Harry Potter and the Mirror Of Paradox
by Yih
Summary: [COMPLETE] Part 1 of PARADOX SERIES. Transported into another dimension by cursed mirror, Harry enters a world where he died as an infant and ruled by Voldemort. Left with no choice, he adapts. Continued in Harry Potter and the Extent of Existence.
1. When Things Go Wrong

Title: Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Disclaimer: All characters & original universe belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Warning: This will be a slash and most likely a HP/SS one. If you don't like, don't read!  
  
Quick Note: Some of my reviewers have acknowledged the similarities of this fanfic and Mirror of Maybe, and I will concede that Mirror of Maybe influenced the story a tiny bit. But more of the story is influenced by Paradox of Existence. Then again this story is NOTHING like those two, (1) It's an alternate dimension story, something that Mirror of Maybe IS NOT. (2) It's not about time travel, which is the Paradox of Existence's main deal. (3) The only real similarity is that MOM has a mirror and POE gave me a better take on HP/SS relationship. Other than that... this is entirely original and I hope you take it as such.  
  
1: When Things Go Wrong (May 24, 2003 to May 27, 2003)  
  
Fudge was a complete moron, a raving mad lunatic. It was utterly insane of him to bring the magical mirror to Hogwarts before getting the obviously enchanted mirror passed for inspection against dangerous curses by the Aurors. In one of his idiotic ideas, he had brought the mirror to Hogwarts to find out the secret of its purpose. He was sure Dumbledore could help divulge the knowledge, and the other professors certainly could help.  
  
The real reason was that the only known person that had the ability to speak parseltongue was Harry. It only made logical sense to Fudge's miniscule intelligence that Harry would help to translate the words of the hissing guardian that was entwined with powerful charms around the frame of the mirror. To Fudge, this was a suitable excuse to reveal the mirror's existence to the rest of the world.  
  
Which was a foolish intention if Fudge's suspicions of what the mirror was turned out to be true, that it was an avenue into the future. It was possibly an invaluable tool against Voldemort, and to bring this to the awareness of the Dark Lord was foolhardy. What in the world was Fudge thinking? Yet, he had somehow managed to convince Dumbledore to let Harry examine it and discover the secrets of the mirror. However, he had allowed Dumbledore to believe that the mirror was safe since the Aurors had checked it, just that they hadn't done it thoroughly. Fudge hadn't given them the chance to before taking the mirror away.  
  
Besides, Fudge could be a convincing bastard at times. His arguments were solid. If the mirror could be made to see the future with Voldemort instead of utterly random possibilities, then they'd have the upper hand. Taking in the consideration that the Aurors had checked the mirror, Dumbledore had consented to allow Harry to check the mirror and interpret whatever the hissing snake guardian was saying.  
  
That had been the big mistake. A terrible mistake because as soon as Harry stood in front of the mirror, the mirror had begun to glow with an unmistakable aura that spoke of immense power. The guardian snake had then begun to hiss and those in the room found themselves blocked off when they tried to approach Harry. When the hissing was over, the snake leapt out of the mirror's frame and pulled Harry in.  
  
It was only when Harry had completely disappeared that whatever had been blocking them the potential rescuers was removed, causing them to stumble to the mirror with absolute shock written all over their features. For Dumbledore to be gobsmacked was terrible as it had caused the usual twinkle in his merry blue eyes to dull with the realization that his golden Gryffindor boy was gone.  
  
It was no surprise to anyone there when Dumbledore turned to Fudge and declared in a voice that rang with power, "FUDGE! You did not tell me everything." There was a heavy pause in the air as he continued, "I knew that there was something that you were keeping from me, but I thought that it was not a matter of security as much as I thought it was some secret of the mirror that you knew that only Harry could decipher. Never would I think that the Minister of Magic would not make sure the mirror was safe before asking a student to examine it!"  
  
Dumbledore was furious; he was so angry in fact that he was making perfect sense. It took all the pomp and dignity of his position to keep Fudge rooted where he was and not running for his life. It wasn't that he feared that the Headmaster would end his existence, but the Weasley boy and the Granger girl were looking murderously at him. After all these years of struggling to keep their best friend safe, the Ministry of Magic got rid of the Boy Who Lived with more ease than Voldemort could breathe!  
  
"I think it would be wise for you to leave," McGonagall stated with a calm that relaxed Fudge slightly until he saw the blazing anger in her eyes. The Gryffindor Head of House might be one of the fairest and strictest professors at Hogwarts but she did have a soft spot where Harry Potter was concerned. "There is nothing you can do to help us here anymore and your presence will only remind us of what disaster you have caused."  
  
~  
  
Vigilance you lack, Harry Potter Oh what folly you have fallen in  
  
Little did you know what now will take place  
  
Dementers may be your worst fear  
  
Even they are kind compared to what will come  
  
Mirror, mirror on the wall, what nightmare awaits  
  
Ominous, certainly, and dreadful indeed  
  
Reality is reality in alternate dimensions  
  
There is a reason behind every action.  
  
That was what the snake had hissed out in parseltongue before it had leapt from the frame of the mirror and wrapped itself around Harry's waist and dragged him into the mirror. The fall into the mirror seemed to take forever until he slammed into the ground painfully. It took him a while to get his bearings, but when he did he found he was in the same room that he'd been in previously, Dumbledore's private study.  
  
For a moment, the blind panic he felt slowly ebbed away when he saw a familiar figure cloaked in purple with a long white beard that gave him a grandfatherly look. Oh good, Dumbledore was here. Before he could even ask what was going on, the Headmaster caused his terror to rise up again to the heights it'd been previously, "Who in the world are you and where did you come from?"  
  
There was no twinkling glint in his mentor's eyes and what was even worse, a wand was being pointed at him menacingly and a very annoyed phoenix that had just awoken form a nap was staring down at him. It was then that Harry frantically went back to the words that the serpent had hissed at him before he'd been sucked into the mirror. Several keywords stood out to him: folly, fallen, nightmares, ominous, dreadful, and most of all, alternate dimensions. What the fuck had he gotten into?  
  
"Answer me!" Dumbledore exclaimed, his voice not harsh but demanding.  
  
Harry decided that it'd be best to be truthful. "I am Harry Potter," he answered gently and carefully. "The son of James Potter and Lily Evans," he added as an afterthought since there didn't seem to be an response from Dumbledore. "I attend school..."  
  
"You are not Harry Potter," Dumbledore responded sharply, shaking his head vehemently. "You cannot be Harry Potter because Harry Potter died fourteen years ago at the hands of Lord Voldemort with his parents."  
  
"I am!" Harry cried out desperately, moving closer to the older man while trying to convince him of what he was saying was the truth. What seemed odd to him was that Fawkes had stopped staring hard at him, instead the phoenix closed his eyes and went back to the nap that Harry had interrupted. "Look at me! I am the image of my father, James Potter. Everyone says that I look exactly like my father and that I have my mother's eyes!"  
  
"But you died fourteen years ago," the Headmaster replied but there was a thread of uncertainty in his voice. As he took a closer look at the young boy that had appeared to have fallen into his private study out of nowhere, it was uncanny the resemblance he bore to the deceased James Potter. The blazing emerald of his eyes clearly came from his beautiful mother, Lily Evans. Indeed if Harry Potter had survived, this was exactly how he pictured their son to be.  
  
"I did die in this place," Harry murmured in a softly awed voice, "but I didn't die in my world." It made sense now. Everything clicked together. Alternate dimension was an alternate reality, what happened in a different universe coexisting next to his own. Nightmare, nightmare because he'd died here and if he had died... that meant Lord Voldemort had lived. Nightmare indeed! "I don't know what Voldemort did, but he removed me from my universe and placed me here."  
  
From the puzzled expression on Dumbledore's face, Harry quickly explained his theory on what he thought happened. Then he repeated what the snake had hissed at him and as he did, he knew that Voldemort was behind the entire thing because Dumbledore had keenly pointed out the first letter of every word spelled out V-O-L-D-E-M-O-R-T. With a heavy sigh Harry remarked, "I never thought alternative dimensions existed."  
  
"Neither did I," Dumbledore chirped in unnecessarily, doing nothing to cheer up the poor boy displaced from his true home. "So in one dimension, you survived Voldemort's killing curse?" Harry nodded. "Interesting," he remarked, "but how?"  
  
It took a while, but Harry finally was able to explain the shortened version of his life story. How he'd somehow managed to survive the Avada Kedavra Curse, how it'd somehow rebounded off of himself--- leaving him a distinctive lightning scar and how it all but killed Voldemort. Then he discussed how he grew up with his only remaining relatives, his mother's muggle sister.  
  
Eventually, he got to how he came to Hogwarts and how the Dark Lord was resurrected in his fourth year... and sometime near the end of his fifth year after numerous Death Eater random attacks, he'd been sent here by Voldemort. It was clear that the random attacks weren't going to kill the Boy Who Lived so it was obvious that the next best option was to send Harry away to another dimension.  
  
"My goodness," Dumbledore remarked when Harry had finished his tale, "that is quite a story. Sadly, the case in this world is not the same as it is in your world. There you were the Boy Who Lived that managed to disable Voldemort when he was at his strongest, but here you were just another one of the long list of casualties."  
  
"What happened then?" asked Harry with solemnity.  
  
Dumbledore sighed and Harry noticed that this Dumbledore had wrinkles not of mirth and jollity but of weariness and toil. This Dumbledore didn't look like he had the positive outlook that was sure that the side of light would be victor in this war of good and evil not like his Dumbledore. "Lord Voldemort was not stopped and the Ministry of Magic crumbled under the well planned onslaught of Death Eaters. There is no public form of resistance, he controls the government."  
  
"But what of the Order?" Harry inquired, knowing that there were many parallels in this world and betting that the Order of the Phoenix was one of them. "What of that?"  
  
"You know of it?" Dumbledore queried in response, a hint of surprise showing. When Harry nodded with serious affirmation, the Headmaster managed to smile vaguely. "It exists," he murmured softly. "It is the only resistance that is left here. France also has a taskforce similar to ours, an underground resistance. The only true power that stands against Voldemort is the Americas. They do what they can to aid us, but even they are more on the defensive. Here, Voldemort has won."  
  
This was his worst nightmare. It was far worse than he'd even imagined. But then if Voldemort had overtaken all of Europe, then why was Albus Dumbledore still residing here as Headmaster of Hogwarts when he was the only wizard that the Dark Lord feared? "If it is that bad, then why are you still here? Why does Voldemort allow you to stay?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed tiredly, the lines that aged his face only becoming more prominent. "He allows me to stay because he does not think I am a threat to him anymore. What resistance I can mount is nearly like a fly buzzing around him, almost nothing. What it is, is merely a mild irritation. And somehow, he has yet to learn of the Order. What little we do keeps some hope left, as little as it is. But it is small enough that Voldemort doesn't pay more than a modicum of attention, focusing instead on taking over the Americas."  
  
A moment of silence passed through the room when Harry raised his head up and glanced at the Headmaster with very concerned eyes. "What am I going to do about returning to my home? What am I going to do until I can go back? What if I can't..." His voice trailed off, the words becoming too painful to say... that he'd never get home again.  
  
"We will try to find a way," Dumbledore said in a steady and sure voice. "Until then, you are a Hogwarts student there and you will be one here. It is good to have a student that I know I can trust." Harry was about to ask how Dumbledore knew that he could be trusted, but the Headmaster answered him before he could inquire, "Fawkes would never resumed sleeping if he did not feel I was in a safe presence, which is why I allowed you to tell me your story."  
  
"I cannot use my name," he remarked.  
  
"Of course not," Dumbledore agreed. "You bear an uncanny resemblance to James Potter, anything similar will arise suspicion. Hmm... a new name is needed. No Evans, no James, and definitely no Harry or Potter. Any similarities will arouse attention. Is there any name that you ever wanted when you were a child? A favorite name that you wished you'd been named?" Harry shrugged, he'd never thought about ever being called anything besides Harry.  
  
"I suppose then I will have to name you then," Dumbledore reflected thoughtfully. "I suppose for a surname we could use Biggerstaff. It sort of alludes to your great presence, then again we don't exactly want that." Again, the Headmaster seemed to lose himself to his thoughts on renaming Harry Potter. "Sebastian Ethan Biggerstaff." The grin that spread over Dumbledore's lips was infectious. "Your initials are S.E.B. Aren't I clever? Seb is S.E.B.!"  
  
Merlin, Harry thought with no more alarm then normal for him concerning Dumbledore's astonishing ability to amuse himself with the oddest of oddities, no matter what he always finds a way to entertain himself. Even in this world, in some of the grimmest of circumstances he was still glad that Dumbledore still had his sense of humor. If he didn't have a reason to smile, then all hope would be erased. After all despite all the wackiness that was Dumbledore, he was still the only wizard that Lord Voldemort had ever feared. And even though the Dark Lord had conquered Europe, Dumbledore still led a resistance against him--- no things weren't hopeless yet.  
  
~  
  
Hours had passed and the only clue they had about Harry Potter's whereabouts were the ancient runes that covered the mirror after whatever spell on the mirror had done its purpose and dissipated. All the professors in the school had examined the mirror for half an hour each and they had no better advice to offer than Dumbledore's initial suggestion that they find the key to the runes that appeared on the mirror.  
  
It was a stroke of brilliant luck that Hermione Granger remembered reading up on something similar to those ancient runes only a fortnight ago, though it was a step in the right direction they still had more steps to take to discover where the mirror had taken the Boy Who Lived. It took days of searching in the Restricted Section of the Library to hunt down the book that coded for the ancient runes. It was with tedious work that both Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape worked in tandem to translate the message with tedious care along with the assistance of Hermione and Ron.  
  
Meanwhile, the Headmaster was kept busy with hundreds of owls that were sent with inquiries on where Harry Potter had disappeared to. With this he agreed with Cornelius Fudge, that it would not be a good idea to cause the Wizarding World to go into a panic now that their Boy Who Lived had disappeared. It was with great reluctance that Dumbledore granted the Daily Prophet an interview where he stated vaguely that Harry Potter had been taken abroad somewhere to study with colleagues of his.  
  
That didn't stop the rumors that said Harry Potter might be dead, but it did decreased some of the public anxiety. It did nothing to stop their fervent worrying. While it had taken them a long time to translate out the runes, it hadn't taken the professors at Hogwarts long to figure out that whatever spell that had been used to trigger the properties of the mirror had had a dark magic signature that had been keyed to Harry Potter's magical signature.  
  
Once the message on the mirror was finally translated out enough to make sense, everything became much more clearer. There was no doubt that the person behind the dark magic that had pulled Harry Potter into the mirror had to be Lord Voldemort. There was no one else that was strong enough to pull the spell off to target one particular person nor was there anyone that had enough power to activate a mirror that had not been used in over a thousand years.  
  
Oh mirror, mirror that shelters reality  
  
Let the onlooker seek what must be found  
  
Different yes, but look and see  
  
The alternate truth and do not drown  
  
Death there be death here  
  
There is no salvation without cooperation  
  
One side must open the other must search where  
  
To find the link that is their connection.  
  
Working day and night, it had taken them two months to make the runes comprehensible. Now that they'd figured it out, they now knew that they were the ones that had to open the mirror that was locked. And they had found out that wherever Harry had gone, he had to be searching for a way back too or else their efforts were in vain. It didn't help that once they'd had the epiphany that alternate truth was alternate reality, they'd discover that there were thousands of alternate dimensions that were coexisting together at the same time.  
  
However were they suppose to open the mirror to the right reality for Harry?  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Care to give more suggestion to the AU? Predictions for the people that Harry use to know? How do you like that most of the light wizard families escaped to the Americas (Canada, U.S. etc) yet still send their children to Hogwarts? 


	2. Similarities and Differences

Title: Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Disclaimer: All characters & original universe belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Warning: This will be a slash and most likely a HP/SS one. If you don't like, don't read!  
  
Quick Note: By popular demand, I've divulged more knowledge on the alternate dimension. Some of your suggestions I've taken into account and feel free to give me more, even predict what's going to happen! BTW there is a HP/SS in both realities (Harry's own world and this alternate world). Enjoy! ARGH, still no Severus! He shows up in Chapter 3! Never fear!  
  
2: Similarities and Differences (May 28, 2003 to May 29, 2003)  
  
{alternate dimension}  
  
Not only were things different, the time period was different. While he'd been beginning his 6th year in his home dimension, here in the alternate dimension he found that the school year had just ended. Actually, it was a blessing in disguise as it gave him the perfect chance to research on alternate realities and find his way back. But still the varying timelines made him concern until Dumbledore had confirmed that the year was still the same, thank Merlin.  
  
And it was a very good thing that he had the summer to ponder with the Headmaster the solution to his problem and learn about this stranger of a world. Here Harry Potter had never been the Boy Who Lived in this world, instead he was suddenly a very ordinary and everyday wizard boy. There was the slight problem though that a certain Sebastian Ethan Biggerstaff wasn't recorded in the files at the Ministry of Magic. It was a problem that Dumbledore would have to solve before the school year began.  
  
Papers were needed to prove his identity and since the Americas were the only free lands left, he would have to come from there. Despite the suffocating restrictions Voldemort had placed around Europe, it didn't surprise Harry in the least bit that Dumbledore had quite a network of colleagues that were over in the Americas. Many of the best light wizarding families in Europes had immigrated out to the Americas, yet they still sent their children to Hogwarts to study.  
  
While Voldemort controlled Europe with his iron fist, there was only so much a Dark Lord could do and watching over a mere wizarding school was not worth the time it would take to bend Dumbledore to his will. Besides, if he destroyed the school he would lose some of his best Death Eaters. It was indisputable that the best wizards came from Hogwarts. Indeed the best wizards of light and dark came from the distinguished school of magic.  
  
Harry learned that nearly half the students that attended Hogwarts were expatriates of Great Britiain, including the Weasleys, Longbottoms, Browns, Finch-Fletchleys, Abbots, Bones, Boots, Finnigans, Patils, Diggorys, Spinnets, Johnsons, Woods, and many other prominent families. Most of the British exiles resided in Nova Scotia or New England, truly making it a New England again. It was there that they formed the backbone of the American effort to push Voldemort from power.  
  
And it was because of them that Hogwarts did not become an entirely dark school like Durmstrang had transformed into after Voldemort had taken over, but that particular wizarding school had been heading in that direction for years. All this information took time for Harry to absorb into his system, especially that the Weasleys weren't living in the Burrow anymore. It was an unthinkable thought!  
  
"Are... are muggleborns still allowed at Hogwarts?" Harry had finally asked since that had been plaguing his mind with all the changes that this world had from his world. His main concern was because it was a well known fact that the Dark Lord despised muggleborns probably because his father had been a muggle and he wanted to erase any sign of his inferiority. If muggleborns weren't allowed, then there would be no Hermione Granger--- the most brilliant witch Hogwarts had possibly ever seen.  
  
Dumbledore smiled down at worried boy and nodded warmly. "Yes," he answered reassuringly, "we still accept muggleborns here, but only very special cases. Most of the muggleborns receive their letters to schools in America now. It is much safer for them over there, less prejudice. But certain students are still schooled here since their potential warrants them to get the very best instruction like our own Hermione Granger. Did you know her in your world?"  
  
Harry shook his head vehemently in affirmation. "She was one of my best friends," he added softly. "A faithful and courageous friend as well as a bloody brilliant witch." He smiled as he thought of her. "She was the epitome of a Gryffindor, she was McGonagall's favorite."  
  
"A Gryffindor, Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore queried with mild surprise. "Indeed, our worlds are quite different from each other. Here Ms. Granger is a Ravenclaw through and through, intelligent and clever. Though I can see her in Gryffindor since the sorting hat did take a while to figure out her house, but nevertheless she was eventually sorted into Ravenclaw. I wonder what other differences there are?"  
  
"Ron Weasley was my other best friend," Harry added. "Ron, Hermione, and I were known as the 'golden trio' in Gryffindor. I was a Gryffindor myself, though I have qualities from other houses especially Slytherin. Is Ron in Gryffindor? In my world all the Weasleys were Gryffindors."  
  
"And they are Gryffindors here. I don't believe a Weasley that had been a student at Hogwarts hasn't been in the Gryffindor House," Dumbledore mused aloud thoughtfully. "I suppose some things don't change no matter what dimension we're in. I can't imagine a Weasley being in any other house. Oh, Harry I've managed to contact my colleagues in America and they've arranged papers for you to verify your identity. There will be no problem now.  
  
"Also," he added, "they have sent me any and all books that mention alternate dimensions, highlighting parts that mention ways to travel between the worlds. I know that you've been pouring through the Restricted Section of the Library, but I believe that this particular book that I received yesterday will do you more good." Having said that, he slide a very worn tattered book to Harry.  
  
"There are very few copies of this left in existence and nearly all of them are under lock and key. This tome was actually in the possession of the Canadian Ministry of Magic and the Minister there is a good friend of mine and has conveniently arranged for me to borrow it for an undisclosed period of time. This is the only known book of a wizard that has actually traveled between worlds and managed to reach his own again. I think this will be an invaluable tool for you."  
  
The twinkle of optimism in Dumbledore's eyes were hard for Harry to resist smiling with hope. It was a relief to Harry to find that some things never changed, that Dumbledore was still mostly like the Dumbledore he'd known, that Hermione Granger still attended Hogwarts, and the Weasleys were all in Gryffindor. Yet at the same time there were many differences that had unfortunately been caused by the Harry Potter here that had failed to survive the Killing Curse.  
  
Nevertheless there was nothing Harry could do other than to peruse the ancient book that Dumbledore had managed to snag for him and study up all he could on ways to get back home. Unfortunately while the book had a ton of information about alternate dimensions and getting there, the author of the book didn't have an index for what Harry really wanted to find--- how to get back to his original dimension.  
  
That and the book was written in Latin hardly made it easy. It certainly didn't help that the man had a tedious way with words that put Harry asleep whenever he tried to read more than a chapter at a time. Whenever he was tempted to skim through a chapter, he was then paralyzed by the fear of missing an important detail. So he read each word on each page and reread if he thought he'd missed anything. By the time he'd nearly reached the end of the book, he knew more about alternate universes more than he'd ever wanted to.  
  
He also knew how to get back home. One thing good about the author's tedious writing style, he was extremely detail oriented. The wizard had made it bloody clear that to get back to the original world, the traveler between dimensions had to have something that linked him to that world and only that world. When Harry had made that discovery to Dumbledore, they had gathered all the personal belongings that Harry had brought from the other world, whatever he'd been wearing at the time.  
  
"It can't be the clothes," Dumbledore stated reflectively at the pile of clothes that sat in the middle of his desk. "Those you can get here at Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Your wand is unique perhaps, but we would really have to go to Ollivander's to confirm that. For Fawkes here," he gestured to his phoenix that was busy preening in front of a mirror after shedding his old feathers, "has donated two feathers."  
  
It seemed hopeless to Harry, there didn't seem to be anything that he'd brought with him that was unique to his world. But then maybe he was unique. He could almost hear a little voice that sounded distinctively like Professor Snape sneering at him that of course he'd believe he was special and one of a kind. Yet he could be it since in this universe he had never lived past his first birthday. "What about me?"  
  
That seemed to be the spark that set the Headmaster's mind churning with ideas. "Well you aren't really unique," Dumbledore finally remarked, "but there is something that is very different. If I'm correct from what you've told me about dimensions sliding is that it's an imprecise science. You did at one time exist in this universe and you did exist in others, that doesn't change just the circumstances of whether or not you survived. If you tried to hop the gateway on that notion you might end back up in this Universe just in a different time period."  
  
Harry nodded that Dumbledore's answer was accurate from all that he'd read from the encyclopedia of alternate reality traveling. "But," Dumbledore began with a much more enthusiastic voice that caught Harry's attention, "your scar from what you've told me of your past history is unique to your world because you are linked through that Lord Voldemort through it, am I not correct?"  
  
Yes, Albus Dumbledore may be crazy like a coot but no one was about to deny that he was possibly the most brilliant light wizard since Merlin himself. Why hadn't he thought of this himself? After all, all the extra tutoring and training he'd been getting from his professors was supposed to have sharpened his mind to catch the smallest details and make them into a larger picture from that. Certainly he was expected to be able to figure out solutions to problems. "Yes!" Harry exclaimed, his exuberance overriding his slight disappointment in himself. "I am only linked to that Lord Voldemort, not the Lord Voldemorts that exist in other worlds!"  
  
Both the Headmaster and the Boy Who Lived were giddy with their success as Harry went to gather his notations that he'd made in the book to make it easier to flip to the spell that would bring him back home. It was as Dumbledore waited patiently for Harry to get to the page that he reflected how different his world would have been if Harry Potter had survived the Avada Kedavra Curse. He was almost sorry that he'd helped the boy to discover the way back home so quickly.  
  
"I've found it!" Harry cried out joyfully. He pointed to the spell and then gave Dumbledore an affectionate hug. "I can't say how thankful that you've helped me even though you had no idea who I am. You really are a lot like the Dumbledore that I knew," he remarked warmly. "You have excellent judge in character, and you intimately understand other people. I wish that I could help you as much as you've helped me."  
  
Dumbledore smiled kindly at him and gestured for him to cast the spell on the lightning bolt scar that scarred his forehead, while the Headmaster started chanting the other spell that would open the portal between the universes. It wasn't opening the gateway to other dimensions that was hard; it was hard to precisely land where you wanted to. While Harry concentrated on his link to his world, his scar. His chanting made the scar his route home that he needed to get home. Meanwhile, Dumbledore began to speak the spell to open the gates.  
  
There was an eerie silence that descended over the private study when Harry was suddenly sucked out of the room with more fanfare than when he'd tumbled into the room in the first place. With a deep sigh, Dumbledore sat down on the chair behind his desk and stared at the spot on the ground where Harry had last been standing. His phoenix stopped admiring himself in the mirror and flew over to his master's shoulder. Rubbing his head against Dumbledore's cheek in comfort, the wizard gave Fawkes a tired smile and murmured, "I'm going to miss the boy."  
  
~  
  
Harry had been ready for the freefalling sensation that he was experiencing this time and was fully ready to enjoy it, it was an exhilarating feeling that even the best broom ever couldn't match. It was wild and uncontrolled and yet he knew that he'd be okay. He'd made this trip once already. And he knew he was heading in the right direction, he was heading back home because he felt the familiarity as he drew closer.  
  
If he tried hard enough he almost thought he heard their voices chattering in Dumbledore's rooms about the current problem of Harry's disappearance. It was then he realized how lucky he was that he wasn't tumbling back to his world in the wrong timeline. With a brief thanks to the other Dumbledore, he wondered if the wizard had done something to make sure of the time period.  
  
Abruptly he felt his body slam into an invisible barrier that jarred his fall and caused pain to explode in his mind. If he thought the Cruciatus Curse was painful, this was ten times worse than that. Everything inside of him was burning and he was barely able to discern anything. Vaguely he heard himself screaming in the background in pain, something the Cruciatus Curse never quite made him do. Some time after he grew use to the pain, he felt his body moving again.  
  
The bare hold of consciousness he was holding onto faded when he tumbled to the ground in front of a very astonished Dumbledore who sat behind his desk stroking Fawkes. "Get Poppy!" he commanded the phoenix, who immediately flew out of the chambers with haste speed. Meanwhile, Dumbledore waved his wand to conjure a stretcher that would carry Harry to the hospital ward.  
  
It was when they were halfway to their destination that they ran into a very anxious Madame Pomprey who was carrying her medical sack and when she saw the condition that the boy was in, she cried out in alarm and set to work instantly. While Dumbledore continued to guide the stretcher, Poppy administered a potion that would halt the pain and started working spells that would ease the bruises he'd acquired when he'd slammed into the invisible barriers, but the burns she would have to wait until he was in a hospital bed.  
  
When they got him situated in the bed, Poppy used a binding spell to keep Harry from moving and went to work stripping him down to his boxers where she worked cautiously to heal his burns. There was only so much she could do, but when she was done most of the minor burns had been erased from sight. Only the major burns still covered his body and while it would take a while for them to fade, the boy was no longer in anymore pain.  
  
When she was done, she turned her face to the Headmaster and said in a voice that broke no argument, "You have some definite explaining to do, Albus Dumbledore! Rumors have been going around like a rampaging hippogriff that there has been an unknown boy wanderings the halls. It's not only those that reside in the castle that are gossiping Dumbledore, the walls are talking too! And it seems all those rumors are true, who in the world is this boy?"  
  
Dumbledore gave her a tired smile and said gently, "I think you should sit down, Poppy before I explain." She studied him carefully before she took his suggestion and sat down on the chair he'd transfigured from another hospital bed. "This boy is not unknown nor is he dangerous to us. There is not much I can tell you, but this boy is very special and I've known about his presence since he arrived here. His name is Sebastian Ethan Biggerstaff and he is from the Americas, and he will be an invaluable aid for us against Voldemort."  
  
That definitely caught Poppy's full attention. While many of the teachers on staff were aware that Dumbledore led a covert operation against Voldemort, really the only resistance left in Britain--- not many knew that the Headmaster had ties outside of Britain to other groups that were against the Dark Lord as well. Very few in the school were privy to the knowledge and Poppy was one of them.  
  
"The poor child," Dumbledore began gently, "has been through a lot recently and he has been in my care since his life has turned upside down." As much as he didn't want to lie to Poppy, the less she knew the better that it was for her. It wasn't that he didn't trust her, he was afraid of what would happen if ever the knowledge fell into Voldemort's hand. "He is being transferred to this school since I was well acquainted with his deceased parents and he will need someone familiar."  
  
None of that was a lie, all of it was true just not the full truth. Sometimes telling the truth was simply the best since you didn't get tangled into the web that lies normally generated. Besides, not divulging the full truth was even more of an aid than lying anyway since no one doubted him. After he'd gotten Poppy's confidence that Harry was really on their side, he could focus his attentions on more important matters.  
  
Like why had Harry been flung back to this universe? Indeed, it seemed they both would have to be doing more digging in that tome. Harry had said he hadn't finished reading it, and it'd been a mistake to try the spell without finishing the book. That they'd correct immediately once Harry was well enough to continue. Until then, the only thing that they could do was to prepare to have Harry stay in this world until things could be put right and that mean that Harry needed to get school supplies for the new year.  
  
It was nearly the end of the summer holidays as it was, the start of the new school year was fast approaching. Once Harry was healed up, Poppy said it would take at least a week, it gave him a few days to get down to Diagon Ally and gather the supplies that he would need. There was of course the problem of who would escort him there, if he would even go.  
  
If the boy fell into the hands of Death Eaters, that would not be good since there was much of this world that this Harry didn't know of. Besides, there was no way of knowing how much this Voldemort knew about alternate universes and it was better if he didn't know anything about it. While Dumbledore was sad for the boy that he hadn't found a way back, he wasn't particularly melancholic that the boy was back. It was true, if he'd never seen the boy again he'd miss him. Now he had time to get to know the boy better and from what Harry had told him about his world, they would be fine without the boy. His world wasn't as bad as this one yet.  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Care to give more suggestion to the AU? How do you like that most of the light wizard families escaped to the Americas (Canada, U.S. etc) yet still send their children to Hogwarts? I thought it was pretty clever story twist, but perhaps I'm mistaken. So do you want more of the AU or back to the RW (real world)? Constructive comments/criticisms will help make this story better. Leaving a review w/ email gets you a chapter notice (I got by recent chapters btw).  
  
Also, VOTE: Sebastian or Ethan? So far 'Bast' is leading 'Than' by barely nothing!  
  
Don't forget I have another HP/SS story: Harry Potter and A Slytherin Love.  
  
~  
  
More reviews, faster updates!  
  
Akemi: Yes, you got my reference to the Biggerstaff name. Woohoo! Yes Sean Biggerstaff is hot! And he's age appropriate for me to drool over too ^-~. I hope my delving into the imaginative parallel world was up to your standard!  
  
Sela: You review both of my stories, thanks for supporting me! I'm glad it's interesting!  
  
Black Rose: Aw thanks for LOVING both of my stories! Yay! I'm thinking I'll set the stage for the alternate dimension and then switch back to the real world.  
  
zaksgirllol: Well, I'm mixing a lot of my other HP fanfic ideas into this story. There may or may not be a few characters added to the story, or I will manipulate the characters I have to my purposes (well it'll make sense b/c it is a different set of circumstances, and those will change people).  
  
Tempest: I like your suggest for the nickname!  
  
Lady Phoenix Gryffindor: You will see the answer to your questions shortly. You gave me some good ideas, and some of them will already be answered!  
  
Kay: You and Tempest certainly have the best suggestions for nicknames.  
  
Melfwain: I hope as I've said before that my new universe meets up to everyone's expectations and especially yours since you've read so much of my stuff!  
  
Phoenix Malfoy: Thanks, I wanted it to be different and I hope it'll be an exhilarating ride! Your suggestion is similar to Tempest and I certainly like it ^-~.  
  
Ree: Thanks! I guess most are leaning toward 'Bastian'.  
  
Ptijade: Yes, people want me to explore the AU! Yay!  
  
Lina Inverse the Dramata: Erm, I don't know about Fudge yet (he could just a really big idiot). I'm not sure how big I'm going to do the AU, it depends on you guys. I believe your questions are answered in this chapter ^-~.  
  
Kalina Quantum: I do like MB's Mirror of Maybe (some I did derive from it), but more of the story is derived from Dragonlight's Paradox of Existence. Overall, this story will be far different from either of those two stories. If there is one thing, I strive to be original!  
  
npetrenko: woo O-o thanks!  
  
Mary North: I love it too! 


	3. ReSorting

Title: Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Disclaimer: All characters & original universe belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Warning: This will be a slash and most likely a HP/SS one. If you don't like, don't read!  
  
Website: foolish.home.att.net  
  
3: Re-Sorting (May 30, 2003)  
  
{alternate dimension}  
  
For all of you, I have a story  
  
Having nothing better to do than a man sitting on a lory  
  
I have had all this time to think of this and that  
  
What better thing to do than worry all you prats?  
  
Those that have no knowledge of Hogwarts pay close attention  
  
There are many differences and distinctions Four houses there are: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and Ravenclaw  
  
Be wary to catch my every word as I divulge the good points and flaws  
  
Those in Gryffindor know no lack of courage and certainly are brave  
  
But that virtue can easily turn them into utter knaves  
  
In Hufflepuff they are loyal and faithful  
  
Yet they never take a risk and are often too careful  
  
With Slytherins, they know what they want and get it with their cunning  
  
For all their slyness and underhand methods, they often go running  
  
Oh those Ravenclaws are studious and clever  
  
But that makes them bigheaded and arrogantly superior  
  
So why don't you put me on and try your luck?  
  
I've never been wrong yet so where will you get stuck!  
  
It had taken them the rest of the summer after he'd awoken up from his rather awful injuries to find out what had gone wrong with the spell. He would have preferred to have simply done the spell wrong, but no he had done it right. The problem was that the Mirror that he'd used to get to this dimension had to be opened for him to be able to go back. That took the control of when he wanted to come back out of his hands as his friends had to find a way to open the gateway before he could get back.  
  
It was obvious they hadn't found a way and it was going to be practically impossible for him to be able to synchronize his attempts with theirs. While their spell to open the gateway would work up to a few hours, his spell worked only when he wanted to go. And he certainly wasn't about to attempt it after how long it had taken him to heal the first time.  
  
He was sure they were going to have a tougher time figuring out how to unlock the mirror to open the portal because when he had hit the barrier, it hadn't felt like the normal barriers that surrounded protected portals--- he had felt dark magic behind it. If everything had been normal, he would have been bruised and nothing more, but he'd been burned so badly that he'd needed bed rest for an entire week even with Madame Pomprey's intensive care. He was certain that Lord Voldemort was behind the reason and that only made things progressively harder.  
  
Which was the reason why he was here at the Welcoming and Sorting Ceremony. The sorting hat had just finished his song, and all he had to wait was for the first years to get sorted before he'd be sorted for the second time in his life. As Dumbledore had said, there was nothing better for him to do while he was here so he might as well attend Hogwarts as a 6th year student, which he was going to be. Unfortunately since he was a transfer student, he couldn't be the prefect that he was in his world.  
  
As disappointed as he was, he wasn't too devastated when he'd heard that his best friend, Ron Weasley was the 6th year Gryffindor prefect. He couldn't wait to see his old friends again; it had really been too long since he'd laid eyes on them. But Dumbledore had insisted that he remain in the corridor outside until he introduced the new transfer student. It wouldn't come as a surprise to some of the staff like Madame Pomprey and Minerva McGonagall, but for some of the others it would be.  
  
For Dumbledore had done a magnificent job hiding him from the rest of the staff to make it look like he was really a transfer student from the Americas. The less people that knew the better, since it was strange to have a transfer student as it was; it was much more reasonable in the Americas as students tried to get away from Lord Voldemort's ironfisted rule over Europe.  
  
So Harry waited patiently as the sorting hat yelled and shouted the new houses for the first years. When it was over, Dumbledore stood up from his seat and announced, "There is one more student that needs to be sorted. As he is transfer student and not a first year, he has been waiting behind until the first years have been sorted. His name is Sebastian Ethan Biggerstaff and he will be joining those in 6th year at Hogwarts. Why don't we give a warm welcoming to Mr. Biggerstaff?"  
  
There was polite clapping from all the houses, but mostly from Gryffindor and Hufflepuff who were the most friendly of all the houses. A hush fell over the room when they saw a boy of medium height dressed in impeccable black robes with dark and unruly black locks enter into the room. The most distinguishing feature about the newcomer were his brilliant green eyes that sparkled like emeralds without the glasses that usually blocked their beauty since he'd requested contacts as one of the necessities purchased for him. That and the curious lightning scar that marred the otherwise quite handsome face.  
  
While the older boys were talking about how the newcomer had come by that peculiar scar, the girls were chatting about how good looking the transfer student was. Meanwhile Harry's eyes swept through the crowd and his eyes paused for a moment at where a certain Hermione Granger was sitting at the Ravenclaw table next to Cho Chang. Of course, Hermione was wrapped up in book that was situated in front of her and didn't even notice that he was looking at her until Cho elbowed her in the side.  
  
When she looked up and caught his intent look, she blushed and quickly looked away from him. That definitely caught his attention, and yet he was relieved to find that she seemed no different from the Hermione that he knew. His gaze drifted over the rest of the crowd, resting briefly on Ron Weasley, who gave him a curious look but nothing more. What caught him as unusual was that there was no condescending smirk on Draco's face when he glanced at him, then again this Draco didn't know of the animosity between them. That was definitely a change.  
  
A deliberate cough from Professor McGonagall interrupted his survey of the students and when she spoke she had his full attention, "Please come to the stool while I place the sorting hat on you, Mr. Biggerstaff."  
  
He went over to her and sat down as the sorting hat was dropped onto his head. Like the time prior, he felt the sorting hat almost massage against his head as it tried to figure out which house to put him in. "You are loyal and yet appreciate rule breaking, definitely not a Hufflepuff. Perhaps, Ravenclaw? You have a good mind, but you aren't the overly studious type, no not Ravenclaw for you. Maybe Slytherin? You are cunning and certainly know what you want. And yet Gryffindor would suit you well with your rule breaking and brave heart..."  
  
The sorting hat continued to mutter to itself, seemingly unable to decide between two distinctively different houses that it was almost comical. The problem was that to Harry, it had started becoming a problem to reconcile himself to which House stood dominant in him. In his other life he'd been a Gryffindor outwardly but inside he'd felt like a Slytherin. He wasn't about to sway the sorting hat though, he wanted for once to know where it would place him and this was a chance with a sorting hat that had never met him before.  
  
"Sly, but you don't go for betrayal. You want to prove yourself, yet you know the value of companionship. Hmmm... it is hard to make a choice for you. Both houses suit you so well, you have almost equal attributes of each; however, you are most definitely a... SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The clapping from the Slytherins became much more pronounced than they had been earlier as they gained quite an intriguing housemate. While Harry was not stunned since the sorting hat in this world had wanted to place him in Slytherin, he was not sure if he was pleased by the change either. And yet for some reason as he walked over to his new House, he didn't feel like it was wrong.  
  
Instinctively, he moved toward where Draco was sitting, flanked as per usual by Goyle and Crabbe. Since he didn't have to act like the friendly and warm Gryffindor like he'd had to before, he raised his eyebrow at Goyle and said in soft but commanding voice, "Move." Before Draco had a chance to protest, Harry held out his hand since a part of him had always wondered what his life would have been like if he'd become friends with Draco. He'd never thought Draco was evil, dark yes, but evil no. And he had a feeling Draco would understand him better than Ron ever would if he gave Draco the chance. "I hope you don't mind."  
  
Draco shook his head and glared at Goyle that distinctively told the dumb brute to move over as Harry had commanded, Goyle slid down without protest. "No," he answered, "I don't mind. I'm Draco Malfoy." He reached and took the hand that was offered and shook it. "Nice to meet your acquaintance, Sebastian."  
  
Harry felt the eyes of the entire school peering at him, but he shrugged it off. Their curiosity would die soon enough; after all, he wasn't the Boy Who Lived anymore. He was just Sebastian Ethan Biggerstaff, a 6th year transfer student from some boarding school in the Americas. It was nothing unusual or inspirational. He was finally going to get a chance to be a normal wizard boy for once and he fully intended to enjoy it while it lasted.  
  
As Harry had thought, Draco wasn't a bad person. The animosity between Draco and Harry in his world had been because of the underlying hatred that the Malfoy family had with the Weasley family. Both families despised each other and since Ron had been Harry's first friend his age, he'd stuck to Ron and hadn't even considered Draco. The pity was that if Ron and Draco could get over their differences then they had an excellent chance to be friends, though probably never good friends.  
  
It was from Draco that Harry learned that some things didn't change no matter what dimension he came from. Their Head of House, Professor Snape most assuredly favored them and it didn't hurt to study a bit harder for Potions since that only got them further entrenched on Snape's good side. It was definitely going to be interesting interacting with the greasy Potions Master when he wasn't Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. It was going to be even more intriguing if this Severus Snape ended up liking him especially since Harry had never disliked Snape. Actually, he'd had this intriguing curiosity for the Professor since he'd saved him in the first year.  
  
Throughout the Welcoming Feast, Draco and Harry talked about various aspects of Hogwarts as Harry tried to familiarize himself with the school from a student's perspective and he'd found that not too many things had changed. It was with pleasant surprise that he found he enjoyed conversing with Draco as casual friends, and he was disappointed when the feast was over which effectively ended their conversation. It was then that he found out like his world, Draco was a prefect here.  
  
While they made their way to the Slytherin dorms, Draco divulged to him the password and pointed out several points of interest. When all the Slytherins had gathered into the common room, they sat down and waited for their Head of House to make an appearance. They hadn't been waiting long when Snape made his grand billowing cloak entrance. Whatever chatting had been going on was instantly silenced by his commanding presence.  
  
"As you well know," Snape began in a sharp voice, "as your Head of House I will tolerate no foolishness or disrespect from any of you. But you also need to know that if any of you have problems you may come to me for help. You also know that our House is not as well liked by the other Houses but we are tolerated by them, and I will not stand House prejudice even from my own House, understand?"  
  
All those in the room nodded and it seemed that Snape had finished giving his speech when his gaze shifted abruptly to where Harry was standing next to Draco. "Mr. Biggerstaff," Snape called out with an edge, "you will come with me, I need to evaluate your potion making skills to make sure that you are sufficiently skilled for the 6th year. It would be a huge embarrassment to me if you were to blow your cauldron on the first day."  
  
Hmmm... Snape helping him? What a miraculous reversal, Harry thought with amusement. While Potions had never been his best class, it hadn't been his worst class either. Harry had always thought that if Snape hadn't been snappy and critical of him all the time he would have done very well in Potions and here was his chance to prove that he wasn't the dunderhead that his Snape thought that he was.  
  
When he got to the Potions classroom, he found out that Snape's evaluation was an impromptu test where he was expected to make the Polyjuice Potion, a very advanced potion that was usually covered in 7th year. Harry barely managed to hide his smile since he knew precisely how to make this, if only Snape knew he'd made this in his 2nd year! His amused thoughts were shelved as he got down to work at making the tedious potion.  
  
How was he suppose to finish this tonight? It had taken weeks to prepare the potion when he'd made it 4 years ago. Then again, it'd probably taken that long because they'd had to gather the materials, including stealing some from Snape's personal stores but still! "Professor Snape?" he queried while he was stirring the potion clockwise steadily like he knew it was suppose to be stirred until the next ingredient was suppose to be added. When Snape looked up, Harry continued, "How am I suppose to finish this tonight? Polyjuice takes at least a few weeks, two actually to be properly brewed even with all the ingredients on hand."  
  
Snape's eyebrows raised up as if to say: 'What are you doing questioning me?' But shocking Harry entirely was when the eyebrow lowered and Snape let out a tiny smile that transformed the sullen face into a more pleasing expression. "I could tell from the way you prepared the herbs," Snape began, "that you have had a more than acceptable Potions Professor. When you started making the potion, I saw that you were precise and careful yet not too slow nor impatient. What is even more pleasing to discover is that you have background knowledge on Polyjuice, your teacher in the Americas has taught you very well, Mr. Biggerstaff."  
  
Of course he did, Harry thought with bemusement, his Potions Professor had been none other than Snape himself! "So is my evaluation is over?" Harry queried softly, not wanting to appear like he wanted nothing more than to go to bed, which he did.  
  
Snape nodded, noticing the weariness in the boy's movements despite how he tried to hide it. It'd been inconsiderate of him to test the boy when the boy had probably flooed from the Americas this afternoon to Dumbledore's fireplace as that was the fastest way to get the boy here. But he'd had to admit he'd been curious about this boy when the sorting hat had taken so very long to place him.  
  
He'd been certain that the boy would be placed in Gryffindor because the boy distinctively reminded him of a boy he'd hated in his youth, James Potter. And yet to his utter astonishment, the boy had been sorted into Slytherin. Their similar appearance was probably only coincidence, simply a twist of fate. Nothing more, but the nagging resemblance was there though the boy wore his hair much longer than that Potter brat had ever done.  
  
As Harry felt Snape stare at him intently, he was afraid that the keenly observant and intelligent Potions Master would guess who he was. There seem to be a warring expression in Snape that was torn between recognition and the fact that the boy simply could not be anyway related to James Potter. Harry was even more glad that he'd decided to grow his hair out and it wouldn't be long before his hair would be long enough that the aching similar haircut he'd shared with his father would be gone. Then he wouldn't be James Potter's twin anymore.  
  
"Sir?" Harry questioned, hoping to get Snape out of whatever he'd been thinking.  
  
It worked as it jostled Snape from his train of thought. It reminded Snape that he still hadn't answered the young man's question of whether the evaluation was over or not. The problem was that Snape didn't want it to be over. He'd concluded that the shared appearance between James Potter and Sebastian Biggerstaff was nothing more than a joke of the universe. Besides, the boy's talent in potions was undeniable and he certainly needed someone capable of helping him when he went into his more complicated projects. This boy seemed to have enough talent to train him.  
  
"Yes, your evaluation is over," Snape answered gruffly. "However," he remarked when the boy had turned to leave, "your aptitude in potions has caught my attention and I would like for you to consider helping me in my more difficult endeavors as an assistant if you would not mind, Mr. Biggerstaff."  
  
It was very difficult for Harry not to let his jaw drop open and become unhinged. Snape thought that he had aptitude? Good Merlin, what was this world coming to? While a part of him wanted to refuse, another part of him wanted to accept the offer. The fact was, Snape being nice and civil to him was an unexpected allure to him. There was something almost seductive about the Potions Master when he wasn't been snarky and snappy. "I would be honored sir," he responded carefully. "I hope I meet up to your expectations."  
  
"Not many can," Snape replied with an underlining sharpness. "But you are young enough to be trained to help me, and there are certain potions were I require an assistant. Do not think that this will earn you anything from me, the benefits you will learn as my assistant will more than make up for your time, Mr. Biggerstaff."  
  
Harry almost broke out into a grin, now this was more like the Professor Snape that he knew. It was a relief to know that this Professor Snape was still as bitter and as unpleasant as the other one was, but he knew that Snape was only like that because he couldn't suffer fools. Harry had to admit he'd been a fool in his world because it was expected of him to be the brave and the foolish Gryffindor golden boy. But he was here now, and it seemed he was diverging far from his other life as Snape's assistant and as Draco's friend. Different dimension definitely!  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Erm, I think 'Bast' won. Well, Sev finally gets into the picture... how do you like it? Yes, Sev will still be a snappy and snarky bastard but he has no reason to hate Harry since Harry isn't the Boy Who Lived, just a normal boy that happens to be good at potions when Sev isn't trying to terrorize him and Draco trying to mess him up. Make sense?  
  
Remember to review the latest chapter, it gets you a chapter warning on the next chapter ^-~.  
  
On a side note, I haven't gotten these many reviews since my CardCaptor Sakura days O_O... it's kind of flattering. * blushes *  
  
~  
  
Thanks to fan, Lady Phoenix Gryffindor, Tempest, Shannon, and Chris Vineyard (read my response to Kalina).  
  
MJ: I am aware of that, but I'm not fond of any name resembling Harry ^_^;;. Sebastian means 'noble' and Ethan means 'enduring' sort of suits Harry's personality. Fudge is an idiot, not sure if I'm going to make him anything more. Harry will develop more powers, but he won't be all powerful either.  
  
Ree: Wow ^_^;; am I that easy to read what I'm gonna do? Well, AU is sticking around for what looks to be a long, long ride. This or my LOTR's fanfic will be the longest I ever do.  
  
Kalina Quantum: Well, I'm hoping chapter 3 draws itself even more away from MOM and POE ^_~. My intention was never to be that similar though my initial idea was helped shaped by those two stories.  
  
Setsuri: Everyone agrees, so AU is going to last for a while, a long while. Happy now?  
  
Lina Inverse the Dramata: You know I love one of your fanfics ^_^;; I just haven't reviewed I feel bad, I'll get to that. And yes, the spell horribly failed. Can't make it too easy on Harry, though it's almost impossible for him to go back for say a long while ^_~. You'll see why. 


	4. Double Potions and Mudblood Meeting

Title: Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Disclaimer: All characters & original universe belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Warning: This will be a slash and most likely a HP/SS one. If you don't like, don't read!  
  
Website: foolish.home.att.net  
  
4: Double Potions and Mudblood Meeting (May 30, 2003 to June 3, 2003)  
  
If he had been in his world, he would have dreaded his first class of the new school year being Double Potions, but this was this world and he was actually looking forward to it. Even Draco, who in his world and this world was still one of Snape's favorite students looked at him like he was a bit of a nutter. But then again at least Draco half understood that during his spur-of-the-moment examination, Snape had somehow showed a nice and polite side of himself.  
  
"It's Double Potions with Ravenclaw," Draco remarked as they headed toward the dungeons. "Not half bad actually, it could have been with Gryffindor like it was last year. At least, Slytherins don't have any double classes this year with Hufflepuff." He smirked when he noticed two girls that were obviously Ravenclaws since their heads were stuck in the books they were carrying. "If it isn't Mudblood Granger and her shadow sidekick, Padma Patil."  
  
The glare that both girls sent their way was unduly harsh; thankfully for Harry, most of the fury and fire was aimed at Draco. When the girls had entered into the classroom, Harry lifted an eyebrow of inquiry at Draco's rather critical choice of diction. "I take it you two don't get along very well, Draco?"  
  
Draco shrugged his shoulders. "We get along fine academically if we ever have to be partners," he explained. "It's just that Ron Weasley, the Gryffindor 6th year prefect is mad crazy over Granger, and well I usually don't pass up a chance to find a way to irritate him. The Granger girl's the best way to do it, since it gets passed on to him even if he's not there." He looked down at his watch and sighed. "The start of the first class and beginning of the year, though this year we don't have O.W.L.s luckily. Ordinary Wizarding Levels," he told Harry since he figured his friend didn't know. "Let's go in before Snape gets snappish at us for being late."  
  
The two boys made a rather dashing entrance as they moved to the front of the aisle where all the Slytherins were sitting. To their immediate opposite sat both Hermione Granger and Padma Patil, both of whom still wore displeased expressions on their faces. Before Draco and Hermione were given the chance to bicker, Snape made his own noteworthy appearance by slamming the door shut to catch everyone's attention.  
  
Everyone was prepared to tune out the usual speech he gave about twisting their innards out and being the devil on earth if anyone messed up their potions like Neville Longbottom. However, he didn't begin with that torrid of words that terrified first year students; instead, he gave a heavy and distasteful sigh as he shouted, "Stand up!" All the students immediately stood up at his command. "By the Headmaster's request, we will be mixing the Houses for this school year in the double classes."  
  
Snape barely managed to hide the rolling of his eyes up heavenward, yet it could be worse--- his double potions class could have been Slytherins with Gryffindors. Ravenclaws and Slytherins mostly got along all right. The keyword being mostly, he knew that if he put Draco with Granger, while both were brilliant potion students, he ran the risk of them tearing up his classroom with their bickering. Another problem was that if he put Granger with anyone without an ounce of ability, she'd end up doing their work for them. Damn Dumbledore and his hair brain schemes!  
  
There was nothing to do but to put Granger with the newcomer. It did tweak his interest on what those two would be able to do together if they got along. Hopefully, Draco's animosity toward Granger hadn't yet been absorbed by his new assistant. "Ms. Granger, you're with Mr. Biggerstaff. Mr. Malfoy, you will be with Ms. Patil." He droned out the rest of the names, knowing that while Draco and Patil didn't get along that well they would were at least civil when Granger wasn't around.  
  
He didn't know why Draco was so hostile to the Granger girl. True, the girl was a bit of a know it all and such, but the way he menaced the girl was outrageous. Then again, Snape smirked, it very well probably had to do with that Weasley boy's infatuation with Granger. What better way to annoy the Weasley boy than to bother his crush? While he didn't hate the Gryffindor prefect, he did find the boy simply insufferable with his foolhardy ways. What a damn troublemaker!  
  
"I haven't properly introduced myself," Harry greeted Hermione with a shy smile as he offered his hand to her. "I'm Sebastian Ethan Biggerstaff. It's nice to meet your acquaintance Ms. Granger," he continued on politely. "I hope that we will be able to work well together."  
  
Hermione narrowed her eyes as if she didn't trust his genial greeting. Then why should she? It was a well known fact that Slytherins were adamantly pro-purebloods and anti-mudbloods. She had no reason to see why this particular boy would be any different than his arrogantly rude friend, Draco Malfoy. And yet there was something about him that was distinctively different than Malfoy. He was gentler and it seemed... nicer. "Hermione Granger," she replied reluctantly, taking his hand briefly.  
  
Whatever Harry might have said to her was forgotten when Snape began to introduce that their first lesson would be in making a potion that was not as powerful of a truth serum as Veritaserum would still work quite well with most people. The people that took the potion would like to tell the truth, but could with enough determination not answer though they couldn't lie. Overall, the potion was quite useful for lesser criminals.  
  
It was a good thing that this was a Double Potions class since they needed to work up to the end of the period if they even hoped to finish brewing the tricky potion. While Draco took charge of the potion with Padma, Harry allowed Hermione to direct him on what to do. If they were going to be working as partners for the rest of their classes together he might as well try to get her to trust and rely on him. If things worked out the way he hoped they were going to, he'd be friends with Hermione in this world as well as his world.  
  
"You need to smash the beetles into a fine powder," Hermione told him as she stirred some shriveled frog legs into the potion, turning it into a sickening shade of vomit green. "While I continue stirring clockwise," she remarked, "you need to add the powder one pinch at a time until the potion turns into a nice blood red."  
  
He did exactly what she asked, making sure that she would find no fault in him. By the end of the class, they were done making the potion but not done waiting for it to cool down enough for them to try it. They weren't the only ones to finish the potion, by the time class was done Draco and Padma had managed to barely finish brewing the potion. The four of them were the only ones that had been able to, and they ended up gaining five points each for their success.  
  
The ones that had failed in the class each got to write a one foot essay on why their potion had failed and another two feet essay on the practical uses of the potion. While the rest of the class groaned, Snape gestured to the two pairs that had succeeded to come to the front with their cooling potions. "So which one of you will test the potion?" he questioned, raising an inquiring eyebrow at each.  
  
"I'll try it," Harry answered immediately, offering a small smile to Hermione since he knew that since the Polyjuice incident in their second year she wasn't too fond of trying out potions first. Then again, this was a different world and yet he didn't think that he wanted anything to happen to this Hermione if something was wrong with it.  
  
"I think only one tester is needed," Snape remarked when both Draco and Padma failed to offer themselves as test guppies. "After all, both of your potions look exactly the same and I have watched you carefully. The potions have been done correctly, now we only need to test to make sure of that. Go ahead, Mr. Biggerstaff."  
  
Secretly, Snape was quite pleased that Biggerstaff had offered to try the potion out. If he was going to be a Potions Master's assistant, he'd be expected to be brave enough to test out the potions that he'd be making when there was time for him to do his own projects. Being afraid to try one's work was a sign that one wasn't truly interested in the art of potion making. Potion making needed guts since one simply didn't know what would happen if the potion went wrong.  
  
Harry took a mental breathe and reached down with a spoon to taste the potion. The taste wasn't as bad as he was expecting considering the ingredients that had been used to make it. When he'd swallowed it, he immediately began to feel a sensation of almost floating in a vacuum. Strange, almost reminded him of dimension sliding except that he definitely wasn't moving anywhere. "I feel lightheaded," Harry stated. "I think that's one of the physical symptoms that hints that the potion is working, right?"  
  
Snape and Hermione nodded, that was definitely one of the symptoms. "Why don't we ask a question to Mr. Biggerstaff to confirm that this potion really makes someone not lie, though it won't make them answer a question. Hmmm... would you like to do the honors Ms. Granger as his partner?"  
  
"What year are you in?" she asked, thinking it was better to begin easy.  
  
"6th."  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
Oh, fuck! He wanted to say that his name was Harry Potter. His name was Harry Potter. Yet, it was true also that his name was Sebastian Ethan Biggerstaff, at least it was here. Was it a lie? No. It wasn't exactly the truth in his world, but in this world--- it was to all in it. "Sebastian Ethan Biggerstaff."  
  
"Have you ever kissed a girl?"  
  
He smiled and reflected in his fifth year on the snog sessions he'd shared with Cho Chang before both of them concluded that they were much better as friends than as boyfriend and girlfriend. "Yes."  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What is your favorite subject?"  
  
Trust Hermione to come up with a question like that. At least it was more like her than the question about whether or not he'd kissed a girl. "Defense Against the Dark Arts," he responded automatically without really thinking. If he'd bothered to think of it a bit more, he suspected that it wouldn't be long before Potions replaced Defense as his favorite class.  
  
For a long time, Hermione wasn't asking him any questions. Harry heard soft whispers around the room, questions that his classmates wanted to ask him but they didn't since Snape had made it clear that only Ms. Granger was allowed to ask the questions. Since the silence was going on for so long, he wondered if the questioning was going to continue or if it was already over. "Do you want to ask me anything else or am I done?"  
  
Actually there was something that Hermione had wanted to ask him ever since she started questioning him. Like why had he been staring at her so intently at the Welcoming Feast? If Cho hadn't nudged her side, she wouldn't have even noticed that he'd been gazing at her so studiously. It unnerved her, and she'd blushed hotly when Cho had teased her that maybe the new boy liked her. It'd been a pleasant thought that a member of the opposite sex saw her as a girl rather than a walking brain.  
  
"Why did you stare at me at the Welcoming Feast?"  
  
Another question that he'd have to answer half truthfully, well he would answer it truthfully but not answer the entire truth. He must have the mindset to resist the potion, though it wasn't too much of a problem after getting around the Imperius Curse. Hmmm... "Because you remind me of a girl that I use to know. She always had her head in a book that she forgot about her surroundings. I miss her."  
  
The tone of his voice was filled with an undertone of longing that she wondered what the girl had meant to him, if he had possibly thought of her as more than a brain to ask for help in schoolwork. It seemed all the boys that knew her wanted from her, even that Weasley boy that Cho kept teasing her that was infatuated with her. Maybe he did like her, but he hadn't seen her as anything but a book brain until recently.  
  
"I think the potion works Professor Snape," Hermione stated primly but rigidly. "I don't think I really need to question him further, do you?"  
  
Snape shook his head, a bit disappointed that Biggerstaff hadn't answered that Potions was his favorite class. "You have done very well, Ms. Granger and Mr. Biggerstaff as well as you two, Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Patil. This particular potion lasts about an hour before it needs to be administered again. Luckily, Mr. Biggerstaff here won't get to answer all your curious questions you have for him since I have made the antidote incase any of you succeeded in brewing this potion."  
  
After handing and waiting for Biggerstaff to take it, he dismissed the class but asked that Biggerstaff stay after for a minute. Once the rest of the class had left, Snape explained why he'd asked the reason he wanted him to remain after, "I have carefully considered your schedule and I think that on Tuesdays and Thursday would be a good time for us to get together to work on the more complicated potions where I'll be needing your assistance. I will mostly need you to prepare the ingredients until I can fully assess your abilities."  
  
Harry nodded and smiled at the rigid Potions Master. "After dinner then?" Snape nodded. "I'll see you then Professor Snape." He was about to leave, but he turned his head to glance over his shoulder and said, "Thanks for giving me the chance. I look forward to working with you." He really was, especially if he got to see a side of Snape that no one else did. He had always thought deep down that there was more to the man than stern severity and he was going to discover it.  
  
Harry wasn't the only one looking forward to working with Snape. Snape himself was looking forward to it as well. It wasn't often that there was a student that had the talent and the ability to help him with his more difficult projects. If there was, the student often had issues caused by being terrified of him. The fear he struck into his students worked for and against him. It often caused them to hate and fear him, making them ingrain the knowledge more quickly into their heads as not to rouse his aggravation. At the same time, it also made them unable to work with him since they were unable to do anything without trembling. It seemed he'd finally found someone.  
  
~  
  
"Granger reminds you of someone? A girlfriend, maybe?" Draco started probing when Harry rejoined him in the hallway to make the great walk to Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. When Harry didn't answer him immediately, Draco nudged him in the side with his elbow. "You asked for it when you answered the question. Who does Granger remind you of?"  
  
Harry sighed and pulled Draco toward him so that the students giving them curious looks wouldn't be able to overhear what he was about to say. "She reminds me of my best friend," he whispered into Draco's ear. "And stop with the girlfriend talk, you're giving everyone ideas to gossip on."  
  
"Your answer will surely spark attention around the school," Draco retorted with a customary smirk. "You know once Weasley hears about this, he'll stalk you or confront you to leave her alone. He doesn't like anyone that's remotely male hanging around her. I mean, you said she reminds you of a girl, why didn't you say that she reminded you of her best friend? The implication of your words indicate girlfriend."  
  
"I've never been interested in girls that way," Harry admitted softly, only loud enough for Draco to hear. He didn't really know why he was telling Draco this, after all Draco had always been his enemy in his world--- and yet with this Draco he felt like he could tell everything to without having to worry about being judged. It was something that he'd always had to worry about with Ron, Ron was straight-laced about almost everything and entirely unreasonable when things didn't meet what he wanted to accept.  
  
Only the slightest widening of Draco's eyes gave that he had even heard Harry's frank omission about his male persuasion. "Are you interested in me then?" Draco teased, an arrogant grin gracing his thin pink lips. He moved closer to Harry until their sides were nearly brushing against each other. "Because you know you are really sexy in that mysterious and loner type way you've got going for yourself."  
  
If anything, Harry was more surprised by Draco's response than Draco was about his confession of his homosexuality. "You swing that way too?" Harry managed to stumble out his astonishment.  
  
"Well," Draco amended, "I don't really care if it's a boy or a girl as long as their beautiful, do you get my drift? Both sexes have their own beauty and appeal, I just happen to be one of those lucky bastards out there that sees the duo attraction." He purposely and deliberately let his eyes trail up and down his friend's lean body. "I must say you are one of the prettiest boys in the school."  
  
Harry blinked and then blushed. "Erm, thanks," Harry replied lamely. Trying to cover up his embarrassment, he started walking hurriedly and called over his shoulder, "We'd better get moving or we'll be late for Transfiguration, Draco!"  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: This story is competing with A Slytherin Love for updates ^- ~ just to let you know. Currently, A Slytherin Love is winning with more insightful reviews. What can I say? I like to have my readers thinking, it inspires me.  
  
Remember to review the latest chapter, it gets you a chapter warning on the next chapter ^-~.  
  
~  
  
Thanks to Eaiva le Fay, Nagini: c r i m s o n, ahappyjtm, willnevertell, and Lady Phoenix Gryffindor  
  
Alicorn: Read the 'quick note' in chapter one.  
  
StarGazer: The dates next to the chapters are when I wrote the chapter, NOT when the story is set. It lets me know when I need to write in which stories. I'm alternating between 3 stories currently. Basically, since I can't decide which story I like more A Slytherin Love and MOP are getting equal attention, though you'll notice gaps in the dates when I'm not writing in a story.  
  
Kalina Quantum: Thanks! I hope this chapter diverges even more! Yay! I kept you up from bed! ^-~.  
  
~  
  
Next Chapter: Weasley Confrontation and Quidditch Tryouts.  
  
Harry: seeker, chaser, beater, or keeper? 


	5. Weasley Confrontation and Quidditch Tryo...

Title: Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Disclaimer: All characters & original universe belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Warning: This will be a slash and most likely a HP/SS one. If you don't like, don't read!  
  
Website: foolish.home.att.net  
  
Stop bugging me about the similarities between MOM and MOP since I've contacted Midnight Blue who doesn't have a problem and neither should you. And if you bother to READ it, you will find it diverges into another universe (pun).  
  
Dear Yih, I am appalled at the awful things people have written to you. Did they even bother to *ask* whether you came up with your idea by yourself? I've definitely read other stories that involve mirrors besides yours and mine. It seems to be a fairly interesting and popular theme. I'm afraid I did not read your story, so I cannot judge how similar our two pieces of fanfiction may be. However, it seems to me that you certainly had no intention to plagiarize even *if* the two stories share similarities. That said, I do not find it all that remarkable that two people might come up with two independent stories involving a mirror all by themselves. It's entirely possible that we are both writing stories that seem similar (if they are), but were developed completely independently. It wouldn't be the first time that's happened in fanfiction's history. But wholly aside from that, *if* you were influenced by my story, well so what? I've read an awful lot of fanfiction and printed fantasy and sci-fi over the years. I'm quite sure I've been influenced by them too. And frankly, so far as I'm concerned the only person *any* of us might need to apologise to is J.K. Rowling. She is, after all, the person *all* of us are copying from, and I'm quite sure she has been horrified by some of the stories we've written about her characters. Accusing various members of our writing community of plagiarism seems somewhat hypocritical to me. *I* am certainly not going to claim any sort of legal rights to any of her characters or the world she has created for them. I will write a message to Mirror's Yahoo Group tonight and ask the fans to stop bothering writer's they think *might* be copying my work. It's a shame you've had to put up with this. Your sincerely, Midnight Blue.  
  
5: Weasley Confrontation and Quidditch Tryouts (June 5, 2003 to June 9, 2003)  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco hissed at him when he swept past the Slytherin tables and pointed his direction to the Ravenclaw table where a certain Hermione Granger was sitting. "Why are you going over there? To her!?"  
  
Harry gave Draco a sideway look that was a bit of a challenge. Draco didn't have to wait long to find out what the challenge was or what his friend was up to either. "I'm going to eat lunch with Hermione, and if you want to eat with me you'll have to deal with it."  
  
Grumbling and mumbling his protests didn't stop him from following Sebastian to the Ravenclaw table. Even if he had to eat lunch with a mudblood, it was still a heck of a lot better than eating with dumbbell and dumber. At least that Granger girl understood his insults, which was more than he could say about Crabbe and Goyle. Besides, he had to grudgingly admit that the times that they had been forced together by Sebastian hadn't been so bad. Then again, Sebastian had been the main the making sure their arguments didn't get out of hand.  
  
"Hi Hermione," Harry greeted pleasantly. "Do you mind if we eat lunch with you?" He gestured meaningfully at Draco but he knew that she wouldn't make a fuss. It wasn't like he'd sprung this up on her. He'd told her by owl that he wanted to eat lunch with her as friend and if she had anything against it to owl him back. He'd made that pretty clear that he only wanted to be friends with her, but he had a nagging suspicion that she might be developing some small feeling for him.  
  
He dismissed it as simply something expected since he was the first boy to treat her as an actual girl and not as a brain. Seriously, he needed to do some talking with Ron if Ron really wanted a chance with her. Asking to borrow her homework was not the way to do it nor was teasing her about being too bookish helpful. Really Ron could be such a stupid prat at times.  
  
She slide over and smiled up at him. "I don't mind at all and I'm sure you don't mind, do you Cho?" Even though they were in different years, Cho was definitely her closest friend. Whenever she had a problem, she turned to Cho and vice versa. When Cho shook her head, indicating that she didn't mind, Hermione gestured for them to sit down. "She doesn't mind, sit!"  
  
"Hello, Cho," Harry said politely to her, thinking of how much happier she was here than she was in his world. He guessed the silver ring that was on her left ring finger might have something to do with it; he bet it was from Cedric Diggory. "I'm Sebastian Biggerstaff." He held out his hand to her. "And this," he added with a nod, "is my good friend, Draco Malfoy."  
  
Cho took his hand briefly and nodded amicably at Draco. "We've met." She gazed at him with a discerning look. Indeed, they had on the Quidditch field and when she was with Hermione in the hallways. "I've heard an awful lot about you, Sebastian. I'm pleased to meet your acquaintance."  
  
"The pleasure is all mine," Harry insisted, his lips curving into a soft smile. "Please call me Bast, I've gotten too use to Draco calling me that already." Harry was careful not to focus too much of his attention at Cho and shifted his gaze toward Hermione when the introductions were concluded. "I hope you're going to eat more than that." He raised his eyebrow up with disapproval of the small salad in front of her.  
  
"When did you become my caretaker?" Hermione asked with an affronted tone.  
  
Harry continued to smile, not the least bit cowed. "When you agreed to be my friend," he responded smoothly back. Not heeding her protests, he added a sandwich to her plate and took two for himself. "Besides," he remarked, "you look beautiful the way you are."  
  
She blushed as he thought she would, and Draco sent him a look that screamed: 'Were you really telling me the truth when you said that you weren't interested in Granger like that?' Draco diverted the focus away from the flattering when he commented snidely, "Don't let your head get too big, Granger. Your tomato-faced boyfriend doesn't look too pleased with Bast and I sitting near you. Hmph... looks like he's coming this way. My word, Granger, Weasel looks pissed."  
  
Hermione glared at Draco and was about to make a snide remark of her own back at him when Ron Weasley gave a glare of death at both Harry and Draco. "Malfoy," Ron bit out menacingly, "Biggerstaff, why are you two sitting with Hermione? Shouldn't you be sitting in the git section in slimy Slytherin?" He narrowed his eyes and then softened his expression to that of a puppy dog when he glanced in Hermione's direction. "Are they bothering you? Do you want me to get rid of them for you?"  
  
All her anger that had been directed at Draco was redirected at Ron in an instant. "Don't assume anything, Ron Weasley! I invited them to sit down!" she shouted, the red tint on her cheeks from her annoyance at Ron rather than the compliment from Harry. "And what makes you think I'd ask you to help me if I did want to get rid of them? I'm perfectly capable of handling the situation myself!"  
  
Ron had the commonsense to flush with embarrassment, but that still didn't make him keep his mouth shut. "But they're Slytherins, Hermione. They're slimy gits, the whole lot of them."  
  
"At least we aren't Gryffindor fools!" Draco retorted, his eyes glittering dangerously.  
  
"I'd rather be a fool than a coward!" Ron yelled back.  
  
All the color drained out of Draco's face, and he clenched his fist menacingly as he withdrew his wand. Ron also got his own wand out, but before either of them could begin cursing and hexing each other, Harry had said forcefully, "Expelliarmus!"  
  
Both of their wands flew to Harry; both were blown away from each other. Harry placed the two wands that flew into his hands down on the table next to Hermione, then addressed them, "House prejudices are absurd, Weasley. True dark wizards have come from Slytherin, but being dark does not mean you are evil. Even Gryffindors have death eaters that serve Voldemort." Gasps were heard all around at the mention of He Who Must Not Be Named. Harry's gaze softened when it shifted to Draco. "And you shouldn't let him get to you, Draco."  
  
It was as Harry was finishing up his lecture that the Heads of Gryffindor and Slytherin Housemade their way over. "Ten points from Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy," Snape declared sharply, "for attempting to duel and ten points to Mr. Biggerstaff for stopping their foolishness."  
  
"Another ten points from Mr. Weasley," McGonagall added, "for causing the conflict." Her spectacles did nothing to hide her piercing eyes as they bore down on Ron. "I am very disappointed in you as a Gryffindor Prefect! Both of you will be serving detention with me. Prefects are not suppose to behave in such a manner!"  
  
With that McGonagall and Snap headed back to where the teachers ate lunch. It was Hermione's sharp voice that brought them back to earth for Harry was stunned Snape had awarded him points, Draco and Ron were shocked that it was McGonagall that had given them detention and not Snape: "You should go back to your own table, Ron." When Ron departed, she glanced at them apologetically. "Sorry about that."  
  
"How do you stand him?" Draco muttered.  
  
"How do you stand Crabbe and Goyle?" she countered.  
  
"Good point," Harry commented, receiving an annoyed glare from Draco.  
  
Hermione grinned since he was taking her side, while Draco began to scowl. "Crabbe and Goyle are dumb brutes because they don't have the brains, while Weasel is made stupid by his own actions. It's quite a difference. They cannot help it, and he can. It makes him all the more pathetic."  
  
"Ron isn't as dumb as Crabbe and Goyle," Hermione remarked, feeling guilty to even be comparing a boy that had a crush on her to those two muscled bullies. "He just overreacts when I'm involved."  
  
"Understatement of the decade. Are you sure he isn't your boyfriend, Granger?" Draco asked with a triumphant look.  
  
Harry elbowed him hard in the side. He had been thoroughly enjoying the lighthearted bickering, but he didn't want Draco calling Hermione, Granger, though. "Her name is Hermione, Draco," Harry reminded him with a look that said he wasn't going to put up with Draco calling her Granger. Draco knew he was serious since he was using his full name instead of the nickname he'd made up for him in retaliation for 'Bast.' "Stop calling her Granger and it goes without staying the other names you've called her before."  
  
Draco gave him a look that said distinctively: 'Hermione lover.' But he sighed and grumbled out, "Hermione." The smile it rung from Sebastian was worth it; besides, the only true vendetta he had against Granger--- erm, Hermione was Ron Weasley. He didn't despise him; he only hated the Weasel's gut. If messing with her didn't get Weasel irritated so easily, he probably wouldn't even have anything to do with her. Then again, it was rather interesting having her vibrant eyes flashing angrily at him.  
  
"You know, Draco," she commented offhandedly, "nobody says my name like you do."  
  
~  
  
In one of their random friendly conversations at night, Harry had told Draco about how he loved playing Quidditch. When Draco had heard about this, he'd divulged to him that their Quidditch team needed several new players. "You should try out," Draco urged earnestly. "What position did you play at your American school?"  
  
"Seeker," Harry responded automatically.  
  
"Really? I'm currently the Slytherin Seeker," Draco remarked. "Have you ever tried the Wronski Feint?" Harry nodded. "Well," Draco commented, "Seekers are some of the very best flyers, and we do have an opening for a Chaser that you'll most likely get. Hell, you might even beat me out for seeker." At Harry's confused gaze, he went on quickly to explain, "No position on our Quidditch team is set. All the players have to compete to keep their spots on the team each year. It's the reason we've won the Cup for the past five years."  
  
"Do you mind if I try for Seeker, Dray?" Harry inquired, watching Draco's expression carefully because he didn't want to upset his newfound friend. His relationship with the platinum blond meant more to him than the Seeker position. He'd miss it, but he'd miss Draco's companionship more. Over the past two weeks, Harry had regretted more and more rejecting Draco's friendship in his world. It was comforting to have a friend with an open mind like Draco even if he was rather arrogant and smug, and yet for a Slytherin Draco was fanatically loyal.  
  
Draco shook his head vehemently. "No, why would I mind?" he questioned. "If you're a better Seeker than me, all the better for the team. Besides," he added with a customary smirk that wasn't derisive only confident, "the Captain has to be on the team. I always thought I'd be a damn good Chaser. But no one else could fly like me, so I got stuck with the Seeker position."  
  
"If you're sure..."  
  
"Of course I am," he responded sincerely. "Tryouts are tomorrow." He was about to move to another topic of discussion when he remembered he'd never seen a broom in Sebastian's meager possessions. "You need to get a broom when you're officially on the team," he remarked. "You can use mine during tryouts. Actually, I probably can get one overnight for you. Don't worry about paying for it, my father can afford it."  
  
"Why don't you wait until I get onto the team first? Besides, I don't need your father to buy me a broom..."  
  
"He buys brooms for everyone on the team," Draco interrupted fiercely. "And I'm not letting my best friend play Quidditch with one of those outdated school broom either."  
  
It seemed that was another similarity for his world and this world--- Lucius Malfoy was still doling out the money to get the Slytherin team the best of everything. He didn't really want to lean on Draco for monetary support, but he knew that even Dumbledore would find difficulty in paying for a broom. "All right, all right," Harry conceded. "If I make the team, your father can buy me a broom, happy?" Draco nodded complacently. "We need to go meet Hermione in the library; we promised we'd be there after class today. If we want to get there in time meet, we need to leave now."  
  
Draco nodded. "Let's go."  
  
~  
  
It was a bright and glorious day when the Slytherin House convened at the Quidditch pitch for their Quidditch team tryouts. Nearly the entire House had come to watch the tryouts and quite a few of them were trying out for positions. Their team needed four new members, the largest amount in years: one Keeper, one Chaser, and two Beaters. What was notable in the crowd that had gathered was that two Ravenclaws were in their midst--- Hermione Granger and Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw Seeker.  
  
While Draco had written his name as going for the Chaser and the Seeker positions, Harry had scribbled down his name for Chaser, Seeker, and Beater. He had almost put down keeper, since he didn't want to limit his options for what he might be best at but he really didn't see him as being able to block a quaffle from someone. Though Slytherin Beaters got the worse reputations as being notoriously violent and rough, he figured that he might as well change that perception. Amazingly for a Slytherin, Harry decided he had built a likable character.  
  
Gryffindors mostly still disliked him, but most of the Ravenclaws had warmed up to him courtesy of Hermione and Cho. What made it even better was that they'd accepted Draco along with him. He didn't know if he'd changed Draco or if he just brought out the best in Draco. Whatever it was, it was all good. It didn't mean Draco wasn't smug or self confident--- he was still his usual Slytherin self just minus all the unnecessary insults that had use to be directed at Hermione. He was still darn pratty to Weasley and Gryffindors in general. But it was still a vast improvement.  
  
Harry smiled with an almost goofy grin when he saw his new best friend, Draco--- Draco Malfoy... he still couldn't quite believe, easily catch the snitch only a few minutes after it was released. If anything, he thought with observant eyes, Draco was a much better seeker here than he had been in his world. The other boys that had tried out for the position hadn't caught the snitch in the allotted timeslot or had caught it barely within the 15 minutes. Now, it was his turn and he took a deep breathe as he mounted the broom Draco had handed him.  
  
The Nimbus 2001 felt different and not quite as smooth as the Firebolt he was use to, but it was still more maneuverable and speedier than his Nimbus 2002 had been. He mounted easily even if he hadn't been on a broom in months. He didn't think he'd ever really forget how to fly, though a few of his flying skills might be a bit rusty from not being used. He'd need a bit of practice before he'd be trying the Wronski Feint anytime soon. But did it ever feel good to be back on broom zipping through the air.  
  
Lapping around a few times, he signaled for Draco to let the snitch go and it paused briefly then fluttered out of sight. With languid care, he surveyed all around watching for the snitch. A flint of gold caught his eyes and he leaned forward to push himself toward it, shooting straight for it. The snitch hovered for a minute before taking off at a dizzying speed while Harry kept after it, letting go of both of his hands to try and grab it when he got close enough.  
  
He glanced down and saw that he was only about five feet above the ground, and he decided that that his best chance was to launch himself at the snitch--- it was nearly in his grasp but not quite. He kicked himself off the broom reached forward, using the momentum of his body since the law of physics said: a body in motion tends to stay in motion. He trapped the snitch within his grasp and tucked his body into a ball as he fell to the ground.  
  
When he uncurled his body, Draco and company rushed to his side. "Bloody hell, Bast!" Draco exclaimed. "Don't give me a heart attack before the first game!" When he reached Sebastian's side, he pulled his friend up and checked him carefully seeing no injury really requiring attention straight away. Though he did figure that Sebastian was going to have quite a few bruises where his shoulders had hit the ground. "Well," Draco remarked, "that only took you three minutes, a bit faster than me. I'm interested to see how well you play the other positions now."  
  
What they found out with the rest of the trials was that Harry had a good arm at whacking the bludgers around with accuracy, but his slim and lean build didn't give him much of a force behind the well aimed clouts. While Harry was a good flyer, he didn't necessarily have the strategic mindset that was so ingrained in Slytherins. He was still a decent Chaser, but Draco was an even better Chaser than he was a Seeker. It was without too much discussion that the Slytherins decided Draco would switch to the Chaser position and Harry would be the new Seeker.  
  
The other placements weren't as easy. While Crabbe and Goyle were ferocious with their muscled power, they had no sense of aim and had ended up in the tryouts to hit their own teammates. While their ferocity was a weapon, it was also a deterrent. Blaise Zabini though, made an excellent addition as a Beater, being able to hit the bludger with force and accuracy. In addition, Millicent Bulstrode, having slimmed down quite a bit over the recent summer was found to possess good flying skills once she didn't weigh her broom down. She was made the second Beater.  
  
The Keeper position wasn't quite so easy to fill. There were several 7th years that were found to be decent, but Draco as Team Captain wanted someone that was more permanent than a one season replacement. It was going to be hard enough to replace their two 7th year Chasers next year as it was. Instead, Draco found that Malcolm Baddock, a 3rd year that was slight in stature and frame but was quick at getting there to block the quaffle. What was even better was that with practice he would be even better.  
  
When Draco had called Malcolm Baddock's name as the last addition, the thin mousy boy had grinned with delight, transforming his normally sullen face into a much happier sight. "Even though half the team is new," Draco remarked, his eyes flashing with ambition, "I have no doubt that with me as Chaser and Captain along with our 7th years Montague and Pucey, Bast as Seeker, Bulstrode and Zabini as Beaters, and Baddock as Keeper--- we have the BEST team in Quidditch and we'll prove it when we win the Cup for the sixth year!"  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: I think the only reason Draco was nasty to Harry was b/c Harry rejected his friendship and Draco's not use to being rejected. I think Draco would be an excellent friend if he found someone that was his equal which is what he considers 'Bast.' Also, when the story is 3rd person but in someone's POV, Harry will be 'Sebastian.' As the story continues, Harry will switch more and more into Sebastian mode = ). Insightful reviews rock!  
  
Remember to review the latest chapter, it gets you a chapter warning on the next chapter ^-~.  
  
~  
  
Thanks to: Nagini: c r i m s o n, Zardiphillian Beryllix, Prophetess Of Hearts, Yume, TJ, and Harmoni.  
  
Jon: Well Harry/Draco are tied for my 2nd fav character with Severus obviously being absolute favorite. Oh, I'll admit I'm influenced by other fanfics, I did make a quick note I just don't think this story is plagiarism like everyone says it is. Besides, all fanfics are plagiarism = ) cuz we're borrowing anyway. Is the update quick enough?  
  
Abraxis: I agree with all your opinions, but I think Draco is more open minded than Ron. Oh, I know that Draco needs to be more arrogant and I'll hopefully explore that a bit. And yes, Draco is definitely capable of being nice.  
  
Lina Inverse the Dramata: No kidding ;), and I'm glad it was obvious it was suppose to be. Ron in Harry's world I, the author don't know if Ron knows about Harry's sexual orientation. Besides, I see Draco as being bisexual more than anything.  
  
Eaiva le Fay: I don't think Hermione would be hurt by being called bookish. I, myself refer myself to being a 'bookslut' (it's a word I made up to describe my fanatical reading tendencies), 'madwrite' (is my writing tendencies, refer to my website for more of my self made words). Your questions will be answered, though I'm not sure if I'm going to go much into how Voldemort runs the gov. until much later, but the rest will be soon I hope.  
  
Kalina Quantum: I personally don't like or dislike Ron, I'm indifferent to him. The scary thing is I like Lord Voldemort more than I like Ron as a character. Then again, I always had a thing for complex characters and Ron's too easy for me to dissect. I don't know how Draco will play in this fanfic... yet. He's definitely bisexual.  
  
cocacola0618: Well, unfortunately your response came a tad slow. I had already completed the chapter and I'm not rewriting it = ). Some similarities to the OW (old world) will remain in the NW (new world). And this is one of them, along with Harry being friends with Hermione. I believe I've explained the money situation quite well.  
  
~  
  
Next Chapter: Potion Assistant and Dreamfull Sleep  
  
Questions to help with your reviews and my stories:  
  
1. Draco... is he interested in Harry in THAT way?  
  
2. Draco and Hermione... couple? Possibly?  
  
3. Hermione... crush on Harry? 


	6. Potion Assistant and Dreamfull Sleep

Title: Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Disclaimer: All characters & original universe belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Warning: This will be a slash and most likely a HP/SS one. If you don't like, don't read!  
  
Note: I will NOT be emailing the NC-17 scene in this chapter anymore. Go to the MOP mailing list file section OR Ink Stained Fingers Archive.  
  
6: Potion Assistant and Dreamfull Sleep (June 3, 2003, June 7, 2003 to June 9, 2003)  
  
{3 months later}  
  
She knew that expression on his face only too well. Sighing with her exasperation, she threw a look at Draco who shrugged his shoulders. Obviously, he had already tried to convince him but had failed miserably. Well she wasn't going to give up without at least trying! If she did she wouldn't be Hermione Granger.  
  
"Sebastian Ethan Biggerstaff!" she exclaimed, letting him know that she was upset with him because that was the only time she used his entire given name. "You said you were going to Hogsmeade with us! You promised us that you were going when you couldn't go last time. If you don't go, everyone will think I'm dating Draco!"  
  
The only one that failed to crack a smile was Draco. Of course, Draco still didn't understand how Hermione could prefer his best friend to him especially when it was a rather well known fact around school that Sebastian was queer. The rumor had spread like wild fire courtesy of an ultra jealous Ron Weasley, who knew that Hermione liked Sebastian. However, what people didn't know was that she only liked him as a brother, a best friend.  
  
Actually, once Hermione and Draco had gotten past their spiteful past--- they'd become really good friends. And as she confessed to Sebastian, she thought that she had a crush on Draco. When she had told him that, he'd been so shocked that he had fallen out of his chair, something entirely out of character for the mysterious and broody but quite likable Slytherin personality he'd cultivated. After he'd gotten over his initial astonishment, he'd nearly choked when he imagined how Ron Weasley would react to that particular bit of information.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" she questioned piercingly, trying to be severe but not quite managing it successfully. "Sebastian!" That sharp shrill got his attention like nothing else would.  
  
He scowled at her. "You know I hate it when you call me that," he responded with an irritated voice. "You know I prefer Bast or even Ethan to Sebastian." He sighed when her face fell with his harsh tone. "It's not that I don't want to go to Hogsmeade. You know I like to go, but Professor Snape needs my help, and you know it's easier to get his projects done on a weekend."  
  
Besides, Harry didn't really mind working with Snape in the least. Not when it meant he got to stare at his sexy Potions Professor doing what he loved best. Did he just think sexy? He did. He couldn't help it. Ever since getting to know the real Severus Snape behind the snarky and snappy mask, he had slowly been falling hard for him. It was far worse than Hermione's crush on Draco. It was all he could do to keep from blushing in Snape's presence, especially when he caught him off guard.  
  
"Snape is a slave driver," Draco muttered. "Even Hermione gets her nose out of the book for Hogsmeade weekends, though its impossible at any other... OWWW!" he cried out when she slapped him on top of the head. "What the bloody hell was that for?"  
  
She gave him a Malfoy TM smirk right back at him. "That is for exaggerating my head in the book habit ostentatiously. First off, I don't have it in at all during meal times. Secondly, when do I have time to even ready anymore with you two bugging me all the time? Third..."  
  
Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him so that their sides touched intimately. "You know you wouldn't have nearly as much fun without my gorgeous face and Bast's sexy self."  
  
Only Harry could see the blush that stained Hermione's cheeks from Draco's blatant familiarity in holding her. He couldn't help but wink at her teasingly, causing her cheeks to become even pinker. He didn't think it'd take long for them to get into some friendly word sparring as per norm. "If you're going to fight with each other, don't get too wrapped up and forget to go now."  
  
Both Draco and Hermione aimed a deadly glare at him as if to say how dare he think that they were going to argue to the point that they'd forget to go--- how ridiculously absurd! After all, they weren't children! All Harry did in response was to raise his eyebrow at them like he was answering them that they were children and were likely to bicker to the point that going to Hogsmeade slipped from their minds.  
  
"While you two act like little children," Harry remarked, "I'm going to go down to the dungeons and start helping Professor Snape." They started protesting earnestly even though they knew it wasn't going to do them any good. If there was one thing that they knew about him, it was that once he made up his mind and promised someone he'd do something--- he did it.  
  
Which was why as soon as he managed to get off Draco and Hermione nagging him to go and off on their way, he ran to the dungeons where Snape was waiting for him. He didn't doubt that the Potions Master was tapping his finger impatiently, counting down the minutes and the seconds until he was late. That'd be so very typical of him.  
  
~  
  
Where was that dratted boy? He was running five minutes later, quite not like him. Sebastian had never been late to a meeting time they'd set yet. Then again it was a Hogsmeade weekend, so maybe his assistant had decided he had better things to do with his time than hang around his sarcastic and harsh Potions Professor. Severus had the nagging suspicion that Sebastian was one of the rare few people that got his dry twisted and that actually liked his snappy personality. The young man was a definite oddity, and surprisingly he liked being around him.  
  
Even if he enjoyed his company, he'd be hard pressed to admit it to anyone. That certainly wasn't going to stop him from screaming cruelly at Sebastian if he came. That young man was wasting his precious time when he should be working on his latest project! Damn where was Sebastian? His tardiness was really starting to bug the hell out of Severus when Sebastian burst into the room.  
  
"Professor," Harry gasped out, "I am so sorry that I'm late. I won't even make an excuse, I apologize." He didn't bother to even try because he knew that excuses didn't mean anything to Snape. "So are we continuing the potion we started last time?"  
  
"I should take points from you for wasting my time, but I can use your time in detention much better. Be prepared to come every night next week, Sebastian." Harry almost let a smile spread his lips when he heard Snape call him that. That was the reason he didn't want anyone else calling him Sebastian. After hearing Snap call him that for the first time, he only wanted to be called that by Snape. "I've already laid the ingredients out, do I have to beat you over with a cauldron or are you going to get to work?"  
  
Snape's customary snappy tone was like music to Harry's ears, since if he didn't hear it that was a cause for concern. Something must be horribly wrong if Snape's voice didn't inflect in that way. It happened to be quite effective in getting students to wince and cower, but it made Harry smile with amusement. But he wasn't going to let Snape know that though. Nodding his head with suitable cowing, he answered, "Yes, Sir. Why don't you start where we left off last time. I can prepare the ingredients by myself. None of it is too complicated."  
  
Snape glared at for an instant before moving over to do what Harry had suggested. He took out the cauldron they'd been working on last time, which had settled into a nice butterscotch color that belied the rather strong scent coming from it. But the overpowering smell was a good thing since it indicated how potent the potions was going to be. Slowly, Snape started to stir the contents, adding some of the required herbs to get it going again while stirring steadily.  
  
Meanwhile, Harry worked on the other table, preparing all the necessities needed. When all the additives had been added, Harry stopped what he was doing and approached Snape to get a better look at the bubbling potion. Both of them were excited to try the potion because it was a derivative of Dreamless Sleep Potion that they'd pet named Dreamfull Sleep since the drinker would remember all his dreams with astonishing clarity. Well, that's if the principle of it worked. They wouldn't really know until they tried it out.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Snape grunted.  
  
"Aw... all right." It was amazing how well Harry understood Snape now after having to be around him several times a night for the past three months. He could interpret any grunt from Snape for exactly what they meant. This particular grunt was a good grunt: 'It's going well, stop bothering me and go away.' "Night, Professor. Don't stay up too late now. You know the potion needs to sit for a few days before we test it."  
  
Snape grunted again. This grunt was definitely the: 'I know that you miserable brat so go away!'  
  
Harry shook his head and went on his way. He had his sleep that he needed to get.  
  
~  
  
The first test had gone far from well. Instead of going to sleep while they dreamt, they stayed awake through the entire night for the rest of the week. No matter how hard they tried, they could not fall to sleep--- they fell into restless dreams. To say that it wasn't good on their combined moods was an understatement. Snape was an even more unbearable git, luckily to the Gryffindors. Even the congenial Harry was short on patience and lacked concentration, managing to be on the receiving end of one of Snape's tirades for the first time.  
  
So it wasn't much of a surprise when they brewed the second version with their corrections that Harry insisted that he be the only potion tester because Snape was insufferable to everyone except Harry and Dumbledore when he was sleep deprived. Snape had been reluctant to agree, but Harry had cleverly asked the Headmaster for aid. It was only after much grumbling and complaining that Snape gave in and let Harry test the second version.  
  
"If you feel anything at all abnormal," Snape punctuated fiercely, "you will let me know right away. Do you understand me, young man? I may give you more liberties than other assistants, but that doesn't make you a master by far." He further emphasized his words by punching his finger into Harry's chest. "Got it?"  
  
Harry nodded with a sly grin. "Yes, Sir!"  
  
"Brat."  
  
"Name calling, Professor?" Harry raised a teasing eyebrow. "How mature of you."  
  
Snape shoved the potion into his hands. "Drink it," he growled, "and get out of my sight!"  
  
Harry couldn't help but chuckle lightly. His laughing stopped abruptly when he swallowed the potion and immediately felt sluggish. If Snape hadn't been standing right next to him, he would have collapsed onto the ground. As it was, Snape barely managed to grab him when he fell into a deep sleep. No matter how hard Snape shook him or slapped him, he didn't wake up. The only thing that reassured Snap was that he still had a strong, distinguishable pulse.  
  
If he hadn't, Snape didn't know what he'd do. He supposed wryly that the suggestions Sebastian had made had been particularly effective. If he remembered his dreams after this sleep of dead, Snape definitely had a potion to market. Though, they were going to need to tone down how effective it was in knocking a person out into slumber land. Hmmm... they way it had so swiftly knocked Sebastian out was interesting, he needed to investigate this further, but first he'd better get his snoring assistant to bed.  
  
~  
  
[Dream cut out for NC-17 reasons. Read AN below to get the scene.]  
  
"Oh god," Harry cried out when he abruptly sat up on the bed, knocking his head into another head. He winced in pain and shook his head hard when he discovered those same dark shadowy eyes staring into him like they had been after he had cum into Snape's mouth. "Professor?"  
  
"You must have had a nice dream," Snape responded dryly as his eyes flicked away from the groggy emerald eyes, drifting down to the very wet spot in the middle of the sheets that covered a very lean and slender body... Sebastian's, his student's well formed body. "I am glad that you've woken up," he remarked, "if you had not awoken when you had, I was afraid that I would have to inform Poppy of your condition."  
  
Oh god, Harry thought with alarm, it had been a dream. He'd dreamed of Snape sucking him off. And he'd wanted a lot more than that, a whole lot more. A heated blush graced his cheeks as his eyes followed Snape's own to the sticky situation he was in. He shifted around uncomfortably, glad though that he wasn't the least bit aroused anymore. He'd used it all up in that wonderful, incredible dream.  
  
"I don't think," Snape continued in that same dry tone, "that I need to ask what your dream was about. I think the results on my sheets speak for themselves. However, I still have a few questions for you that you need to answer for me."  
  
"Okay," Harry agreed with a slightly uncertain voice. How personal were these questions going to get? He definitely didn't want Snape to know that the one he was dreaming of had been of him!  
  
"Was the dream vivid?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"If I asked you, which I won't," Snape stated for reassurance, "could you write down the entire encounter from start to finish in full description without any gaps?"  
  
"Yes, Professor."  
  
Good. "Could you see the other person in the dream?"  
  
"Not until the end," Harry answered honestly.  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"His hair covered his face." Oh crap, why did he have to tell Snape that tidbit? There weren't many boys with hair that long, and if he hadn't used 'his' in his answer Snape would have been assumed it was a girl. But no by saying 'his' he'd confirmed his queerness. Great, another great thing for Snape to know about him. At least he hadn't said 'your' hair covered 'your' face. Wasn't it bad enough he was attracted to Snape? Did he have to dream about him too?  
  
"His?" Snape queried with a glint in his eyes that wasn't as malicious as Harry was use to, but it was alarming him now like it hadn't before since the circumstances were different. This, Harry knew, was Severus's interested glint. Not a bad thing when it came to potions, but not a good thing when it came to people. "It was a boy?"  
  
Harry turned his face away from Snape and stared a hole into the walls, wishing he could disappear. But he knew that wasn't a possibility, so he attempted to make his voice as neutral and as emotionless as possible, knowing that he was utterly failing, "It was."  
  
"Did you recognize the boy?"  
  
All Harry did was nod, hoping to discourage any further questioning vague hope as it was.  
  
"I take it you don't want to tell me who you were dreaming of, do you?"  
  
"No, I don't," Harry confirmed.  
  
"But the potion worked the way we theorized that it would?" Snape questioned on, more intrigued in that the worked potion than who his student had been dreaming of as lover. Well a bit more interested than who Sebastian had as a lover, but not by much. What a revelation to discover that his favorite student, favorite? Most definitely, the only one that had brains to understand that silence was not uncomfortable and who could hypothesize with him on potion theories had the same sexual orientation as he did.  
  
Most disturbing as... as he found the young man attractive. Well, who didn't? Rumors were spewing around school that the school's proverbial brain had a crush on Biggerstaff. Though he didn't care for gossip, he made himself aware of it so that he wasn't left in the dark. He hated being ignorant, even if it was meaningless prattle. It was a well acknowledge truth that Malfoy and Biggerstaff combined were the two most gorgeous boys at the school. Malfoy with his delicate blond beauty and Biggerstaff with his dark good looks.  
  
While both boys were around the same rather average height of 5'10," there was nothing mediocre about their bodies. While he didn't particularly like the father, the son was quite all right if a bit too sure of himself. No sin, it was a decidedly Slytherin trait. Back to their bodies, both were gifted with a slim build that showcased a lean, sinewy form. Both boys had been called pretty boys, there was no denying that except they were more like beautiful boys.  
  
"Professor?"  
  
Snape snapped out of his thoughts immediately, berating himself for even thinking about the physical attributes of his students in his House. What was he? A narcissistic person that only valued people for their superficial appearance? By Merlin, he hoped not! Disgusted with himself, his gaze at Sebastian was harsher than he intended it to be. It was with much effort that he relaxed his facial muscles. "Yes, Sebastian?"  
  
Harry smiled with relief, he thought for a minute that this Snape had turned into the other Snape--- the Snape that despised him. "May I be dismissed, Sir?"  
  
Glancing at the clock on the wall, he nodded once he saw how late it was. Sebastian had best be back in his dormitory before the other boys woke up. He figured that Sebastian was going to get loaded with a ton of questions from Draco, the Slytherin was far too inquisitive for his own good. "You are dismissed."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Harry got out of the bed and used his wand to perform a cleaning spell on himself so that the sticky residue of his rather torrent dream was gone. Just as he was about to exit the room, Snape's voice stopped him. "Remember that you're coming everyday next week, Sebastian."  
  
Harry grinned and glanced over his shoulder at Snape. "I know."  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: Not mailing out the NC-17 scene anymore.  
  
~  
  
Thanks to Nagini: c r i m s o n, Quickjewel, Star, LarkRiddle, BELOVEDbyWAR, and Lady Phoenix Gryffindor.  
  
Kalih: I love HP/SS, fav pairing, but I do appreciate others. As you can see I like HP slash, but HP with darker characters. Darkness appeals to me. Of all pairings, HP/SS will always be my favorite. Ron will have a significant role, just not as significant as Draco or Hermione. Harry and Severus are the main two.  
  
Tempest: I'm not sure I'm doing Draco/Hermione, but I'm leaving room for that. Harry is definitely not ending up with Hermione. I said it's HP/SS and it's HP/SS. Severus shows up a lot in the next few chapters.  
  
Alicorn: You are my beta, but if you're slow I'll post it. I emailed it to you... did you not get it?  
  
Abraxis: I did skip 5th year for the purpose of making adjustments to the story once I read OotP, if I take that book into account. That depends if it makes going back to the OW (old world) more interesting or not. Hehe, quite a few don't mind D/Her. I hope I showed more friendship btw H & S. They're definitely not doing anything anytime soon, they'll get there though.  
  
Eaiva le Fay: Another D/Her fan. That's good, I'd like to do this relationship, really depends on what I write though. You're getting way ahead. We've got a LONG way to go before Harry gets home and that's the fun of it = ). 


	7. A Week of Snape All Night Every Night

Title: Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox

Author: Yih

Disclaimer:  All characters & original universe belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will be a slash and most likely a HP/SS one.  If you don't like, don't read!  

_Next story?_ **HP/DM, HP/LM, or HP/LV?**  You can vote in every review!  HP/DM + HP/LM are currently tied!

7: A Week of Snape All Night Every Night (June 10, 2003 to June 15, 2003)

"Timely as always," Snape muttered, not even bothering to lift his head up to glance at Sebastian's entrance.  He knew who it was; he just knew.  If he bothered to reflect hard on it, it would have bothered him.  But he didn't because the complicated potion in front of him was fizzing and he didn't know why.  The reason he knew who it was entering into his private lab is: (1) Only two people dared to disturb him in the lab and (2) Only Sebastian shuffled his feet while Dumbledore basically glided over the stone floor.  

"It's good to see you too," Harry remarked, smiling as he went over to hang over Snape's arm to see what his favorite Professor was working on.  It was still ironic to Harry how much things had changed in so little time.  This particular week that Snape had required of him had brought them even closer.  If he thought he knew Snape's patterns beforehand, he really did know them now.  Funny that he'd connected with immediately when Snape, one of the most closed off personas in the school, didn't show him outright animosity at first chance.  

He sighed mentally; he liked nearly all the changes in this world.  Well, except for Lord Voldemort ruling as the Dark Lord of Europe.  That and that Ron Weasley despised him because he'd become really great friends with Hermione.  Of course, it didn't help that he was friends with Draco either in becoming friendlier with Ron.  But while Draco seemed a little different for the better, Ron was not the same in a worse manner.  While he had known in his world that Ron was envious of him for his fame, in this world Ron was insanely outrageous about his jealousy with his friendship with Hermione.  It wasn't his fault that Hermione liked him and he liked her.  

But why did Ron have to think he liked Hermione in that way?  So what if they ate together at every opportunity?  He ate with Draco and Cho as well!  It wasn't like Hermione and he were dating, far be it!  He smiled to himself, Hermione had a crush on Draco.  He almost sniggered aloud at the thought.  If this had happened in his world, he would have been stunned into a coma or at least shocked extremely.  But this was here and not there.  Besides, without the shadow of Ron hanging between them anymore--- Hermione and Draco got along very well, their lighthearted arguments were adorable.  

With Hermione occupying Draco's attention, it got Draco off slyly flirting with him.  Overall, it wasn't too bad.  But there was every once in a while a comment that was obviously meant to insinuate that Draco wouldn't mind starting a relationship with him.  The problem was that Harry didn't know if he wanted to risk his friendship with Draco to start what would most likely end in disaster.  He sighed, spending so much time with Snape was making him into a bloody pessimist now.  Good Merlin, if only the other Snape could see him now.  He'd probably pass out into a coma.  

"Sebastian," Snape hissed at him over the bubbling cauldron, "some assistance would be much appreciated."  

Harry snapped out of his thoughts and dumped some bitterroot into the potion that would neutralize the effects of the bubbling, but certainly wasn't going to help them solve the problem.  He didn't think the assistance Snape wanted from him had been to stop the process.  Groaning, he then saw some newt eggs that would have frozen the potion in its state, giving them ample time to study it.  That was probably what Snape had meant when he said he needed help.  Where in the world was his brain today?  

"Biggerstaff!" Snape exclaimed with annoyance and frustration steaming out of his ears.  "I thought you'd have the brains to realize that I didn't want the bitterroot added to the potion but the newt eggs.  Have you totally forgotten all that I've taught you in the past months?  Where is your head?"

He cringed at the tirade of words.  He knew he deserved every single one of them, if not more.  While this potion was a particularly important one, it was still one of the potions that was vital in Snape's research.  Anything that improved their knowledge of potions was helpful, and he'd ruined in by not thinking.  Merlin, did he feel like an idiot.  "Sorry, Sir.  I was distracted."

Snape glared at him, not even bothering to pay attention to the ineffectual potion.  With the added bitterroot, there was no way he could tell what went wrong with the potion.  While bitterroot certainly had its uses, especially when one was working with a dangerous potion to neutralize it if things went wrong--- it was a hindrance since it deactivated the potion into something akin to water.  True, this particular potion wasn't too important but it was a means to a gain.  There were specific things about this potion he wanted since it was tasteless and he had wondered if might combine this potion with another to make the other equally tasteless.  There, of course, was still the problem of color but that could be disguised.  

"And what was distracting you?" he asked severely, his dark eyes bearing down hard on Sebastian.  If Snape was expecting an answer out of him, he was in for a let down since Sebastian didn't respond.  In fact, his prized pupil wasn't even looking at him--- he was staring at the useless potion with puzzled eyes.  "Oh for Merlin's sake," Snape muttered, "you can talk to me as your Head of House if not as Severus, your Potions Professor and your partner in projects..."

"Severus?" Harry's eyebrow rose at that particular word.  So Snape was giving him permission to use his first name?  It was almost worth the confusion in his mind over Draco and generally what to do about Draco.  

"Yes, Severus," Snape snapped, "but only in private, of course.  So are you going to tell me what's bothering you or what?  You've already wasted the evening by messing up the potion, and I won't be able to attempt it again until tomorrow anyway.  I doubt Professor Sprout will be happy to have me dragging her out of bed to get the plants I need to restart this experiment."  

Aww... so he was given the chance to have a heart to heart with his Potions partner--- Professor because Snape... Severus couldn't continue on with what he was working on.  How enlightening.  But Harry didn't mind, Severus wasn't the type of person to offer to be a listening ear for anyone no matter if he didn't have anything to work on or not.  _So it's Severus, _his inner conscious sniggered, _now is it?_  His inner voice had been teasing him about Severus... no Snape for the past few weeks ever since he had begun to think of how attractive Severus was in a broody, moody dark type way.   

He let his head drop down pathetically, hoping to divert Severus's intent focus.  But he knew it was useless.  Severus was a snarky, snappy, sly and stubborn bastard.  And it was that stubborn part of him that was staring keenly down at him in a way that screamed he wasn't going to let him get out of it when he'd offered his ear.  "It's about Draco."  

"Go on," Severus muttered briskly like this was what he most dreaded to hear but Harry knew that this was called encouragement from the Potions Professor.  It was like a shout of approval that he could pour out his problems to him if he so chosed.  

_God, _Harry thought, _this is so embarrassing.  _He couldn't believe that he was actually going to tell his Professor this... information.  Well, it wasn't like it'd be too surprising to Severus since he already knew that he was of the queer variety.  But still!  And besides, he sneaked a look at Severus--- why did he have to be discussing this sort of situation with his sexy Professor?  _Oh Merlin, _he moaned silently_, don't tell me I just thought of that.  _"I... um..."

"Sebastian," Severus snapped, a tone that Harry was far more used to, "you have wasted my evening and you are starting to irritate me by not telling me what is making you so distracted that you're ruining my work, our work!"  Harry winced and if possible dropped his head down further.  "What about Draco?"

"He's expressed interest in me," Harry stated slowly and calmly.  While he hadn't said that Draco flirted with him cautiously in public and even more outrageously in private, he was sure that Severus got the insinuation of his words.  "And," he continued on when Severus gave no indication he was going to make a reply, "I'm not sure that I see him in that way."  

"He does gaze at you more often than is normal for a boy," Severus remarked, a sarcastic amusement in his tone.  "You have already told me of your leanings," he phrased delicately.  "You seem to get along well with Draco, so what is the problem with his attentions?"

Harry blushed a light crimson.  How could he explain that the reason that Draco, a sinfully beautiful boy--- oh, he'd admit it--- Draco was gorgeous, didn't interest him?  He'd spent enough time staring at the boy even in his world, not to mention this world with the pleasant change in their relationship.  But for some reason he didn't see himself being with Draco in that way, he did see Draco as being his best friend for life though.  

"He is attractive," Harry admitted bashfully.  "But despite my erm, tendencies, I see him as a best mate, not as a potential boyfriend."  He'd briefly lifted his head to glance at Severus to get a judge of his reaction and found that he couldn't look at the Potion Master too long or else he'd  betray his secret feelings.  Since that potion induced dream, he'd had other dreams that hadn't been potion induced.  They weren't as powerful or overwhelming, but he had no doubt who it was that was causing them even if he couldn't recall the face.  It was Severus Snape.  

"Then perhaps," Severus began smoothly, "you should hint to Draco subtly that you have interests elsewhere, and I would do it carefully since I do not think that he takes rejection very well being a Malfoy.  You need to tread cautiously with them."  

Harry nodded and his lips broke out in a thankful smile.  "Thanks, Severus."  

What a breathtaking smile, Severus noted with a twinge of alarm but he dismissed it.  True he was attracted to men, but he was most assuredly not attracted to a boy!  Yet he wasn't foolish enough to tell himself that he didn't think Sebastian wasn't attractive.  Sebastian was definitely delectable to look at.  But then quite a few of the boys in the school were.  Draco was another and that..., well none of the others in the school compared to Sebastian and Draco.  No matter what his admiration of the boys would not go beyond that.  

All these silly feelings were coming to surface again most likely because of Sebastian's rather awkward episode in his bed a few days ago.  It'd taken three days before he'd stopped blushing in his presence and he found it was a shame that he'd stopped.  Not that he wasn't above teasing the boy to get a reaction out of him.  It was as fun as tormenting his incompetent students, to see Sebastian blush.  That should have been his first warning, but no this beautiful smile was a warning flag waving frantically.  He resolved that he'd have to spend some time away from the boy.  It was getting close to the boy that was making these thoughts come up.  

Close contact with someone that he found beautiful.  Spending time away would squelched these pathetic thoughts, he was not going to be lusting after a student that was half his age--- that was young enough to be his son!  What a disgusting thing to feel... desire for a student.  It was nothing like what he felt for Draco.  Draco, Malfoy, he was pleasing to the eyes and that was it.  Sebastian was more than pleasing to his eyes, he was quite delicious and he was almost certain if he kept spending this much time around Sebastian he was going to start feeling more than this small attraction.  

It was because he liked Sebastian's mind and capability.  That had to be it.  The boy had a way with potions and his long fingers were adept.  That had to be it.  What he'd noticed especially in the last month was that Sebastian excelled in healing potions such that he'd started relying on him to fulfill his obligation to Madame Pomfrey.  Sebastian was more than capable, but on some of the more difficult brews he did keep a watchful eye.  But no mistakes thus far.  If anything Sebastian was even better at healing potions than any other.

Great potion making skill.  Sinewy, sleek body.  Beautiful and talented.  What more could he want?  For Sebastian to be ten years older and not a student, he mused.  What a pity that he wasn't born ten years prior, Severus thought with a sigh and then quickly masked his weakness behind a stern expression.  It wouldn't do to let Sebastian think he was interested in him.  While he might find it flattering, he might also find it appalling.  Severus wasn't dense, he wasn't a good-looking bloke by any standard.  No, not by any standard.  

"Do you want me to start the healing potions for Madame Pomfrey?" Harry repeated his question again.  He felt that he owed Severus for offering him such helpful advice, and he knew how much his Professor hated brewing those potions for Pomfrey no matter how necessary they were.  Truth be told, he didn't mind it.  While he enjoyed Potions immensely, brewing healing potions felt more right to him than even Defense Against the Dark Arts.  "Severus?"  

Jerked from his thoughts abruptly, Severus knew that his normally agitated and sneering expression wasn't on his face.  He was probably registering shock at being caught off guard, but he swiftly neutralize his features into a detached, indifferent mask.  "You know where I keep the ingredients for the potions, do you not Sebastian?"  He almost smiled with amusement at the small jump he got out of Sebastian.  It wasn't often that he could startle the young man.  "Well, I don't think you need my approval to make go into my stores, do you?"

Harry shook his head and smiled back hesitantly.  "I don't want to presume anything."

Yes, presuming stuff could be dangerous especially in this world, Severus thought with a hint of respect at Sebastian for understanding that.  One never knew who to trust in this world anymore.  While most of the Wizarding Community in Europe were outwardly supportive of the Dark Lord, there were quite more than a few that worked in an underground effort that was being supported by the expatriates in the Americas.  Subterfuge was vital, and Severus was seeing potential in Sebastian for it.  The young was collected and composed, never allowing emotions to get the better of him.  Breaking up the fight between Draco and Weasley was telling.  

It took nerves of steel not to fight the burgeoning emotions that Weasley stirred.  That was admirable and quite useful.  He ought to speak to Dumbledore about the boy.  In the three months he'd gotten to know the boy, he wasn't quite sure if the boy's leanings but he knew enough to know Sebastian wasn't supporting Lord Voldemort.  If anything, Sebastian was startlingly neutral.  He was safe as long as he stayed in Hogwarts with that attitude, as with those like Weasley and a few others that were outright against the Dark Lord.  Hogwarts were one of the few place were one could still vocalize opinions in Europe.  

Besides with Sebastian's talent in healing potions, Severus thought he'd make a mediwizard yet.  Yes, he definitely ought to cultivate that interest.  With his talent at brewing potions, if had even half the skills of Madame Pomfrey, he'd be in high demand when he graduated from Hogwarts.  After three months of working with Sebastian, Severus was itching with wanting to take him as his apprentice.  True, the young man might never be as talented as him but under his instruction and tutelage, Severus was sure that Sebastian would be an undeniable help to him.  

It was that Sebastian thought in a different way than Severus that truly aided them in the potion projects and experiments.  Severus's approach was logical while Sebastian's was decidedly abstract.  He noticed things that Severus missed and vice versa.  It made working with Sebastian a continual inspiration as they fed off each other's ideas, making it very hard for them to actually reach a point where they didn't know where to turn to when a potion failed.  

With Sebastian as a mediwizard, neutrality might not be a problem if Sebastian didn't want to lean toward the Dark Lord.  Actually, he didn't really want to see Sebastian having to serve Lord Voldemort, but if he stayed in Europe instead of returning to the Americas it was inevitable.  If Sebastian turned out to be as talented as Severus suspected that he'd be, he knew that Voldemort would stop at nothing to recruit him into the fold.  While there was a startling maturity about Sebastian, there was also this innocence that would be spoiled if he ever called Voldemort, Master.  

"Do you know what healing potions that Madame Pomfrey especially needs?" Harry questioned, gathering the herbs that he knew were commonly used in most of the potions.  He was waiting for Severus's response before he picked out the ones that were less commonly used.  

This time Severus wasn't caught in surprise.  He'd been keeping one ear tuned to Sebastian's motions to know when he'd need to give the young man instructions.  It took a moment to concentrate on what Poppy had told him earlier since he'd been too busy admiring Sebastian's graceful hands.  Dragging his mind off the aesthetic beauty of his young assistant, he recalled what Poppy had said.  "Numbing potion and some painkilling potions are always needed.  But some Dreamless Sleep would be well received as well."  

"All right, I'll do that then," Harry responded.  Then a look of concern appeared on in his deep green eyes.  "Why don't you get some rest, Severus?  I know that you haven't gotten much rest this week, taking advantage of the time you've got with me."  He smiled cheekily.  "But sleep is a requirement for a sound mind."  

Severus grumbled, but didn't argue with Sebastian.  The young man was right, he hadn't been getting enough sleep because they often worked on the potions until at least midnight; after that he had to grade papers so he didn't often get more than 3 hours of sleep.  It was telling on him.  Might be another reason why his mind was thinking such devious thoughts about his assistant, no his student.  Best to think of Sebastian as a student that way he wasn't an equal or a colleague.  Yes, Sebastian was most definitely a student.  

"Go to bed, Severus."  

He'd made a mistake allowing Sebastian to call him by his first name too.  Damn it all!

~

**Author's Note**: Don't you love how important Severus has become?  I didn't purposely mean to, but Chapters 6, 7, and 8 deal with HP/SS quite a bit.  So how do you like the developing relationship?  BTW, I know this is going quickly... even by going this quickly this fanfic will end up being about 100,000+ probably 200,000 words.  Insightful reviews rock!  I bought Book 5 at midnight last night!  YAY!  I won't be updating until I finish it and then I may change the chapters posted depending on whether I'm going to use OotP as part of my plot.  Since I started Harry in his 6th year, I was planning on it.  It really depends if it enhances and works with the plot or not.  

~

Thanks to poisonus plants, BELOVEDbyWAR, CrazycheeseCake, Inga, Tempest, JediCandy, Kalina Quantum, Carya, BJ Jones, April, Lady Phoenix Gryffindor, Nagini: c r i m s o n, ravvern, Gryphnwng, GreatlyConfused1, and Jolie (Ron will be important, just not as important as Draco and Hermione).  

Quickjewel: Dirty mind!

Kim Phelps: I agree with the animosity being tiring, I hope I explained it well.  I do agree the first chapter is the same, but the fact that ppl insulted my writing style when they couldn't spell was hilarious and insulting.  Whatever I post on ff.net is the result of no edits and no rereading (90%) of the time.  Too busy.

Alicorn: Did you get my attachment?  O-o if you don't get my emails how are you suppose to be my beta?  

Eaiva le Fay: Hmm... Bast telling Dray?  Eventually.  I'll probably do that at some pt, having Harry's name called out.  Hehe, the potion was effective, eh?  HP/LM will be a dark fanfic, darker than MOP and ASL.  Any of the pairings will work with the story plot I've made since the plot will involve LV, LM, and DM anyway--- the question is the focus.  

Black Rose: Dark Lord is losing, you can vote 1 per chapter per story. 

Abraxis:  I thought the potion was an excellent ploy myself.  HP/SS need to develop a relationship, they're already moving to the grounds of a partnership of equals.  


	8. The Order of the Phoenix

Title: Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Disclaimer: All characters & original universe belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Warning: This will be a slash and most likely a HP/SS one. If you don't like, don't read!  
  
~  
  
Next story? HP/DM, HP/LM, or HP/LV? You can vote in every review! HP/LM then HP/DM then HP/LV in the stats! P.S. LV is Voldemort and LM is Lucius.  
  
Note: (Thanks to Alicorn's review thought I'd mention some things...) In ITAOM [the name of the new fic] I can do any pairing and pull it off. The plot is flexible, and either way it will intimately involve all 3 of them. One interesting point is TMR is quite different from Voldemort, and if I were to do HP/LV, LV would resemble TMR. And he is going to whether or not he ends up with HP.  
  
~  
  
Spoiler Note: There will be no OotP spoilers until Harry goes back to his world. But there will be some changes to OotP and this story (some of you may know some small details that I've already mentioned). But until then, no spoilers so relax! There's a long ride to go!  
  
~  
  
8: The Order of the Phoenix (June 12, 2003 to June 19, 2003)  
  
During the usual mail delivery time, Harry was delivered a surprise when a tawny brown owl dropped a rolled up parchment in front of him and quickly flew away. Draco and a few other housemates gave him curious glances since this was the first time he'd ever received mail. Before Draco could make a grab for the scroll, Harry grabbed it and dashed out of the Great Hall. Harry knew he was making a scene and he didn't particularly care. There was only one person that would send him owl mail and that was Dumbledore. The two of them had made an agreement at the start of the school year that they would limit contact to a minimal, as any student that Dumbledore was seen favoring would be brought under the suspicion of Voldemort. That was why Harry quickly left the prying eyes of his housemates. He knew that making his escape wouldn't be enough to get Draco off his back so he stealthily slipped into a secret corridor that he knew of courtesy of the Marauder's Map. When he was certain he was alone, he called, "Lumos!" Eerie light flickered on around him as he unrolled the parchment. As he was unrolling it, he noticed the parchment was wiggling as if it were trying to figure out who he was. When it was satisfied of Harry's identity, it stopped struggling and settled down.  
  
~  
  
S.E.B.,  
  
Professor Snape has brought it to my attention that you are a prodigious potions student, high praise indeed from him. There are certain things that must be discussed and prepared for. Please meet me in my office after your classes. The password is sour patch kids.  
  
----- A.D.  
  
~  
  
Harry sighed. He was sure that Dumbledore was going to want to discuss with him going back to his world. He didn't really miss it all that much. Despite Voldemort reigning supreme, this world was likable. But if there was one person he missed more than anything was his godfather, Sirirus. And with Sirius there was always Remus, the mutt's best mate. It went without saying that he missed Ron's friendship as well. He was, though, anxious to get back to relieve their worrying over them. He wanted to tell them that he was okay.  
  
It was going to be a long day, Harry thought. His predictions proved only too true as the day progressed. First came Ancient Runes, where Draco constantly pestered trying to find out what the parchment said. Then there was Transfiguration. Thankfully McGonagall didn't allow anyone much of a chance to chatter. At lunch, however, he escaped neither Draco nor Hermione's questions. What brief answers he gave them didn't seem to satisfy their rampant curiosity.  
  
When those two worked together, they became a rampaging menace. Harry was only too glad when lunch came to a screeching halt. He shot Cho a grateful look when she dragged Hermione with her to their dorms with the excuse that she had to talk to her about something. And luck was indeed on his side when Draco forgot his potions homework on his desk and had to go back to fetch it. It was with intense relief that he ran to Potions. There at least he knew Draco and Hermione wouldn't be able to question and pester him any further.  
  
Severus--- Snape--- Severus gave him some much needed aid when he detained him after class. Throughout Severus's lecture, Harry had been distracted with wondering how he was going to avoid Draco and Hermione to be able to sneak off to Dumbledore's undetected. "I can see, Sebastian," Severus remarked with dry amusement after the rest of the class had left, "that you didn't pay attention in class today. You are very lucky that I didn't have a pop quiz prepared for today's lecture. Though I understand what's on your mind."  
  
Blinking back surprise, all Harry could do was stare at Severus with a blank expression. How did he know? The next thing he heard was Severus giving him an exasperated sigh and explaining to him, "Your meeting with Dumbledore after class, didn't you know that I orchestrated it for you?"  
  
"You did?" Whatever could this be for if not what he thought it was about?  
  
Severus nodded impatiently and gestured for Harry to follow him into his office. "we will floo to Dumbledore's office directly from my office unless you want your friends to follow that is?!" Harry shook his head swiftly; he definitely didn't want that to happen. "Good," Severus muttered, "follow after me then."  
  
Harry groaned once Severus had flooed to Dumbledore's office, he really didn't enjoy flooing much since his first unfortunate experience. At least the distance was short, he mused. But after he stumbled down to his knees after the quick transport, he didn't think the shorter distance did anything to make this method more pleasant. In fact, it seemed only to make it worse.  
  
"Awww," Dumbledore greeted them with smiling good cheer, "you have arrived. Good afternoon Severus and Mr. Biggerstaff. So this is the student that you have taken as your assistant, the exchange student from the Americas." Severus nodded and the Headmaster continued, "Would you two like something to drink?" Both of them shook their heads, no. "Lemon drops?" Again, same reaction from both. "I have heard about your exception skill with potions," Dumbledore declared, shifting his focus to Harry, "especially with healing potions. Severus thinks that you'd benefit from learning Advance Meds if you want the opportunity."  
  
Harry was dumbstruck with this bit of information. He'd never thought he was much good at anything. Well, he was good at Quidditch and he had to be good at Defense Against the Dark Arts to survive against Lord Voldemort's relentless attempts at ending his life. But here he'd discover that he was quite decent at potion making and that Severus thought he had potential to be a mediwizard. Quite a few things about himself were becoming a revelation here.  
  
"I'd really like that," Harry responded with a brilliant smile. "I'd like that a lot."  
  
"Good, good," Dumbledore remarked, his eyes twinkling with delight. "I have also heard from our resident Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor that you are quite gifted and capable of doing spells beyond even advance students. Since you are already assisting Severus with his potion projects, I thought he wouldn't mind assisting you with learning more advance spells for defense. Perhaps, even delving into the Dark Arts if he feels that you are capable of handling them.  
  
"Understand that I don't normally allow this, but many of said that you are talented and gifted." Dumbledore's eyes bore down on him with steady seriousness. "Besides, this is a great opportunity for you to advance yourself in subjects that you are good at so that you don't become bored with what you are currently learning. I realize that this is more work for you, which is why I will allow you to drop your elective classes after Christmas if you so choose."  
  
Harry was stunned for a moment before breaking out into another huge smile. "Sev... Professor Snape doesn't mind?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at Harry's close slip up. "No, why should he? From all accounts that I've heard, he immensely enjoys teaching you. Isn't that right, Severus?"  
  
Severus grunted and glared at the Headmaster, which didn't provoke the response he'd like. "Well," he grumbled, "I will be going now that everything has been settled to grade the shoddy first year essays if you don't mind." He didn't even wait for Dumbledore's reply, strolling briskly to the fireplace. "Are you coming, Sebastian?"  
  
"I need to speak to him privately, Severus to arrange the details around his schedule. You can go ahead and return to grading the excellent papers that you've received. I'll send him on his way after I'm through, then I'll close the floo connection," Dumbledore replied. He waited until Severus had departed then began to explain his intentions for the meeting that Severus's suggested tutorials provided an excellent cover for. "During the Christmas Break, we will have ample time to try to send you back home, Harry. Hopefully, we've given them enough time. If not, at least if you get injured like last time you have plenty of time to recover. You certainly have many opportunities here for you until you succeed in getting back home."  
  
Harry nodded with understanding. "Christmas and Summer Break are probably the best times to attempt," he stated with agreement. "Do you really think it'll work this time?" It wasn't like he didn't want to go back, it was just that he didn't want to leave right away. There were opportunities here that he wouldn't receive over there like working on projects with Severus or being best friends with Draco.  
  
"I also wanted to talk to you about the Order of the Phoenix, since you already referenced it," Dumbledore declared. "But first I must ask you if you were initiated into the Order in your universe?"  
  
"Yes, I was," Harry answered, "at the end of my 5th year."  
  
"What do you swear on?"  
  
"I swear on my mother's sacrifice."  
  
Dumbledore smiled warmly at him. "I swear on the rising phoenix. I'd be honored if you'd join the Order here as well, Harry. I must warn you that there are only five members in the Order in Britain at this time. Most are residing in the Americas and that you will be outnumbered by Voldemort followers. The reason I'm asking you to join us is I need a student to gather more loyal additions to the Order. If your attempt to return fails, I hope this will make you feel needed in the fight here as you are there. Unless you mind..."  
  
It definitely would help. He hated feeling useless. If he couldn't help in his world, he could help here. It was better than doing nothing. "No, I don't mind," Harry responded immediately. "It's better that I do something than nothing. Something is always better than nothing. When you think you can't do anything and do nothing, that makes it that much worse."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled with his approval. "I can see why my other self trusted and placed the hopes of his world on your shoulders. You are wise beyond your years and have an understanding most adults lack."  
  
Harry returned his smile and asked hesitantly the question that was plaguing his mind. "Who are the others in the Order, Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Severus Snape and Minerva McGonagall within the school. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin outside of the school," answered Dumbledore. "There are many others though that are part of the Order in the Americas."  
  
"What do they swear on?" Harry had always wondered on this, but Dumbledore had never divulged it to him and he'd never gotten the opportunity to ask them before he'd jumped dimensions.  
  
"You know I cannot tell you that," Dumbledore responded gravely. "you must ask them yourselves when you are ready to reveal yourselves to them."  
  
There was one more thing that Harry had to ask, knowing that in his world what Severus was, a spy for the side of light. But here it seemed unthinkable when Voldemort was so ver much in control and command. Yet Severus was part of the Order here. What dangerous game was Severus playing at? "Professor Snape is a Death Eater," Harry stated calmly. "He is a spy in my world, is he one here?"  
  
"He is part of the Order, that is all that I can reveal," the Headmaster responded finally. "I think that Severus will be wondering where you are. All your scheduling for your new courses will be conveyed to you by Severus. Good day and good luck, Harry."  
  
Shaking his head with frustration, Harry had no choice but to floo to Severus's office. He'd gotten use to Dumbledore giving him a straight answer that he'd been caught off guard when Dumbledore had reverted back to his usual vagueness. It was only a split second when he found himself going down on his knees in front of Severus after getting spit out of the fireplace. IT was quite a nuisance how clumsy his floo landings were. It seemed his awkward arrival was providing much amusement for Severus though. He could tell that Severus's lips weren't pressed into a thin line from scorn but from heavily suppressed laughter.  
  
"Why don't you just laugh?" Harry snapped with irritation, not realizing until the entire retort had been uttered how much he sounded like his mentor. Oh fabulous, he thought, if he ever got back to his world he was going to have a lot of explaining to do on why he sounded like certain Potions Master. "Since it's such a strenuous effort to hold it back."  
  
To Harry's complete amazement, Severus did precisely what he suggested. Severus laughed, laughed at his expense but still laughed. He didn't really have a clue what he expected Severus's laughter to sound like, but definitely not like this. It was musical and rich despite the obvious disuse. For some reason, Harry felt compelled to comment on it, "You have a good laugh. You should laugh more."  
  
It was Sebastian's voice that brought Severus crashing back down to reality. Severus really didn't know why he found Sebastian's clumsiness humorous. Maybe it was because he saw Sebastian as being graceful and beautiful, not quite seeing the awkward quality it'd take to land as he'd landed. That train of thought nearly stopped hi slaughter, but it was what Sebastian said that truly put a stopper to it. "You have such great landings. You should land more."  
  
Harry knew that Severus said that to dismiss his comment, and he wasn't sure why. He could certainly make a guess. It was probably since Severus didn't think his laugh was good because he didn't think there was anything good about him. But that'd be something unSlytherin of him to think. Slytherins in general were an arrogant and prideful lot that knew exactly what they wanted and would do anything to get it. Thinking about bad qualities of themselves was not on their list of things to do. Then again, when had Severus ever been typical?  
  
"I really appreciate the chance you've given me," Harry murmured, breaking the silence that had ensued. "It's nice to be good at something."  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Severus interrupted sharply, his curiosity piqued.  
  
Harry bent his head down and knew he had to explain himself. "My former Potions Professor taught me well enough despite terrorizing me into thinking that I had no ability. I've never really known I was decent at potion brewing until now. The only class I really excelled in was Defense Against the Dark Arts." Not because of the teachers, well except for Lupin, but because of his experiences battling Voldemort.  
  
"Your other Professor must have been blind not to see your talent," Severus remarked dryly. "But do not," he warned severely, "let Dumbledore's meeting go to your head either. You've got a long way to go before you can even think of being in my position or Madam Pomfrey's."  
  
"Of course," Harry replied good naturedly. "You are the best Potion Master alive."  
  
Severus scowled at the compliment, but Harry saw a small curve of a genuinely pleased smile being forced away. "Do you have any experience with the Dark Arts?"  
  
Harry nodded and noticed Severus lift his eyebrows mildly with surprise. "I have experienced the Cruciatus and Imperius Curse." He knew it wouldn't be wise to mention he'd survived the Killing Curse to anyone but Dumbledore. "But I've never performed any dark curses."  
  
Who had performed the curses on this beautiful boy, Severus wondered with outrage. He'd been wary to go along with teaching the boy Dark Arts since one had to be mature enough to really be able to understand it. No wonder Dumbledore wanted Sebastian to learn the dark curses. If Sebastian had experienced the Unforgivables, he had the right to be taught Dark Magic to retaliate.  
  
"The evenings that you aren't coming to help me with Potions, you will be tutored in the Dark Arts," Severus said with a note of finality. "I will speak to Poppy for you in regards to your Advance Meds class. I'm sure that we can arrange to have it inserted to replace a few of the classes you're going to be dropping. Have you given any thoughts of which classes you want to drop?"  
  
Harry had had the good luck to know what a useless class Divinations was, so he'd decided not to take that as an elective. Instead, he'd taken Muggle Studies, Care of Magical Creatures, and Ancient Runes. Of all the classes he really wanted to drop, his History class with Professor Binns was at the top of his mind. But he knew he couldn't drop a required course, so with much reluctance he decided that he'd have to stop Muggle Studies. Ancient Runes was far too useful and Care of Magical Creatures was too much fun. Besides, he'd grown up in the muggle world and knew all about it. "Muggle studies."  
  
"Good choice," Severus commented. "Will you be dropping any of your other electives?"  
  
"Ancient runes is too useful." Severus nodded with agreement, it really was if Sebastian was serious about becoming a Potions Master. Most of the more useful, older Potion books were written in runes. "And Care of Magical Creatures is a good class to take." Severus shrugged, he didn't see the charm in the class, but from what Sebastian had told him about the class it seemed he enjoyed it. "So muggle studies will have to go. If the extra classes become too much, I'll reconsider dropping Professor Hagrid's class."  
  
"I don't want you to overwork yourself and be too tired to help me with my projects," Severus replied with a touch of concern beneath his snide tone that said 'what other class can be as important as the wonderfully imperative class of potions?' "I don't want you to limit yourself," giving the usual speech of a teacher that encouraged being diversified, "but," that sounded more like Severus, "exploring your talents will only cause them to increase." Yes, that was Severus all right.  
  
Harry grinned and nodded. "Potions, more potions, and much more potions, eh?"  
  
Severus grunted a grunt that said: 'You may think you can read me, but you can't even if you're more than partially right.' When all it did was make Harry's smile increase, causing Severus to make mad gestures for him to get the hell out of his office because he had a lot to do. Harry only laughed and waved his goodbyes. He had to catch Draco and Hermione at the library if it wasn't too late, if it was then he'd have to take a quick shower and head off to the Great Hall for dinner. This life was sweet.  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: More serious issues are coming up! Aren't you guys excited? Year 6 will now be fast forwarded quite a bit after we get past the Christmas Holidays. I mean, Year 6 is the introduction, there's so much more to get to. The AU is in for the long haul, so brace yourself, all right? So how do you like Harry training to be a mediwizard? I think that's a big change from other fanfics. I don't really see Harry as being that aggressive (despite Book 5).  
  
Some questions: (1) Like that Harry's a potential mediwizard? (2) HP/SS progressing too fast? (3) Draco and Hermione characterization, good or bad? (4) Is Harry too perfect? Insightful reviews help me be inspired to write faster!  
  
Want UPDATES? Join the Mirror of Paradox Mailing List! By emailing: mirror_of_paradox-subscribe@yahoogroups.com OR going to the website:  
  
CContact me? Sevviepooh is my AIM ^_~.  
  
~  
  
Thanks to Poisonous Plants, summer, Private Nicole (LM is Lucius, LV is Voldemort), koashura, Khilfy, tomzgurl77, jessica, draconissenshi, Cloudburst2000, rach, Kiri, Kalina Quantum, Aurora, Adia, Tempest, and Chrisie.  
  
Xikum: You are dead on about 1 of my possibilities of Lucius. I've already thought that drabble out, excellent foresight if I use that route.  
  
Nerfertare: You'll find about the other dimension in Chapter 10.  
  
chibi: You'll have to wait and see.  
  
Eaiva le Fay: Both will be. I haven't mentioned the WW view against homosexuality yet. Remember HP here isn't the Boy Who Lived. You'll have to wait and see 'bout the hols.  
  
Carya: Abilities will be retained.  
  
Quickjewel: [snickers] I didn't even notice the line 'til you mentioned it!  
  
Abraxis: You will have to see. Don't cry! Not yet at least.  
  
Lavinia: I agree with you. But LV is still trailing LM and DM.  
  
Alicorn: That's good! 


	9. Slytherin vs Gryffindor

Title: Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Disclaimer: All characters & original universe belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Warning: This will be a slash and most likely a HP/SS one. If you don't like, don't read!  
  
~  
  
Next story? HP/DM, HP/LM, or HP/LV? You can vote in every review! LM is currently winning.  
  
~  
  
9: Slytherin vs. Gryffindor (June 14, 2003 to June 23, 2003)  
  
From the way that Draco was stalking back and forth across their shared room, Harry knew that his best friend was worried about the upcoming Quidditch match tomorrow. It was perfectly normal to have nerves for most people, but this was Draco--- he was a Malfoy and Malfoys were never anxious unless they feared they were going to fail. Harry knew this, had learned this by being around Draco all the time.  
  
"He's getting better, Dray," Harry said reassuringly. "He's just as good as the 7th years that tried out. You made the right decision. Not many would have seen the boy's potential, but you did. This first game will give him the experience he needs to improve his game more."  
  
It was only because Sebastian was the only one in the room that Draco felt relaxed and comfortable enough to show his pre-Quidditch jitters. Being an upperclassman had its perks, Draco decided, since he got to share a dorm room with only one person--- Sebastian. It also meant more responsibility like Captaining the Slytherin Quidditch team, not to mention being a Prefect. Unlike last year in which most of team had remained the same, this year was a big test for him as Captain. It was his choices that were going to make or break their team. He wasn't sure he had, that was the problem.  
  
"Bast," Draco growled, taking his anxiety out on his best friend, "Baddock cannot even block 50% of our quaffles when we're playing in a game scenario. And we're going easy on him to bring his confidence up!" He ran his hand with irritation through his platinum blond locks. "Rumors had it that this year is the best team Gryffindor has had in years. As much as I hate to admit it, Weasel's an excellent Quidditch player and he's got a great mind for strategy. We're going to have problems if they're half as good as the gossip says."  
  
Harry grabbed Draco by the arm to stop him from pacing around the room. "It'll be fine," he enunciated clearly and slowly. "Now let's go meet Hermione in the Library. We have that Charms paper due in a week, don't you remember?"  
  
Harry could hardly believe that he was actually doing a paper a week before it was due. It had to do with Hermione and Draco. It wasn't for any reason that they were the top two students in their years. They worked hard and didn't procrastinate. Since he no longer had Ron to procrastinate with, he found himself taking up their studying habits and found him outdoing both of them in Defense Against the Dark Arts and Potions. Though the latter was mainly due to the extra tutorials he received while assisting Severus. It was amazing how much he could absorb just watching the Potions Master at work.  
  
"Let's go," Draco muttered, grabbing his book bag as well as Sebastian's. "Not like I'm going to get any sleep tonight, so I might as well let Hermione work me to an early grave."  
  
It was their inner joke about how relentless Hermione was over studying. If anything, this Hermione was even more a studying nerd than his Hermione was. He guessed it was because she was in Ravenclaw and that she didn't have two procrastinators to aim some of her attentions on. She only had one half procrastinator, but not anymore. She'd already whipped him into shape, he thought with wryly. "Come one, I know you like hanging out with her." He took his book bag and chuckled at Draco's dropped jaw. "Might as well admit it. You like her." And she likes you, he added silently.  
  
Draco scowled, shutting his mouth shut. "I only hang out with her because you do!"  
  
"That's why you went to Hogsmeade with her last weekend, because you only hang out with her when I'm there. That makes a load of sense. That's why you go study in the Library with her when I'm not there," Harry remarked with a twinkle in his sparkling eyes that was far too similar to Dumbledore's. "Why don't you be honest? You like being with her."  
  
"Only as a friend!" Draco cried out fiercely. "And it's only because you're not there!" He gave Sebastian a meaningful look and rested his hand on Sebastian's pale cheek briefly then turned away. "Who do you want me to hang out with when you're not there? Crabbe and Goyle? Please! You and Hermione ruined me for their company. I have no idea how I stood their stupidity these last five years!"  
  
Harry caught his strangled breath when Draco had lightly touched his cheek. The gesture had been so gentle that it made Harry yearn for it even if he didn't see Draco in that kind of light. The question was could he possibly in the future? Letting his emerald eyes skim over Draco's lithe form, he might appreciate--- maybe even desire Draco a little, but gazing at him wasn't the same as staring at Severus. Draco gave him a warm feeling of companionship; Severus made him burn with desire.  
  
"Bast?" Draco queried softly, a thrilling sensation running down his spine when he thought he recognized the look his best friend was giving him. An appraisal. Would Sebastian see what Draco saw? While Draco didn't like risking without gain, he recognized the prize that Sebastian was. Intelligent, beautiful, and powerful. The only problem was that he was male, other than that Draco saw no flaw for his father to criticize.  
  
Jerked from his thoughts, Harry gave Draco an apologetic smile. "Never let it be said Draco Malfoy enjoys the company of a muggleborn over pureblood oafs." Draco grinned at the teasing remark. "Dray, are you coming?"  
  
It took Draco a moment to realize that he'd been too busy enjoying the glow of Sebastian's smile to notice that his best friend was at the door about to leave. "Of course, I'm coming!" Draco exclaimed. "What would you and Hermione do without me?"  
  
"Get work done?"  
  
Draco smirked. "You'd get it done, but not well done."  
  
"Arrogrant prat."  
  
"You know you love me." At least that's what Draco hoped.  
  
~  
  
"The first match of this year's Quidditch season is also the most anticipated match of the year!" exclaimed Colin Creevey excitedly with as much enthusiasm as his Gryffindor predecessor, Lee Jordan. "There is no doubt that this is the best team Gryffindor has seen in years, led by the outstanding Captain and formidable Chaser, Ron Weasley!"  
  
Predictably, those in the Gryffindor stand erupted into applause followed by a good deal of clapping by the Hufflepuffs and hisses from the Slytherins. What was different was that most of Ravenclaw wasn't clapping for the Gryffindor team as they normally did. "Captain Weasley heads up an excellent team composed of Chasers: Ginny Weasley and Dean Thomas, with Beaters: Lavendar Brown and Seamus Finnigan, Keeper Parvati Patil, and their new Seeker Dennis Creevey!"  
  
The gold and crimson robes of Gryffindor sparkled with radiance as they mounted their brooms and flew around the arena. Once Colin was done introducing them, he moved onto the Slytherins with a much different tone of voice, "Like last year, the Slytherin team is captained by Draco Malfoy, making his debut as a Chaser. Has he finally clued in what a terrible---"  
  
"Creevey!" McGonagall warned.  
  
"Anyway," Colin continued unperturbed, "there are a lot of new faces on this team and Malfoy will prove his lacking skills as a Captain when the Cup goes to Gryffindor." McGonagall's glower didn't stop that particular comment, but Colin knew better than to keep pushing at it. "At least unlike Flint, Malfoy hasn't gone for brawn and size over brains. The Chasers are: Pucey and Montague, the only returning members other than Malfoy. The new Beaters are Bulstrode and Zabini, the new Keeper is Baddock with transfer student Biggerstaff as their new Seeker."  
  
Having been introduced, the Slytherin team in their royal green robes burst into the stadium with their matching Nimbus 2001s. The Slytherins' response was deafening in applause, only accentuated by the cheers from Ravenclaw. Headed by their Head Girl, Cho Chang and their prefect, Hermione Granger, the Ravenclaws joined the Slytherins in giving the team a standing ovation.  
  
"Madame Hooch presides as the referee and will have to keep her eyes out to make sure that there's a clean game," McGonagall aimed a warning at Creevey to keep his mouth out of the gutter, "from both teams. And the snitch and the bludgers have been released and Weasley with an excellent swipe, knocks the quaffle to Thomas, who quickly passes it off to Weasley's sister. She has the perfect opening, hurtling toward the rings and with her usual magnificence easily scores for Gryffindor! 10 to 0!"  
  
It was different for Harry to be playing against Gryffindor rather than with them. But while he saw that most of Creevey's commentary was justifiable, using his little brother as a Seeker wasn't a great idea. The younger Creevey was a good flyer but he was no match for Harry's superior skill. It was obvious to Harry though that while the strengths of the Chasers were matched, Baddock was their weak link like Creevey was the Gryffindor's.  
  
Harry groaned was Thomas got another quaffle past Baddock, who was trying his best and had managed to block 1 quaffle out of 5 shots. The score was now 40-10 with Gryffindor again in possession when they stole the quaffle from Pucey afer a bludger had knocked him off balance. Too busy watching the game and occasionally looking for the snitch, he didn't even the bludger that was speeding dangerous toward him until Draco screamed, "BAST, DUCK!"  
  
And he ducked. If he hadn't, he'd probably be plummeting to the ground. He shot Draco a grateful grin and caught Finnigan's look that warned him to watch out because if he was an easy target, Finnigan was going to keep aiming at him. "Finnigan nearly takes the Slytherin Seeker out of commission if Malfoy," Colin spat out venomously, "hadn't warned his daydreaming Seeker. No matter since Gryffindor is in fine form and is clearly the better team. Captain Weasley again gets his third goal, bringing the score at 60 to 20!"  
  
Harry had to find the snitch. For every 3 goals that went to Gryffindor, Draco and his other two chasers were managing 1. If wasn't that they weren't good--- it was just that the Gryffindor Keeper Patil was a great Keeper. She was an excellent replacement for former Captain Wood, though she wasn't nearly as good as him yet. The atmosphere was becoming highly charged as Draco called a timeout when the score reached 80 to 20.  
  
"Have you seen the snitch, Bast?" Draco asked immediately, looking down when Harry shook his head as if he were thinking about what he needed to say. Swiftly, he lifted his head and focused his gaze on Bulstrode and Zabini. "You two have been doing a good job, but I need you to help Baddock cover the rings. Don't worry about me, Montague, or Pucey. We can watch our own backs. And keep it up, Baddock, you're getting better." Looking at him, Harry knew Draco was trying to tell him without words that he needed to find the snitch soon.  
  
The change in strategy worked well enough for a while. It kept Gryffindor equal to what the Slytherins were scorning, making it 100 to 40. When they figured it out, Harry had already caught sight of the snitch hovering a few feet over the ground. Without warning, he went into a punishing dive with dizzying speed. He didn't know if Creevey had followed him or not, but as he approached the ground rapidly, he only increased his speed when he saw the snitch begin to move.  
  
Just a few feet from the ground, Harry started to pull his broom up to prevent himself from crashing into the earth. For a moment, long enough to cause a surge of panic in his body--- he didn't feel his broom lifting up to the degree that it was suppose to. It was then that remembered that the broom he was riding wasn't a Firebolt. It lacked the maneuverability and agility. This was a Nimbus 2001, a good broom, but not nearly good enough for all the daring stunts he'd developed for the superior Firebolt.  
  
His broom shuddered as it finally pulled out of the perilous dive not a second too soon. As soon as he was steady, he pushed his Nimbus 2001 forward. Vaguely in the background, he heard the gasps of the audience. What he didn't know was that the other players had stopped playing and were watching him instead.  
  
More gasps were heard when he was within arm's reach of the snitch and he let go of his broom handle to steer with his knees as he reached out with both hands to grasp the golden snitch. "Amazing," Colin remarked with astonishment, then scowled when he realized he'd paid a compliment to a Slytherin and that the game was over... Gryffindor had lost again. Slytherin had again continued their winning streak. "Slytherins pull off the victory due to their Seeker, Sebastian Biggerstaff. 190 to 100."  
  
The crowd, all except the Gryffindors erupted into enthusiastic applause. When Harry's broom touched down, he wasn't met with a grin like he expected from Draco. "Are you insane?" Draco screamed. "You could have killed yourself!"  
  
"I was perfectly in control," Harry reassured, though his arms were still trembling slightly with his close call. "I take risks, but I don't attempt anything I know I can't do. I've done that before and been perfectly successful." It's just hard to get use to a Nimbus 2001 after a Firebolt.  
  
Something must have comforted Draco, and Harry was glad because Hermione had just reached him with a none too pleased expression. "Sebastian Ethan Biggerstaff! I could wring your neck right now!" But instead of carrying out her threat, she threw her arms around him and kissed both of his cheeks. "Don't ever do anything that crazy again! And," she added, throwing a menacing look at Draco," you'd better make sure that he doesn't!"  
  
Throwing his hands up in an exasperated gesture that said it's not his fault that Sebastian pulled that wild crazy mad stunt. "You know better than to disregard what Hermione says," Draco remarked with his customary smirk. "So be more careful, will you?"  
  
Hermione gave Draco a furious look that took him by surprise. "And you have no reason to be smirking," she shouted, "you were in as much danger of getting knocked out by a bludger! You two are idiots! It's just a game!"  
  
~  
  
Somehow amidst the wild partying in the Slytherin dorms following the tremendous victory against Gryffindor, Harry managed to slip away from it all. He took a deep breath and leaned heavily on the stone wall. It was a relief to be out of the partying atmosphere. Take a moment for himself; being alone gave him some time to reflect. It wasn't often that he got the opportunity anymore.  
  
"So what is the hero of Slytherin doing out here?" the sarcastic voice of Severus Snape inquired, approaching Sebastian from behind. Harry jerked away like he'd been hit away from Severus immediately. He'd been caught unprepared; he'd been caught off guard. He wasn't use to that either. "Sebastian?"  
  
"Professor?" Harry murmured back, a soft smile twisting his lips up after he'd gotten over his surprise. "Never miss a chance to make a snarky comment can you?"  
  
Severus was blinded by Sebastian's gentle smile, wiping all his thoughts of making any snide remarks away. It was when Sebastian's smile started to fade that Severus realized that he was so lost in the curved lips that he hadn't answered the question. Since he didn't think he could say anything up to his usual sharp tone, he grunted instead.  
  
"Severus?"  
  
"Yes?" Severus responded much more harsher than he'd intended to. "What is it, Sebastian?"  
  
Harry had wanted to ask Severus whether he was staying during the upcoming Christmas holidays, but the more he thought about it the more he realized it was a rhetorical question. There were many parallels in this world and his world that he was almost certain that this Severus stayed at Hogwarts like the Professor Snape he'd known. After all, both were Potions Master and Death Eaters that belonged to the Order. That thought brought up another question. What did Severus swear on?  
  
"If you want to ask me something, you can ask it."  
  
"It's nothing," Harry muttered.  
  
Severus gave him a look that said he didn't believe him and the he'd better tell what's up. When Sebastian continued not to say anything, Severus growled, "If it wasn't anything, you wouldn't said anything!"  
  
"Don't you dare to presume you know me everything about me," Harry snapped, not feeling like dealing with Severus's sharp comments right now. It was all well for Draco to be in the thick of good cheers and everything, but Harry hated it. Despised it with all his being. He wanted nothing more than to fade from awareness. He'd been so caught up in the game that he hadn't realized what it'd mean if he actually got the snitch in that fashion. Was he a moron? Did he want to be infamous for something again? Hell no! He hated the fame. He absolutely abhorred it.  
  
Severus narrowed his eyes, not knowing what had caused Sebastian to lose his temper. It wasn't like the calm and reserved Sebastian to lose control of his anger. It was one of the many reasons that Sebastian was one of the most likable Slytherins to ever walk the halls of Hogwarts. He had this charismatic presence despite shunning the limelight. Why else would he have escaped from the after Quidditch match celebration unless he hated the attention? No other reason, but that still didn't explain why Sebastian was losing his cool.  
  
"Don't take that kind of tone with me, Sebastian Biggerstaff!" Severus snarled with the undertone of vicious warning. "Even if I may consider you an equal to me in my private labs, you are still my student! And you will respect me!"  
  
He was right. Harry shouldn't have lost his temper with Severus when it wasn't his Professor's fault. He'd been quite use to the anonymity of this world that he was angry with himself for possibly losing it for himself. It was nice not being the Boy Who Lived, not having to live up to high expectations. And he'd be damned if he placed himself into that position again. "Sorry," Harry muttered. "I shouldn't have taken out my frustrations with you, Professor."  
  
"I take it," Severus began wryly, "you don't enjoy the notoriety?"  
  
"Can we say understatement of the month?" Harry sneered lightly, a small smile appeared on his lips telling Severus that the sneer was done only for show and wasn't meant to be taken seriously. "I hate it."  
  
"Most people take great pleasure in it," Severus remarked.  
  
Harry shrugged. "So I'm different."  
  
That Sebastian was. "You better go back to your dorm and try to get some sleep. Even if it's the weekend that's coming up. You have a whole week of semester exams that must be taken before the Christmas holidays. You certainly wouldn't want to do terribly on them because you were too caught up in celebrating the great displeasure of your impending notoriety."  
  
Harry snorted. "Like Hermione would let me get away with that. No," he sighed dramatically, leaning his back against the wall and let his eyes roam over Severus's sinewy form, "she has this entire weekend blocked off by the hours on which subjects we will be studying. It's with great pleasure that I'm here to inform you that she has considered Potions the class that has been deemed the honor of most hours necessary. A total of twenty."  
  
"You will have no trouble with the exam," Severus stated offhandedly. "Neither will Granger, even if she isn't as good as your or Draco at Potions. The only question is whether she'll study harder to try to top you and Draco at it. I daresay she'll need the twenty hours if she even wants to try. It might do her some good not to be Top of the Year for once."  
  
"Like that would ever happen."  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: So Harry is a bit snappy in this chapter... not overdone too much. Harry's just paranoid with all that he has to think of. QUESTIONS: (1) How was the Quidditch game? (2) So Harry snaps at Severus... not all perfect eh? Too overdone, or understandable? (3) Like Draco's nervousness and yelling at Harry? How about Hermione's rant at Draco?  
  
Want UPDATES? Join the Mirror of Paradox Mailing List! By emailing: mirror_of_paradox-subscribe@yahoogroups.com OR going to the website:  
  
~  
  
Thanks to tomzgurl77, Nightwalker, Kalina Quantum, BDM, Quickjewel, lil Snape; Snape{, Jolie, DraconisSenshi, MJ, Tempest, Carya, Lady Phoenix Gryffindor,  
  
Sela: I'll agree, I rarely find a good AU (which is why I decided to write one). I'm glad you like all the characters, even if Draco takes a bit of getting use to.  
  
Setsuri: Haven't gotten there yet, but I have no idea what I'll do about those abilities. There's so much to discuss so they might be mentioned later on.  
  
Beth: The HP/SS rate will continue going as is. I like your comments on going back... but you'll just have to wait and see.  
  
unknown nonhuman: I perfectly agree with slow going. Draco takes a bit of getting use to, I think Draco has a tough time with rejection and I plan to show a more of his spoiled/sarcasm.  
  
Dark-One Shadowphyre: I adore Sean Biggerstaff. Biggerstaff the name alludes to larger wand hence more magical powers, it was an excuse to use my current obsession's surname. Perfectly justified!  
  
Lina Inverse the Dramata: He will, but I don't know when. I never said the Weasleys aren't in the Order, they aren't in the Order that's in Britain. 2nd chapter I said all the light wizarding families were in America, which is where they are. Not answering the last question. ^_^.  
  
Eaiva le Fay: Yes, more sarcastic, but so far most of the more detailed interaction has been with Severus. I do think Draco's full of innuendos though.  
  
Abraxis: Yes! Definitely! Your opinion of Sev is exactly how I see it. Draco being too nice--- he doesn't take rejection well, thus he lashes out. I agree w/ you about the special training. 


	10. End of Term

Title: Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Disclaimer: All characters & original universe belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Warning: This will be a slash and most likely a HP/SS one. If you don't like, don't read!  
  
~  
  
10: End of Term (June 23, 2003 to June 27, 2003)  
  
"Are you sure you won't come with me?" Draco asked once more. It wasn't like Draco to have to ask anything more than once. It certainly wasn't like Draco to have to almost plead to get someone to come to his sprawling mansion. But this was Sebastian, and he was a bit of an oddball. Not that Draco minded, it was what he loved about Sebastian. There was nothing more than he wanted to do than to introduce his best friend to his parents. The problem was that Sebastian refused to spend the Christmas holidays with him.  
  
Harry really did wish he could spend the vacation time with Draco, but the problem was that he didn't want to make a promise that he'd most likely have to break. It'd be a nice change of pace for him; it'd be the first holiday he'd not be worrying about living through it. Besides, it'd be different to actually be carefree during the vacation and be with his best friend. It was too bad that he couldn't. It simply most likely wasn't going to be possible. Dumbledore had told him he could pop up to surprise Draco if the circumstances turned out that way.  
  
If he managed to get back to his world, then he was definitely gone. He'd be sad to go, but there was a strong likelihood that he could come back here. Dumbledore was certain that the mirror was a direct link to this dimension and only this dimension. The alternate dimension traveling book that Harry had read also hinted at the same thing, that objects used to cross the divide of dimensions often were routes only to that specific dimension. But it was scary to think that Voldemort had that much power as it would take to choose the dimension Harry would end up in.  
  
Then there was the large possibility that his friends in his world hadn't figured out how to open up the gateway and he'd end up being slammed back like before. Just thinking about it made him grimace in pain. There was no doubt if he didn't make it back that he'd be in the hospital for a good two weeks of the holidays, which was basically the entire vacation time. If he was lucky, as Dumbledore pointed out, if he came back less scathe than he had last time--- he could surprise Draco sometime near or after Christmas Day. It was too bad things were so uncertain. He would have liked to give Draco a head's up.  
  
"Bast?" Draco called out. "Are you listening to me? I see why you make the grades you do in classes you should be good at. I mean you're not bad at Transfiguration or Ancient Runes, but you could be much better if stopped daydreaming in class!" He nudged Sebastian in the side. "Did you hear me? I'm asking you for the last time! Do you want to spend the holidays with me? I'd love to have you over."  
  
"I can't," Harry grumbled at Draco, half annoyed that he kept asking and half sad that he couldn't go. But it was important to try to get back to his dimension. It wasn't right that he was here. Being absent from his world, would change things there and being here would change things here. "I told you, I have to stay at Hogwarts to work out some discrepancies with my old boarding school."  
  
"I don't see why you should have any!" Draco exclaimed with irritation flashing in his grey eyes. Draco was used to getting what he wanted when he wanted, and he wanted Sebastian to spend Christmas with him. When Draco had suggested using his father's influence in the Ministry of Magic to handle any of the troubles Dumbledore was giving him, Sebastian had vehemently said no. That he wanted to handle things by himself. "You're such a stubborn prat! I don't see why you won't let me help you!"  
  
Because Draco couldn't. "You can't," Harry responded with a sigh. "Besides, you know what a obstinate person I am. I want to do this on my own. You know I'm fiercely independent, that I hate relying on anyone. I don't want to promise I'll come if I have to break that promise. You know how I am with my word. Truth is, it's not only school stuff--- it's family stuff too."  
  
"Oh," Draco replied softly. The small bit that Draco knew about Sebastian's life before Hogwarts was slim at best. He knew that Sebastian hadn't been a great student because he hadn't really applied himself. But he'd been a good slacker. He knew that Sebastian didn't have any family left. That he was an orphan and that he had some relation to the Headmaster. The extent of the relation, Draco didn't know. "I... I didn't know."  
  
"It's all right," Harry responded, resting his hand reassuringly on Draco's shoulder. "You couldn't have known. I didn't want to tell you." He didn't know why, but the lying sessions he'd had with Dumbledore over the summer were extremely helpful when discussing his past. He didn't outright lie, instead he only told half-truths. Half-truths, he had admit were the way to go. It made lying convincing and yet not entirely lying. Stupid justifications.  
  
"If you aren't coming over to my place for the holidays," Draco grumbled reluctantly, "then you'd better send me an owl everyday. Merlin knows how boring Christmas is going to be for me without Hermione's Know-It-All-ness gone and your stubborn reticent self not by my side."  
  
"I know, I know," Harry muttered sarcastically. "It's such a damn tragedy."  
  
"'Tis."  
  
~  
  
"Are you ready Harry?" Dumbledore asked kindly when his young charge stepped into his private chambers.  
  
Harry nodded. "Will you do something for me first?"  
  
"It depends on what you ask me to do."  
  
Harry smiled. This was where he got that trait of never promising anything unless he could deliver, from Dumbledore. He handed the Headmaster a small bundle he retrieved from his pocket. "I've shrunk all the Christmas presents that I got for my friends. Will you make sure they get them on Christmas Day if I do manage to go back successfully?"  
  
"Of course, Harry," Dumbledore responded genially.  
  
"And," Harry began quickly, "I want to know what you'd tell them of my disappearance. You know we can't tell them the truth, and you're going to have to tell them something." He didn't know why he was so anxious, but he was. It was just that Severus, Draco, and Hermione had become very important to him here. He knew he'd miss them when he went back.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and glanced into Harry's eyes with much seriousness. "I certainly couldn't tell them the truth. It's too far fetched for even me to think of. Considering that everyone believes you came from the Americas, you'll just have to go back there. I'm sure I can manage a convincing enough story. Say you've been adopted by close friends of your parents or the other option is to say that you died in an unexpected accident.  
  
"It probably is the best option since none of your friends will try to look for you and possibly stumble upon the half truths. If you should happen to never return here, then you'll have no loose ends," he remarked. "Of course, I leave the final decision up to you, Harry. You know your friends best."  
  
He didn't want them to think that he was dead, but what choice did he have? It was the best choice to make since it tided up all the loose ends. But what if he did manage to find a way back? What then? He was getting far too ahead of himself. He didn't even know if he was going to be able to return to his world yet. There were too many things that he was depending on to happen to get to the possibilities he was listing in his head.  
  
"Tell them I died," Harry said with hoarse difficulty, "if I go back successfully and don't forget to deliver the Christmas gifts to them."  
  
"I won't forget."  
  
Harry gulped and stared at Dumbledore with emotional eyes. "I want to thank you for all that you've done for me."  
  
"It's no problem. I'm glad I could help," Dumbledore replied sincerely, though he regretted that Harry needed to go back to his world. They could really use him here. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes, I'm ready."  
  
"Good," he commented. He raised his wand about to cast the spell when he murmured, "Harry?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You'll be missed." That touched Harry and he also knew was the last words he'd ever hear in this world if things went the way they should. It saddened him, but there was nothing to do. He had to go back to his world. He wasn't meant to be here; he shouldn't be here but he was. Did that mean anything? Anything at all?  
  
Every muscle in his body was tense in dreadful anticipation. Dumbledore had already cast the spell to open the path between the dimensions. All he had to do was chant the charm that'd use his lightning bolt scar as the pathway to his dimension. Saying the charm was not hard at all. It was actually easy to do, simple to think of but then very hard to accomplish when everything needed to be aligned perfectly. Their side and the other side. Stupid complications.  
  
Once he'd whispered the spell, he again felt the sensation of being sucked into a funnel that made him feel weightless. The feeling of being held in stasis warped to a blinding speed of being shifted across time, space, and distance. He again felt himself getting closer to his world, close enough to touch it and close enough to feel the familiarity. Almost there, almost.  
  
~  
  
Despite the weariness that lined Hermione's exhausted face, she raced down the hallway to the dungeons and burst into Snape's office. As she expected, she found McGonagall and Snape sifting through the piles of books on the floor and on the desk looking a even a hint of how to get Harry back from where Voldemort had banished him. Ron would have been with her, but he had to go back to the Burrow for a Christmas family gathering.  
  
Ron had wanted to tell his family why he needed to stay but Dumbledore had insisted on secrecy. So he had been forced to return to the Burrow since he couldn't give a valid excuse to stay. But it was actually a relief for Hermione that Ron was gone because the poor boy was simply not good at discerning what was useful information and what wasn't. She was getting so much more done without him hanging over her shoulder continuously asking her questions.  
  
"I FOUND IT!" Hermione cried out, dropping her book on top of the books scattered in the middle of the table, pointing to what she'd just read. "This book references the book that You Know Who must have used to jump Harry to another dimension. This has to be the reason that we haven't been able to find anything yet because this book has only three known copies that exist in our Universe. I have no idea where the other two copies are but You Know Who has to have one."  
  
Both McGonagall and Snape were affected by Hermione's burst of energy as they swiftly scanned the section Hermione had referred them to. When they'd finished reading they had to agree with her. The book on unique forms of traveling mentioned a book called: THE MOST COMPLETE GUIDE TO ALTERNATE DIMENSION JUMPING. From what the reference said, the complete guide was the most comprehensive source of any and everything involving alternate dimensions.  
  
"Well," Severus remarked wryly, "that solves the problem of which book we need to be looking at, but that certainly doesn't help us reach a resolution." He focused his dark eyes at Hermione with piercing accuracy. "So how do you purpose that we get the book?"  
  
Hermione's face fell. "I have no idea," she whispered dejectedly. "For all we know there might only be one copy left in this world. There's a huge possibility that the other two copies might have been used to jump across the dimensions and that they are currently residing in other dimensions. The only known copy is in the possession of You Know Who."  
  
"Albus will know," McGonagall injected.  
  
"If he knew," Snape sneered, "then why are we on this random goose hunt?"  
  
"He will know someone that will know," she responded with a superior expression. "Albus has many contacts with others, and I have no doubt that he will know someone that will be able to help us. If there's anyone that can find out where the other two books are, it'll be him. Besides," she said pointedly, "if we cannot find the other two, we will have no choice but to wrest the book the Dark Lord has and that means you will have to fetch it. You are the only spy that we have that he still trusts."  
  
Severus glared at his fellow Professor and barked, "What are you two doing sitting? We have to go talk to Dumbledore now!"  
  
~  
  
He was close, but he wasn't there. That was his last coherent thought before he started screaming, screaming until he felt his voice box stop functioning. He lost all train of actually being, of feeling anything but the burning and raging pain that coursed through his being. This was the worst physical pain he'd ever felt before. His insides were boiling at an unbearable temperature and if he could die, he would have been released from it all.  
  
But he didn't, though he didn't doubt that he had come close. Very close to having his existence erased permanently, yet he hadn't died and as his brain fried from the intense pain signals bombarding his sensory nerves--- he wished he had. It was with grateful relief that he blacked out when the fire ripping through his innards, shattering his blood vessels and causing blood to seep into his body cavities.  
  
It was lucky he was already knocked out when he tumbled back to Dumbledore's office like the previous time because the head jarring landing would have made him black out from that. The awful and ghastly sight of burnt flesh and blood everywhere made Dumbledore panic especially since Fawkes had just burned the other day and in his newborn form had no healing powers at all. "POPPY!" Dumbledore's voice boomed throughout the school. "I NEED YOU NOW!"  
  
The few students that were staying shook with fear at hearing such a powerful and resonating voice of desperation calling throughout the entire school. Most of the teachers that were also there leapt to their feet and ran to where the voice was calling from, Dumbledore's office. But it was Poppy that was the only one that had a clue of what had happened. She'd been called like this before, and Dumbledore had kindly hinted to her this morning that it wouldn't be a bad idea to be prepared for the worst.  
  
But even she wasn't prepared for what she saw. Sebastian looked dead, not on the verge of death but dead. He was barely breathing as Dumbledore had the invisible stretcher moving full speed to the medical ward. Poppy managed to slow the stretcher down enough so that she could dump a full healing charm on the boy, enough to remove some of the more shallow wounds and clean up the blood that drenched the boy from head to toe.  
  
She couldn't even guess at the damage until they reached her ward where she'd be able to use her magical medical equipment to do a full examination. It was a lucky time she had gotten there when she had because her full body healing spell had cleared Sebastian's blocked windpipe and had fixed most of the serious internal damage like torn arteries. Her mind was focused entirely keeping the healing spell up, working intricately to fix some of the more severe damage.  
  
She knew that she ought to call someone from St. Mungo's to help her, even if she was one of the best healers in Great Britain. But if she lost her focus for a minute it might prove fatal to Sebastian. It was her magic that was sustaining the poor boy. She didn't think it'd take any of the Professors that were swarming around the medical ward now to run to St. Mungo's. McGonagall was the on that was sent, using an emergency Portkey that resided in the Utmost Emergency Kit.  
  
Dumbledore and Flitwick with their mediocre knowledge of medimagic was fixing up the ward when Severus stalked into the room. His dark eyes widened as he shoved Flitwick out of the way so that he could examine Sebastian's full damage. "What in the bloody hell happened?" he raged his query. "Dumbledore? Poppy?"  
  
"An accident," Dumbledore responded briefly, shoving the Potions Master away so that Flitwick could step back in and set up the diagnostic test that would fully survey Sebastian's body and detail to them what precisely was wrong with the boy. "Get some potions."  
  
Severus didn't move, he was too stunned to see his favorite student, his Potions partner--- Sebastian dying in front of him. It didn't take him long to realize that whatever 'accident' Sebastian had gotten into had been terrible and not something that just anything would cause. The poor boy looked like he'd been fried outside and had hemorrhaged internally, the blood finding outlets through his mouth mainly.  
  
"POTIONS NOW, SEVERUS!" Dumbledore hollered.  
  
That was all that it took to make Severus run full speed to the dungeons where he gathered anything, potions and et cetera that had any relation to healing. When he got back, he found two other mediwizards there that had took one look at the diagnostic results and had started intense internal medimagic surgery to correct Sebastian's internal damage. One spare glance at the chart overhead told Severus that Sebastian's innards had been severely injured.  
  
Frantically, he shoved several external potions that healed potions to Poppy who was taking a break from the intensive spells she'd enacted that had stabilized Sebastian enough for the two of the best mediwizards at St. Mungo's to operate on Sebastian. She took one look at the potions that Severus had handed her and poured them over Sebastian's burned wounds, murmuring in awe when most of the severe burns were wiped away. While Poppy attended to Sebastian, Severus started throwing ingredients into his cauldron to brew a complicated spell that would restore his student's lost blood.  
  
Lost in the intricacies of the potion, Severus saw that he and the mediwizards attending to Sebastian were the only ones in the room that were making noise. The rest stood there and watched with bewildered eyes at every small incision and healing spell the two brilliant medisurgeons cast. It was sever hours of long silence before they had completed the first round of surgery and they took a break to rest themselves.  
  
During this downtime, Poppy was revived enough to heal the rest of Sebastian's more severe burns that the potion couldn't heal and Severus gave Sebastian a great boost in strength by giving him the blood reviving potion. By no means was Sebastian better, but he was out of the deleterious danger that he had been in. Another few hours went by with Severus pumping potions into Sebastian and Poppy revitalizing her patient with her medimagic.  
  
After the treatment, the two medisurgeons decided that Sebastian was sufficiently strong enough to undergo the second rounds of surgery that would fix the rest of his internal injuries, including the strain that his heart had undergone when the main artery had been severed. While that had been one of the first things Poppy had repaired, Sebastian's heart had been under the strain of a lack of blood flow for a few seconds, disastrous enough that he'd nearly died from that not to mention his extensive blood loss.  
  
It was hours, many hours later when the medisurgeons felt that it was safe enough for them to head back to St. Mungo's to rest up. Poppy had already drop down onto the bed next to Sebastian in an exhausted sleep when a level 7 mediwitch arrived from St. Mungo's to watch over the patient's critical condition. All the other Professors had retreated to their rooms, leaving only Dumbledore and Severus in the ward. Severus was weary, but the adrenaline from the situation was still pumping through his veins. Besides he had something he needed to ask:  
  
"What in fuck's name happened, Albus?"  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: So you find out what's going on the other world... did you panic? Harry's not going back yet. Don't worry. Questions: (1) Draco was cute in the beginning wasn't he? Spoiled arrogant bastard used to getting everything he wants. (2) How did you like to know that they're getting closer in the other world? (3) So how did you like Severus's reaction to Harry's rather grievous injuries?  
  
Want UPDATES? Join the Mirror of Paradox Mailing List! By emailing: mirror_of_paradox-subscribe@yahoogroups.com OR going to the website (look at profile) AIM: sevviepooh  
  
~  
  
Parseltongue Note: To those that have mentioned parseltongue in your reviews, it WILL play a very important role but not for a while. And it will come in a BIG way. Let's just say it will be very significant and definitely catch more than a few eyes.  
  
Thanks to FalconIce, Tempest (I know about the penis size), JerseyPike, Asha Dreamweaver (you'll have to read + see, or you could aim @ sevviepooh), stephie, Lady Phoenix Gryffindor (happy b-day!), KC (kiss is a good idea), Quickjewel, Setsuri.  
  
~Mary~: I update at least by the 5th day. I'm only delayed if FF.net goes down. If you notice there's been 9 chapters in 1 month.  
  
Xikum: One of the few to appreciate the Quidditch game. Sev's curiosity I don't discuss, too many other important things to discuss and HP has more unusual reactions to fame that are in store... and then Sev will react then.  
  
Dark-One Shadowphyre: (1) 'M not good at sports. (2) Harry was annoyed at his fame, and well he lost it very briefly. (3) I like your theorizing.// You are exactly right about HP being a force to reckon with.  
  
Eaiva le Fay: (1) Yes Ravenclaw + Slytherin vs Hufflepuff + Gryffindor. I see R + S being close b/c they are similar. That was more of the pt. of the game, glad you saw how important that was + Harry's fame no matter where he is. (2) Very true. (3) Sibling thing is very right. In canon, I only like HP with HER.// There will be OotP spoilers, but not for a while.  
  
Mikee: I like Quidditch, but I'm not sporty so yeah... Yes Sev is very aware now. I see Sev as being very perceptive (duh) since he's a spy. I like your theory on Harry's imperfections.  
  
Abraxis: You explain it perfectly, Harry's lashing it out. Yes, HP will be noticeable anywhere he goes even without that fabulously interesting scar ^_^.  
  
~  
  
SNEAK PEAK at the new story: IN THE ABSENCE OF MEMORY  
  
[Slash] HP/LM and HP/LV. There is only one way to get past the Lost Prophecy, so Voldemort decides to use a bonding curse to bind Harry Potter to him forever making it impossible for Harry to kill him. But the dark curse is against bonded lovers that have fallen apart and it's consequences are ugly and nasty to who the curse is aimed at... the Boy Who Lived but very beneficial to the spell caster... Lord Voldemort. 


	11. Many Shades of Gray

Title: Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Disclaimer: All characters & original universe belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Warning: This will be a slash and a HP/SS one. If you don't like, don't read! So don't bother flaming!  
  
Check out my new story: In the Absence of Memory!  
  
~  
  
11: Many Shades of Gray (June 27, 2003 to June 29, 2003)  
  
"We'll discuss this later," Dumbledore had said firmly a week ago. Well, Sebastian had finally woken up and he was on his way to a rapid recovery, and Dumbledore still hadn't told Severus anything about why his favorite student and Potions Assistant had ended up nearly dying during the Christmas holidays. Severus wanted an answer, dammit! He demanded one!  
  
Severus stalked to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmaster's office and immediately barked out the password, "Lemon drops." The gargoyle shook his head. No, that wasn't the password anymore. Severus launched into his entire alphabetical list of sweets, but still the gargoyle wouldn't move out of the way. He was reaching the end of his patience and was about to hex the stone mutt when Dumbledore stopped him.  
  
"Sacrifice," Dumbledore said softly and the gargoyle jumped aside. Severus spared the Headmaster an inquisitive look at the non-candy password. Dumbledore merely smiled calmly. "I know why you're here, Severus. Come inside, we have much to talk about."  
  
That as a blasted understatement! But Dumbledore didn't give Severus another choice but to follow him into the room. So Severus stalked into the Headmaster's office behind Dumbledore, fully ready to give Dumbledore a piece of his mind. Once the door closed behind them, Severus quickly launched into his argument on why he should know the full truth.  
  
"Don't tell me it was just an accident, Albus!" Severus exclaimed once they had taken a seat in front of each other. "Something far ore serious has happened and as his Head of House I should be aware of it." Especially as Sebastian's friend, he added silently, he should know what had occurred. But he couldn't tell the Headmaster that tidbit. Being Sebastian's Head of House was a perfectly good reason to be concern with his students, it was just that he was more so than was normal.  
  
Dumbledore's blue eyes made no attempt to hide the weariness behind them. "It was no accident," he began, phrasing his words carefully. Lying to Severus was a terribly difficult task, the man had the analytical skills of the most technologically advanced computer which made him so brilliant. "H- -- Sebastian was doing a mission for the Order, and it didn't go as we had planned."  
  
It was quite the opposite, Dumbledore conceded mentally, but what he'd told Severus was true though not the whole truth. He knew that Severus was a trustworthy man, but he wasn't quite certain that Severus was fully convinced of the Order's ability to topple Voldemort since they had failed the first time. While Severus was in the Order and proved useful, he wasn't the weapon Harry had told him that Severus had been in his world. But he was still useful, he kept the one spy they had in the Inner Circle covered.  
  
"Sebastian... Mr. Biggerstaff is in the Order?" Severus questioned in an incredulous tone. His mind was reeling with the information that this was another similarity that he shared with the young man. "When? How? Why?"  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. "That I cannot divulge to you, Severus. I know you tell Voldemort more than you should tell him, but I can understand your wavering. As much as I dislike to admit it, without your help the Order would have crumbled. Yet somehow it has managed to survive and we have been waiting for someone like Sebastian to come along. Someone with Sebastian's potential."  
  
"His potential?" Severus interrupted.  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, Sebastian has great potential. Why else do you think I'm allowing him to train in special classes that will help him when the time comes?" Severus' face flared up with concern since he knew Dumbledore was a manipulative bastard on the same level as the Dark Lord. "I believe he will be the key to defeating Voldemort."  
  
"You are using him," Severus accused harshly but not without reason. "He's a child, Albus! You cannot use a child as a weapon!"  
  
"I know you care for the boy," Dumbledore remarked calmly, causing Severus to blink uncontrollably for a minute. "But I am not forcing him to do anything he doesn't want." Especially with the recent events, Dumbledore thought with increasing optimism that it may be enough to convince Harry to stay here. It was no longer safe to try jumping to his world, at least not until his friends there figured out to open whatever was blocking the entrance. Dumbledore was absolutely sure if Harry had defeated Voldemort once, he could do it again.  
  
Severus shrugged and Dumbledore continued with what he was saying, "Sebastian isn't a weapon, but he is invaluable to the effort. Have you not notice that he has joined Houses together? His closest friends are from two different Houses and backgrounds... a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw... a pureblood and a muggleborn. People from all the Houses respect him. He inspires the charisma that Voldemort could have."  
  
It finally dawned on Severus what Dumbledore was using Sebastian to do. "You are making him the figurehead of the movement!" Astonishment was written all over Severus' face. "That will get him killed!"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head. "No Severus," he murmured, "he will not be the figurehead but the inspiration. He has what Voldemort has, the ability to lead a change. Voldemort chose to initiate his change as a dictator, but Sebastian will shift the direction of oppression. People will rally behind him as the hope for better."  
  
"And that will cause his death," Severus finished for him with dripping pessimism. "You know that Voldemort will kill him if he thinks Sebastian is a serious threat. Even if you don't, I do. It doesn't matter if Sebastian turns out to be a threat or not if Voldemort thinks he will be. You are sacrificing the boy's chance for happiness for your own purposes! You are no different than the Dark Lord!"  
  
"Then you," Dumbledore responded with all his power behind him, "will have to make sure that Voldemort never discovers the role that Sebastian will play until it's too late to act against him."  
  
~  
  
It was a week of comatose induced healing when Poppy finally allowed Sebastian to be conscious again. And his first few hours of consciousness had been denied to Severus since there were several important matters of Order business that needed to be discuss. When Dumbledore had finished speaking to Sebastian, Poppy had deemed that her patient was simply too exhausted to see another visitor and had promptly placed him into a sleep induced healing. Meanwhile, Severus' nerves were growing more and more on the edge.  
  
There were many things that he had to talk to Sebastian about. Like how firmly entrenched the young man was in his loyalty to the manipulative Dumbledore. The cunning old wizard was quite a rival for the Dark Lord and would have been even more so if his two greats pawns, the Potters hadn't died in the unfortunate attack against them. It'd been a horrible tragedy for the Light side and it wasn't long after that Voldemort had fully gain control over the Ministry, over Britain.  
  
For all the Wizarding World knew, Severus Snape was a Potions Master that happened to teach his expertise to students despite being one of the Dark Lord's most trusted Death Eaters. In many ways, he believed the public viewed him as the babysitter of Albus Dumbledore. In reality, he was a babysitter, but for Dumbledore's Inner Circle spy not for Dumbledore. He made sure the idiotic fool didn't give away his cover unduly not when it'd taken years to get deeply entrenched in the fold. It only made sense that Voldemort had to send someone he could trust to make sure that Dumbledore ran the school but did nothing whatsoever to threaten his dominion over Europe. Soon the rest of the world if the Dark Lord got his way.  
  
He hadn't planned on playing both sides when he'd been initiated into the Order, and he hadn't really. He was decidedly stuck in the middle. While he disliked Voldemort's methods, the torturing and the plain cruelty... he didn't respect Dumbledore's twisted though hidden exploitations either. Severus was quite furious that Dumbledore was using Sebastian as the leverage he needed to get him to do what he'd refused to do since he'd join the Order, actively help it.  
  
The reason he'd join the Order had been his initial disgust and his repentance for what the Dark Lord had done. It hadn't been so bad at first, but nothing was black and white--- not ever. Once Voldemort had been situated atop his throne, he'd proven to be a rather fair if not overly harsh ruler. To put it in layman's terms, Voldemort wanted brains, talent, and loyalty to those he chose to raise up in rank, a much more set means than say the incompetent Ministry of Magic.  
  
It hadn't been all bad at first, but when Dumbledore had lost the Potters his game plan had changed. It had to, Severus allowed with dispassionate understanding, for the Order to survive on. Without the cunning manipulation to continue to exist, the balance of power would have entirely crumbled. Severus saw the need for the hidden but still quite known presence of the Light side. It kept corruption at bay; it prevented Voldemort from getting too comfortable in his position of power. But in doing what Dumbledore had to do, he'd lost his respect for the great wizard- -- hoping too futilely that he'd be different from the Dark Lord. It turned out they were just the same, just fighting on the opposite sides.  
  
He only hoped that Sebastian could see the reason, the reason that it was necessary to seem to be on a side, if not both sides but remain inside neutral. Severus had to reach the boy before Dumbledore grasped the young man too firmly into his sticky web. He didn't want Sebastian's talents to be wasted in an attempt to rid evil, even if he was mildly supporting Dumbledore's effort to keep the Light side alive. Didn't the old coot realize that there would always be evil? It was only when the balance became unbalanced that it was dangerous.  
  
And it had become tilted to favor the Dark side, but the Americas kept it from tilting out of control. Voldemort wasn't all powerful, wasn't the supreme being of the Universe. No, the Dark Lord knew his limitations and it was common knowledge in the Inner Circle that he might threaten to take over the Americas but he had his hands quite full with his European conquest. At least Voldemort was a somewhat impartial dictator, the same could not be said for the previous Grindelwald.  
  
The extermination of the muggles had never been a pressing issue for the Dark Lord than it had been for his predecessor. Severus realize that Voldemort quite despised them, but he saw their uses. They after all far outnumbered the Wizarding World and it'd be impossible to think of going against them and expect an easy victory. No, it was better to let them peddle around with their non-magic lives. Muggleborns were a different issue. The Dark Lord wasn't quite so reasonable to them, since it reminded him of his inferiority of being muggleborn himself. The number of identifiable muggleborn wizards had dropped significantly in Europe, the few that were called going off to school in the Americas.  
  
"You can see him now, Severus," Poppy remarked, interrupting the Potions Master's stream of thought. The mediwitch gave Severus a kind smile, since she knew how much the boy must mean to the Professor if he'd sat outside in the waiting room most of the week waiting to see the young man. "Just don't take too long all right? He's still quite exhausted from his earlier conversation with the Headmaster. I don't want you to wear him out!"  
  
Severus nodded, wondering what Dumbledore had said to Sebastian and wondering if it was too late for the young man to see the grays that were in the world. He took a deep breath, not quite knowing what he was going to say, but knew that he had to give the young man a warning not to see things in black and white. "It's good to see that you're finally up, Sebastian," Severus greeted him with a warmer tone than he was use to using. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"I'm all right," Harry croaked, his voice still rather scratchy from all the screaming that he'd done in his terrible accident. "The Headmaster told me I've been out for a week."  
  
"Yes, you have." Severus responded, not knowing really wanting to continue small talk when he had much larger matters to discuss. "I need to ask you something, Sebastian." Sebastian quirked his eyebrow up with inquiry, but otherwise didn't say anything. "What do you swear on?"  
  
Harry drew in a ragged breath. So Dumbledore had told him some of the truth, but if Severus was still calling him Sebastian obviously not being entirely honest. If the Headmaster thought he ought to know, then Harry saw no reason not to tell his Professor, his mentor and his confidant what he swore on. "I swear on my mother's sacrifice."  
  
His mother's sacrifice? That hadn't been what Severus had expected, but even though he dearly wished to ask him he had the feeling it wasn't going to be a short story. And the lines of exhaustion that etched Sebastian's face didn't want him to inquire about something that was most likely upsetting. "I see," was the best Severus could manage without snapping at the poor boy.  
  
Managing a brief smile, since he knew how hard Severus was trying not to be his snarky self. "So what do you swear on, Severus?"  
  
Severus had been gathering up his thoughts of how to warn Sebastian without alienating the young man away from himself if Sebastian did prove to be extremely loyal to Dumbledore, so Sebastian's query took him by surprise. Yet, Sebastian deserved an answer since he'd been told what he swore on, and it give him something to think of. "I swear on the dark mark." He paused to let that sink in, then decided he might as well launch into another total shocker, "Don't let Dumbledore manipulate you, Sebastian. You don't know him like I know him. He and the Dark Lord aren't that much different."  
  
Reeling from what Severus had told him that he swore to the Order on and his warning, Harry hadn't even noticed that Severus had left him alone. Though Severus hadn't said he was a Death Eater, Harry was sure that had to be what he was hinting at. And warning him of Dumbledore? What in the world? Severus was in the Order, yet Harry got the feeling that the Potions Master wasn't loyal like he had been in his world.  
  
And what of Dumbledore's warning that it was too dangerous to attempt to jump back to his own world? At least any time soon? He sighed, there was really too much to think of. Too much information was overloading his mind such that Poppy had to give him a sedative potion to get him to relax enough to cast the sleeping charm that would continue to help him feel as well as giving him much needed rest.  
  
~  
  
{2 weeks later}  
  
"I cannot believe that you didn't tell us that you were grievously injured!" Draco screamed at Sebastian, his face flushed red with his anger more at himself than at his best friend. He was still upset that Sebastian hadn't let them know, but he was more frustrated with himself that he hadn't been there when Sebastian had been nearly killed. "You should have told us! We shouldn't have found out like this!"  
  
All the pissed feelings Draco had been wallowing during the Christmas holidays despite being lavished by his adoring parents had made him determine to be an utter git to Sebastian when he got back. All those pent up emotions were still directed somewhat his best friend, but in a far different manner. He was furious at whatever had caused his best friend to be lying with such fragility on a hospital bed looking like he'd visited death and hadn't quite come out of it yet. Oh yes, he was well beyond rage.  
  
But all that faded when Sebastian mustered a small smile for Draco. The anger melted away replaced instantly by his concern, worry, and anxiety that he'd initially felt when he hadn't seen Sebastian waiting for him in the Slytherin dorms. When Professor Snape had informed him that Sebastian was in the hospital room, he'd been beside himself with apprehension that had fueled his explosion, an outburst that should have been directed elsewhere he fully acknowledged. At the same time, he couldn't help it. He was a Malfoy, and he was damn use to getting what he wanted when he wanted it. And he had wanted Sebastian over for the holidays!  
  
"You scared me, you stupid git," Draco muttered, brushing back Sebastian's unruly locks, "when I saw you all sick and ghostly pale on the bed. When Professor Snape told me that you were in the hospital ward, I panicked. Even if you hadn't promised me you'd come for Christmas, I kind of had the idea you were going to surprise me. Then you didn't even owl me, and I found out on the Express that you hadn't even owled Hermione either!"  
  
"We were both so worried about you," Hermione added softly, her eyes filled with overwhelming relief that Sebastian was all right. "We had no idea what had happened to you. Not a single owl during the three weeks. It was like you'd disappeared or that you'd forgotten all about us."  
  
Harry's smile deflated until it was no longer on his lips. "I'm sorry," he croaked out hoarsely. Hearing the rough quality of his voice, Hermione quickly was forcing him to drink some honeyed tea that she'd asked a house elf to retrieve for her. Once he'd drunk the entire cup down, Hermione sat back down and allowed him to speak out: "I actually had been planning to surprise you, Dray. But as you can see," gesturing to his grievously injured body, "I was unexpectedly detained. I didn't know this was going to happen... and---"  
  
"I think we deserve an explanation," Draco interrupted, his voice much more serious though threaded with concern. "We are your best friends." Hermione nodded in agreement with this, she too wanted to know.  
  
During all this time, Draco had attached himself to Sebastian's side, fussing with his blankets and his clothes while Hermione had been getting Sebastian to drink down the tea. Finally, when she couldn't take all of his overt attentions, she'd glared at him--- a glare that Harry understood quite well. She was a tad jealous, though it was clouded under her worry about him, he knew. Instead of arguing with Draco to move over, she simply went around and plopped her down on the other side of Sebastian's bed.  
  
Harry took a deep breath. There was so much he wanted to tell them that he knew that he couldn't tell them. It was so frustrated, yet necessary. "I can't tell you much of anything," Harry began with a regretful tone, "but you just have to trust that what I'm doing is what I need to do even if it does leave me stuck in a hospital bed for a month." He made an attempt to smile humorously at the situation, but the smile dissipated once he saw Draco's and Hermione's lack of amusement. They did not find it funny in the least. "It was necessary, I had to do it..."  
  
"You're babbling Bast," Hermione pointed out the too obvious. She knew Sebastian never rambled on like he was doing right now. It had to be something major if it was reducing the collected Sebastian to this. "Isn't there something more you can tell us? Anything at all?  
  
Harry shook his head sadly. It wasn't much less than what he'd told Severus, but then again the Headmaster had seen it fit to inform Severus that he was in the Order. That was really the only knowledge they were lacking. "No, I can't. I really wish I could."  
  
"He won't tell, Hermione," Draco muttered with dejectedness, but his eyes weren't accusing just resigned to the fact. Hermione didn't quite realize how insufferably stubborn Sebastian was. Draaco knew this, but he had to live with the mulish prat. "Even if we get mad at him, he still won't tell us so what's the use?"  
  
Harry grinned. Draco knew him oh too well. Even Ron in his world didn't know when to back off like this Draco did. He figured it might have something to do with Lucius Malfoy, a rather dangerous figure to ever push the buttons too hard on. Hermione over there came closer, closer than this Hermione anyway. "Dray, you know me too well," Harry commented. Draco shared his grin and Harry decided it was time to shift the conversation to another direction. "And thanks for the Christmas presents."  
  
Hermione's gift of a book on the various uses of rare potion ingredients had been very much like her, but Draco's had definitely been different. Not that he'd known what to expect out of the Slytherin. Draco's present had been a fierce falcon to serve as his familiar. "I named her Artemis, by the way." Draco smiled at the name, knowing the symbolism behind the name. "Did you like your Christmas gifts?"  
  
Both Draco and Hermione gave him bizarre, taken back looks that Harry didn't understand. "Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Harry in a somewhat mixture of irritation and confusion. "Did you not like them?"  
  
Apparently, Sebastian had no idea why they were reacting this way. Hermione, always the astute one, picked up on this tidbit faster than Draco. "We never received any owls, Bast. We never got any presents, anything at all from you. That's why Draco's being such a prat."  
  
"I guess Dumbledore forgot," Harry remarked with a sigh. No wonder Draco and Hermione had been so worried about him. Not to receive anything over the holidays from him, that was indeed cause for concern. He'd thought they were just mad about not getting any additional owls. But he supposed Dumbledore had been too wrapped up with keeping him alive to remember such silly insignificant things like owling his best friends their Christmas presents.  
  
There'd been a lot on the Headmaster's mind. The Order was starting to move forward, and Dumbledore had reminded him in their most important conversation that it was nearly time for the Order to begin recruiting new members into the fold. That it wasn't wise for Harry to think about returning home until he was sure that those in his world had figured out how to open the gateway especially when he had been too close to dying. It certainly had given him a lot to reflect on, adding to the vague warning Severus had given him. "With the situation I was in at all, I can't be too surprise."  
  
Hermione clucked her tongue sympathetically and gave him a quick kiss on the forehead. "Perfectly understandable. So Draco wasn't being a prat about complaining to me about no presents, he was being a complete git."  
  
Draco scowled at her, for the kiss or for being called a git, Harry didn't know. Whatever reason, it only caused Hermione's smile to widen even more. "So you did get me a present?" Draco questioned, his voice sounding like a child that had just gotten an unexpected surprise. Harry chuckled and nodded. "Good, didn't want to think that I'd wasted getting you a present to get nothing in return. That--- OWWW!" Hermione had reached over Sebastian's bed to whack Draco on top of the head. "Will you stop doing that?!"  
  
Hermione smirked, something so utterly Draco-like that Harry burst out into full fledged giggles. The sweet sound of laughter startled Hermione and Draco into double takes. Their amused fascination soon turned to absolute horror when Sebastian began to cough up blood. Draco was set into an immediate panic attack as he tried to stop the blood that was pouring out of his best friend's mouth. Hermione managed to keep her wits together long enough to alert Madame Pomfrey.  
  
It was only a few minutes when Poppy rush in and pushed the two of them away from Sebastian, dumping a relaxing charm on him that stopped his struggling movements that was only making it worse. Once he was sufficiently calmed down, Poppy probed into his internal organs and found that his abrupt laughing had ripped his sutures apart, making him hemorrhage. Luckily, it wasn't anything too serious.  
  
In no time at all, Poppy had Sebastian in a sleep induced healing and she'd made his friend leave to give Sebastian some much needed rest. She told them that they could come back later tonight to check up on him since they were both Prefects. But even that wasn't enough reassurance. "He'll be fine," Poppy said firmly, "he just ripped his internal stitches. What he needs is some more rest, which he hasn't been getting. You two as Prefects need to be at the start of the term feast!"  
  
Draco and Hermione spared one more glance at Sebastian before hurrying on their way to the Great Hall. They had no choice, Madame Pomfrey was right. They, as Prefects, needed to be at the first feast. Really every meal, they weren't suppose to miss. Sighing, they walked out of the hospital and made their way rather reluctantly to the dining room where they'd have to suffer through an entire meal until they could check up on Sebastian again.  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: The longest chapter so far. I'm pretty damn proud of it. Stands at 4,300 words and it is at least 700 words longer than the longest chapter. There are a couple of issues that I didn't address... but I'll be getting to that. You will find out what Harry gives his friends for Christmas! Care to make guesses? Okay, time for my QUESTIONS: (1) How do you like Severus' role in the Order, not what you expected eh? (2) Who do you think the spy is? I think it's bloody obvious. (3) Dumbledore isn't bad, but Severus recognizes the shades of gray... your thoughts? (4) How do you like Sev's reference [his swearing] to his being a Death Eater to Harry? (5) So how did you like the Draco + Hermione interlude? Draco's birthday present to Harry?  
  
Want UPDATES? Join the Mirror of Paradox Mailing List! By emailing: mirror_of_paradox-subscribe@yahoogroups.com OR going to the website (look at profile) You can get the NC-17 scenes there too in the file section, I will not be mailing them out anymore!  
  
~  
  
Response to Reviews: Are now on the mailing list! If your name is in ALL CAPS then you have a post on the mailing list that is a response to your review!  
  
Thanks to cat, slashvixen, annie, ahappyjtm, mercyangel, sela, lady sakura, kil_krazee, powergirl, aurora, jessica, PENCIL, LINA INVERSE THE DRAMATA, mickie, rickman'sgirl-16, kateri, kalina quantum, lady phoenix gryffindor, the angelic vampire, meinien, MIKEE, unknown human, ABRAXIS, EAIVA LE FAY, and XIKUM. 


	12. Snogging and Unforgivables

Title: Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox

Author: Yih

Disclaimer:  All characters & original universe belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will be a slash and a HP/SS one.  If you don't like, don't read!  So don't bother flaming!

[hugs my awesome beta Serra!]  Isn't she awesome?!

~

12: Snogging and Unforgivables (June 29, 2003 to July 3, 2003) 

To Harry's great relief, Draco and Hermione had forgiven him for not owling them. When they recognized there was no way he could, since he'd been in a coma induced healing most of the holidays.  Draco was especially forgiving when Harry had handed out his Christmas gifts to them.  To his Slytherin mate, he had given him a special potion. That he'd brewed to help Draco with his stressed out nerves during examination time.  It would relax him without making him lose focus.  In addition to the difficult potion he had made, he had gotten Draco ahandy little notebook that Severus had charmed for him that would make up responses to questions that Draco wrote into it.  And if it couldn't answer, it would just say: _No bloody answer.  _

For Hermione, he had given her a special book that was like_ Hogwarts, A History _but on Transfiguration,  _A History of Transfiguration Through the Ages_ and had also bought her a companion book, _Animagus Principles.  _It was Severus' gift that was the most difficult for him to find.  He had wanted something special for his mentor and his confidant that he'd risked going into the Forbidden Forest to pick some rare herbs that could only be found in there.  When he had presented them to Severus already prepared, the Potions Master had been stunned and very angry at him for risking himself like that.  Yet he couldn't help but take the ingredients with a grim smile since they were hard to gather and it did take a great deal of time that he didn't have.  

Two weeks later into the spring term, Poppy finally deemed Harry healthy enough to attend classes.  It took an entire frantic week of studying around the clock to catch up with his pile of work, but he'd managed to do it.  The reward of doing so was well worth it for Severus and Poppy had informed him that he'd be having his first extra sessions with them this weekend.  He couldn't help but be excited, which meant Draco and Hermione were giving him funny looks.  It wasn't like him to be this overly enthusiastic.  That was a Gryffindor trait not a Slytherin one.  

"Something's up with you," Draco remarked, placing Sebastian's favorite breakfast food on his plate.  "Why don't you just tell us instead of grinning like a silly loon?"  Draco leaned forward, nearly brushing up against Sebastian, causing Hermione to scowl from across the table.  She wasn't jealous, just annoyed at how obvious Draco was becoming when it was so apparent that it made Sebastian uncomfortable.  "You know you can't hide anything from us."  

Harry sighed and was highly tempted to move away from Draco.  Why Draco insisted on keeping up his pursuit of him, Harry didn't know.  Why couldn't Draco focus his attentions where they'd be returned, like at Hermione?  He snuck a glance at Hermione and was glad that her annoyed gaze wasn't focused on him but at Draco.  She was pissed at the platinum blond for him.  He sighed again, though this time internally.  He really was going to have to do what Severus suggested and just tell Draco he was interested in someone else.  Subtle hinting wasn't working.  Guess he had to be blatant.  

If he was going to talk to Draco, he might as well do it now.  He stood up from his seat and pointed looked at Draco.  "We need to talk," Harry remarked, glancing past Draco to Hermione apologetically.  "We'll see you later, all right?"  

Hermione shifted her gaze from Harry to Draco and back to Harry.  Harry got this distinct feeling that she knew precisely what was going on, not that she was annoyed with him just Draco.  After all, he'd already made it quite clear to her that he didn't see Draco like that and Hermione was free to take Draco from him.  "All right," she agreed.  "We don't have any classes today, so I guess I'll see you at lunch and dinner."  

Harry smiled at her gratefully and grabbed Draco's arm before he could protest, pulling him out of the Great Hall.  When they reached a secluded corridor, Harry pushed Draco into one of the many secret passages and rested his head against the wall.  Exactly how was he going to say this again?  He hadn't the slightest clue, and he doubted Draco was going to make it easy on him.  Malfoys didn't take to rejection very well, he remembered from a prior experience in his first year when he'd rejected that Draco's offer of friendship.  

"You're awfully eager about something," Draco teased mercilessly, leaning up close against Sebastian's side.  "So what did you want to talk to me about, Bast?  Something private, I think, something that can't be said in front of other?"  His eyebrow made that upward tilt like he knew exactly what the reason was for dragging him outside was.  "If you want to say," he whispered sensually into his best friend's ear, "then say it."  

Harry took a deep breath, steeling himself against the inevitable.  "I..." he began awkwardly, "I don't like you the way that you like me.  I mean," he said with desperation creeping into his voice, "I... I only see you as a friend.  I'm sorry, Dray."  

For a moment, Draco seemed to be too stunned at what Sebastian had been trying to say to actually let the words sink in.  When he finally seemed to understand, he was too shocked to make a response.  If it had been anything else besides what it was, he would have found it hilarious that the usually witty Sebastian had been so tongue tied.  "How can you be sure?" Draco cried out, his hands moving to grip Sebastian's shoulders, pinning him to the wall.  "How can you be so sure?"

"Because I'm attracted to someone else," Harry confessed ragged, feeling distinctively uncomfortable to be shoved up against the wall so close to Draco.  "I'm sorry, Dray."  

So that was it, that was why Sebastian had refused every advance of Draco's the last few weeks when he'd been trying so hard.  No one had ever evaded him so well.  At first, Draco had thought it was because Sebastian didn't want to put their friendship at risk.  Now it made entire sense, he just wasn't interested.  That stung the Malfoy pride.  At this point, Draco didn't care that his best friend was trying his best not to hurt him.  He wanted something, wanted to prove that he was desirable to Sebastian anyway that he could.

He crushed his lips against Sebastian's soft petals.  He heard Sebastian mew against him desperately, trying to get away from him but he wasn't going to succeed.  Draco was more than an equal match against Sebastian in strength, equal in height--- equal in everything.  He also had the advantage of a wall to assist him in keeping his conquest exactly where he wanted him.  The taste of Sebastian was more tangy and spicy than he'd thought it'd be, but indelibly sweet like nectar too.  

His ears picked up on a moaning; he realized it was only from himself.  The blood was draining from his brain down to his groin where it was getting nicely heated from the activities taking place.  He still wanted to dive deeper into the kiss when Sebastian shoved him away hard.  "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing, Dray?" 

It was then that Draco saw what a foolish, stupid prat he'd been.  Oh, Sebastian had tasted delicious but the problem was that he'd failed to recognize that Sebastian hadn't responded to his advances.  Sure his best friend was flush, who wouldn't be after a kiss like that?  The noticeable lack of desire in the brilliant emerald orbs was enough confirmation to say he had failed to stir him.  He really was pathetic.  He didn't know if he wanted to cry or drop from the face of the Earth.  Was he really that undesirable?  

Unbelievably enough, he felt warm around surround him and Sebastian's soft voice reassuring him, "You are so bloody attractive, Dray, it's just I don't see you in that way.  And honestly, do you really think a relationship between us will work?  We aren't cut out to be lovers, Dray, but we're sodding good best mates."  

His comforting voice did Draco a world of good.  He didn't feel quite as hellishly bad as he had.  He even managed to stop the tears that had been threatening to spill.  If his father had seen him, he'd be given the trademark Malfoy glare of incompetence.  Malfoys didn't cry; Malfoys didn't fail.  At least he hadn't done the former with the latter combined.  That'd be something he couldn't take and live down.  It also helped that Sebastian sounded so pitifully sorry; he figured that it was all well that he hadn't ruined their friendship.  That did mean more.  

Draco managed to reign himself in control enough to draw away from Sebastian's warm hug and give his friend a rather pissed off look.  "So who has got your bloody affections?" he growled out, pleased with himself that it hadn't come out weakly.  

Chuckling lightly, Harry was glad that Draco wasn't going to let the rejection linger.  Draco was taking it pretty darn well, he was glad.  And he felt that the least he could do was to answer Draco's question.  "You're not going to believe it," he began in a confiding whisper.  "It's... Professor Snape."

Draco's silver eyes widened with even more shock and he backed up against the other wall.  "Snape?" Draco cried out.  "Bloody hell, Bast!  What in the world do you see in him?  Are you trying to make me feel better because you're not... the only one worse is... Weasel!"  

Harry made a face that said he wasn't happy with Draco's reaction.  "Thanks Dray," he muttered.  "Next time I won't bother to be understanding with you."  

"Merlin," Draco replied quickly, "you just took me by surprise.  You really like him?"  Harry nodded dejectedly.  "Well," Draco remarked reflectively, "I guess I'll have to help you with snagging him.  I suppose if you look past his greasy hair, he does have a rather sexy aura around him.  Though, I really don't see how you can prefer him over me."  

Harry laughed.  "I have no idea either."  

"I knew you were mental," Draco mumbled.  "And I have to be best friends with a loon."  

~

"You are in a remarkably good mood today," Severus commented when Sebastian basically skipped into his office the next morning.  Severus knew for a fact that Sebastian wasn't a morning person, much like himself, but rather a night person.  So he was intrigued with what had Sebastian in such good mood.  "What's gotten into you?" he asked complainingly.  "You know I can't stand good cheer so early in the morning."  

"Draco's satisfied with just being my friend," Harry responded with a devastating grin.  "He took it really well yesterday morning, sulked the entire time during the classes and was all right by night.  I think he's moving on quite well.  Told me he's renounced boys forevermore, especially since he's going to have to provide a Malfoy heir.  He might as well start looking for someone suitable that can reproduce." 

Severus raised an eyebrow but refused to comment any further for which Harry was grateful.  He continued to grin when he thought of the rather interesting gleam that had lit up in Hermione's eyes last night at Draco's dramatic declaration.  Hermione wasn't the only one silently cheering;  quite a few other Ravenclaw girls had cast their eyes to the beautiful blond Slytherin.  It'd seem that Hermione had her work cut out for her if she wanted to stake a claim in Draco.  

"You didn't come dressed for the occasion," Severus said snidely, surveying Sebastian's muggle clothing with visible disdain.  Inwardly, he had to admire the young man's sense of fashion flair.  The clothes he'd chosen showed off his dark good looks to perfection.  He wondered if that had something to do with Draco, for the Slytherin Prefect had impeccable tastes.  "I'm glad you've dealt with the Draco, maybe then you won't mess up my projects." 

Harry sighed; it seemed Severus wasn't in one of his better morning moods.  He knew why Severus had insisted on having the Dark Arts session in the morning, the afternoon and evening were reserved for potion-making.  Hopefully after lunch, Severus would be in a better mood.  He didn't mind Severus being snarky, but he much preferred Severus in a more agreeable mood.  It did make it more pleasant to be with him when he was hurling insults at him constantly.  

"I apologize," Harry replied automatically.  "But Hermione wanted me and Dray to dress like this on the weekend with her.  She was tired of the Wizarding attire, I guess she somewhat misses the muggle world."  

Severus snorted and threw a heavy tome at him.  "Read the chapters on the Imperius and Cruciatus Curse.  When you're done let me know, you still need background knowledge on the dark curses before I can begin instructing them to you.  Until then, read and I'll grade some of the lackluster papers I've received."

Not given much choice, Harry opened the thick book and found that there was enough reading material to keep him busy for a few hours.  So this was background knowledge?  It felt like he was reading all the possible theories on Unforgivables, including the best way in which to cast them.  This was more information than he wanted to know about the way he'd been tortured, but he knew that it was a good thing for him to learn.  The only bad part was that there were no methods given on how to fight an Unforgivable.  All the book did was go on and on about how to cast it most effectively.  

But for a book this old, it was a pretty decent read.  It wasn't boring despite its tendency to be so detailed to the point of almost repetitiveness.  It started getting really interesting when he hit the chapter on the Avada Kedavra Curse.  He'd never thought that there had to actually be so much focus was needed to cast the Killing Curse.  The further he read the more he noted that if a wizard didn't have much power behind the curse, it would hurt the victim, but not kill them.  Interesting.  He was so enraptured that he didn't even notice how many hours had passed when he was startled by Severus touching his shoulder.  

"You should have told me you were done," Severus told him, seeing that Sebastian had gone on and read much further than he had been assigned.  "I was really only grading to occupy myself with something until you were through."  

Harry smiled sheepishly.  "I got wrapped up with what I was reading," he admitted with flushed cheeks, feeling more like his old self than he had in a long time.  He'd gotten too use to be the mysterious Slytherin seeker, Sebastian Biggerstaff all the bloody time.  Well, except around Severus, Draco, and Hermione--- then he was more sarcastically witty than he'd use to be.  He supposed hanging around such intellectual people was making his brain sharper.  "It's rather interesting material."  

"Indeed it is," Severus remarked dryly, quirking an eyebrow out at Sebastian's commentary.  Maybe the young man did have what it took to learn the Dark Arts after all.  He hadn't been sure, especially when he felt this sweet innocence oozing from the boy despite his rather caustic tongue.  If Sebastian took an academic mindset to the whole thing, perhaps it wouldn't spoil his fresh naivety.  In many ways, Sebastian was every bit an adult but in other ways he was still like a child.  "Do you feel you're capable of performing them?"  

Harry nodded his head slowly.  He would like to try the theories of casting that he'd read.  "I think I could, well except for the Killing Curse."  He didn't know if he'd ever be ready for that,  that was the curse that had killed his parents.  

"I wasn't planning on having you try that one any time soon," Severus responded with wry humor.  "Since you're ready, let me explain to you that you will be performing the curses on an animal that I have captured for this purpose.  I don't expect you to really cause the creature any pain since you are a novice at this.  Most animals can only be held under Cruciatus before being broken, but I doubt that you have enough power to do that.  Your Cruciatus at this point will probably make me feel a tingle, a twinge of pain and not much else.  It takes a good deal of practice."  

After explaining all this to Sebastian, Severus went over to the caged animal that he had placed next to his desk.  He reached down into it and withdrew a rather large rat.  Severus hadn't really thought that Sebastian could hurt any creature willingly, especially if he was serious about being a mediwizard.  But he figured if there was one animal that Sebastian could hurt it would have to be a rodent.

"First," Severus began, "you will try to cast the Cruciatus Curse, that is probably more difficult to get forceful than the Imperius but we'll be able to tell if you're able to cast even a weak Cruciatus while we can't with Imperius.  The Cruciatus will be a good judge on how much I'll need to instruct you.  For now, just go with what you read from the book and then I'll correct your technique."  

Knowing his notorious luck, Harry would either get this right in a big way or fail miserably.  There was usually no in between with him.  Thank goodness it had to be a rat he cast the Unforgivable on.  That was a lot easier, especially when he could think it was the traitorous Pettigrew.  After all, from what the book had said about the Cruciatus Curse, one had to feel anger and desire to truly make the curse work.  

Remembering that bit of knowledge, he decided to think of how he'd feel if he was the one that was being betrayed like his parents had been by one of their closest friends.  He felt a small surge of anger that only steadily increased as he recalled his own feelings on the matter, that because of someone that should have been trustworthy--- that he'd never gotten to know his parents. Pettigrew was the reason, and he was a rat.  Harry pointed his wand at the traitor he'd formed in his mind and cried forcefully, "_Crucio_!"  

Whatever Severus had been expecting, it hadn't been for the rat to start shrieking and convulsing.  Nor had he really thought that Sebastian had enough of a grip on the curse to actually cause the rat to start seizures to the brink of death.  Even though he knew it was useless, he muttered the counter curse, "_Finite Incantatum._"

No wonder Dumbledore wanted this boy on the Light side.  The raw magical ability was there.  Severus shivered to think what Sebastian was going to be capable of when he hit his majority.  Most wizards hit it in their early 20s, but Severus knew for a fact that very powerful wizards tended to hit the threshold much earlier.  Voldemort had done so at the tender age of 16, and so had Dumbledore.  

The only question was when Sebastian was going to hit his.  Soon, Severus wagered, if he was able to perform the Unforgivables to this degree.  He'd looked up Sebastian's records a few weeks ago, when there'd been nothing for him to do with Sebastian stuck up in the hospital wing  to see if he could gain anymore knowledge of the young man's past.  What little information he gathered was not much more than what he already knew, the only additional bit he'd gain was that he now knew Sebastian's birthday and that he was only 16.  

"Severus," Harry began in a hesitant voice, not wanting to disturb his Professor's thoughts.  Yet he needed to understand what had happened, why he was feel so lightheaded and dizzy.  "I need help," he whispered weakly, reaching for Severus' shoulder.  His head was spinning like he'd just had his blood drained like that time when he'd helped the Voldemort in his world come back to life.  

Severus caught Sebastian before he fell to the ground, performing a charm that lightened the young man's weight.  He swung Sebastian lightly in his arms, careful not to jar him and began to march down the hallway to Poppy's ward.  His excited nerves at seeing such power from the boy was remarkably decreased and he grew angry at himself for putting this amount of pressure on Sebastian when it was clear that he wasn't yet up to full strength yet.  Severus truly wondered when Sebastian would hit majority since he'd had such a major setback.  

It was a well known fact that majority could be delayed if the wizard wasn't at the prime of his health.  Majority tended to be painful, even more so the stronger the wizard was.  For the more magic in the body the more stress the body was put through to adjust to the changes.  His own maturation had been incredibly agonizing.  And his had happened at the fairly young age of 20.  Most wizards hit it anywhere from 21 to 24 years of age, the weaker ones sometimes not until their late 20s.  

"SEVERUS SNAPE!" Poppy exclaimed in the voice of a mediwitch that was not to be messed with.  "What in the world have you done with the boy?"

"We were trying a few spells," Severus began coolly; no mediwitch was going to make him lose the terrifying mask he'd maintained since he had begun teaching.  "But it seemed that Mr. Biggerstaff wasn't quite up to it and well he felt a bit dizzy.  I'm sure a simple Pepper Up potion will restore him to his health."  

Poppy glared at him with as much power as one of Severus' own glares, but she also fixated Sebastian with the same look.  "I told you to take it easy, Mr. Biggerstaff.  But to make sure that you're okay, I'm going to do an examination on you.  You do realize that internal injuries to the degree that you suffered aren't to be taken lightly?"  Sebastian nodded at her, properly respectful.  "Come on, lie down on the bed and you, Severus, can remove yourself from my presence and brew me more potions.  I'm sure your student could do with a few Pepper Up potions to help him get through his school days.  Goodness knows he's been snatching enough from my personal stores."  

~****

**Author's Note**: This is another long chapter.  Can't seem to write them short anymore.  Some facts... I have 94 people on the mailing list, but only ¼ of them can find the time to review... is it so hard to think of a review that I ask questions to help you to review?  Even comments to keep up are appreciated, but insightful ones more so.  As always you can (I like that!) add more to the review than the questions I ask.  The questions are here to help you!  BTW, no one guessed the spy correctly the first time though 2 readers do know courtesy of email pingpong.  

QUESTIONS: (1) So Draco snogged Harry, but it did work out the situation well right and his confession about Snape?  Much thanks to the reviewer that recommended it!  (2) So what did you think of the Cruciatus?  Cleverness in using a rat?  (3) How's Poppy's development? (4) If I did a cookie... would anyone participate?  There would a prize, depending on what I can do... write a drabble for you, or give you an extended outline or preview of MOP [I keep 1 to 3 chapters ahead].  

Want UPDATES?  Join the Mirror of Paradox Mailing List! By emailing: mirror_of_paradox-subscribe@yahoogroups.com OR going to the website (look at profile)  You can get the NC-17 scenes there too in the file section, I will not be mailing them out anymore! ALSO if you don't join "special notices" you will not get any updates on chapters.  "No email" means no email!

~

Response to Reviews: (RtR) Are now on the ML!  If your name is in ALL CAPS then you have a post on the ML.

Thanks to quickjewel, blackumbridge, ame_chan, nemati, black rose, kalina quantum, tempest, draconissenshi, mercyangel, fan, dark-one shadowphyre, kari, keira, THEORIGINALFLAME, winterlight, MIKEE, selua, shakiya, sela, kateri, EAIVA LE FAY, ptijade, icyeyes202, gabrielle, yxonomei, XIKUM, MALAKAI, and ABRAXIS


	13. Mediwizard in the Making

Title: Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Disclaimer: All characters & original universe belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Warning: This will be a slash and a HP/SS one. If you don't like, don't read! So don't bother flaming!  
  
Want UPDATES? Join the Mirror of Paradox Mailing List! By emailing: mirror_of_paradox-subscribe@yahoogroups.com OR going to the website (look at profile) You can get the NC-17 scenes there too in the file section, I will not be mailing them out anymore! ALSO if you don't join "special notices" you will not get any updates on chapters. "No email" means no email!  
  
[hugs my awesome beta Serra!] Isn't she bloody magnficent?!  
  
~  
  
13: Mediwizard-in-the-Making (July 3, 2003 to July 5, 2003)  
  
His first lesson with Poppy was more of a history and background session than he'd expected. It was all right though since he didn't really feel the energy to do much else despite the double dose of Pepper Up Potion he'd taken this morning. He was extremely grateful that Poppy's general enthusiasm about the subject matter made it intensely interesting for him. It was the direct opposite of Professor Binns' history class.  
  
"If you are serious about studying medimagic," Poppy began sternly, "I expect a full commitment. I don't normally accept pupils after the 3rd year because it takes diligence and hard work to pass the MEDs (Medical Examination Disasters). But you come to me highly recommended by the Headmaster and your Head of House."  
  
Poppy smiled at him reassuringly. "It doesn't hurt either that you've shone a remarkable aptitude in potions. That is a subject that many potential mediwizards fail to pass and thus are barred from apprenticing to a mediwizard until they are sufficiently skilled. It delays them quite a bit. It is because you already have a strong background in potions that I am willing to be your MED mentor. I will warn you that none of my students have ever failed to pass the MEDs."  
  
Harry returned her smile with a grin of his own. He was up for the challenge. Vaguely he remembered that in his world, Hermione had considered being a mediwitch and had told him that the only examinations as challenging as the MEDs were the subject masters test like Charms, Potions, and Transfiguration. Though the way he saw it, nothing could be as bad as a Snape out to get him or Voldemort trying to kill him.  
  
"Are you willing to study hard at everything I throw at you?" Poppy continued, her inquiry quite grave. "I expect complete focus. It's going to be difficult as it is to push five years of material into two years. Luckily, you already have a good grasp on potion making. No, all I have to do is drill medimagical theory and spells into you." She paused and stared at him hard. "Are you sure about this?"  
  
He nodded. He was. "Yes."  
  
"Well then," she remarked, "I need to give you some general information as I suspect you don't have enough strength left to attempt the healing spells. And as your resident mediwitch, I know you can use a break. But I do expect you to pay attention to me and not fall asleep. Understand, Mr. Biggerstaff?"  
  
He nodded again that he did. By the end, Poppy had transitioned to calling him Bast and she'd cheerfully told him to call her Poppy. Her warning to him not to fall asleep was ludicrous. What she was telling him was far too interesting for him to even think of dozing off, even if it was a history lecture. It was simply too fascinating, considering he'd never thought he'd know what he wanted to be. He'd thought about being an Auror, but really he didn't think he'd make a very good one.  
  
"Not all powerful wizards," Poppy began, "can be mediwizards, however when there is a powerful wizard that is one--- the results are extraordinary. I'm sure you're wondering why, the answer is simple. You have to have a particular mindset to be a mediwizard, which most powerful wizards don't tend to have. You have to be an empathic, able to feel where the pain is coming from to be able to heal it. As a result, many potential mediwizards that never pass the MEDs make excellent therapists.  
  
"It is rare to see a great empathic that is equally good at potions. Most are one or the other, though it is a requirement to be sufficient at potions. A mediwizard needs to be able to make simple healing potions, yet also needs to be empathetic to the patient. The empathetic quality is the reason that many fail to pass the potions part of the MEDs. Potions is a science, requiring an analytical mindset many empathic wizards lack. It's not particularly hard, advanced potion students like yourself will find it easy. The very few mediwizards that were good at potions made sweeping changes in medimagic with their potions since they understood medimagic and potion making in a way Potions Masters can't.  
  
"As I've said, that is one of the reasons I've taken you on. I think you could be one of those few. From all that I've heard, you are also a strong wizard but I won't know until we test you if you have the gift of empathy that is crucial for mediwizards. What makes us different from muggle doctors is that we relate intimately with the patient and some very powerful mediwizards can use their own magical essence to revive another on the brink of death."  
  
Poppy smiled proudly. "I have done it once myself, but only in the direst of situations. I saved Albus' life when You Know Who defeated him." Once she mentioned that however, her voice dropped off in trepidation as if she had said too much. Harry wanted to ask her about it, but she abruptly changed topics, "Mediwizards are broken up into 10 levels, level 10 being the highest.  
  
"Most competent mediwizards at St. Mungo's are at least level 3. The medisurgeons that helped me with you were level 6, I suspect, or higher. The greater the level, the more powerful the wizard." Poppy turned her gaze to him to make sure that she wasn't boring him. "The mediwizards that are level 1 and 2 usually are most capable at potions, but lack enough empathy to perform on the field. They tend to supply St. Mungo's with most healing potions, but the more specialized ones are contracted to be done by Potions Masters.  
  
"Even though this isn't a class," Poppy commented, shifting subjects again, "you will have homework practicing healing spells and the such. I won't have to assign potions for you to make because I already know that you make nearly all of the potions that I have stored." Harry's eyes widened with surprise that she knew and she just smiled indulgently. "Your labeling is much more readable than Severus' scrawl is. Other than that, I've seen no difference. He's taught you very well."  
  
Harry blushed lightly at being complimented. "Thanks. I'm glad I can help him out."  
  
"I'm sure he is too," Poppy remarked dryly. "He's always complaining to me about making the healing potions when he knows it takes me more effort than it does for him." She smiled almost impishly. "Besides, I abhor potion making, I only barely passed the MED potion section by the skin of my teeth. My empathetic abilities are quite another story."  
  
"Really?"  
  
Poppy nodded." Don't tell him that though. It'll only make his head increase. It's already big enough since he became the youngest Potions Master ever."  
  
Harry chuckled, realizing rapidly that Poppy had a great sense of humor that he'd never known of. But then again maybe she was a lot like Severus, only opening up to people in her field. Or maybe it was simply because he wasn't Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. He was no longer the take a risk Gryffindor anymore that neither Severus nor Poppy liked, his Slytherin side had emerged from underneath the golden boy outer shell. It simply wasn't going to hide away any longer.  
  
Poppy had to cough loudly to regain his attention. "You'll need to meet me twice during the school week and on Sundays. Got it, Bast?"  
  
"Got it, Poppy."  
  
~  
  
After two weeks of juggling being a Potion Assistant and studying Dark Arts and Medimagic that barely left him time to breathe, Harry dropped the rest of his extracurricular classes. He took the required Charms, Herbology, History, Potions, and Transfiguration and that was it. Harry felt dreadful for the way he was treating his two best friends, but he simply didn't have time to hangout with them as much as he had. It wasn't like he could tell them about his other activities now could he? No, that had to remain a secret.  
  
It was during one his mysterious disappearing acts after dinner that prompted Draco and Hermione to sequester themselves in one of the private study rooms in the Library to discuss Sebastian's situation. As it was, Draco and Hermione were dreadfully concerned about Sebastian. He didn't look exhausted yet, but they were betting that it wouldn't be long before tired lines marred his beautiful face.  
  
"Do you know what's up with him?" Hermione asked sharply when they'd closed the door to the study room. "He's been acting awfully unlike himself. He's been sneaking off to do Merlin knows what! Doesn't he know how worried we are for him?"  
  
Draco sighed and slumped down on one of the chairs. "Beats me," he muttered. "You'd think he'd tell me more than you, but no--- I'm in the dark as much as you are. I wish I knew what he was getting into, but he won't tell me anything. Do you know that he doesn't come back to the room until almost midnight? I'd like to know the bloody hell what he's up to!"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and sat down across from him. "All I know," she remarked, "is that it's taking a lot of his time up because he dropped all his optional classes yesterday." Draco looked surprised that she knew that before he did, so she explained why she knew, "I overheard Professor Flitwick talking with Professor McGonagall about Sebastian's suddenly dropping Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures. Whatever he's doing must be important and it must be sanctioned by his Head of House and the Headmaster. You are required to take those extra classes, you can't just take the requirements."  
  
"Maybe, he's gotten a special class arrangement with Professor Snape. After all, he's quite good at Potions and you know that Snape likes him," Draco pointed out. "But still, it doesn't make sense. Bast is gone every evening and to top that off he's disappeared every Saturday and Sunday morning. Have you noticed we don't see him until noon at the earliest?"  
  
Hermione nodded. "I've noted that, and that he doesn't tell us what he's doing half the time anymore. If he was just assisting Professor Snape, he would tell us. It's not like we don't know that Bast's is his favorite student. No, it's got to be something else."  
  
"Yeah," Draco murmured lowly, but then got a mad glint in his silvery eyes. "I guess we don't have any other choice."  
  
"Choice?" she asked with her perplexity showing.  
  
Draco wanted to chuckle that the brilliant Hermione wasn't getting at what the 'don't have any other choice' was. Sometimes true geniuses simply didn't go about things in the usual fashion. Oh well, her skirting around the long way was a great big plus compared to Crabbe and Goyle. "Why," he drawled smoothly, "we have no other choice but to confront Bast of course. What other choice did you think we had?"  
  
~  
  
{2 months later}  
  
Harry had no other choice but to tell Hermione and Draco about what he was up to. It wasn't like he could continue to hide it. After only three weeks of hiding it, he had broken down and told them that he was taking special classes with Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape. They took the news rather well, and were even helping him in keeping his mysterious disappearances from being too overly suspicious. It especially helped since his appearances to Quidditch practice were random at best.  
  
But that still didn't mean that the hectic schedule was any less exhausting. The only thing that reassured Harry was that Poppy said that it would get better, that eventually he wouldn't need to concentrate so much on focusing on how to heal. His empathy would just open up without command and that it would instinctively reach for a person's pain to heal it. Until then, he had to concentrate hard, very hard to reach the source of the pain.  
  
"Do you need a Pepper Up Potion?" Poppy asked with concern etched onto her matronly features when she saw Sebastian's pale face pop up in front of her. "You look very tired, did Severus have you stay up too late last night helping him with his potions?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, it wasn't that. Had to finish all my homework that I let pile up." He smiled at her tiredly. "But I think I've gotten the healing spell that I had problems with last time down." He sat down on her desk with an ease that spoke of familiarity of having studied with her for two months. "Are we starting off with another theory lesson or getting into the practical stuff?"  
  
Poppy smiled at him ruefully and ran her head through his always tousled dark hair that had grown quite a bit since the first time she'd seen him in his first dreadful accident. "Practical stuff this time, Bast." As she knew he would, he grinned when she said they were going to be doing spells. She shook her head, it was amazing how innocent and mature this young man could be. "So why don't you show me the healing spell?"  
  
Harry flushed a slight red and muttered softly, "Do you have a knife?"  
  
Poppy's eyes narrowed at that. "I told you, Bast!" she exclaimed, her eyes shooting fiercely at him with even more worry. "I told you, you were only suppose to practice the healing spell with chanting. You weren't suppose to actually cut yourself and try to heal yourself! Do you know how difficult that is?" She scowled at him and pulled him by the arm to a hospital bed where she pushed him to lay down on. "No wonder you're so pale! How many times did it take before you succeeded? How much blood did you lose?"  
  
"Not too much," he admitted sheepishly while she glared at him. "I tried to do the healing spell by just chanting, but I couldn't do it like you did it. And you did say it was easier to attempt healing spells when there was something to heal, that it made the focus easier. So I just slashed my wrists a bit and well... healed them. It did take a while to get right though, but I didn't lose that much blood."  
  
She sighed, relief filtering pass her initial mixture of apprehensive anger. "I suppose a small cut wouldn't be hard to heal, if you have enough of the gift." And Sebastian certainly did, she thought with pride in her student. He empathized at an astounding rate, something very rare since it took time for a person to really understand the intricacies of pain and be able to counteract that with medimagic. That combined with his potions ability, she was certain he was going to ace his MEDs. His only weakness was his medimagic theory or what was better known as the complete history, which was necessary but sometimes rather dull. She did try to make it interesting.  
  
"But still," she said with heavy emphasis, "it is difficult for a mediwizard to heal themselves. It's the reason when there's war, so many of us die on the field. Did you even pay attention to my lesson last week about self healing theory?"  
  
"Yes," Harry answered, "but from what you told me, I thought it only had to do with more life threatening injuries. Simply because you can hardly use your magical essence to heal yourself when you're on the verge of dying or even a healing spell since that takes magical energy out of you."  
  
"That is true," Poppy responded. "But it is still very difficult for a mediwizard to do. It's much easier to allow another mediwizard heal you." She opened a drawer and retrieved some Pepper Up Potion which she handed to him. "Take this and I'll help you focus enough to do the healing spell without hurting yourself after I check to make sure you're all right so lie down and relax."  
  
Harry had no choice but to comply. He rested and relaxed his body after he'd drunk the potion, letting his mind skim to other subject matters. When he felt the light touch of Poppy's full body reveal charm that showed if there was anything wrong with him, he tried not to react negatively to the invasion. He felt immensely relieved when he felt her stop probing into him. He guessed it was because he was more aware of what she was doing that it bothered him now.  
  
She was pleasantly surprised that he had done no damage to himself that she needed to correct. Actually, he done a very good job at healing himself at any rate even if it was a minor cut. He had a better grasp on the practical matters of medimagic than she'd expected him to get initially. Even if he didn't think he was making good progress, she knew that he was. Not many of her previous highly selected students had ever been gifted enough to perform a healing spell that soon. It was remarkable really.  
  
Taking his hand, she flipped it over and delicately traced the faint red line that marred the otherwise silky skin. She still felt the vague pull of his magical energy slowly erasing the potential scar, if she hadn't she would have healed it herself. No, none of his foolish antics were going to leave marks on this beautiful boy that she had grown quite fond of. "You healed yourself quite well," she complimented mildly. "There's going to be no scars, though I hope you don't try injuring yourself anymore to try out healing spells!"  
  
"Yes, Poppy!" he exclaimed, glad that she didn't have that worried look on her face anymore. "So will you teach me how to do the spell now without having to have a focus?"  
  
She rolled her eyes and ruffled his messy hair. "You still have to focus, but you will be not have to use a self-inflicted injury to focus on anymore." Poppy tilted her head to examine him in a rather motherly fashion, straightening up when she finished her thorough inspection. "Are you sure you feel all right?"  
  
"Yes," he answered, "I'm fine." As if to confirm this, he got up out of the bed and walked around the room impatiently more than ready to being the practical lesson. "You gave me a double strength Pepper Up, Poppy, I'm about to bounce off the walls."  
  
Giving him a look that said she didn't believe him, she nevertheless gave in to his pleading eyes. She couldn't deny him when he was trying to earnestly to learn. Besides, what harm would it do? If it wore him out, she'd simply make him take a Sleeping Potion to get him rested up. "All right," she responded with more reluctance than she felt. She didn't want him to think he did it easily now could she? "You already know that you need to say medicor sano forcefully, which is the case in any spell. It's very important to wave your wand gently, it's suppose to heal not to harm."  
  
He nodded and took his wand out from his pocket. Waving it lightly in the air, he said firmly, "Medicor sano!" Unlike the time when he'd healed the cuts on his wrists, he didn't feel that threadlike connection that said the spell had been cast. He was about to try it again, but Poppy stopped him with her hand.  
  
"Swish your wand with a light flick using only your wrist," she instructed him, taking his hand and demonstrated for him. "You need the strength of your mind behind the spell. You also need to reach out to the person, to touch their mind and to reach for their pain. It doesn't hurt to keep chanting it under your breath like this either: medicor sano medicor sano medicor sano. Okay?"  
  
He smiled. "Yes, Poppy." And he did exactly what she told him to do. This time he felt a slight feeling that something was happening even if there was no wound to heal. It pleased him and he kept at it, continuing to chant until he felt himself grow lightheaded. He vaguely remembered hearing Poppy tell him to stop, but he didn't. He didn't and that was the last thing he could recall when the darkness came to snatch him.  
  
Poppy sighed and levitated Sebastian to one of the beds. He'd overdone it again. Not that she expected any less of him, but really the young man did need to take her advice one of these days! She smiled fondly and brushed his hair back, away from his eyes. "Sleep well, Bast."  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: I feel like shit (I think I have a collapsed vein in my right arm) but I should still be able to update on schedule (hopefully). As always insightful or ANY reviews rock! The questions are here to help! Also, not much HP/SS in the next few chapters... got stuff that I need to do first ^_^. Care to make predictions?  
  
QUESTIONS: (1) How do you like the medimagic stuff? (2) How was the Hermione/Draco interaction? (3) Poppy rocks! Right?  
  
~  
  
Thanks to damaged, esrinthly, sela, kucarrie, ron, unknown, nightshade, facultyharrypottergirl, baroness jumping rain; sidda, tempest, shakiya, ame_chan, quickjewel, dark artist, kateri, juliana, blackumbridge, lleu, and saturnine.  
  
Xikum: I agree with you and your theory of light/dark magic, don't think poppy did?! one of your guesses is right.  
  
Eaiva le Fay: Thanks, I love that I do Draco well. Love Poppy as well ^_^. Don't know what cookie yet ^_^.  
  
Theoriginalflame: good eye! I forgot about the muggle clothes!  
  
abraxis: I worry about Hermione too. 


	14. Meeting the Malfoys

Title: Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox  
  
Author: Yih  
  
Disclaimer: All characters & original universe belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Warning: This will be a slash and a HP/SS one. If you don't like, don't read! So don't bother flaming!  
  
Want UPDATES? Join the Mirror of Paradox Mailing List! By emailing: mirror_of_paradox-subscribe@yahoogroups.com OR going to the website (look at profile) You can get the NC-17 scenes there too in the file section, I will not be mailing them out anymore! ALSO if you don't join "special notices" you will not get any updates on chapters. "No email" means no email!  
  
[hugs my abso-bloody-fantastic beta Serra!] Isn't she simply marvelous?  
  
~  
  
14: Meeting the Malfoys (July 6, 2003 to July 7, 2003)  
  
Easter was a two week holiday that Harry had been looking forward with dread and apprehension. He really didn't want to repeat the Christmas incident that had nearly killed him, but he knew that he had to go back. He didn't even want to think how anxious his friends, Sirius was! It was unthinkable what they must be going through. But that didn't stop him from being uneasy about the whole matter.  
  
He didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed when Dumbledore had told him plainly in one of the few letters that he did receive that they were not going to attempt another try so soon. Obviously, Dumbledore was concerned about him and unlike Severus--- he believed that the Headmaster was very different from Voldemort. How could Severus even suggest that Dumbledore and Voldemort were similar? It was like comparing a psychotic serial killer to a specially trained soldier. One had no reason and the other had every impulse. There was a difference; there had to be a difference.  
  
It actually turned out to be a good thing because Draco had again started pestering him about staying over for the holidays at his sprawling family estate. He hated to disappoint his best friend, but he hadn't known what to tell him only that he didn't know his plans. Like he expected, he was shaken awake by a properly groomed Draco, who after getting their relationship sorted out didn't pounce on him anymore.  
  
"Hey you sleepy bugger," Draco shouted, "wake up all right? Even if it's the day before the hols, we still have to get to class." Harry groaned, even if he had been thinking for the last thirty minutes, getting out of bed was still another story. But Draco being Draco wasn't going to give up. He tugged the blankets off of him and proceeded to drag his friend out of bed. "No wonder you always look a royal tousled mess, you take all of 60 seconds to make yourself presentable."  
  
Harry glared at him. "Better than the hours that you spend, Dray."  
  
"I spend half an hour!" Draco exclaimed fiercely. "Not hours like some nancy boys do. I am not a ponce, I am a bloody sex god! There's a marked difference, Bast!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes and let Draco pull him up to a standing position. "Yeah, whatever."  
  
Draco growled at him and then abruptly stopped as a more serious glint came into his silvery eyes. "Bast?"  
  
Glancing over his shoulder where he'd been searching through his wardrobe for his robes, Harry quirked an eyebrow up. "Yes?"  
  
"I know," Draco began with a heavy inflection, "that I've been pestering you a lot to spend the Easter vacation with me, but you have no idea how lonely it is to be an only child stuck in a great big manor house even if it is only for two weeks. Especially since when I'm at Hogwarts now, I've got such a great chum in you, Bast. Even in, Hermione. Christmas was dreadfully dull you know with only Hermione owling me."  
  
"I'm sorry," Harry whispered softly, not realizing how lonely Draco would be growing up in such a stark environment without any interaction with other people of his own age. "I didn't know."  
  
Draco shrugged his shoulders. "How could you? Not many people know, and it's not like my father's abusive. Some people think that, but my parents adore me. I'm their prince, their precious little baby. Smothering affection isn't all what it's cracked up to be." He paused and his eyes sought out Sebastian's. "I know I've asked this several times already, but won't you come spend Easter with me?"  
  
Harry broke out into a huge grin and nodded. "I'll come."  
  
For a moment there was an eerie silence as Draco dropped his jaw as if he didn't believe what Sebastian was saying. He was coming... he was coming! With that exuberant thought, he ran to Sebastian and enveloped him into a hug that caused them both to topple onto Sebastian's still rumbled bed luckily. "All right! Yes!" Draco exclaimed cheerfully, still hugging Sebastian happily. "So what changed your mind?" he asked abruptly a second later, resting far too comfortably on top of his best friend. "I mean, just the other day you were saying you didn't know what you were going to do..."  
  
"Remember the post I got yesterday?" Draco nodded, he remember it quite well since Sebastian hardly ever got an owl. "Well, that's what I was waiting for to confirm what I was going to do for Easter and it turns out that I can spend the holidays wherever and with whomever I want."  
  
"That's good," Draco murmured. "Very good."  
  
~  
  
They did everything together. The keyword being everything. When they weren't out and about the expansive grounds of the Malfoy estate, they were inside creating a general ruckus. Harry had never remembered having this much fun ever. It was a delight to simply be free and do things that normal boys did--- play and have a good time. Through it all, he laughed and let himself go. He let himself, for once, rid himself of the shield he'd built around himself.  
  
It didn't hurt that for the first time in Harry's life, he was surrounded in a world of elegance and extravagance that knew no bounds. Draco's family was certainly not stingy as Harry was given a whole guest wing to himself to stay in while he was over, though he mostly ended up falling asleep with Draco in his room. But to put it mildly, everything was breathtaking at the Malfoy estate. It was simply gorgeous how the ground were kept immaculate and perfect. Harry smiled as he looked around at the inviting exquisiteness.  
  
Radiant was how Draco had started describing Sebastian in his mind as he watched his friend try to get the knack of wizard's polo. Like many muggle games that had been adapted by wizards by more magically creative means, there was a definite twist to it. The only thing that really stayed the same was the use of an ordinary pony. Though, Draco thought with pride as he surveyed the gleaming chestnut main of the polo pony, there was nothing commonplace about the horses that his father kept for the sport.  
  
Instead of using a cane to move the ball around the ground to the goal, the wizard's had taken to using their wand which was much easier than it seemed. To be able to keep hold of the ball magically, the wizard had to keep his mind focused on the ball and his wand pointed at it. And of course, this was all while galloping full speed around varied terrain that would have broken the horses if they weren't magically enhanced and protected by what they were fed. The horses weren't magical themselves, but they could be made magical by what they were given.  
  
Once, a longtime ago they use to be normal muggle raised horses, but not anymore. The magic feed they were given increased their agility, strength, and durability. The only thing it seemed not to do was make the horses fly. It was more fun anyway, staying grounded, Draco thought as he spurred his own mount forward. Gave the sport a different feel from Quidditch, and he liked that it was different.  
  
The challenge of the game was that the ball wasn't any normal ball, it was charmed to be like a bludger and a snitch at the same time. It evaded and it pursued, doing exactly the opposite of what the players wanted it to do. It was like the thing had a mind of its own. With laughing ease, Draco pointed his wand at the ball getting ready to snatch it away from Sebastian at the same time his pony knocked into Sebastian's mount. Sebastian's balance wavered long enough for his eyesight, therefore his wand's aim at the ball to be broken.  
  
His moment of glee was short lived as he felt Sebastian guide his mount to shove Draco's own pony to the side, using the same tactic on him to grab control of the ball again. Of course, playing one against one was exciting in its own way but when other players were added to the field it was much more exhilarating. Polo teams weren't broken down and regimented like Quidditch teams, but since the game involved wands--- usually whoever wasn't in possession of the ball was trying to impede the opposing team or aid their own teammate while the opposition did the opposite.  
  
Scoring was tricky too since the goalposts never liked to stay the same, shifting around constantly. The only thing any player could count on was that it'd remain on the proper end of the field, other than that it was constantly moving and changing size which sometimes made it very easy or difficult to get the ball past it to score. It was rather unfortunate as broom technology had made its advances that polo had dropped its popularity. However, it was still played by the older wizarding families.  
  
"Better, Bast," Draco commented as Sebastian flicked his wrist and sent the ball flying into the rather narrow goalposts. "Much better. You're getting right good at this. I might make you a polo player yet."  
  
As always, any compliment made Harry blush. "Thanks, Dray," Harry responded, pulling up his mount and patting her golden mane affectionately. "But that's only because I've had a good teacher."  
  
"Yeah, I know. Who else but a Malfoy could teach you to ride well enough to be playing polo in a fortnight?" Draco remarked with a deliberately arrogant voice. It wrung a smile like Draco knew it would out of Sebastian. "It's too bad that it's the end of the holidays," he continued mournfully. "Too late to try to get a friendly game together. And you know," he winked salaciously, "that Snape is a damn good polo player."  
  
If anything, Harry blushed even more. "I should never have told you about my crush," he muttered, dismounting from his mount and started leading the mare back to the stables where the house elves would tend to her. "Will you bloody stop insinuating stuff? It's not like he sees me as anything more than a student!"  
  
Draco cocked his face to the side with a manner of grave reflection appearing on his expressive features. "Oh, I don't know about that, Bast. I've seen the way he looks at you sometimes when he doesn't think anyone is looking." Snape looked at Sebastian the way he had looked at his best friend, he added silently. And he had to know if the Potions Master showed any interest in his best mate before he was willing to relent his attentions. Now that he was certain that Snape did, he was more willing to let go. "He likes you a lot."  
  
Before Harry was able to grumble that that was an insane notion, he heard the crisply feminine voice of Draco's mother, Narcissa calling out to them with a voice clearly aided by a Sonorous charm, "Boys, it's time for tea!"  
  
Both exchanged a grin before hurrying over to the house elves that popped in front of them to take their mounts. Once their horses were being led back to the stables, Draco quirked his eyebrow up and drawled, "Race you back to the house."  
  
"You're on, Dray," Harry responded with a chuckle. "And it's not a house, it's a bloody mansion."  
  
~  
  
Daily tea time with Narcissa was an absolute delight, Harry reflected blithely, something that was quite unexpected. Draco was if anything, understating how much his mother adored him, it was obvious that Draco was her beloved darling. He had first not known what to expect when he'd been introduced to Draco's mother at the very beginning of the holidays, after all his only glimpse of her had failed to strike up a warm image. But he'd been pleasantly surprised when she opened up to him and actually smothered him in a hug.  
  
"Scones, dears?" Narcissa inquired, pouring them tea with an elegance befitting her status as a Malfoy. When they both nodded, she beamed at them and snapped her finger. "Dobby," she called, "bring scones and finger sandwiches, I'm sure my Dragon and Sebastian have worked up a healthy appetite, haven't you?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Harry answered politely, a smile curving his lips up as he took a seat across from where Draco was sitting next to his mother. "Quite."  
  
"Call me Ciss," Narcissa reminded him again. He nodded and when she was satisfied, she turned to lavish attention on her son. "How was your afternoon activities, darling? Did you and Sebastian have a good time?"  
  
"Bloody good time," Draco responded just as the finger sandwiches and sconces appeared on delicate porcelain in front of them. He reached for one and popped it into his mouth. "It's too bad that the holidays are going to be over so soon. I wanted to arrange an unofficial polo match for Bast, but I guess it'll have to wait until the summer then." He perked up at that thought and shifted his gaze to Sebastian. "Have you thought about where you're going to be staying during the summer?"  
  
"Erm..." Harry didn't know what to say.  
  
"Really we'd adore to have you stay the entire summer with us," Narcissa insisted sincerely. "My Dragon does it awfully lonely by himself, even if he tells me that he doesn't mind keeping me company, and you wouldn't be a burden on us." Her eyes, so similar to Draco's, were alit with a warmth of understanding. "You'd be doing us a favor, really, you'd keep Dragon suitably occupied."  
  
"Come on, Bast?" Draco pleaded, knowing that Sebastian was horrible when he was boxed in like this. That had been part of an excellent strategy he and Hermione had devised together to get Sebastian to confess to his special lessons with Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape. "You know you want to." He waggled his finger at him temptingly. "You know you do."  
  
Harry laughed, but it faded when he remembered that could make no such promises without talking to the Headmaster first. "I'm sorry," he whispered apologetically. "I can't promise anything right now."  
  
Narcissa sensed the dark overtones that the room was shifting too and was determined to stop it. "Well, even if you can't stay the entire summer with us you we definitely must arrange a polo match that you must attend. There's no real way to get better at polo unless you play!" She beamed at them and poured them both more tea. "Drink up. Let's see, we need 6 additional players. I'm sure my sister Bella, my niece Sahar, my cousin Siri, and Severus and your father wouldn't mind to play. With me, that makes 6 and I suppose we could play the Blacks against the rest of you."  
  
"That's not fair!" Draco exclaimed. "You'll brutalize us! Even if father's on our team!"  
  
The grin that came onto Narcissa's beautiful face was positively evil. "You didn't think I'd make it easy on you did I?"  
  
Draco groaned and glared at his mother. "Then we get a 10 point handicap!"  
  
"Darling," Narcissa chided her son, "you really need to think things more carefully through. I'm sure Lucius, you, Severus, and Sebastian are all good players, but only Lucius can even think of comparing to me and Bella. You ought to have asked for a 25 point handicap. Your loss, Dragon."  
  
~  
  
Normal tea time always ended up with Draco losing to his mother's overly clever tongue and wit, truly Narcissa wasn't one to mess with. What intrigued Harry was that Narcissa had mentioned his godfather, Sirius, but he'd thought that his godfather had had a falling out with his family years ago. Did this mean things changed? Was Sirius on their side then? While neither Lucius nor Narcissa had done anything to make it seem they were anything but upholding members of the Wizarding community, it was clear that they were in the Dark Lord's good graces.  
  
They had to be since Lucius was the Minster of Magic. Anyone in that powerful of a position had to be within Voldemort's Inner Circle. But there had been no hint of dark magic, anything at all. Draco's life at home was the picture of perfection. He found himself yearning for what Draco had, wishing that he could spend the rest of his time here with the cleverly witty Narcissa and the bitingly sarcastic Lucius. What made it even better was that the Malfoys treated him like an adult, not a child even if Narcissa insisted on tucking him in at night just like she did with Draco.  
  
Dinner time was another affair all together as Harry was really, really wishing he'd never told Draco about his crush on a certain Head of House. Draco had casually mentioned that he and Severus got along well, so Narcissa had ended up inviting the reticent Potions Master every chance she got to have dinner at Malfoy mansion. Of course when Harry had confronted Draco about it, Draco had feigned an innocent look and had said that Severus was a really good friend of the family.  
  
Well, that was probably true since Severus was a Death Eater like the Malfoys were. But Harry had never known that even if the Malfoys were vindictive and cruel, that they had such a nice and decent side to them. Really, it was true that people had two sides to them: one for people the cared about and another for the people they didn't. Also, he didn't really believe the crap that Draco was trying to feed him since Draco was so clearly sitting Severus next to him to torture him. Damn the Slytherin!  
  
Luckily, tonight Severus had suppose to be in attendance but had declined last minute saying that he had important affairs to attend to. Lucius was also absent from making an appearance, leading to worried glances being exchanged by Draco and Narcissa when they didn't think Harry wasn't aware. But he knew, it was undoubtedly a Death Eater meeting. Why else would both Lucius and Severus be missing in action?  
  
Narcissa wasn't about to let the fact that Lucius was gone spoil the dinner though. The meal was still as extravagant like always, even more so if compared to the previous ones considering it was the last meal before they boarded the Hogwarts Express tomorrow morning and headed back to the magical boarding school. She was quite aware that it'd be the last time she was going to be able to feed them to her satisfaction, so she'd stuffed them promising to send them both care packages.  
  
"Oh bloody marvelous," Draco moaned in complaint after Narcissa had tucked them both into their beds, "two care packages. Really, my mother is really insane sometimes, does she think we're bottomless pits? Remember the packages I get every week? That's what we're both going to get."  
  
Harry's eyes widened. That was a lot of food even for Crabbe and Goyle to consume, seeing as Draco generously gave the two brutes most of the contents. And they were going to get one a piece? Good Merlin! What was Narcissa Malfoy thinking?  
  
~  
  
Author's Note: My arm still hurts, yet I'm still writing. Be thankful while it lasts. Introduced more new stuff.. and yes there is HP/SS action coming up soon enough. There's stuff I'm hinting at in these feel like filler chapters but they aren't. I don't write fillers. Everything has been outlined to move the plot along. The question is can you guess?  
  
Cookie Note: A cookie is something written to go along with a fanfic story, sort of like a compliment. Readers try to predict or use stuff that's already in the story in a different way. I like reading them, and I will evaluate them ^_~. AND there is an official cookie contest that will be posted on the Mailing List ^____^.  
  
QUESTIONS: (1) How was wizard polo? I thought it was pretty innovative of me. The question is why did I bring it up? Haha, you'll see! (2) Narcissa Malfoy's characterization? (3) Draco plotting to get HP/SS together? (4) Any other important thing you noticed? There's an embedded few.  
  
~  
  
Thanks to unknown, Zaira-Draco, NightShade, Erica, MJ, fan, Tempest, shannon (past his ears), Baroness Jumping Rain; Sidda, Jesi177, The Goddess Artemis, Gemm1, phoenix220, Quickjewel, Theoriginalflame, Cassa-Andra, menecarkawan, loverwren, Christy, Kateri, Abraxis, LunarMist Darkness Eclipse (not 'til Part 2), Deirdre (all in good time), Dark Artist11, and Malakai.  
  
Jes Imagin: Well Harry's in school right now. Ron will have a larger role as the story progresses, I've got a long way to go.  
  
Rarity88: I can't make you like anything you don't like.  
  
Eaiva le Fay: Draco and Hermione know about the Potions, and Draco finds more out later. My arm is better, still hurts though.  
  
bramblerose_proudfoot: I think I'll show why Draco isn't. It's more complex than LV ruling over the world. You'll see why. The story's complexity is to the extreme.  
  
BlackUmbridge: Hermione comes later, especially concerning Draco. 


	15. Charms and Transfiguration

Title: Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox

Author: Yih

Disclaimer:  All characters & original universe belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will be a slash and a HP/SS one.  If you don't like, don't read!  So don't bother flaming!

Want UPDATES?  Join the Mirror of Paradox Mailing List! By emailing: mirror_of_paradox-subscribe@yahoogroups.com OR going to the website (look at profile).  ALSO if you don't join "special notices" you will not get any updates on chapters.  "No email" means no email!

[hugs my abso-bloody-fantastic beta Serra!]  Isn't she simply marvelous? 

~

15: Charms and Transfiguration (July 7, 2003 to July 9, 2003) 

The holiday fun was over once they got back from the break and hit the books head on.  At least that was what Hermione and Draco did, both of them quite determined to outdo the other academically.  Well, Harry thought it was amazing that Draco was still so ferociously persistent after having placed 2nd to Hermione in scores for the last 5 years, but then again Draco was a notoriously stubborn bastard.  It was good luck that he'd made so much of the stress relief potion for Draco, since Hermione had ended up imbibing quite a bit of it herself.   

Meanwhile, Harry was quite content to watch them pile the books in front of themselves than join them in their ridiculous pursuit of the perfect marks.  What did he care anyway?  He'd never worked so hard at his schoolwork as he'd done this year, and he knew all the information.  He was sure they did too--- but why they were bothering trying to go over the material they already knew, hell if Harry knew.  Didn't make sense to him, but he joined them anyway since he had nothing better to do now that term was almost over and both Poppy and Severus had insisted that he take the last few weeks to concentrate on doing well in his exams.  Damn them.  Now he was bored.  

He guessed his sigh jolted Hermione out of her breakneck reading since he felt her eyes focus on him with deadly aim.  "Bast, you should be studying not staring off into space!  And this is the last day before the Charms and Transfiguration exams!"  

"It's not like cramming knowledge into my head last minute is going to help me," Harry stated pointedly.  "You two, at least know the material already so you're just reviewing it over to freshen it in your head.  What you two are studying is way above my head."  His eyes stared hard at huge textbooks in front of them that were _The_ _Complete Text on Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, History, Potions, and Transfiguration.  _"Besides, I can pass all off them easily enough."  

"But the point is," Hermione argued, "to make the best marks possible, not just to pass.  Don't you want to get a perfect mark on your exam?"  

"He's not a perfectionist like you," Draco drawled, leaning back in his chair and stretching out his sore muscles.  "No one is."  

Hermione narrowed her eyes and shot a glare at the platinum blond.  "Like you should be talking," she snapped.  "You've got your nose buried in the same book that I'm reading!"  And if Harry thought he was off the hook, he was wrong when she settled her gaze straight back on him.  "It's important to get good marks, Sebastian!  This is important for your future.  NEWTs are coming up next year and some of the Professors are taking up students that score best in their class on a one on one tutorials.  Think of what help that'll be!"  

"Just leave Bast alone," Draco muttered, hunching his shoulders back over the textbook.  "He'll do fine on his exams, you've seen the marks that he's gotten all year.  He'll get good marks, but if he doesn't want to study himself into a coma like you than he doesn't have to all right?"  He lifted up his head and grinned wickedly.  "Besides, he basically has tutorials locked up with Snape next year.  I believe he's being groomed to be the next newest Potions Master."  

Actually, Harry reflected privately, he was being guided by Poppy to becoming one of the youngest Mediwizards ever.  She was fully convinced that he'd be able to pass the MEDs by the end of his 7th year without a problem.  As long as he didn't get setback by anymore accidents.  Thus far, there had been no word from Dumbledore about even attempting to try to return to his world.  Even Harry had to admit that it seemed too dangerous to try, and he didn't particularly relish ending up in a coma induced healing anytime soon.  The bed sores had been pretty horrible.

"I'm concerned about him!" Hermione cried out.  "And he should study for Charms and Transfiguration even if he doesn't think it'll do him a lot of good.  He could stand to improve his marks in those classes, even if it's not as bad as Herbology and History.  Is it wrong to be worried about you, Bast?"  

"No, it's not."  Harry sighed and reached for one of the advanced Charms textbooks.  "I'll study, all right?  Happy?"

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed cheerfully.  "Very happy."  

Draco raised his head and gave Sebastian a 'You were just manipulated by a Ravenclaw look.'  What could he do?  He hated worrying Hermione, which reminded him that he needed to speak to Dumbledore as soon as possible.  Even if it was dangerous, they still ought to be doing something to find a way back since his Hermione over there was definitely worried, and he couldn't have that now could he?  

~

For their exams, Ravenclaws and Slytherins were doubled up to take their Charms and Transfiguration on the same day at the same time slot.  It was unfortunate, Harry thought, as it gave Hermione even more time to nag on him to study harder.  He sighed and finally managed to get her to back off as they were walking down the hallway to the Professor Flitwick's classroom.  Along the way, Ron Weasley had dropped a note of encouragement and had wisely avoided insulting himself and Draco.  So Ron was learning.  Good.  

Too bad it was too late, Harry reflected.  Hermione definitely only had eyes here on Draco, and who could blame her?  Their best friend was the Slytherin sex god!  A polling had been done a week ago on who was the most desirable guy at school and Draco had won by a landslide, though Hermione had pointed out only after narrowly winning the Slytherin ballot over Sebastian.  She may think that Draco was gorgeous, but she wasn't about to let him get a big head over it.  That was good, old Hermione.  

"Relax, Hermione," Harry murmured soothingly as he placed his hands on her shoulders and massaged away the tension.  "Take a deep breath and release all the stress out of you.  You are going to do wonderful.  Charms and Transfiguration are your best subjects."  

She did what he asked and smiled.  "Thanks, Bast."  

Draco snorted, but instead of making a snide remark said in agreement, "He's right you know.  Of course, it makes sense that your Flitwick's favorite as he's your Head of House but you're like McGonagall's protégée and she's the Head of Gryffindor!  Even if she's quite fair about taking and subtracting points, you know she almost always favors her Gryffindorks!"  

"DRACO!" Both Hermione and Harry called out at the same time.

He lifted his hands up in an innocent fashion.  "All right, all right but they are you know."  

Hermione rolled her eyes at him and luckily had no free hands to hit him with like she always did when he made a childishly condescending remark like that.  "You know when you act like that you remind me of Ron Weasley."  

Draco's eyes popped open and he looked like he was going to be sick at the thought.  "I am nothing like that bugger!"  

"Let's just get to class?" Harry broke in.  "It's about time for the exam to start."  

That caught both Draco and Hermione in mid tirade launches and drew their attention away from that back to the really important matter, acing the Charms exam.  With focused determination planted on their faces, they marched into the room like they were ready to conquer the world while Harry followed behind them with a look of relief.  Did he really believe Hermione when she said that they got along better?  

They still argued quite a bit, though mostly it was over Ron Weasley.  Hermione didn't approve of Draco insulting the Gryffindor, neither did Harry.  Though he did have to admit that when Hermione and Draco teamed up together, they were a formidable pair.  He sighed and took a seat next to Draco on the Slytherin side of the room, ready to start the exam.  He figured it was going to be a very long day.  

~

And he wasn't wrong either.  The Charms exam actually went longer than the schedule four hour block.  Two hours were for the written theory portion which discussed the history and background on each of the spells they were suppose to know for the Charms practical section.  Harry had never been good on theory like Draco and Hermione and had only finished half of it.  Luckily, the practical part counted as 60% of the final grade.  That was certainly going to help  him.  

"That was easier than I expected," Hermione remarked, coming out looking even fresher than she'd looked going in.  Draco and Sebastian gave her a bizarre expression, both of shaking their heads.  "What?"  They shook their heads again.  "You both did just as well as I did.  And Draco especially.  Your glamour charm was outstanding!  You really did make Bast look like a girl!"  

Draco grinned.  "Thanks, it was my pleasure."  He winked at Sebastian.  "I always thought he'd make a charming girl."  

Harry glowered at them.  "I'm glad I did as well as I did on the practical portion, my written part was weak at best.  I suspect I'll be lucky to pull an A."  

"I told you, you should have studied more!" Hermione exclaimed, wagging her finger at him.  "If you had taken some of the potion that you'd made for Draco and studied all last night you would have done perfectly fine.  Even Draco came within ten feet of my parchment!"  

"Truly remarkable," he commented.  "You do have a tendency to be wordy."

"I don't see precise description as being wordy!" she retorted.

"Professor Flitwick only asked for 30 feet for the entire written portion and you wrote 40!"  

Hermione scowled.  "That's the minimum."

"That's the recommended!" 

Harry sighed.  Exam season was really not when those two got along since their work methods were drastically different.  "Transfiguration," he reminded.  "Remember we spent an hour extra in Charms so we only have half an hour to get to Professor McGonagall's class and grab something to eat."  

Again, whenever an exam was mention it was quite astounding how easy it was to wrench their attention away from arguing.  This time was no different.  Draco and Hermione were so predictable it was almost funny.  They were dreadfully alike at times too.  

~

For Harry it was the direct opposite of Charms.  He got the written portion to his surprise almost exactly the recommended length, just a few inches short of Draco's own though several feet off of Hermione's.  It was the practical portion that went horribly.  He knew his stuff reasonably well in Transfiguration for most topics, but of course McGonagall had to go about choosing the one area that he didn't know for the hands-on part.  Since when was being able to transfiguring a living creature into an inanimate object important?

He groaned, he knew he should have listened to Hermione when she'd been lecturing him on the virtues of brushing up on that particular advanced Transfiguration topic.  But he hadn't listened to her, and he hadn't thought that Draco had either from the hard time that Draco was having trying to alter the cat into a bludger.  Lucky bastard, Harry thought, at least she hadn't asked Draco to transfigure the cat into a snitch!  At least the blasted animal was about the same general size as a bludger, decreasing the cat in size to a snitch while altering the make up was hard!  No wonder he'd gotten it all messed up.  

Though, knowing that he hadn't put much concentration to the principle, it wasn't like it being a snitch or bludger mattered.  He'd still have screwed it up.  It was such a pity too, since McGonagall had made a rather worthwhile promise to any student that impressed her with both their written and applied parts of their examination.  He'd thought he'd have a chance after getting the theory and essay part out of the way, but not anymore he thought glumly.  

"If any student," McGonagall had begun when all the students in the slotted exam time were in the classroom, "makes deep impression on me with both parts of their final exam, then I will be taking that student or those students up for private tutorials on the possibility of becoming Animagus."  She glanced at them sternly over the tops of her gold-rimmed glasses.  "Every year I offer this opportunity to my incoming 7th years, but rarely do any students show the potential."  She then smiled at them reassuringly.  "But I'm sure that you will all do very well today.  Let the examination begin!"  

It really was too bad he'd blown his chance at studying to be an Animagus, Harry thought dolefully.  But it wasn't like he'd have time to actually pursue it.  It was a miracle really that he was doing as well in his classes as he was.  Between potion-making with Severus and medimagic theory with Poppy plus the Dark Arts lessons, Harry had even less time to study than he'd had in his world.  Yet his marks were higher here, much higher.  

Not as high as Hermione's though, never was going to be.  She was as brilliant here as she was in his world.  And he thought that she was much more content here where people didn't make fun of her mad study habits.  After all, most Ravenclaws were like that--- insanely bookish, and it was abnormal to see Hermione without her nose in a book.  It was a relief to him to see her being able to do what she loved best without being poked and prodded at.  

To see her shine when she'd altered the cat into a broomstick had made him grin with pride at her astounding ability.  Hermione was truly a marvel.  He couldn't really think of one class that she didn't excel in and succeeded in.  While she was definitely brilliant, she did have to work quite hard to get the marks that she got.  She put in the effort and was rewarded in doing so, but she had an amazing brain to import that much material and export it with effortlessness ease.  The case wasn't always the same with Draco, though he too was equally outstanding.  Harry felt dull in comparison.  

"Damn it," Draco muttered underneath his breath as he walked toward where Sebastian and Hermione were waiting for him.  His applied Transfiguration was the last one to be tested, thus one would have thought he'd learn something from observing others but no he hadn't.  "Damn it, that was bloody horrible."  

"At least your bludger looked remotely like a bludger," Harry commented point blank.  "My snitch wasn't anything like a snitch.  It wasn't even round for Merlin's sake!  And mine still had the blasted cat's fur."  

"You both did fine," Hermione reassured, patting both of their backs comfortingly.  "You two definitely did much better than most of the class.  Draco did the second best, and I think that Bast was at least fifth.  And you two should ace the written part, after all it's everything we went over yesterday."  

Draco rolled his eyes up.  "You're just saying that to be the considerate Ravenclaw.  Why don't you be Slytherin about it?  After all, we're both Slytherins.  You don't have to humble about what a bloody awesome job you did.  I'm sure you're the one that McGonagall was aiming the speech at.  You don't have to be all nobly Gryffindor around us.  Never hurts to be arrogant once and a while.  Or a know it all."  

For that remark, he got elbowed in the side good naturedly by Hermione.  She was too thrilled at doing so well that she didn't bother to really get annoyed at him for being such a prat.  Instead, she decided she might as well tease him back.  "Never hurts to stop being such a conceited git all the time either," she retorted playfully.  "Why don't you take Bast's example for once?  He's a perfectly likable Slytherin."  

"Unfortunately," Draco responded with exaggerated haughtiness, "he's not the Slytherin sex god is he?"  

"Thank God that he's not," Hermione replied with a huge sigh of relief.  "Putting up with one Slytherin with an ego as big as yours is much more than I can handle at the moment already.  If there were two of you, Merlin knows what I'd do.  Probably shoot myself."  

Harry chuckled and wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist, hugging her gently.  "Don't worry about me every having as big of a head as Dray," he whispered softly into her ear, knowing that Draco would be absolutely bunny hopping crazy trying to figure out what he was telling her.  Draco was really curious too much for his own good, quite a Gryffindor quality for the Slytherin Prefect.  "That won't ever happen.  There's no Malfoy in me.  And I know that whispering into your ear has got to be making him burn with curiosity."  

"What the bloody hell are you two talking about?" Draco asked loudly, trying to separate the two of them so that he could hear what Sebastian was whispering to Hermione.  "Come on," he whined pathetically, "tell me what you were saying, Bast."  He frowned then scowled.  "I didn't know my closest mates would keep something away from me."  

"It's nothing important," Harry commented.

"It's important to me," Draco retorted.

Harry broke out into a huge grin while Hermione shook her head.  "Don't you see that he's trying to get you worked up, Draco?"  

"Damn bastard," Draco muttered.  "When did you get to know me well enough to push all the right buttons?"

"Since I started living with you," Harry murmured.  "Since I started living with you."     

~

**Author's Note**: Yes, I know short chapter.  Reviews any size, shape, etc are always motivational!  If you didn't get the first message, my harddrive went cablewy and dumped Microsoft Word totally into the dumpster.  It took 48 hours to fix my problems and well during that time period, I was more worried about my website stuff than this fanfic.  Needless to say I haven't been writing since today.  I did post LILT only because it was already done.  I just finished correcting the mistakes my beta noted.   

QUESTIONS: (1) So Harry's not perfect, any comments on his charms/transfiguration ability?  (2) A bit of Trio interaction from Draco/Harry/Hermione, cute not cute?  (3) Overall, are the characteristics of Hermione, Harry, and Draco getting better?  (4) Hermione's still perfect ^_~ what am I clueing her at?  (5) Severus is back with a fury in Chapter 16 ;p.  Just thought I'd make you salivate a bit.  

~

Thanks to Alicorn, menecarkawan, HPIceAngel, Sakurazukamori (another reason for the game), FantasyChick (you'll see), TickTock, Quickjewel (yup ;p), shakiya, Rarity88, Spideria, loverwren, Casssa-Andra, Tempest, abraxis, Acyla, Malakai, Jes Imagin, stayblue, Gemm1, Kateri.  

Lee Lee Potter: I've read a bit of your story.  Nope, not like MB's fic at all.  You'll see more SS/HP soon.  Hey at least you got 50,000 words nonstop not bad eh?  

Anisdeltoro16: You'll see about Dumbledore, the story's written in omniscient 3rd person POV, not narrator 3rd person.  

Eaiva le Fay: Got it.  Lucius you meet later.  Draco's always cute.  You notice 1 of critical scenes.  Hmm… ^_^ just want to encourage ppl to write cookies.  

Dark-One Shadowphyre: Suspicions may be founded, you won't know until I write it.  


	16. Imperius and Potions

Title: **Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox**

Author: Yih

Disclaimer:  All characters & original universe belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will be a slash and a HP/SS one.  If you don't like, don't read!  So don't bother flaming!

Want UPDATES?  Join the Mirror of Paradox Mailing List! By emailing: mirror_of_paradox-subscribe@yahoogroups.com OR going to the website (look at profile).  ALSO if you don't join "special notices" you will not get any updates on chapters.  "No email" means no email!

[hugs my abso-bloody-fantastic beta Serra!]  Isn't she simply marvelous? 

~

16: Imperius and Potions (July 10, 2003 to July 14, 2003)

_S.E.B.,_

_I sincerely believe that it's in your best interest to hold off attempting to go back to your dimension until we figure out why your injuries worsened last time.  Until we do, it isn't wise to attempt it as it could very well prove fatal.  I certainly don't need to alarm your overprotective friends.  _

_Besides, it seems that your friend, Mr. Draco Malfoy is an extremely persistent young man as he has approached his father about your summer vacation plans.  His father, the Minister of Magic, has taken the time to approach me about the possibility of you staying with his son for the entire summer.  Somehow, it was brought to his awareness that while you are at Hogwarts that I am your acting guardian.  As such, I see no reason not to let you spend the vacation with your friend._

_That is unless you have objections.  After all, I don't think it'd be a hardship to arrange specific days for you to floo back to Hogwarts for your special classes.  I'm sure I can arrange something with Mr. Lucius Malfoy.  _

_---A.D._

That was it.  He was set to stay with Draco for the entire summer except when he needed to go back to Hogwarts for his extracurricular classes.  Of course, Draco didn't mind since he already knew what Sebastian was up to.  Besides, he couldn't be anything but pleased that his best friend was staying the whole 3 months with him.  What heavenly bliss!

It didn't hurt either that his parents approved of Sebastian.  Not that Draco doubted that they would.  What was there not to like about Sebastian?  Damn good Seeker, brilliant at Potions, and was dabbling in the Dark Arts... what was there not to like?  It really was too bad that Sebastian wasn't interested in him in that way.  Really a pity.  

His father could really help Sebastian in that field of study.  Draco was already planning with Slytherin ease of introducing Sebastian to the immense Malfoy library.  He was sure his father wouldn't mind.  After all, he didn't doubt his father had let the information slip accidentally when he'd been talking to the Headmaster about Sebastian's arrangements to stay with them over the summer.  Everything a Malfoy allowed to happen was deliberate.  

Thought Draco didn't see why Sebastian kept the contents of what he was studying a secret.  He was in Europe not the bloody Americas!  Dark wizards didn't have to hide here!  Dark magic was highly respected and revered as well as practiced without the inane secrecy that it had been before the Dark Lord!  

It really was no surprise to Draco when Sebastian told him he was going to spend the summer vacation with him.  That was why he went to his father about it because he knew that his father could make it happen.  A Malfoy never let things up to chance, and he certainly wasn't going to let his best friend even think about trying the stunt that had gotten him almost killed over Christmas.  Not on his watch.  

And what better way to keep Sebastian here other than to have Severus floo here to tutor his best mate in the Dark Arts?  Besides, with all the hidden corridors and rooms in the Malfoy mansion, he was certain that he'd find a way to observe whatever it was that Severus was teaching Sebastian.  He really did despise remaining in the shadows about such matters, and if he couldn't get around whatever wards Severus might place around the room he was sure that his father could.  Furthermore, the arrangement would keep Sebastian here and that's what he wanted.  Look what happened to the prat when Draco went away for the holidays!  

"You aren't surprised," Harry remarked with disappointed that he hadn't surprised Draco with the good news.  Then again as he thought over it more carefully, it made much more sense.  Dumbledore had mentioned Draco's tenacity in asking his father to help him get Harry to stay the summer with him.  It'd be so Slytherin of Draco to get his father to put pressure on Dumbledore to let his son's best friend stay at the Malfoy estate.  Quite like the Draco that he knew.

It was dawning on Sebastian, Draco thought with a smirk.  It really was too easy for him to read the ever so slight facial shifts of Sebastian's expressive face.  Sometimes, he really wondered why Sebastian had been sorted into Slytherin.  There were times he didn't seem Slytherin at all, even if he did have a driving ambition.  It was nothing compared to Hermione, now there was a hidden Slytherin in her.  She had everything it took to be a major player in Slytherin if she had not been a muggleborn.  No one that had ever been muggleborn had ever been sorted into Slytherin, which was probably why Hermione had been sorted into Ravenclaw.  That was the next best fit.  

"Why should I be?" Draco retorted with amusement.  "I was the one who arranged it."  

"Impossibly spoiled," Harry muttered.  "Bratty prat."

"Yeah, yeah you complain," Draco drawled, "but I know you love to spend time with me.  And think," he winked mischievously, "of all the times when Severus will be sitting next to you during dinner, since there really is no need for you to floo to Hogwarts for Severus to teach the Dark Arts to you when our library has everything you could possibly need."  

Harry's jaw dropped.  "You know?"  

Draco nodded and rolled his eyes at Sebastian's naive astonishment.  "I'm a Slytherin; it's what I do.  I find out stuff that's secretive.  You didn't honestly think you could hide it from me long did you?"  Sebastian still had a stunned look of disbelief.  "Well, I can see that you did."  Draco let out a heavy sigh.  "But I found out, and why did you keep it a secret?  If you really are serious about it, the Malfoy library is the very best collection of Dark Arts.  Everyone knows that."  

"No one is suppose to know," Harry murmured.  "Who else knows?"

"My father," Draco answered.  "And why not?" he queried.  "It's not like the Dark Arts have to be hidden anymore, not since the Dark Lord came into power.  It's only those Light Wizards that prohibited them since they aren't strong enough to use them.  There's nothing wrong with Dark magic, it's just harder to master it."  

"Draco, don't tell anyone else okay?"

Draco glanced into his best friend's earnest eyes and nodded.  For some reason Sebastian didn't want anyone to know and it was enough that he knew.  "All right, I won't tell anyone else."  

~

"Simply because I am the one that floos and not you," Severus began with his usual severe tone as he stepped out of the Malfoy's fireplace, "does not mean that you are not late when you do not meet me on time!"  Harry simply grinned, Severus was simply Severus.  "Do you understand me, Sebastian?"

"Yes, Severus," Harry responded dutifully, but his eyes were laughing.  

"Cheeky imp," Severus muttered, yet even Harry wasn't blind enough not to see that the insult was done in a vaguely affectionate manner.  He hadn't wanted to believe it at first, but Draco had pointed out so many times before he'd believed that the way Severus treated him was different.  That in his own snarky, snide way that was how Severus flirted with him.  Severus teasing him?  Perhaps, what else could you call Severus' playful name calling?  Insults maybe, but they didn't have the bite of a true Snapish slight.

Harry simply grinned.  "I've already gotten all the ingredients out," he pointed out.  "But I found that one of them were missing."  He didn't even bother to say that was why he was late, it was unnecessary when it came to Severus.  No doubt, Severus being as sharp as he was would pick up on that.  Despite not spending as much time with Severus as he was use to because of Poppy's medimagic lessons he still spent a great deal of his time with the Potions Master.  More than half the week, it was definitely as much quality time as he spent with Draco considering that he lived in the same room as Draco.  

While Severus was technically suppose to be teaching him the Dark Arts and while they did have lessons on it, more often than not they found themselves discussing the way certain dark spells were used to speed up potions and add potency which led to experimentation.  Which invariably meant they got sidetracked, but who cared?  Harry had told Severus several times that his understanding of the Dark Arts was growing immensely due to these detours.  Since his grasp on Potions was so strong, relating it to a subject manner that he understood best helped him seize hold of the Dark Arts principles as well.  

"Clear the Potions to the side," Severus instructed sternly.  "We won't start on that until later.  I still have much more to teach you, and despite the fact that mixing dark magic with potions is undoubtedly helping you--- we still need to make more progress with the Unforgivables.  I think your understanding of the Cruciatus Curse is far beyond many that are your age," Severus remarked dryly, still remembering with discomfort the powerful Cruciatus Sebastian had placed him under during the last lesson.  

While it didn't have quite the bite of the Dark Lord's, it was still immeasurably powerful compared to what he would have expected from a person of that age.  It was at least as strong as his own Cruciatus!  And the thing was he didn't want to think of how it'd increase once Sebastian hit his majority.  "I am certain that you will be fully able to perform the Imperius Curse; however, this isn't as easy since you need more than the desire behind it--- but a strength of will to push your commands across," Severus continued.  "Some individuals are very hard to place under the curse since they have such a strong will, and it's especially hard to get anyone to do what they do not want to do."  

"It only makes sense," Harry commented with curiosity showing up in his keen green eyes.  "From what I've read of the Imperius Curse, everyone has a natural resistance to being forced to do something they do not want to do which is why the Unforgivable is hard to master over a strong willed wizard.  On the contrary, it is quite easy to bend a wizard to your will if it is something that they want to do."  

"Correct," Severus replied with stiff approval.  "I see you've been doing your recommended reading, but reading on theories on the Unforgivables will only take you so far no matter how lucky you were with casting the Cruciatus the first time around."  His expressive grew grimmer as he gestured for Sebastian to approach him.  "The best way for you to understand the Imperius is to be placed under it, and I know," he said in a rather perceptive tone, "that you've been put under it before.  I will try not to make you do anything unforgivable."  

Harry's lips quirked up at Severus' pun.  "I trust you that you will not," he murmured softly.  Having said that, Harry smiled at him in a give it to him manner.  "You might as well just hit me with it."  

"Are you sure you're ready?" Severus inquired, his voice a bit kinder and more forgiving.  

Harry nodded and tried not to let a too amused expression cross his face.  While he hadn't exactly thrown off an Imperius Curse anytime recently, he didn't doubt that he could still do it.  It simply wasn't something anyone forgot.  But he did think it'd be harder to throw off Severus' Imperius Curse, since he knew what a strong will that Severus had.  "As ready as I'll ever be," Harry responded.  "Just do it."  

Severus mentally rolled his eyes at Sebastian's impatience.  Impertinent brat, he thought as he pointed his wand at the young man and cried out forcefully, "_Imperio_!"  As he expected it would, it hit the boy hard enough to cause a dazed look to appear on the brilliant green eyes, distorting the magnificence with the confusion.  Hmmm... interesting situation, he considered internally, that he had Sebastian at his beck and call.  That he could have him to anything.  He shook his head forcefully and reminded himself harshly that Sebastian was a student and that no matter how great the attraction that a mentor relationship was the only sort he could have.  

For Merlin's sake, he was old enough to be Sebastian's father!  But that didn't stop him from admiring the young man's sleek form on more than one occasion.  Even before the incident where Sebastian had cum in his bed chambers, he'd already been feasting his eyes on the boy.  It was after that, that it became worse.  His attraction was only growing, and the closer they got the more he realized it wasn't only a physical attraction.  Too bad he wasn't the type that took pleasure in forcing someone or this situation would have gotten far out of hand.

That also made remember that he needed to get Sebastian to do something that he was against.  What to make the boy do?  What to force him to do?  Hmm... so many endless possibilities.  "Bow down to me and kiss my feet," Severus muttered, thinking that was something that Sebastian would likely not enjoy doing being a Slytheirn.  He knew that Slytherins did not like bowing down to anyone.  It certainly seemed that he'd made the correct choice as he saw Sebastian wavering, trying to fight the curse.  "Bow down!"  

_No, _Harry thought strongly and fiercely.  _I will not.  No.  I will not do that.  I will not listen to you.  I will not bow down or kiss your feet.  I will not.  _And while it was difficult to break and throw the curse off of him, it was no harder than it'd been the first time.  This time the buckling sensation and lost of control hadn't been quite as powerful as the last probably because his mind had actively started fighting the Unforgivable as soon as it'd been cast on him.  "I won't!"

The strength of his willpower to throw off the Imperius Curse threw Severus backwards into the wall, stunning the Potions Master even more than Sebastian's example weeks ago of the Cruciatus.  Where in the world had Albus found this young man?  There was more than potential in Sebastian, there was a wizard that was possibly as powerful as Voldemort himself!  Whichever side Sebastian chose to stand with would have the upper hand, and it seemed the Headmaster was playing his cards very well in keeping Sebastian's devotion.  Wily old coot.  

"Oh sweet Merlin!" Harry cried out in alarm.  "Are you all right, Severus?"  He quickly rushed over to Severus with concerned etched onto his forehead.  "I didn't mean to hurt you.  The last time I did that..."

"You've done that before?" Severus queried hoarsely, disbelief etched into his voice.  "When?"

"Long time ago," Harry muttered.  "First time was a deranged Defense Professor."  Severus quirked up his eyebrow with his curiosity, but didn't press the young man for anymore information unless he wanted to divulge it.  "Well," Harry remarked blithely, "why don't we start on the potions projects were we were working on last time?"  

Severus didn't push Sebastian, knowing that it nearly always meant the young man would just close himself off from him.  He well remembered past sessions when he'd tried to talk to Sebastian more about Dumbledore and his involvement, just trying to find out because he was concern but Sebastian had been very defensive and had closed himself off from him.  It hurt a bit to realize that despite Sebastian relying quite a bit on him, that there were still some boundaries they had not crossed yet.  

Thus, it'd been a godsend to be teaching Sebastian at the Malfoy estate rather than Hogwarts.  While he was absolutely certain that the lessons weren't entirely private as they seemed, he knew that Lucius would not be going around spilling this sort of knowledge to anyone.  If anything he could count on Lucius to keep his mouth shut until it proved beneficial to him.  If there was a fence rider in this intricate game of politics, it was the enigmatic Lucius Malfoy.  

"You said that you've already gotten all the ingredients prepared?" Severus queried.

Harry nodded.  "Yes, it's in the other room.  All of it is ready, and I even began putting the experiment we were working on last time on the ready to go simmer setting so it'd just right when we were done."  

"How many hours do you have today to work?"

"As long as you want," Harry responded.  

Severus glanced at Sebastian with perceptive dark eyes.  "I would think that Draco would want to occupy more of your time than he does," Severus commented dryly, quite remembering several instances through the school year where Draco would burst into their potion sessions to drag Sebastian off somewhere.  "Especially when I've heard from Lucius that he planned this entire affair."  

"He said that he had lessons with his mother and his father," Harry told him.  "Learning the family blood magic, especially since he's the only Malfoy in the generation to pass it on to.  But he actually has told me that the Black family curses are quite a bit more obscure."

"No doubt about that," Severus remarked caustically.  "The ancient and most noble House of Black is one of the darkest of dark wizarding families in Great Britain.  I'm sure young Draco will be a force to be dealt with in the future, and I'm surprise that he's told you that much."

Harry shrugged.  "I'm his best friend."

"Best friend or not," Severus retorted sharply, "one does not go about discussing family magical secrets with those outside of the family.  You must have made a deep impression on Narcissa and Lucius, especially Narcissa since I suspect you've seen her quite a bit more than our esteemed Minister."  

The tension in the air was crackling, and Harry thanked his god awful luck when the sound of sweet chimes was heard in the room.  Again Severus raised his eyebrow in query and curiosity, which only made Harry grin.  "The ready to go simmer alert," he remarked.  "I thought bells were more agreeable to the ears than the clang of cymbals." 

"Indeed," Severus commented with dry sarcasm.  "Quite charming."       

~

**Author's Note**: Another short chapter, but finally the much needed HP/SS interaction.  Satisfied?  I wasn't going to add this but you pushed this chapter ahead a bit.  [shrugs] Oh well, you pushed polo back.  But this worked better for what I wanted to do anyway, and polo works better where I'm going to put it, but you will see polo again.  I didn't make the damn sport up not to use it again!  

QUESTIONS: (1) Comments on Albus' letter? (2) HP/SS interaction good?  (3) Imperius?  (4) Introduction of family blood magic and majority, what are your theories on it? 

~

Thanks to lingzy, MJ, selua, The Goddess Artemis, remusirius, shakiya, Alicorn (I'll beware the Persuader), Cass-Andra (all will be found out soon), Shadow, Quickjewel (Hermione's like Harry's sister), meinen, Acyla, aniseltoro16, menecarkawan (95% chance Harry will not be an animagus), Delphine Pryde, loverwren, kateri, skipastarseeker, BlackUmbridge, and unknown.  

Ntamara: AOM is updated btw.  There are reasons and justifications for the story and you readers keep me on my toes on what I need to do to make sure there are no loopholes (as does my beta). 

Tempest: You'll see how he does in Charms and Transfiguration!  He's not bad, but he's not as good as Draco and Hermione and of course he feels not good compared to them.

Abraxis: Hermione is a bit like me.  A perfectionist.  I get her very well b/c I am her.  This Hermione's like me ;p more than Rowling's Hermione, but the essence of being the best is the same, though I'm not quite as study-crazy.  

Eaiva le Fay: You were one of the few to nail it as sibling affection.  Yes Harry's parents are good at Charms/Transfiguration, and Harry's not bad just not as good as Hermione and Draco.  I'm foreshadowing on Hermione ;p.  

Flutterbyhex: Hermione/Draco are more like teasing friends, they don't argue like Ron/Hermione.  Hermione acts a bit like me (though I'm not that affectionate by any stretch of the imagination).  Snape and Dreamfull sleep?  The main purpose was to get Harry interested in Sev.  


	17. Birthday and Majority

Title: **Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox**

Author: Yih

Disclaimer:  All characters & original universe belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will be a slash and a HP/SS one.  If you don't like, don't read!  So don't bother flaming!

Want UPDATES?  Join the Mirror of Paradox Mailing List! By emailing: mirror_of_paradox-subscribe@yahoogroups.com OR going to the website (look at profile).  ALSO if you don't join "special notices" you will not get any updates on chapters.  "No email" means no email!

[hugs my abso-bloody-fantastic beta Serra!]  Isn't she simply marvelous? 

~

17: Birthday and Majority (July 14, 2003 to July 19, 2003)

"It's too bad," Narcissa commented as she sat next to her beloved husband in her elegant sitting room, "that Bella, Siri, and Sahar couldn't come down for a friendly game of polo.  I know how much my Dragon wanted to arrange a real practice match for Sebastian.  But I suppose it will have to wait."

"No doubt about that," Lucius replied dryly.  "There are more important matters at hand, my love.  Much more important matters that are coming.  You do know what is happening this year, and you know quite well the only reason that I'm allowing Severus to use the resources at my disposal is because I have detection charms on all of them.  It is not a bad thing that Sebastian is making so much progress, the attention should be drawn off Draco then. And I must say that Draco's progress is coming across quite nicely."

"Yes," Narcissa agreed resolutely, "the Black family magic that I've been teaching him, he's been absorbing at a fantastic rate.  I suspect that he'll be reaching his majority sometime soon.  Perhaps, in the next year or so." She smiled at that thought, that her son would reach his majority at such a young age.  "It doesn't hurt that with Sebastian's studying with Severus, that it's prodded Draco on even further.  How are his lessons with you going?"

"Very well.  They've gone very well.  You are right that going along with Draco's request to open up the mansion for Severus to teach Sebastian here was a very cunning decision.  It seems that Draco doesn't want to be left behind what Severus is teaching his best friend.  It is curious, though that Dumbledore is allowing such a matter," Lucius observed aloud with his keen intelligence.  "For there is no doubt that he'd know of this.  The old man may be off his rocker, but he was always a sly one."

"Not that Malfoy blood magic is hard to master," Narcissa sneered, but her eyes were alit with playful teasing.  "Black blood magic on the other hand is quite another thing to master..."

Lucius narrowed his eyes and grabbed his wife by her wrist, pulling her toward him roughly.  Dragging her onto his lap, he tilted his face down to capture her lips in a kiss meant to bend her will to his which more often worked in her favor than his.  While he might have been the Minister of Magic and the most powerful man in Great Britain other than the Dark Lord of Europe himself, he was very much under the wiles of his wife when it came to

the bedroom.   Not that he minded when she could work her tongue like that.

"Oh fuck," came a very familiar voice from the entrance into the room that Lucius recognized as his son's in his desire consumed mind, "I should have knocked."

"Language," Narcissa reprimanded him with a soft smile and gestured for Draco to come in even though Lucius was scowling at him, giving him a look that said get out and stay out, "my Dragon.  Remember Malfoys do not curse. So what is it that you want, my Dragon?"

Lucius growled low, but loosened his grip on his wife to allow her to slide onto the seat cushion and off of his lap.  "Draco," he called out sternly, "answer your mother and stop fidgeting like that."

"Bast's birthday's tomorrow!" Draco exclaimed.  "I totally forgot, except that Her--- a friend of mine just owled me to remind me of it since... well, you know... I forgot," he finished lamely, feeling quite unMalfoy-like. Then again he couldn't very well say Hermione's name, not when Lucius had given him quite a lecture about coming again behind a muggleborn even if it was only by a mere point.  It wasn't like she'd beaten him by a lot of points, just one measly point!

Raising up an elegant eyebrow, Narcissa stood up from her seat and moved quickly to where her son was standing.  "Well, if his birthday is tomorrow we've got a lot of preparation that needs to be planned.  And I have a reputation to live up to.  Can't have a guest not enjoying himself thoroughly can I?"

"Of course not, Ciss darling," Lucius drawled in a faintly strained voice from not getting his desires fulfilled, but he knew only Narcissa would pick up the slight inflection.  "I'm certainly you'll pull off another one of your extravagant affairs that will nearly bankrupt our Gringott's account, but will definitely have being named the Hostess of the Year even if it is only for the boy's birthday."

"Not any boy," Narcissa retorted with a teasing glint in her eyes, "but Draco's best friend.  That makes it quite different, besides I'm fond of the boy.  And if you don't want me to bankrupt our Gringott's account you will just have to make sure that you add more galleons to it, won't you?"

"What in the world am I going to get Bast for his birthday?" Draco cried out, his eyes widening with panic since he'd been having far too much fun with Sebastian here to even think in advance.  And it wasn't like he had Hermione here to consult with, even if he could owl her it wouldn't do her much good.  She was probably already had her present being sent to Sebastian, and there was no way an owl could make it to the muggle world and back in time for him to make use of her advice.  Drat it all.

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Narcissa responded soothingly as she took her son's hand and led him out of the room, her eyes lingering over her husband's fine form with a distinctive promise in her hazel eyes.  "I'm sure I'll think of something."

~

He guessed everyone hadn't forgotten his birthday when Severus had handed him a brown wrapped parcel.  Typical of Severus not to adorn the present with any unnecessary frills.  Still, how had the Potions Master known?  It wasn't like he'd gone around announcing his birthday to everyone.  He was pretty certain that only Dumbledore and Hermione knew about his birthday, only because they'd both asked him.  And he'd gotten both of their presents this morning delivered by a fiercely proud Artemis.

Well, he thought with vague amusement, she did have a reason to be so pleased with herself since she'd delivered packages that were quite a burden despite the various shrinking charms.  Quite like Hermione to get him a book, only this time it was surprisingly a muggle book she thought he might find very informative, Confessions are Good for the Soul.  This Hermione definitely knew him as well as his Hermione now.

She was far too good at getting him to spill his guts to her, especially about how he'd gotten Draco off pursing him madly.  Of course, he'd had no choice but to tell her that the only reason Draco had stopped his mad pursuit was because he had a crush on someone else.  While he hadn't exactly told her who it was, he'd told her enough for her to know that he hadn't exactly confessed to the object of his affections his feelings yet. Thankfully, Hermione just gave him an advice book instead of furiously plotting like Draco.

But still how had Severus known about his birthday?  "How did you find out?" he questioned curiously, his forest green eyes meeting the Potions Master's eyes that reflected his own image back at him.  "How did you know today was my birthday?"

"Student records," Severus responded curtly.  "How else?" he shot back with dry sarcasm.  "No matter what students think, I am no mind reader."

Harry grinned.  "Maybe not," he remarked, reaching over to the package to unwrap it.  "You know you didn't have to get me anything."

"You didn't have to get me anything for Christmas either," Severus retorted sharply.  "Consider it a late Christmas gift if you like, if that will make you feel better.  Now open the damnable thing before I lose my patience."

"All right," Harry agreed with a bemused smile, which only widened when he saw what the package contained.  It was definitely like Severus to get him something that pertained to potions, but something like this was unquestionably more than a simple gift in exchange for a gift.  This was too extravagant and expensive.  "This is too much, Severus," Harry protested earnestly.  "I can't believe you bought me a gold cauldron.  It must have cost you a fortune!"

"A small fortune," Severus corrected as he waved his hand over the cauldron to re-enlarge it to its original size, "but worth it.  You need a proper cauldron, anyhow.  Can't very well have my assistant using a substandard pewter cauldron aimed for the dunderheads that must take Potions since it's a requirement."

"This means a lot.  Thanks," Harry murmured, swaying a bit on his feet as he suddenly felt overcome by a dizzy spell.  This was happening more and more often, perhaps he should go speak to Poppy about it.  But the problem with that was that he didn't want to worry the matronly mediwitch who was already quite anxious about his upcoming practice MEDs.  He was immensely relieved when Severus plucked the cauldron out of his hands and reached over to steady him.  "Just dizzy for a moment," he explained a bit unsteadily as he tried to regain his balance and bearing.  "I think I'd better sit down."

"You'd better," Severus agreed, his eyes trailing over Sebastian's body in a critical appraisal.  "How often have you been having these dizzy spells?"

Harry blinked furiously to refocus his attention on Severus.  "Since the beginning of summer.  Is something wrong with me?"

"No, what's happening to you is quite normal and expected," Severus drawled. "But I'm sure it feels abnormal since most wizards don't go through this until their early 20s.  What you're going through is called majority, which really isn't discussed to young wizards or witches until their post-Hogwarts years.  Rarely do students hit majority when they're still in school."

"Oh," Harry responded, again feeling like an enigma.  Things always did seem to happen to him.  "What exactly is majority?  I mean, the pertinent details.  I'm experiencing it now, right?"

Severus shook his head firmly.  "No, just the preliminaries I'm afraid. Majority can be very painful and the younger you are to hit the threshold the more painful it is--- simply put, your body has to undergo more changes since you're more powerful.  If you hadn't guessed from what I've told you, it's your magical maturation.  You've already gone through puberty for your body, now it's your magic's turn."

"How long does it take?" Harry queried.

"My majority lasted a week, and I was 20," Severus answered thoughtfully. "But I know most wizards take only a few days; however, the more powerful you are, the longer it'll take.  Unfortunately, you will be incapacitated during the time your magic completely matures.  It must be an entirely natural process so no pain relieving potions can be given.  You simply will be restraint."

"When will it happen?"

"Soon," Severus remarked, "I'm sure since preliminary warning signs occur like continual dizzy spells and feel weak magic-wise happen about a month prior and it's already been a month since summer began."  His dark eyes surveyed Sebastian like a hawk.  "Do you feel any better?"

"Not quite so dizzy."

Severus smiled ever so slightly.  "Want to try out the new cauldron then?"

Harry shared his smile.  "Of course."

~

"Are you sure he'll like her?" Draco asked anxiously.

Narcissa smiled reassuringly at her beloved son.  "I'm sure Sebastian will love the filly.  Why wouldn't he?  The filly you chose for his polo pony is magnificent and." her voice trailed off when she saw the desperate look in her Dragon's face.  She turned around and saw the reason why. Sebastian was standing right there with a grin on his face.  There went the surprise. Darn house elves were suppose to keep the boy busy when Severus left!  Those impossible beasts never did anything right.  "Sebastian?"

Harry grinned at both of them.  "I'd love whatever you gave me, but my own polo pony?  That's really too much for me to accept."

She waved her hand in the air carelessly.  "It's nothing.  You need one anyway whenever we can get a match organized that is.  We can't very well let you use one of the inferior riding ponies, now can we?  Besides, you wouldn't want to disappoint my Dragon now would you by not accepting when he spent so many hours picking the filly out now would you?"  She smiled pleasantly at him when he shook his head that he would not disappoint Draco. "Why don't you go try the filly out?"

Draco grinned since he saw that Sebastian was so obviously struck dumb by the extravagant gift, and instead of letting Sebastian wrestle with making a decision, grabbed his friend's hand and dragged him to the stables where the filly was getting acquainted with her new surroundings.  "Come on, Bast. Let's go try your filly out.  Don't be such a bugger."  He got a warning look from his mother that said 'language!'  "Don't be such a prat, Bast, come on."  Another glare from Narcissa.  "Come on so my mum will stop shooting looks at me."

"All right, all right," Harry muttered, giving up to Draco's persistence that was more than a match for his own given the right set of circumstances. "No need to drag me, I'm coming."

~

While Harry had certainly gotten the gist of riding during the Easter holidays, he'd made a much marked improvement since riding daily with Draco in sessions that lasted hours at a time.  As he made progress, he also learned that Draco stepped up his game.  He'd had the inkling at the beginning that Draco was better than he'd shown himself to be and his suspicion turned out to be true.  Draco was much better than he'd shown Harry so far, which only goggled Harry's mind with how good Draco's mother must be.  How good the rest of them must be.  Mind boggling.

"You've been lying to me!" Harry cried out as he nudged his pony forward with a light tap to her flanks.  The exquisite Thoroughbred responded to the slightest of his signals with a grace that spoke of her carefully maintained lineage.  "Why didn't you ride like this before?" he questioned as his mount finally caught up to Draco's roan stallion.  "It's certainly not like you to hide your talented ability, Dray."

Draco shrugged and surveyed the beautiful image that his best friend made atop the dark bay filly that complimented his own dark good looks.  "It's more fun if I'm not beating your ass to the ground, anyway.  Besides, didn't want to discourage you especially when you have a natural gift for riding. I didn't doubt it since you're a natural on a broom.  It's really not much different, riding a broom for horseback riding except there's no flying and it's a bit bumpier.  But as good as you're getting, I'm still much better."

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco's blatant arrogance, but he found he was getting far too use to it to let it bother him anymore.  It was as much of a part of Draco as Ron's self-righteousness was a part of him.  Both were undeniable faults that were definitely things that he could handle.  It didn't hurt that they were both great and loyal friends, too bad he couldn't have both as his best friend.  At least he had Hermione to lean on in both dimensions.

Whatever would he do without Hermione?  That reminded him that he ought to put the advice book she'd given to him in use sometime, but the question was when?  He really didn't see Severus willing to take him serious when he was still a student and not an equal.  And he certainly didn't see Severus willing to risk his position at Hogwarts for him, even if they did get along very well for a teacher and student relationship, but it was still that sort of relationship no mater what Severus let him get away with away from the prying public eyes.

Just one more year, he reminded himself, and then he wouldn't be a student anymore.  The problem was he didn't know how long he'd be here, but from the way it looked Dumbledore wasn't going to let him try jumping over for a while.  It was almost like the Headmaster wanted to keep him here, but then why was he so helpful?  He shook his head as a wave of dizziness hit him, it wasn't good to be having such questioning thoughts about Dumbledore.  Who else could he trust if he didn't trust the Headmaster?

"You're daydreaming again," Draco complained loudly, reaching over to grab the reins of Sebastian's filly before she cantered off course.  His silvery eyes narrowed into slits when he saw Sebastian blinked several times and shake his head.  "You all right, Bast?"

Harry nodded and starting pulling on the reins, slowing his filly from a gallop to a slow jog that Draco's own mount mimicked.  "I'm okay," Harry responded, smiling reassuringly at Draco.  "Just a bit dizzy for a moment." His fingers curled up around the dark brown mane of his bay filly so he had a firmer grip on something more stationary since he still felt rather light-headed.  "You really chose a great filly for me, Dray.  Thanks."

"You should name her something," Draco remarked.  "Of course, nothing will be quite as good as what I've named my own mount."

"Serpent's Eye," Harry drawled back teasingly even though his head was still spinning, "is quite a mouthful for a horse, especially when there's no suitable nickname for the poor beast."  He closed his eyes since Draco was still clutching both of their reins, giving him an excuse to think of a name as well as try to calm the wave of nausea that threatened to overwhelm him. "I could stay with the Greek theme I've got going with Artemis and name her after Poseidon's wife since he was the god of horses, Amphitrite."

"And you say my stallion's name is a mouthful," Draco joked back, keeping his hold on Sebastian's reins when everything started happening at once. One minute Sebastian was sitting perfectly upright, back ramrod straight with a balanced seat and the next minute he was swaying to the side and despite Draco desperately reaching to grab him, it was too late.  He missed and Sebastian tumbled off his newly named filly to the hard ground beneath. Luckily, they were only jogging and the filly managed to sidestep her fallen rider.  "Bast!" Draco called out as he leapt off Serpent's Eye with an acrobatic agility.  "Are you all right?  Bast!"

Harry wanted to tell Draco that there was nothing to worry about, that he'd just gotten really nauseated for a moment and that had caused him to pitch over.  But when he was about to form the words with his vocal cords, a blinding pain swept across his body and made him cry out in agony.  The excruciating pain was so sharp and so severe that all he could do was let his body convulse in an attempt to escape the torture his body was undergoing.

No matter which way his body twisted and turned, he couldn't escape it.  The only thing that somewhat relieved his mind was this was in no way compared to the Cruciatus or the hellish ride he'd gotten when he'd gone alternate dimension hopping, but he associated pain with that so he'd been prepared. Prepared for this he certainly was not.  That was what made it worse psychologically even if it wasn't worse physically.

"Hang on, Bast," Draco called out as he pinned Sebastian down to the ground to stop him from accidentally hurting himself as he struggled against the pain.  Vaguely he was aware that Draco had cast a Sonorous charm on himself and had cried out to the main house for help.  He wasn't aware of much else other than being held down by Draco.  "It's going to be all right, my mum's coming."

"What's wrong?" Narcissa cried out to them, anxiety coloring her voice. Before Draco got a chance to answer that he didn't know which was why he'd called for her in the first place, Narcissa had cast a levitation spell on Sebastian and was hurrying him to the main house.  "Good Merlin!" she exclaimed, her face even paler than usual.  "Draco, you need to find your father.  Quickly!"

Draco didn't hesitate, heading off like he was propelled by more than just his physical being to his father's private study which was charmed against such spells like voice amplifiers.  Meanwhile, Narcissa guided Sebastian's writhing body to the mansion as fast as she could.  She had just placed Sebastian down on a couch she transfigured to a bed when Lucius and Draco both arrived at the scene.

"Ciss, what's wrong?  Draco was quite." Lucius' voice trailed off when he saw Sebastian's form shaking with seizures.  "He's not. is he?  Ciss?"

"I think he is," Narcissa murmured softly.  "What else can it be?"

"What the fuck is going on?" Draco almost screamed, not liking the looks his parents were exchanging over Sebastian's prone body.  "Somebody tell me!"

"He's quite young though," Lucius commented thoughtfully.  "Usually it happens quite a bit later.  What is he?  18?"

"17," Narcissa answered, ignoring her frantic son in the background.  "His birthday was today.  He's younger than Dragon."

"Not much older than the Dark Lord when he hit his," Lucius reflected aloud. "Younger than when I hit my own."

Narcissa nodded and was about to make another statement when Draco burst into the middle of the conversation, "Tell me what is wrong with Bast!  What is all this crap about he being quite young and not much older than the Dark Lord?!"

The two older Malfoys exchanged shared glances between them and Narcissa indicated that Lucius should inform their son of what they were talking about.  "Sebastian's going through his majority," he told him.  "While you don't know much about majority, you do know the bare outline of it, do you not?"

"I do," Draco answered, even though he didn't have to.

"Then you should know," Lucius continued, "that most wizards don't go through majority until their early 20s.  The earlier the maturation, the more powerful the wizard and the last wizard to mature this early was the Dark Lord.  It seems, Draco, you do know how to choose your friends very well.  I'm impressed."

Draco shrugged at that off hand compliment.  While it was nice to know he had his father's approval, he was more concerned about Sebastian's well being than his father's acceptance of his best friend.  "Will he be all right?"

"Yes," Lucius answered brusquely, "he'll be fine, it's painful but it's nothing that will kill him.  But it'll likely be a few days before he's aware of anything other than the pain.  All we can do now is sit and wait it out."

~

**Author's Note**: Visit my Fanfiction Blog for my theory on Harry's age of majority.  It's a good one, I recommend reading it.  home.att.net/~foolish/excerpts.htm is the link.  More questions arise than are answered.  It'll be answered in good time!  My questions are more like reminders on what you could comment on.  The highlights of the chapter.

QUESTIONS: (1) Lucius/Narcissa scene? (2) Severus concerned for Harry?  (3) The birthday presents?  (4) Harry's majority? 

~

Thanks to Rachel, Lishel Fracrium, Baroness Jumping Rain; Sidda, Spideria (Um, no), Nibintaur Greenleaf, Shadow (Draco's too cute), shakiya, Pretty Fox Renamon, Enivrement (thanks, why cry?), Rickman'sGirl-15, Tenshi-Chikyuu (It's sad?), ntamara, lil kawaii doom, Eternal Cosmos, Tempest (you're the only one to mention the chimes & feet!), menecarkawan (teacher-student thing), Jes Imagin, Kateri, Delphin Pryde, Illusia, Quickjewel (eventually, yes).  

Aniseltoro16:  Of course not, Albus has an agenda.  You got the potential right.  You'll see about family magic.  I introduce topics that are important briefly b4 going into more at a later time.  

LeeLeePotter: Always a good sign when you can't stop, eh?  I need to check your fanfic out… I read it initially but it was too short then for me to get into it O-o.   

Kid Major: Well I hardly expect this to be a literary masterpiece.  I write these chapters pretty darn fast, so you can either wait a week + like you do for my more well written stories or you take the lack of descriptions.  I don't think my readers mind too much.  HP/SS I don't think can ever be fast, but that's me.  Her/D will happen, but in a way no one expects.

Malakai: I would think an owl sent from Albus would have enchantments to protect it and the wards on Hogwarts are powerful and Albus is in the audience. Heh. Besides, Narcissa likes Harry.  

Dark-One Shadowphyre: He does.  I think only Draco realizes how close they are, borderline.  Aw well, it's my magical theory ;p.  

Abraxis: We'll see, I may choose to summarize or tell the scene in detail (Imperius).  You are right about not underestimating LM, but you may be underestimating AD.  Your family magic is different from my theory.  Certainly pure-line breeding will strengthen the lines, but I don't discount the odd miracle from happening (Hermione/Lily).  Look at horseracing.

Eaiva le Fay: Yes!  Some ppl say I'm going too slow with HP/SS, it has to be done.  Lucius/Draco are not watching, Severus is Lucius' friend and Draco is Harry's, they wouldn't betray the trust.  


	18. Journey on the Hogwarts Express

Title: **Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox**

Author: Yih

Disclaimer:  All characters & original universe belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will be a slash and a HP/SS one.  If you don't like, don't read!  So don't bother flaming!

Want UPDATES?  Join the Mirror of Paradox Mailing List! By emailing: mirror_of_paradox-subscribe@yahoogroups.com OR going to the website (look at profile).  ALSO if you don't join "special notices" you will not get any updates on chapters.  "No email" means no email!

[hugs my abso-bloody-fantastic beta Serra!]  Isn't she simply marvelous? 

~

18: Journey on the Hogwarts Express (July 20, 2003 to July 23, 2003)

"Bast, Draco!" Hermione cried out as she launched herself at them.  She kissed both of them affectionately on the cheeks and linked her arms through theirs.  "How have you two been?  I can't believe you made Head Boy, Draco!    I'm so proud of you!"  She hugged him enthusiastically, and Harry winked at her teasingly in which she gave him a brief scowl.  In his owl response to her present, he'd said she might want to get another copy of the advice book for herself.  The glower faded as her expression shifted to a more worried one.  "Are you all right?  You look a tad pale, Bast."  

"Majority spiel," Draco answered for him before he could even open his mouth.  

Hermione's eyes widened when she heard that and her eyes quickly flickered back to Sebastian to survey his form carefully.  "I've read about it," she began with her typical epithet.  "Most wizards don't hit it until sometime in their 20s, usually their early 20s.  The only wizards to hit their majority when they're 16 in modern day are Dumbledore and the Dark Lord."  

"I was 17, am 17," Harry interrupted, not really wanting to share anymore similarities than necessary with Voldemort than he already did.  "I'm nothing like Voldemort."  

Both of them flinched when they heard Sebastian use the Dark Lord's name.  Hermione was the first to recover from the shock and moved over to her best friend who was more like the brother she never to touch him comfortingly.  "It's just that I'm concerned about you," she murmured softly.  "Majority isn't an easy thing to go through, and I read that it's much harder the younger that you are.  Having something to do that the younger, the more powerful and thus the more changes your body has to adjust to."  

"Hermione's not the only one worried," Draco spoke up, placing his hand on Sebastian's shoulder.  "You have no idea how terrifying it was for me to see you fall off Amphitrite, then start having seizures from the changes that were taking place in your body.  It was horrible, and we couldn't do anything for the longest time.  All we could do was wait for it to run its course through.  I've never seen Snape so… anxious before."  

Lucius and Narcissa had called for Severus, since they thought since they couldn't use medimagic on the boy since it would interfere with his maturation that they might be able to use potions to make it easier on him.  Unfortunately, nothing could be used to make it more bearable.  Simply put, majority had to happen naturally and if it was worse on the wizard, the rewards afterwards were more than worth the temporary pain of transition.  

Certainly, it'd been hard to watch and when the Malfoys knew that Severus couldn't do anything, they'd sent him away since watching his pace up and down the corridors began to grate on their nerves.  It was bad enough watching their son fidget next to Sebastian, since he refused to leave his best friend's side.  At the same time, it was good seeing Draco more concerned about someone other than himself.  

"You scared us shitless," Draco finished, running his hand through his blond hair to let his hands do something.  It was a habit of Draco's, having to do something with his hands when he felt anxiety.  That was part of the reason that Harry had brewed that calming potion for Draco for his examinations.  

Both Hermione's and Draco's anxious eyes were still aimed at him, and while it was nice to have such great friends worried about him he didn't want their last ride on the Hogwarts Express to be a dampening atmosphere.  Besides, majority had run its ravaging course through his body and he felt stronger than he'd ever felt before.  It was quite true, the reassuring words from Narcissa that the pain was well worth it.  While her majority hadn't been anywhere near as intense as his, she did liken it to childbirth and said that the pains of impending motherhood likely compared well to his majority.  The result was worth the suffering.  

It was time to change the subject to other matters, but first he would have to convince them that he was all right.  "I didn't mean to," he began apologetically.  "But it's over now, and I'm fine.  It's great that you two care for me so much, but you really don't have to worry about me anymore.  You should be worrying about your duties as Head Boy and Head Girl!  Shouldn't you be heading over to your private compartment to discuss such important school affairs that you're in charge of?"  

Draco nodded and grabbed Sebastian's hand.  "We should, but if we are… you're coming with us."  

Hermione grinned and reached for Sebastian's other hand.  "It's only for the Head Boy and Head Girl anyway, and who says that we can't invite our best friend along with us?  No one.  Come on, let's go.  It's got to be better than what we normally travel in."  

Harry found himself returning Hermione' smile and let them drag him good-naturedly down the hallway to the Head Boy's and Head Girl's compartment.  Once they were settled into it, Hermione's chocolate brown eyes sparkled with mischievous spirit that reminded Harry too much of the Gryffindor part of her personality.  "Did you ever use the book?" she asked offhandedly.  "After all, you had the whole summer."  

"What book?" Draco queried curiously.  "Is it the book that you've always reading and hiding so that I can't find out what it is?"  

Harry groaned loudly.  He had been keeping the book from Draco's prying eyes because Draco was doing everything in his power to set up Severus and himself ever since he'd told Draco he had a crush on Severus.  He didn't need Draco to be getting anymore ideas.  Draco was already plotting enough as it was, having come up with an entire outline for a plan of seduction.  To make it even worse, Draco had been dropping insinuations whenever he got them together when he was with them.  

"It's a book called…" Hermione's voice trailed off when she caught the threatening glower Sebastian sent her way.  It basically told her if she kept going, he had secrets of her own that he could spill in front of Draco.  That shut her mouth up.  

Draco glanced from Sebastian to Hermione, knowing that there was something that they were keeping from him but he didn't know what.  Not that he could drag it out of them either, how frustrating.  How annoying.  They weren't going to tell him, and there was nothing that Draco disliked more than being kept in the dark about something.  "Tell me!" Draco whined, deciding being pathetic might get the desired affect.  "You two know I hate it when you keep secrets from me!"

Hermione opened her mouth again, but one sharper look from Sebastian had her shutting her lips tightly into a thin line.  "We should go over the speech that we'll be giving the prefects at the first meeting tomorrow morning, Draco."  She gave Sebastian an apologetic smile.  "I'm afraid this will be boring for you, but unfortunately we might as well get it out of the way and then we can go over other mother interesting conversation."  

Waving his hand in the air in a careless manner, Harry settled himself in the seat across from them and proceeded to doze off.  Even if he was technically recovered from his majority spiel as Draco called it, it didn't mean he was 100% back to the way he was.  No, he still tired easily.  It wasn't long before he found himself drifting off into the wonderland of sleep.  Before he felt himself fall into the sweet unconsciousness, he thought he heard Hermione transfigure a blanket for him.  But he wasn't sure…

"He's tired," Hermione noted, noticing that Sebastian had nodded off not too long after they're voices had provided a nice lullaby for him.  "But it's been a rather hectic year for him, hasn't it?  Between transferring from a school, the transition to Hogwarts, doing all the potion work with Professor Snape, and whatever extra classes he takes--- he's had a busy year.  Not to mention that dreadful accident over Christmas hols, everything seems to happen to poor Bast.  I'm really proud of how he did on his studies despite all that!"  

Draco grinned fondly at his best friend who had snuggled up underneath the blanket Hermione had transfigured for him just like a little child.  "It's not like he's Weasel, who has problems reading a book without charming it to be read to him.  Bast's brilliant, and his early majority just proves that.  He nearly did better than I did, and he doesn't try half as hard as you and I do, Herm.  If he did, he might even top you."  

Hermione nodded thoughtfully.  "I don't know how he did on his marks, since he didn't tell me.  But I read between the lines and it seemed like he did really well on them.  He said he did better than he expected, but didn't elaborate.  I don't know why.  He's one of the best students in our class.  I suspect he keeps comparing himself to us, but really we study a lot more than he does since he has all those extra activities that keep him busy."  

"He did awesome," Draco told her.  "He nearly topped me, but his History and Herbology scores dragged him down.  He only got a P in those, but he was all anxious about Charms and he received an O in that.  And Transfiguration, his practical wasn't that awesome but his written part must have been bloody good since he got an A in that.  Of course, in Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts he received O's.  He's the only one that's gotten an O in Advanced Potions in the last decade."

"Unbelievable," Hermione remarked as she stared warmly at Sebastian's sleeping form, "that he did that well.  To think he didn't even go through our cram session to do that well.  Imagine what he'd have done if he had actually went through our study session…"

"Of hell," Draco finished her sentence for her.  "He would have done even more brilliantly.  Bloody hell." 

"Precisely."  

~ 

"A start to another new year," Dumbledore began, the welcoming speech starting off a bit differently than usual, "and I'm sure all of you are quite eager, especially this class about to graduate."  He swept a meaningful look at all the 7th years.  "This year will be quite a challenge for those in our graduating class, I'm sure.  But alas, like every year we must welcome our newest students first, let the sorting begin!"  

Dumbledore always knew how to make an impression, Harry thought with amusement.  He wondered what was up, but he was distracted by the scowl that was gracing Severus's darkly beautiful face.  Well, he thought Severus was beautiful.  That reminded him of the book he kept shrunk in his right pocket.  When would it be the right time to confess to the Potions Master that he was seriously carrying a torch for him?  

Those thoughts had been plaguing him ever since Hermione had given him the book at his birthday.  Unfortunately, he hadn't seen Severus much since that time because both Poppy and Severus had agreed that he needed the rest of the summer off to recover from his maturation.  It hadn't only let the thought fester, and his imagination had run away from him.  The question was when, how, and where?  Soon, definitely.  How… that still needed to be considered carefully.  Where?  He had no idea.  

He'd been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice that the Sorting Ceremony had ended until Draco elbowed him so that he'd pay attention to what Dumbledore was about to announce.  "I'm sure most of you are expecting my typical speech, and I hate to disappoint you all.  Especially since the first years have never heard it.  Quidditch tryouts for those wishing to join their house team will be conducted by Madame Hooch in two weeks, and I'm certain that it will be quite necessary for a few teams.  Also, the Forbidden Forest is strictly forbidden.

"Now onto more exciting matters," Dumbledore continued.  "As most of you surely know, when the Dark Lord came into power he restarted the Triwizard Tournament.  And he stipulated it to take place whenever he thought it best to test the schools, as well as always randomizing the conditions to make it impossible to prepare for.  This year is one of those years, and it's neither the longest nor the shortest time between Tournaments.  The last, which was held three years ago and won by Durmstrang's Viktor Krum.

"That year's conditions were for the tournament to be held at Hogwarts for students in the 6th year.  Our champion that year was Cedric Diggory, who did us all proud by failing by a narrow margin to win the Goblet of Fire.  This year, the conditions have again changed like they have every year.  This Triwizard is to take place at Durmstrang and only those in 7th year are eligible.  Like years past, the Dark Lord has suggested for those that must journey for the Tournament for the school to pick at their discretion who is to go.  

"The entire staff has thought carefully about this the whole summer, and we have selected five students that we feel represent Hogwarts exceedingly well.  With her brilliant mind and her responsible mind, who else but Head Girl Hermione Granger for our first selection?  Her name was the first and the only unanimous choice of all the staff, who each got to select two candidates they felt would make the next Hogwarts Champion."  

Dumbledore's gaze shifted to Draco after having paused to give Hermione a twinkled look.  "Head Boy Draco also has to join the Head Girl in representing Hogwarts at Durmstrang.  We can very well be well represented without our top two students at the Tournament, can we?  No doubt he will prove a good guide and exercise the necessary shrewdness.  In addition, Ron Weasley will join the selected group and will certainly add his courage in the face of danger.

"Not to leave loyalty and faithfulness out, the 4th student chosen hails from Hufflepuff, Susan Bones."  He paused to let the riotous applause from the Hufflepuff die down.  "The final selection proved most difficult as it was no longer based on selecting the best representative from each house.  Ravenclaws are renowned for their wit and Top of Year, Hermione Granger is the epitome of a wise Ravenclaw.  Same can be said of Draco Malfoy, who like every Slytherin goes after what he wants.

"And of course, Ron Weasley embodies all the trademark Gryffindor bravery.  Lastly, Susan Bones exemplifies the goodness and solidarity of Hufflepuff.  However, the fifth person brought up much debate with the staff.  Who to choose so that there would be no favoritism to any particular House?  Was there such a person that wasn't exclusively attached to any one House?

"I believe that there is and he wasn't only selected by his Head of House.  Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick, both Heads of their own House both selected Sebastian Biggerstaff to be the final addition, choosing him above other members from their House.  Surprising yes, but Mr. Biggerstaff has shown himself to be able to befriend many outside of his own House.  Versatility is quite the virtue."   

Dumbledore's sparkling eyes rested heavily on Sebastian.  "While our Head Boy and Head Girl will be doing their duty at Durmstrang, the staff has selected replacements to hold the spots while they're gone.  It was difficult, but Blaise Zabini from Slytherin and Padma Patil from Ravenclaw were chosen."  He paused once more to let the crowd applaud for the two stunned students.  "Those that have been selected to represent Hogwarts at Durmstrang will be chaperoned by Professor Snape and mediwitch Pomfrey."  

Again the Headmaster's eyes flickered to him, Harry noted.  It was no coincident Severus and Poppy were chosen.  He was to continue his studies with them.  "A proper replacement for Professor Snape has been found for all the Potions classes except Advanced Potions.  Since only a Potions Master is fit to teach that particular class, Professor Snape will be flooing back for those classes.  As for Madame Pomfrey, her post will be covered by a level 6 mediwizard from St. Mungo's in her absence.

"No, please enjoy this welcoming feast to the fullest since after this, the Triwizard selected group will need to depart to Durmstrang via the Hogwarts Express."  Dumbledore took his glass and raise up to them in a salute.  "For those going, I have a piece of advice for each of you.  He glanced around the room.  "Intuition" to Hermione, "heart" to Draco, "open-mindedness" to Ron, "friendship" to Susan, and for Sebastian "persistence."  He then grinned at all of them pleasantly.  "Let the feast begin!"  

~

Harry's mind was in a complete whirlwind.  A Triwizard Tournament for the second time in his life, and this time he really was qualified to participate.  But still, he didn't particularly want to go even if it meant being separated from his best friends, Draco and Hermione.  He didn't get a good feeling about it; in his gut, this felt wrong.  There was nothing he could do now; he'd already been selected, so he had to go.  For a brief second, a very brief second he thought it wasn't going to be him but as soon as the words had come out of Dumbledore's mouth he'd known it was him.  

"Come on, Bast," Draco growled, grabbing his best friend by the arm and pulling him to the front entrance where they'd be leaving on the Hogwarts Express for Durmstrang, "they're loading the train now."  

"I'm coming," Harry muttered, spelling his trunk to be light and also charming it to hover near him, whenever he moved.  Useful thing to know since he wouldn't ever have to keep track of his trunk, especially when he was caught up in a maelstrom of thought.  

Draco knew from that tone that he'd have to drag Sebastian along the entire path since he was too distracted to even worry about missing the train.  He could understand why Sebastian was lost in thought, it'd been rather quiet between them at the feast since they'd both been thinking about the Tournament.  Well, at least Sebastian had been in such deep thought that whenever Draco had tried to start a conversation with him, he'd been silent rebuked.  Draco hated that, being ignored even if it wasn't deliberate.  

Luckily, Draco wasn't given the chance to rail on Sebastian because Hermione had caught sight of them and was hurrying over to join them.  "Goodness!" she exclaimed.  "I knew that something was up, but I figured it was just our NEWTs.  But I never thought that something like this was going to occur, I mean the last Triwizard was only three years ago!  I remember it quite well, and well I didn't expect it to happen again while I was at Hogwarts.  I can't believe I'll be part of the contenders in the Tournament, considering…" her voice trailed off, "that I'm muggleborn."  

Harry snapped out of his funk at her last statement and he pulled his arm from Draco's grasp so that he could give Hermione an affectionate hug.  "Don't say that, Hermione," he murmured softly in comfort.  "You're the best witch in the school; you should know that.  I don't think you made below an O in any of your classes!  That should say something, shouldn't it?"

"Only potions," she mumbled.  "I received an A for Advanced Potions."

Harry chuckled and rubbed her back.  "But you know how Sev--- Professor Snape is, he's like that.  Even Draco here didn't make an O, and you know how he adores Draco.  The examination was extremely extensive and quite frankly it wasn't that much easier than testing for you Potions Mastery, I suspect.  I wonder why he made it that hard?"

"It's because of you," Hermione remarked bluntly.  "He's testing you."

"Me?  Why?" Harry asked with confusion.  

Draco groaned and Hermione stared at Sebastian very seriously.  "He's testing you in this examination to see if you'll be ready to test for your Potions Mastery probably after your 7th year like he was.  Very few every attempt to do that, but considering he's been spending time that much time with you in his lab, I think that you probably do have a shot in passing the Mastery after graduation.  I mean, you did get an O on the final and I was very happy to receive an A."

Harry shrugged and started shuffling his feet forward.  "Come on, we can talk while we're walking to the train."   

Taking Sebastian's suggestion, they continued on their way to board the train.  Before they got to the train, Severus in his elegantly billowing robes stopped them.  "Mr. Biggerstaff," he declared in the voice that carried throughout the classroom, "if you will follow me, there is something that I need to discuss with you."

Harry gave his friends an apologetic look and gestured for them to go on ahead of him.  "I'll catch up with you two later."  He waved them off and then turned to face Severus.  "Do you want to talk here or do you have a place in mind?"  

It was hard conversing to Severus like he had before, especially since the book's weight in his pocket only seemed to increase the longer he stood in front of Severus.  Damn reminder.  In his mind, Severus was no longer only his Potions Professor and Head of House but much more.  Over the past months, he had grown to see Severus as someone he wanted to be in a serious romantic relationship with.  Of course, there was the problem of convincing Severus that but he was certain he could manage eventually.  It didn't hurt that Draco was dropping clues like crazy either.  

"We might as well board the train," Severus remarked dryly.  So they boarded the train and found an empty compartment.  While they'd been walking to the train had given Severus plenty of time to think and carefully consider what he was going to approach Sebastian.  He wanted to do this for Sebastian since he deserved the opportunity.  He'd definitely proved himself when he had received an O on his Potions examination.  It'd been an extremely difficult final.  Even Granger had failed to measure up.  

But there was the growing problem of his attraction to the gorgeous young man to consider.  This would undoubtedly make it worse.  However, his weakness should not be punishment for Sebastian.  He would just have to learn to live with it like he'd lived throughout this past year.  It'd be hard, but nothing he hadn't done before.  His first concern was Sebastian.  "How are you feeling?" he inquired when they were settled in the compartment.  

"Good," Harry answered.  "How are you?"

"Good," Severus responded.

Silence ensued.  "Is there something else you wanted to talk to me about?" Harry finally asked, drawing on his Gryffindor courage that the Sorting Hat must have seen in him to sort him in Gryffindor in his universe.  

"Yes, there is," Severus finally admitted.  With his dark eyes, he met the brilliant emeralds of Sebastian's dead on.  He wanted to be able to read Sebastian's expression when he told him this.  This was the first time he was ever offering something like this, most likely the last time.  "I know that you've a lot going on in your life with the Dark Art lessons and training with Pomfrey to become a mediwizard, but… I'd like you to seriously consider becoming my Potions Apprentice."  

~

**Author's Note**: I skimped on majority b/c it'll be discussed later when Draco and Hermione hit theirs.  I introduce a lot in this chapter, but it's nothing compared to Chapter 19.  I'd start drooling now.  My beta says this is a cliffie, I don't think so but whatever.  You've gotten two chapters in a week, don't complain ;p.  Just review and let me know you want more!  

QUESTIONS: (1) Trio scene? (2) Exam results? (Full scores will be posted at my blog).  (3) Triwizard Tournament [that was what Lucius/Narcissa were discusing in the beginning of 17, I hint all over]  (4) Hogwarts selected group?  Albus word significance? (5) Potions assistance/ Potions Mastery?

~

Thanks to White Rider, A.M. Winters, Flutterbyhex (they assume that Harry is, your theory of pregnancy/majority I had not thought of), GY (LILT is not mindless sex, it's pure raw emotional angst), Lee Lee Potter (I did but it's not my favorite ;p, I'm still trying to decide if I want to read all of it or not--- I'll review soon), Rose, Miss_Staples, Delphine Pyrde, flamegirl, Eternal Cosmos, menecarkawan, stayblue, JerseyPike, Pretty Fox Renamon, Setsuri (wait & see), Kateri, Lolita (I never said this story would be smut), Illusia, Shadow, Nibintaur Greenleaf (I suspect Albus got Harry candy), unknown (Lucius is still Lucius, Albus- candy), loverwren, Erica, Quickjewel (sorry, not everyone likes my nicknames… hmmm maybe a wet dream sequence should be put into the works ;p)

Eaiva le Fay: Yay! Net access! Lucius is straight (unfortunately).  They will, but Harry's persistent in convincing Sev.  Majority is painful since it changes the magical internal components of the body.  You'll see D/Her/Sev's birthday eventually.  

Tempest: Yup, I knew 'Ciss was greek.  Everything's not as perfect as it seems, but you'll see.  

Malakai: I know.  I hope this one meets up to expectation better?

Dark Artist: I explain the cauldron at my blog, too much background info to put into a story unfortunately.  

Abraxis: Severus is a –very- strong wizard.  It's not obvious, but he is.  Lucius/Narcissa I think need to be taken in a different direction and I'm doing that.  


	19. Calling on Champions

Title: **Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox**

Author: Yih

Disclaimer:  All characters & original universe belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will be a slash and a HP/SS one.  If you don't like, don't read!  So don't bother flaming!

Want UPDATES?  Join the Mirror of Paradox Mailing List! By emailing: mirror_of_paradox-subscribe@yahoogroups.com OR going to the website (look at profile).  

Beta: _Serra_ (wonderful, charming, magnificent, superb, lovely) –looks at her- is that enough adjectives?

BIG NOTICE: A 'home world' (Harry's universe) interlude is posted in the file sections of the MOP mailing list.  If you want to read it you'll have to join the mailing list.  

~

19: Calling on Champions (July 24, 2003 to July 27, 2003)

"What did Snape want to talk to you about?" Draco asked immediately when Sebastian walked into the Head Boy and Head Girl compartment.  

When Harry told them that Severus had formally asked him to be his Potions Apprentice, neither of them were the least bit surprised but they were properly happy for him.  As Hermione pointed out to him after he told them, the extremely difficult exams were tailor made to test him out.  Draco simply added on that it was about time that he was officially Severus' apprentice considering all the work that he did.  Thankfully, Hermione missed the telling wink Draco also sent his way.  

"This is an unbelievable opportunity," Hermione remarked with her usual academic geared enthusiasm.  "With your talent at Potions and Professor Snape's mentorship, you're bound to pass your Mastery!  He's never taken an apprentice yet, and he's the youngest Potions Master in the last century!  An incredible opportunity, actually."  Draco rolled his eyes in exasperation.  "It is!"  She glared at him.  

"You think everything dealing with additional studies is a grand opportunity," Draco remarked casually.  "You aren't precisely unbiased in that regard, but even I must agree that it's a chance of a lifetime."  Hermione smirked since he was essentially admitting that she was right, a feat for a Malfoy.  "I'm glad you decided to take it."  Another telling look was sent Sebastian's way.  How the normally perceptive Hermione missed it twice was beyond him.  Why was Draco being so obvious?

Time to change the subject.  What better way than to discuss the Triwizard?  While it'd been a huge affair in his world, it didn't seem quite as major here even if it was still a big event.  He was sure that Hermione knew all about it.  Who better to ask than her?  "I'm glad too," Harry responded, smiling.  "About this Triwizard Tournament, since I've been living in America I'm not really familiar with the history and tradition, could you tell me about it?"  

Draco immediately shot him a scathing look of 'how dare you give her an excuse to go off on a rant that will undoubtedly come from _Hogwarts, A History_?'  Harry simply grinned back and lifted his eyebrow up in a challenging manner.  Of course, Hermione was oblivious to this whole exchange since she was delighted with being given the chance to expound on her lovely knowledge of her favorite text.  

"I forgot you've lived your life over there!" Hermione exclaimed, excitement lighting up her chocolate brown eyes.  "Well, the Triwizard Tournament was reinstated by the Dark Lord about 15 years ago.  Since then there's been 6 Tournaments.  The longest gap was 5 years between Tournaments and 1 year is the shortest.  The basic principle of the competition between the schools hasn't changed, though the circumstances have.

"The timing of the Tournament is always random, and there are strict guidelines limiting the participants of each Tournament to a particularly year level.  Mostly it's been limited to 6th and 7th years, like this year.  But the Triwizard of '88 pitted 3rd years against each other.  However, since it's always restricted by year level--- it's a fair playing field.  Hogwarts has won it three times, Durmstrang has won it twice, and Beaubaxtons has won it once.  The victor of the previous Triwizard hosts the next Tournament.  Viktor Krum from Durmstrang," Harry noticed a hardening tension appear on Hermione's face, "won it in '95.  

"Our champion that year was Cedric Diggory, who finished a close second."  She paused to catch her breath and then a most unpleasant look came over her face.  She gasped; her expression was horrified.  Both Draco and Harry glanced at each other perplexed.  What was wrong?  "If I'm going to Durmstrang, how am I suppose to be able to study how to be an Animagus with Professor McGonagall then?"

"You got the tutorial sessions with her?" Draco cried out, patting Hermione's back with energy that equaled Hermione's horror.  "Awesome job Hermione!  Why didn't you tell us?"  He twisted his expressive face to one aimed to make guilt fester in Hermione.  It didn't work since she was too worked up with her own anxieties to pay attention to him and his theatrics.  "Hermione?" Draco said her name with concern as she kept wringing her hands together.  

Harry caught her hands in his before she might hurt herself in her nervous motions.  "It's going to be fine Hermione, when did you find out?" he asked gently, rubbing her knuckles with his thumbs in soothing circles.  "And I'm sure Professor McGonagall will work the situation out with you.  Didn't she say that it wasn't often that a student met up with the requirements she had to pursue Animagus training?"  

Nodding her head slowly, she acknowledged what Sebastian said was logical and reasonable.  "I found out a few days ago," Hermione began in a still somewhat shaky voice.  It was not her usual commanding and confident one.  "She sent me one of the Hogwarts owls.  But this changes everything!  I want to go to the Triwizard, but I mean it's not like I'm going to be the Champion.  I would rather stay at Hogwarts and study to be an Animagus with Professor McGonagall than go.  However, it is an honor to be chosen and as Head Girl it's my duty to go."

"Why don't you think you're going to be chosen?" Draco asked fiercely, his response beating out Sebastian's in speed.  "While there's only been one Ravenclaw Champion, that champion also won the Triwizard in '90!  Only Ravenclaw has a 100% winning rate other than Slytherin!  Why wouldn't you think you'd be champion?"

Hermione's eyes were pensive and accepting.  "There has never been a school in the history of the renewed Triwizard Tourney that has ever had a muggleborn chosen from the Goblet of Fire."  She sighed and pulled her hands away from Sebastian.  "You did know that they're spells repelling muggleborns from Durmstrang, right?  Headmaster Dumbledore sent me a special amulet," she drew out the necklace that she was wearing, "to cloak my heritage from the Durmstrang wards.  I'm not suppose to be here, they should have chosen someone else.  But the Headmaster said that as Head Girl, I should go and represent Hogwarts the best that I can."   

Neither Harry nor Draco knew what to say at that.  All Harry could think to do was to hug her reassuringly.  "I'm sure everything will work out, 'Mione."  It slipped.  The nickname.  He had been forcing himself to call her Hermione since it separated this Hermione from his Hermione.  But weren't both of them his?  And really, he felt closer to this Hermione than the Hermione in his world.  The same could be said for Draco and Severus.  

Slowly she nodded in agreement.  Things would work out eventually.  It turned out they worked out fast too as the trademark brown and unassuming Hogwarts owl swooped down and dropped a letter into Hermione's hand.  From the seal, they knew it was from Professor McGonagall.  "Open it," Draco encouraged, "I'm sure it's about how you're going to continue your Animagus lessons from Durmstrang."  

She did so and her jaw dropped down in surprise.  "She'll floo to me for weekly lessons!"  

Harry and Draco grinned broadly, both of them launching themselves at her to hug her breathless.  "See?" Harry remarked with an amused glint in his brilliant emerald eyes.  "It worked out.  No need to stress, 'Mione."  

"No need," she agreed, smiling.  

~

Unlike Hogwarts, Durmstrang was built like a forbidding fortress that seemed impossibly located at the center of a vast lake.  It wasn't unfriendly, but it certainly didn't vibrate the warm welcomed feeling of Hogwarts.  Nevertheless, it was an impressive castle that looked to be every bit as old and as magical as Hogwarts.  

"Incredible," Hermione remarked as her eyes drank up the spectacular picture before them.  Harry agreed with her, but Draco shrugged indifferently.  He had been there numerous times before and his mother had actually wanted him to attend this magical boarding school.  Draco suspected that was his Aunt's heavy influence.  His mother was quite deferential to her older sister.  Luckily for him, his father had insisted that he attend Hogwarts like all the Malfoys before him.  "Truly incredible the way they have the school built over a lake."

"Magical fortification spells," Draco, responded to her unspoken query.  "Not unlike the wards that Hogwarts has.  But nonetheless Hogwarts is the best wizarding school in the world.  After all, we have won the Triwizard more than any other school and we will do it again this year!"

"Arrogant prat," Hermione muttered, but her body language didn't disagree with his statement.  It was a well accepted fact that Hogwarts was the best and the Triwizard Tournaments had so far backed that up.  "We did lose the last Triwizard," she pointed out thoughtfully.  "We definitely have something to prove this time."  

"It was because a Hufflepuff was selected champion," Draco sneered lightly.  "We have never lost a Triwizard when a Slytherin was champion… or a Ravenclaw."  

Hermione chuckled.  "True.  But there has only been 1 Slytherin Champion and 1 Ravenclaw Champion," she responded with amusement.  "Of the 6 champions, the majority have been Gryffindors.  We've had three of them."  

"Only one of them have ever won the Tournament," Draco retorted sharply.  "Can you honestly imagine Ron Weasley as the Hogwarts Champion?"

Wisely Hermione didn't answer that question.  Deciding to come to her aid, Harry shifted the conversation away from the volatile topic.  "How will our schedule work at Durmstrang?  Our classes that we need to take?  That is?"  

Hermione shot him a smile of relief and gratefulness, while Draco answered his question, "We will be integrated into the Durmstrang classes.  But I have no doubt that Snape will be teaching us potions, and of course Hermione's special arrangement with McGonagall."  

Whatever more Draco was about to divulge to them was interrupted by the harsh tones of a sniping Viktor Krum, "I never thought I'd see the day that a Malfoy would be talking to a mudblood civilly as if they were friends."  

Immediately Harry sensed the terrible tension ebbing between Hermione and Viktor.  His empathy lessons with Poppy weren't going as smoothly as he would like but he was still improving at a rapid pace she said.  It was obvious now as he definitely felt Hermione's rigid defensiveness and Viktor's malicious intent.  Subconsciously, his body moved to stand between her and Viktor.  

The first to jump to her defense surprisingly was Draco.  The platinum blond's derisive eyes studied Viktor with clear disdain.  "No reason to be rude, Krum," he responded coldly, "especially when she had the good taste not to be taken in by your lies."

The expression on Viktor's hawk-like face was gruesome to behold.  "I thought you chose your friends more wisely, Malfoy," he snarled, his dark venomous eyes glaring at the dark haired boy that stood protective between him and Hermione.  "My, my, another mudblood to add to the mix?  If the Dark Lord could only see how Malfoy's heir has fallen into the dirt with such common companions, he would…"

Viktor didn't get one more word out of his mouth because Draco lost his tightly leashed temper.  Before Harry or Hermione could think to stop him, Draco had hit the young Bulgarian with a hex  that was a much milder version of the Cruciatus Curse though it was still quite painful.  He was about to do worse when his hex was stopped by Severus calling out, "_Finite Incantatem_!" and any further curses were halted by being disarmed by Karkaroff.  

Before Draco could do anything more foolish physically, Harry and Hermione reached for his arms to restrain their best friend who was clearly in a rage.  While neither Severus nor Karkaroff had over heard the details of the explosion, Severus knew that it had to be deadly serious for a Malfoy to lose his temper like that.  Especially since Malfoys prided themselves in keeping their cool at all times.

"Mr. Malfoy," Severus began in a harsh voice, "your behavior leaves much to be desired."  Draco's pale skin flushed brightly in shame.  "As for you, Mr. Krum," his voice chilling even more, "as an adult wizard your conduct is hardly suitable."  Severus then turned and pinned the Durmstrang Headmaster with a glare of doom.  "I expect, Karkaroff, that you watch your former students more carefully.  I don't like it when they provoke my students."  

Karkaroff narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything since it was quite clear that Viktor had been the instigator.  "Let's go, Viktor," he said curtly, nodding stiffly to Severus.  "We will discuss more at a later time, Snape."

When Karkaroff and Krum had left, Severus' glower softened but didn't fade.  "Watch yourselves!" he hissed at them.  "Don't forget you're representing Hogwarts, and it's time to get  to the Grand Hall for the naming of the champions.  All your names have already been placed in the goblet.  Let's go."  They had no choice but to follow after Severus to whatever might await them within Durmstrang.  

~

Tense was the word Harry would have used to describe the atmosphere when they walked into the majestic and awe-aspiring Grand Hall.  Unlike Hogwarts, there were not 4 long tables that stretched for what seemed like forever into eternity.  Instead there were two tables built in a U-shape that wrapped around the room and one table situated in the center where the staff sat.  Not the cold picture, Harry had imagined for Durmstrang.  It was almost like a debate setting where the students could actively talk to the teachers that were seated only a few feet away.  

Intriguing setup, he thought inwardly while Hermione vocalized this out loud, "I like how they've set up the main hall.  It's very interesting how you can see everything, nothing's blocked away.  Like at Hogwarts its hard for those at Slytherin to see those at Ravenclaw since Gryffindor is between them."  

Draco nodded absentmindedly since this was nothing new to him.  He'd been to Durmstrang before, many times in fact especially when his mother had still been trying to get her way with his father.  His silvery eyes were focused on something else entirely, which Harry noticed straight off.  It was like Draco was searching for someone, but who?  Harry's brilliant emerald eyes traveled throughout the crowd, following where Draco's eyes left off but he didn't find whomever had caught his best friend's attention.  

"Sebastian, Draco," Hermione called out to them quite sharply, not liking the fact that they were both distracted and not listening to her, "Professor Snape says for us to take our seat.  There's an important announcement that needs to be made beforehand.  I think he means they'll be naming the champions before the feast!"  She grabbed the two of them by the arm and pulled them to where Ron Weasley and Susan Bones were already seated in a special short rectangle table situated outside of the main perimeter of the U-shaped tables.  

Hermione sat between Ron and Draco while Harry sat himself next to Draco, making up the last seat on his end.  There was no one else sitting next to him.  He noticed at the other end of the table the familiar colors of the Beaubaxton contingent, which to his surprise he recognized one of the students--- Gabrielle Delacour.  The other four students, he wasn't familiar with, so his eyes skipped over them quickly and jumped to the center table where the Professors sat.  

A small smile lit up his face as he saw the discomfort that was radiating off Severus.  A true Slytherin might desire power and the Dark Arts, but not every Slytherin craved glory and attention.  Severus certainly didn't.  He had grown to know a different man working with him in his private laboratory making potions.  A highly intellectual man with a sharp tongue and deeply guarded secrets he only shared with those that earned his trust.  Harry felt he was close to that point, riding the borderline.  

He definitely read the man well.  Severus didn't like sitting at the center table where all eyes were upon him.  He couldn't even pretend that the eyes weren't all on him since he sat in virtually the center of the room.  It wasn't like Hogwarts at all.  Some of the students might be looking at him, but he couldn't see their faces.  Here he saw the faces and the expressions.  It was clear that Severus liked this fact not.  Good luck he didn't teach at Durmstrang.  

Next to Severus sat Madame Maxime, Headmistress of Beaubaxton and much like Harry remembered her.  His eyes continued drifting, not recognizing any of the other people that sat at the table, so his eyes flickered back to Severus.  Pausing for a moment to admire the steady scowl that graced the rather distinguished face when not glowering, then continuing to survey the other teachers that sat on the other side.  Again, he didn't recognize anyone, though he thought he saw a familiar head or two from behind.  But it couldn't be.  Why would he be here?

Another head he thought for sure was Karkaroff, but he wasn't positive since he only saw the head from behind.  It wasn't like he made a habit of memorizing the backs of people's heads.  His survey of the faceless heads was interrupted when one of them stood up and started addressing the school.  It was Karkaroff, that much Harry was confident of.  The slightly high pitched and nasal voice was exasperatingly identifiable.  

"Welcome to Durmstrang," Karkaroff greeted without any of the warmth that Dumbledore radiated.  "It is our honor to host the Triwizard competition for the second time in its history, and commendation must be given to the reigning Champion, Durmstrang graduate… Viktor Krum."  One of the familiar heads stood up and bowed to the crowd on both sides, though his eyes were noticeably cold when they rested briefly at the Hogwarts table.  This Viktor was definitely different from the Viktor he was acquainted with, the same could be said for Ron and Draco though.  

Once the applause had settled, Viktor sat back down and the other person seated next to Karkaroff stood up.  "As this Triwizard was reinstated by the Dark Lord of all Europe," Karkaroff stated, "his representative will be given the honor of drawing the names of the champions out of the Goblet of Fire."  It was then that Harry noticed the Goblet of Fire shimmer into view like it'd been pulled from an invisible hold it'd been safeguarded in.  But that wasn't what held his attention.  No, it was the Dark Lord's representative.  It couldn't be, yet there was no denying it especially when the raven headed man turned around.  It was his godfather, Sirius Black.  

"We are here," began Sirius with solemnity and a powerfully assured aura that Harry had never seen before in his godfather, "for the gathering of the 7th Triwizard Tournament since the Dark Lord reenacted it in 1983."  This was how his godfather would have been, he thought, if he had known him before Azkaban.  This was the darkly handsome man he had seen in the wedding picture standing next to his father as the best man.   

"This Tournament," Sirius continued in a steady and commanding voice, a voice that demanded to be listened to, "was restarted by the Dark Lord as a friendly magical competition between the three principle wizarding schools in Europe.  Not only is it to test the students, but to test the very foundation of the schools themselves.  In keeping with tradition, the Goblet of Fire is still used to name the champions to represent each of the schools though other guidelines have changed.  

"However, it has not changed the essence of the Tournament itself.  Each of the wizarding schools has proven itself with victories that show why they are one of the best upper level schools of magic.  Certain schools have proven it more than others," his dark eyes glancing over to the Hogwarts table where Harry locked his emerald eyes with his godfather's for a moment before Sirius' gaze drifted onward.  "Nevertheless, every Triwizard brings the playing field back to square one.

"There is nothing that can be done to prepare the students since no one knows when a Triwizard will take place nor which class level it will be restricted to.  This year, as all of you know, it has again been limited to the 7th years.  As with the previous years, an extraordinary group has been assembled so that each school is represented by the best possible champion to bring home the Goblet of Fire and thus bring the Triwizard back to their school.

"Each school has brought their Head Boys and Head Girls, as well as a slew of talented students that have scored more O's combined than the collective body of the students back at their respective schools.  It will be a spirited and intense competition," Sirius remarked with a dry almost humorous edge, "of that I have no doubt.  Without much ado, may I present the '98 Triwizard Champions?"

He then reached his hand into the glowing red and spinning sparkly Goblet of Fire to withdraw the first name.  Harry was scarcely paying attention to that, not caring except to drink up the sight of his godfather.  How long had it been since he'd seen him?  Certainly never like this--- not this virile and awe-inspiring.  He drank up the sight, not noticing the odd look that Draco was giving him.  Harry was only jolted out of his absorbed fixation when Draco elbowed him sharply and hissed, "Stop staring so  intently at him, it _looks_ wrong." 

Harry blinked and glanced briefly at his best friend, not quite understanding what was wrong with looking at his godfather that he'd thought he'd lost forever.  Well, he'd known that Sirius was alive here.  Dumbledore had mentioned that he was one of the Order's operatives, but did the Headmaster know that that he was also the Dark Lord's representative?  He remembered Dumbledore telling him that there was someone in Voldemort's Inner Circle, but Harry has always assumed it was Severus Snape.  Could it possibly be his godfather?

Maybe.  He refused to believe that Sirius had betrayed Dumbledore, so there was only one thing to assume--- that Sirius was working undercover with Severus.  Why else would Sirius be here?  No other reason.  He sighed mentally, his ears finally catching the announcement of a name… the name of one of the champions, "Sahar Lestrange is the Durmstrang Champion!"  Harry  noticed a slender girl with hair as black as the truest pitch of midnight standing up and heading toward Sirius with a small smile on her exotic face.   Her gait was confident and unwavering, from the cheers of her Durmstrang classmates there seemed to be no doubt in her popularity.  

A Lestrange.  Why did that name sound familiar?  He had heard it before.  He didn't have to think too hard when Draco leaned his shoulder and told him the answer by whispering lightly into his ear, "That's my cousin.  Damn fine polo player and deadly with a wand.  She'll be more than a match for anyone.  I suspect that she'll win this thing.  I bet her mother has her all prepared."  

Of course, it only made sense that Bellatrix Lestrange would have her daughter prepared for the Triwizard.   She was one of Voldemort's Inner Circle Death Eaters and one of his favorites as well.  Harry's eyes narrowed a bit in thoughtful contemplation, though his attention was dragged from any further thought when Sirius started naming the second champion, "And Beaubaxton's champion is the sister of a former champion, Gabrielle Delacour!"  

The applause for her was no less deafening.  Another popular choice, Harry noted.  His perceptive eyes swept around the Hogwarts contender, skipping over Susan Bones entirely.  It would not be her, she didn't have the necessary strength and will.  At least Cedric had had his charismatic aura.  That she lacked.  Was it possible that it could be Ron?  He studied his best friend in his world, possibly.  

Gryffindors were notorious for their foolhardy courage.  Ron unquestionably had it in spades.  That had to be the reason why most of the Hogwarts Champions were from the Gryffindor House.  They had the strength and the will, but Ron could not compare to Hermione nor Draco.  Harry could choose them before Ron.  He didn't know which one he would choose though.  Each had their own strengths and weaknesses.  

Hermione was more rational and logical, always weighing each option carefully yet like the Gryffindor of his world--- she could act at a moment's notice with her instinctive intuition.  Too bad, he thought, that she didn't use it more often here.  Draco, on the other hand, was ruthless and cunning.  He would stop at nothing to accomplish what he wanted, a flaw and a gift.  It gave him the drive to pull off anything.  Either one, it could be.  

"The Hogwarts Champion is… Sebastian Biggerstaff!"

The cheers from the Hogwarts portion of the table were overly enthusiastic except for Ron, while the Gryffindor would have preferred it to be Hermione or even himself--- he saw Sebastian as the lesser of the two Slytherin evils.  Hermione was overjoyed, jumping up to hug the stunned Sebastian while Draco was pushing him to the center where the other two champions stood.  It only sunk in when Harry looked up and saw the slight upturn of Severus' lips that he recognized as pride.  Severus was proud of him.  Hermione and Draco were excited for him.  He was being cheered for.  How ironic this was from last time.  

He had never even thought to consider himself.  It was too against the odds to be chosen twice.  But it had happened, another similarity he shared with his old self.  It seemed no matter where he was, Sebastian Biggerstaff was still Harry Potter.  And Harry Potter always had things like this  happen to him.  

~

**Author's Note**: Lots happened in this chapter.  I think there's a ton to comment on.  All the outlined history of the Triwizard Tournament will be posted on my fanfic blog.  I realize I've created an ACC, but at least it's a believable one, all right?  As a few reviewers guessed, I introduced a slew of new faces into the story.  Most of them will have minor roles except for the huge exception, Sirius Black.  A few of you, I talked about and eventually clued you in.  Do you know who the spy is now?  -hint hint-  Reviews are highly appreciated.  I'm kind of sick, tired, and beat up.  I'll try to keep up posting weekly, but my cousin's visiting next week and after she leaves I move into college.  We'll see how I do after that, I've built up enough chapters to keep us going throughout August.  After that, we'll see.  Hope for the best!  

QUESTIONS: (1) Durmstrang setting/imagery?  (2) Viktor Krum? (3) Sirius Black? (4) The selected champions? (5) Thoughts on the upcoming tasks? 

~

Thanks to death-resurrected (even if you're only on 5), Shadow Adams, Irihi Safaia (read the interlude), Vash-the-dork, Rose, Hermione and Ginny, Delfeus, scarletfever2, Ally, Misha, DraconisSenshi (unfortunately most of the story is done in Harry's POV), george, UltraHighDragonFly, Makota, audra, Louisa, sassw14, Acyla, Eriee, kathy, stayblue, Delphine Pryde, Lishel Fracrium (I hope it gets better and better!), pickone, Baroness Jumping Rain; Sidda, ntamara (read the interlude), Christine, bramblerose-proudfoot (that's a possibility), GY, Kateri1, Kim (no HP/SS is going to continue to progress rather slowly, gotta has UST).  

aniseltoro16: Dumbledore doesn't have a choice, Lucius is the Minister of Magic –the most powerful wizard in Britain-.  I'm setting the Triwizard at Durmstrang for a purpose, to introduce more political intrigue.  

Charysa: You are dead on about the tone, they are different.  Draco's sort of self absorbed, and he had/has a huge crush on Sebastian ;p.  It's quite possible he's too absorbed with Bast to even think of anyone else.  The Triwizard is here for a purpose –but- not what everyone thinks.  

abraxis: No kidding, I'm still quaking in fear.  It's why I took a small vacation before I wrote the beginning of it.  You'll see why LV orders the Tournament, but not for a good while.  


	20. Dark History and Weasley Again

Title: **Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox**

Author: Yih

Disclaimer:  All characters & original universe belong to J.K. Rowling.

Warning: This will be a slash and a HP/SS one.  If you don't like, don't read!  So don't bother flaming!

Want UPDATES?  Join the Mirror of Paradox Mailing List! By emailing: mirror_of_paradox-subscribe@yahoogroups.com OR going to the website (look at profile).  

Beta: _Serra_ (wonderful, charming, magnificent, superb, lovely) –looks at her- is that enough adjectives?

~

_Wishes are for Dreamers_: [HP/SS] Non-Magic AU. The Make A Wish Foundation grants wishes for terminally ill children. The day of Harry's 18th birthday, he gets a wish of a lifetime granted to meet his idol, his inspiration--- the musical prodigy, Severus Snape.

_To the Point of Exhaustion_: [HP/DM] Non-Magic AU. Rich, titled, and privileged Draco Malfoy had everything he desired. Fate struck against him. Diagnosed with Chronic Fatigue Syndrome, his life has crashed and burn. Who will repair the damages? Who else but a young paid companion called Harry Potter?

~

20: Dark History and Weasley Again (July 29, 2003 to July 30, 2003)

The classrooms at Durmstrang were much like the Grand Hall, arranged in such a fashion that the teacher to student distance was minimal.  The rectangular desks, made for two students to be seated, were wrapped around the middle area of the circle where their Professor was standing.  It would certainly make discussions interesting, if there were any.  If this class was anything like Professor Binns, it'd be a tragedy they couldn't hide more easily behind other people's backs to fall asleep.  Maybe that was the purpose.  Torturing the students to stay awake.  

Harry knowing how much Hermione liked to sit next to Draco, allowed those two to sit together and took a seat next to Susan Bones.  He noticed out of the corner of his eye that Ron was sitting next to Gabrielle Delacour.  Interesting choice, he thought, since Ron had been quite captivated by the half veela's older sister.  It seemed the younger sister had also captured his fascination as well, good news he hoped since Hermione was quite taken by Draco even if the Slytherin didn't realize it yet.  

"Welcome to the History of Dark Arts," greeted the medium height and average size man, "I'm Professor Avery, and while some of you," he stared meaningfully at the Durmstrang 7th years, "know my theories on the Dark Arts, others don't.  I'm afraid my current students will have to pardon me while I enlighten those that have no background in Dark Arts History."  His eyes shifted to the side where the Hogwarts and Beaubaxton students were seated.  "I assure you all that Dark Arts has as much of a place in the Wizarding World as the Light Arts."  

Deliberately, Avery seemed to focus his most criticizing gaze at Weasley and Bones especially Harry saw.  He understood why.  Both the Weasley and Bones family were staunch supporters of the Light side and were currently residing in the Americas.  Harry noted that Avery's eyes study  him and Draco without interest not condemnation, but they rested briefly on Hermione with carelessness.  He didn't miss the flippant way Avery dismissed Hermione when he saw the amulet that rested on her throat hollow.  

"Some wizards," Avery emphasized, "believe that only the Lights Arts have any magical importance, but that is only because they refuse to see the good side of the Dark Arts.  Every essence of magic can be used for good and for bad.  It is true that most the Dark Art spells have been used for bad rather than good, but they can still be used for good just as some Light Art spells can be used for evil intent.  Any spell can be used for good, even the Killing Curse."  

"Impossible!" Ron exclaimed, standing up from his seat, his cheeks flushed from his outburst.  "How can the Killing Curse be used for good?"  

"Tell me how the Levitation charm can be used evil intent," Avery countered.  Ron's face was turning as red as tomato, and his struggle for control was rendering him incapable of speech.  "Anyone?"

"If you levitate," began the Durmstrang Champion, Draco's cousin--- Sahar Lestrange, "someone high enough off the ground you can effectively kill the person as easily with that charm than with the Unforgivable."  

"Very good, Lestrange," Avery commended.  "And," he continued, "the Killing Curse can almost be seen as a mercy since the intensity of the pain lasts only a fraction of a second.  It certainly is more merciful than the Dementor's Kiss."

That Harry had to agree with.  He would rather die than to live his mind as a mindless soul-sucking vermin of society.  Who wouldn't?  He shuddered to think how narrowly his godfather had escaped it, how close Sirius had come to receiving the kiss before--- his demise.  His stomach clenched in pain.  It was still hard, even though it had happened nearly two years ago.  But here, he had a chance to know his godfather more.  And he would, oh he would.  

He wasn't about to let fate run out on him again.  Life here was giving him a second chance, giving him time to redo what his life had been like before.  It wasn't going to be easy.  Here he hadn't lived past his first birthday, and he wasn't Sirius' godson here either.  But there had to be a way.  There certainly was a way.  His green eyes rested on Draco calculatingly.  Sirius was Draco's mother's cousin, like an uncle figure he would think.  Draco would introduce him.  

A brilliant smile appeared on his lips.  It wasn't everyday that he decided he was going to get to meet and know his godfather all over again.  Even the ten feet paper that Professor Avery assigned them to list examples of how Light Arts could be used for bad and how Dark Arts could be used for good failed to dampen his spirits.  He was being given a chance to know Sirius again, and this Sirius was more like the Sirius that his father and his mother had been best friends with.  

~

"She'll win it."

"Of that there is no doubt," the other student agreed.  "I am surprised that her cousin, Draco Malfoy wasn't the Hogwarts Champion.  From all rumors I have heard, he is an extremely powerful wizard."

"Yes, he is.  The strange thing is that the bushy hair girl that's always with him is the top student at Hogwarts and the Head Girl.  I can hardly believe that a mudblood would beat a Malfoy.  His father must be furious with Draco.  I know my father would be; however, no one can deny Sahar's brilliance."

He wasn't suppose to be hearing this conversation, but he was bristling from behind the statue that conveniently hid his presence.  While they weren't exactly talking in an openly public spot, they certainly weren't gossiping in a secluded location either.  Those darn snobs must think that it's okay for them to disparage other people's name.  This would be the perfect school for Draco Malfoy, why hadn't that gitty Slytherin gone to Durmstang?  He would have fit right in!

"It doesn't hurt that Sahar's mother is Bellatrix Lestrange either.  From what I hear, her mother has the Dark Lord wrapped around her finger.  I've heard it's only a matter of when he'll make her his consort."  Ron struggled to control his temper when he heard this interesting tidbit, important information to be stored away.  But how was he going to be able to send an owl to his parents about this?  It wasn't safe, being so deep within the Dark Lord's dominion.  

"You don't really believe that, do you?" the other student scoffed.  "Lestrange may be Dark Lord's whore, but that doesn't mean he'll take her for his consort.  If he's waited this long, I doubt he's going to give her that position.  There are other more viable choices after all.  And why would he want to strengthen his alliance to the Black family?  He's already got the entire family in his fold.  He ought to be looking for other alliances, particularly in families that haven't been entirely persuaded."

"True, but there's no need to name call now.  You know that Lestrange may just be that, but that doesn't make her any less of a power threat.  She has a higher position with the Dark Lord than either of our parents do.  And as I've said before, Sahar will undoubtedly win the Tournament.  How could she not?  She knows about all the challenges already.  I pity the other two champions.  They have no idea what awaits them."  

Damn all the whole lot of them!  The Triwizard was suppose to be an honorable and respectable affair!  One wizard--- witch shouldn't have the upper hand on another simply because her mother had the Dark Lord's favor!  That wasn't fair!  That was not the noble thing to do!  It seemed beneath the Dark Lord, who for all that he heard horrible things mentioned about him appeared to be a man that believed in fair play.  It didn't seem to be the case anymore, did it?  

"Sahar knows the challenges," the other student countered, "but that doesn't mean she's had time to actually prepare for them.  Not unless they decided to give her a crash course lesson at Azkaban.  You know how much Lestrange dotes on her daughter, it's positively sickening at times.  You know she's currying Sahar to be Dark Lord's next favorite.  I doubt our Lord would be interested in a girl as young as her."  

Oh, sick!  Even if he was dense, he'd gotten the meaning of that last bit.  The mother was his mistress, and the mother was trying to secure her daughter's spot as the next one?  Disgusting.  Despicable.  What those Dark Wizards wouldn't do for power!  He didn't even notice that he was the only one there, that there was no one else.  It was too bad that they hadn't mentioned exactly what the First Task was.  He could pass it on to Sebastian Biggerstaff.

He wrinkled his nose at the thought of helping the Slytherin, but the harder he thought about it--- the more he was willing to help Biggerstaff if it meant that Hogwarts would win the Tournament.  As much as he disliked the slimy House of Slytherin, it was much more preferable for his school to win the Tournament than to allow the Durmstrang bastards to win it!  While Gabrielle was nice and all, he had his school pride at stake!

~

The problem was the approach.  Ron had made it very clear that he despised Slytherins, and it was hard getting anywhere near Sebastian and his friends to warn him of what he knew.  That the Durmstrangs were cheating gits and didn't deserve to win.  Every little bit of information would help, it wouldn't hurt to tell him what he knew.  Warning him not to underestimate the Durmstrang Champion would indisputably help keep Sebastian on his toes.  

So far, he'd tried everything but he hadn't been able to get close to Sebastian.  It was darn frustrating.  How in bloody hell had his attempts to sit next to Sebastian in three classes been entirely foiled?  Whenever he tried to move close to Sebastian, he was always stopped by Susan or Hermione.  When he attempted to sit next to him, he found that either seats next to Sebastian were occupied.  Same thing happened at dinner too, even when he had positioned himself next to Sebastian.  This was a conspiracy!  

Yes, the approach was definitely the problem.  How was he suppose to approach him?  It wasn't like Sirius knew who he was.  Well, at least Draco was his best friend.  It wouldn't be entirely out of the blue for him to want to talk to him.  He had heard some incredible things about Sirius' polo playing talents.  That was something they could talk about.  The problem was that he couldn't very well approach Sirius without good reason.  At the same time, he couldn't very well tell Draco the real reason he wanted to talk to Sirius.  

Darn, he was stuck in a hole.  A hole that he didn't think he'd be able to climb out of easily.  He was so lost in his thoughts, his plans for action that he had become too silent.  Hermione and Draco thought that Sebastian was upset and not happy with being named Hogwarts Champion even if it was an incredible honor.  Both of them knew that he disliked fame and glory, not exactly Slytherin of him, but that was the Sebastian they knew.  

They had tried everything, sitting next to him and chattering to him to get his mind off whatever was bothering him but nothing was working.  They were about to scream in frustration when they saw Sebastian lift his head and fixate his eyes on the Dark Lord's representative.  Draco knew something more than pure admiration was up with his best friend.  While it wasn't unusual for people to admire the man that Draco considered his honorary uncle, it wasn't like the Sebastian he knew.  

Besides, he knew damn well that Sebastian wasn't interested in Sirius in that fashion.  Good luck to because he knew firsthand that Sirius was as straight as straight could be.  If anything, Sebastian was salivating for their resident Potions Master, Severus Snape.  He also knew that Sebastian wasn't the type for his feelings to stray crazily like young people's feelings tended to.  There was something older about Sebastian, much older than himself.  He was straying off topic, why the hell was Sebastian staring so ferociously at Sirius?  

He elbowed his best friend sharply.  "Why do you keep staring at Sirius?" he hissed into Sebastian's ear.  "I've already told you once that it doesn't look right.  You can't very well seduce Severus if you're focusing all your attention on another man."  Sebastian blushed lightly.

"I'm not interested in Sirius in that way," Harry whispered back.  

"I know that!" Draco exclaimed.  "Do I look like an idiot?"  Sebastian stared at his dubiously and Draco scowled.  "Fine, don't answer that."  He waved his hand carelessly in the air.  "Anyway, I know your affections don't roam like others do at our age; however, I must admit it's strange the attention you pay Sirius.  It's bloody unnerving, and Severus has been shooting odd looks at you.  I know something's up.  Tell me."  

Harry didn't know whether to believe it or not.  But he had caught Severus looking at him a few times, yet the man he wanted looking at him--- Sirius--- refused to meet his eyes.  Deliberately avoiding, he wondered why?  He sighed as Draco kept nudging at his side.  Draco was insatiable when he wanted to know something.  A Slytherin with the curiosity of a cat wasn't a desirable trait.  "I want to talk to him."  

Draco blinked as if to say 'that's it?'  "About what?" he asked suspiciously.  

"Polo."  

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't."

"You're impossible," Draco muttered.

Harry grinned.  "Just give me a chance to talk to him, okay?"

Draco sighed.  "All right.  After dinner, then."

"After dinner," Harry agreed.

~

Something was up with those two, Hermione reflected as she stared at the whispered exchange of Sebastian and Draco.  She wanted to know what they were talking about, but prided herself with more control over her curiosity.  She'd get it out of Sebastian later tonight.  There wasn't much that he didn't tell her.  Well, there was that whole matter of his crush, but she didn't let that bother her too much.  She knew other stuff after all.  She was confident Sebastian would relate everything to her at a later time.  

Dinner was ending, perfect time to catch Sebastian to the side and pound his brain out with questions.  Unfortunately, she was a shade too slow.  Sebastian was already up and moving away, heading with Draco to the Dark Lord's representative.  Why?  Her eyes narrowed in thoughtful contemplation.  Was it possible that Sebastian was interested in Sirius Black?  It would make sense why he wouldn't tell her.  Crushing on a known Death Eater was something he wouldn't want her to know about considering that he knew her allegiances to the Light.

Good time as any to confront him, Ron decided.  He made his way toward Sebastian and grabbed his hand before Sebastian could protest and dragged him somewhere more private to talk.  Ron deliberately ignored Draco's outburst and Sebastian's shock.  "Do you have any idea how hard it is to talk to you?"

"What in bloody hell do you want Weasel?" Draco shouted, his eyes blazing into Ron's equally passionate ones.  "You've interrupted something very important!"

"Nothing can be as important as winning the Tournament!" Ron yelled back.  "I'm sure---"

Hermione waved a silencing charm over Ron's mouth, since a crowd of students from Durmstrang were glancing over at them with veiled curiosity.  "Let's take this somewhere more private," she told them, marching authoritatively to the rooms that they were staying in.  She assumed that they would follow her; she assumed right.  They did.  Once inside, she cancelled the silencing charms.  "You need to be more careful about what you say where Ron!" she railed.  "The whole school could hear _both _of you."  

Both Ron and Draco flushed lightly with embarrassment while Harry tried to ease the tense stillness by asking politely, "What did you want to talk to me about, Ron?"

Ron glanced at him like he couldn't believe that he was being so nice about everything.  He fumbled for a moment and then finally he began, "It's about the Tournament, the Durmstrang Champion already knows about the Tasks beforehand!  They're cheating!  The no good---"  
"Careful," Draco snarled out warningly, "that's my cousin you're talking about, Weasel!"

"Excuse me if I'm trying to help Biggerstaff!" Ron exclaimed hotly.  "So back off!"  

"Why would you want to help him?" Draco asked suspiciously.  "Everyone knows you hate Slytherins."

"Because," Ron said passionately, "I would rather have Hogwarts win than Durmstrang or Beaubaxton!"  

The heat between them was beginning to boil so Harry and Hermione pulled Draco and Ron apart from each other, situating them on different parts of the room.  When they were sure that they weren't going to try anything, Harry asked Ron courteously, "What do you know that would help me?"  

"How could Weasel help you?" Draco sneered despite the threatening glares Hermione and Sebastian shot him.  But when they seriously looked at Ron, he stopped his derogatory comments and settled down in a huff at the other side of the room.  If they wanted to listen to that infuriating Gryffindor, it was up their own discretion but he didn't have to hear the moronic idiot out.  

After Hermione and Sebastian had convinced Ron that they really did want to hear what he had to say, he told them in as much detail as he could remember all that he had overhead.  Everything he said Harry already knew, though it was from a bit of a different viewpoint.  Draco had told Harry to watch out for Sahar, but not anymore than that.  Family loyalties and all.  That was perfectly understandable.

Ron's input put another scope to the picture.  He knew he definitely had to watch for Sahar.  That Sahar was the one to beat.  He also knew there was something that Draco wasn't telling him.  The whole family loyalty issue.  Still it was unusual for Draco, who normally told him everything.  But it was probably a family secret.  Very understandable.  He accepted it and wouldn't push him.  Maybe Draco would tell him eventually.  

He didn't see anything else important, but Hermione did.  She was the possible significance of the Azkaban reference.  That made them think.  What at Azkaban could prepare someone for one of the tasks?  Several thoughts were thrown around, and Harry had the nagging suspicion that he knew exactly what it was.  But it couldn't be that.  That'd be simple compared to dragons he had last time.  Too simple, there had to be a twist.

Guess he'd see it when it came.  

~

**Author's Note**: Okay, now we have a strong dose of falling action here.  17, 18, and 19 was all rising action hitting the plateau in the middle of 19.  20 has falling action and as my beta says (since she knows a bit of what's gonna happen) tons of foreshadowing.  And yes Ron has come into the plot a small bit.  Can't forget about him can we?  Many ppl. thought I'd make him the bad guy, but that's not the case.  Viktor is explained later.  We've got a ton of interweaving plotlines in this story.  And I also showed you a Durmstrang class setting quite different from Hogwarts.  I'm basing Durmstrang on an elite & filthy rich prep school I know of that's for the wealthy & has huge drug problems.  I figured that'd be the same as Durmstrang's dark magic taint.  But it doesn't mean that they're students aren't intellectually stimulated.  Far be it, more is expected out of them.    

QUESTIONS: (1) Durmstrang classes & dark art theory?  (2) Sahar Lestrange/Bellatrix Lestrange, what am I foreshadowing? (3) Ron Weasley? (4) What's the upcoming task?  

_Remus Note_: He's not scheduled to show up in Year 7.  –winks- MOP Part 1 is scheduled to be anywhere from 5 to 10 years long.  It's not ending anytime soon.  

~

Thanks to Shinigami Lupin, Rowaine GJB, yuki (there are some OotP spoilers, not sure how many I'm going to put into MOP), cocacola0618 (technically Harry is SEB here since HP died here, remember the truth potion?), Cheddar1 (2nd to MOM? Wow –blushes- Thanks.  You need to join the ML for updates), menecarkawan, Frankie the Wonder Wiener Dog, Summer, MoiLeGreat (read blog about Gab), LauraJo, keebler-elmo, muggle (ch.10 references Draco knowing Bast is an orphan), jenn (every week, use to be twice a week), wats00up, fan, Nibintaur Greenleaf, Shadow Adams, deadbeyond (Sev/Poppy are needed to keep HP's special training), Robin R. Smith, Eternal Cosmos, The Third Child, Resggal (-blushes- thanks), Nagini:c r i m s o n, Delphine Pryde, MarsMoonStar, Quickjewel (goodnight!), Lolita (read blog about Gab), lillinfields, Pretty Fox Renamon, Irihi Safaia (-grins-), Lyddi, kathy stggvk (HP will not be animagi), Fabi, Fluffy The Teddy Bear Slayer (reread 18), loverwren, Misha, JerseyPike, White Rider, Cassa-Andra, Alicorn1 (you know the tasks, silly!), Tempest8, DraconisSenshi, Malakai (yes poor Gab), Erica, Sirius' Secret Lover (durmstrang's spell is canon), TJ, unknown, Jessica, rayvern (DE guess is right), Illucia, stayblue, bramblerose-proudfoot, lingzy.  

A.M. Winters: You did very good.  All the tasks are different, but you've seen them in some form/manner in canon.  

The Shadow Bandit: Poor bums!  I've done that a few times myself.  There's a reason for the TWT and you'll see why soon enough.  Voldemort has a chapter about himself coming in Year 7.  Voldemort never lost here, so he has no reason to be off his rocker.  Enslaving ppl. would do no good, but muggleborns are prejudiced against in Europe, but Hermione is in Hogwarts which is why it's not bad.  I've already begun to show that with the 'anti-muggleborn' spells on Durmstrang, which I believe is in canon.  

Abraxis: Yes, considering I'm using OotP spoiler and saying Sirius died in his world.  Puts a big crimp in HP's plan.  Can you make a guess of the tasks now?  Considering the foreshadowing?  Good, adore Draco… he's good for the soul.  My Sev is always brewing potions ^_^.  

aniseldeltoro16: -huggles- You've my favorite newest reviewer!  Yes to your first question.  Your logic is well done.  I can't believe no one could guess it when I asked it back in chapter 11.  Yes, you're right about Krum.  Dark stuff abounds in this TWT.  More is never bad.  I enjoy your analysis.  

~

57 reviews for 1 chapter ^_^;; -dances around happily- and I passed the **500** review mark!  Never done that before.  Thanks, you guys are awesome and make me wanna write more!  


	21. The First Task

Title: **Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox**  
Author: Yih

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sahar Lestrange.

Beta: The _magnificent_ Serra.  

21: The First Task (August 4, 2003 to August 5, 2003)

He knew what was coming. What else could it be? There were certainly worse things to face, but there were better as well. Even if from another person's point of view that dragons were the greater danger, he would have preferred the fire breathing beasts. They, at least, didn't give him a sickeningly cold feeling. 

The only good thing was that it was sure to catch Sirius' attention. There was no chance it wouldn't unless Sirius had forgotten. Harry doubted that. This would work. Sirius was one of the five judges, he'd have to watch. That which had worked against him would work for him. Prior opportunities to confront Sirius had been scarce because of his duties as one of the judges, he'd been kept busy arranging the first task that it'd been impossible to catch him for a private word. 

Not to mention it looked bad, a champion fraternizing with a judge. It'd taken the heavy Malfoy persuasive powers coupled with Hermione's rationale to dissuade him. Harry sighed and pushed his breakfast away from him. Today was the big day and he really didn't have the stomach to eat anything. With what he knew was coming, an empty stomach was better than a full one.

"You should eat, Bast," Hermione urged with concern lighting up her chocolate brown eyes. "You need your strength." 

"Hermione's right," Draco added his input. "You need to eat."

Both of them were looking at him like they expected something out of him. Most days he just went with what they said, but today was hardly an average day. "I'm not hungry," Harry answered abruptly, standing up from his seat. He needed to be alone for the few hours that he had before the task. It was just too hard now, trying to separate his home world from this world with Sirius here--- so close yet so far away. It was too much to handle. He didn't know how much longer he could take being a complete stranger in Sirius' eyes. He was his godson, damn it!

His flight from the Grand Hall was stopped but not until he in the corridors, heading back on his way to the dormitories that had been reserved for the guest students. Long fingers wrapped around his arm, halting his headlong run back to his sanctuary of solitude. "You know, you made quite a scene in there."

Severus. He should have known. Who else had such elegant fingers? Unlike Hermione or Draco, he couldn't ignore Severus. He wasn't even going to try. Severus wouldn't pester him, but he wouldn't stop until he got whatever he wanted said or done. "I suppose I did," Harry admitted. "I've got a lot on my mind." 

"As you should," Severus remarked frankly. "Very few people have been in your position, only one other Slytherin."  Harry nodded, he knew all this.  "I am not aware if you know this or not, but the Tournament has every pretense of fair play.  However, that is only the façade it alludes.  Of course, no one ever mentions that.  Who wants a Tournament where underhand methods deliver the win?  It's why Gryffindors rarely win, and why Hufflepuffs can't."

"Because," Harry murmured softly, "they would not think of using information gained by ill ways, would they?"  Severus nodded and there was a faint smile on his sallow face.  "I know this.  I may not know much of the Tournament, but I do know that nothing is ever like what it seems."  

Impressive that Sebastian wasn't as naïve as he seemed.  Undoubtedly Draco's doing, Severus surmised.  Hanging out with the sly Malfoy or the clever Hermione had to sharpen Sebastian, dose him with harsher edge of reality.  But there was still this purity about the young man that was rare and entirely unheard of in a Slytherin.  It was like he was a bloody Gryffindor, except that he was so obviously Slytherin.  

It was too bad that Sebastian couldn't see the deceptive trap that Dumbledore was leading him by the leash into.  Maybe this Tournament would wise his favorite student up on the impressive lies that the Headmaster was feeding him.  Severus wasn't sure though.  Sebastian did seem to have the startling tendency to believe the best in those he cared about.  Draco was a great friend, but he was malicious and arrogant to those he cared not of.  Hermione was too much of a know it all and bossy to boot.  Yet, he didn't think Sebastian noticed.  The young man was rather oblivious.  

"All very true," Severus agreed, bending his head down so that his lips nearly touched Sebastian's ear.  The fact that his body was mere centimeters from the earthy scent of Sebastian shot a rush of desire down Severus' spine.  He should be sickened that he felt this way about one his students, but all he felt overwhelmed by was lust.  Pure and simple unadulterated want.  "The question is… do you know what is coming?  What awaits you in the first task?"

He was standing too close.  Far too close for Harry's own comfort.  But he wouldn't have moved away even if Severus' touch would have literally burned him.  The fiery sensations flickering throughout his body was of his body's own cravings.  Inside was an internal wrestle.  One to not move and let Severus move away, and the other to move closer and brush his body against Severus'.  Temptation desired to be fulfilled.  It would be so very easy.  Move a little closer and there he was.  

Severus lifted his head away from Sebastian, even though it was extremely difficult.  It would have been too easy to wrap his arms around the gorgeous youth and press him up against the wall and ravage those soft pink petals.  Self control was something he prided himself in.  It was all the control he had in himself not to give into sweet temptation.  He'd pushed his reserves in coming close to Sebastian, but he was relieved to find he hadn't given in.  

Disappointment was keen.  He had taken too long in thinking and the moment had passed him by.  While Severus had been close, it would have been too easy to turn his head and brush his lips against those high pale cheekbones.  Accident, he could have called it.  A simple accident that at least would give him an answer.  He flushed bright red and averted his eyes to the ground.  His eyes blazing with desire would give him away.  He'd never been good at hiding his feelings.  

The sheer emotion in those brilliant green eyes took Severus by surprise.  Was that passion that he saw?  He gave his head a hard mental shake.  Now was not the time to think about that.  He could think about that later tonight when he was alone in his bed.  At this moment, he had to help his protégée out.  He had no doubt that the Durmstrang and Beaubaxton Champions knew what was coming.  The question was, did Sebastian?

"Do you know what awaits you?" he repeated hoarsely.  "Do you, Sebastian?"

"Yes," Harry whispered.  "I know what's coming."  

~

He may have been through one Triwizard Tournament already, but it didn't make the nerves settle in his stomach either.  All their wands had been checked out by an unaffiliated wand-maker to make sure that there were no magical enhancements on them.  Even though he knew what was coming, it didn't make it any easier.  In his assessment of the other champions, he noted that Sahar was reserved and collected not showing any nerves but he did notice that her shoulders were tense.  She wanted to prove herself.  While Gabrielle wasn't outwardly quaking, her anxiety was definitely showing.  It wasn't everyday that one faced the nightmares used to scare them as children.  

His bright green eyes flickered impassively toward the judges.  Severus Snape was one of them, the Hogwarts judge, as were Olympe Maxime and Igor Karkaroff, who judges representing their own school.  None of them were a surprise.  Sirius Black as the Dark Lord's representative took his position as co-head judge with Lucius Malfoy, randomly chosen to represent the Ministries of Magic.  If anyone ought to cry out against the skewed odds, it was Gabrielle.  She only had one judge that would favor her.  And even with the French Minster of Magic on the judge's stand, it wouldn't have done her any good.

Since arriving at Durmstrang, Harry had been swept away with the active politics of the Dark Regime as the Dark Lord's government was called.  It simply wasn't talked about at Hogwarts; however, at Durmstrang it was very much part of the class structure.  Everything here was politically affiliated.  It was a well known fact that even though there seemed to be some merit of popular voting, it was only the Death Eaters that assumed those elected positions.  

It didn't mean that the government was badly run with corruption.  Since their positions were assured, the Ministers of Magic in the divided ethnic groups of Europe didn't have to focus on corruption to maintain power.  They turned their attentions to other manners.   The people's opinion didn't matter, only Voldemort's did.  It made government efficient, relying only on one opinion.  It didn't make it fair though.  

Unless Sahar proved to be the opposite of the gossip milling around Durmstrang like fire that was being fed by plentiful fodder, she would win this.  Out of the five judges, four of them were Death Eaters.  Even if Harry was convinced that Sirius and Severus were spies, it was still four again one.  Neither Sirius nor Severus could risk putting their positions in danger by not favoring Bellatrix's daughter.  

She'd also drawn well for the first task.  She would be going last.  His usual Potter luck wasn't holding up; he was going first.  Luckily, he counted himself blessed that he'd faced a challenge like this before already.  He as proven against this; Sahar and Gabrielle probably weren't.  He gripped his wand firmly in his hand and stepped out onto the Quidditch pitch.  

It felt odd to be standing there and not to be playing Quidditch.  At the same time, it as only proper.  He had faced his greatest fear in more than once, even if one of those occurrences had been falsehood.  He'd never be more ready than he was right now.  Turning to stands at the dead center of the pitch, he bowed to the judges.  That was the signal the champions gave to say when they were ready.  He was ready.

"Drawing the first, the Hogwarts Champion Sebastian Biggerstaff takes to stage for the first task!" exclaimed the announcer from tallest stand.  "I am sure rumors have been circulating with a fervor around the campus.  The question is… hat is the first task?  Some will say that the dragons last year were worse, but how many of you have come face to face with fear itself?  Azkaban isn't universally feared for no reason.  Housed within its walls are the terrible wraiths, the dark Dementors that feed on the living soul.  A suitable first task.  Dangerous, to be sure, but the worse is to come…"

Good old Hermione, Harry thought.  Without her, they would have never clued into the Azkaban reference that gave them the hint that what else could prepare Sahar there for the first task other than the resident wardens, the Dementors?  He steeled his inner nerves.  He had faced Dementors before, but he knew from experiencethat it was never easy.  Demeneters were fear itself.  He feared fear.  

An eerie silence descended around the pitch,  they were coming.  "The five judges spent all week arranging for this monumental task, since they had to make sure that the Dementors wouldn't harm those in the stands.  A very powerful ward has been placed on the stands to repel the Dementors away from crowd and instead focus solely on the champion," the announcer continued.  "Difficult, yes, but we would hardly want to have our soul kissed away, do we?"

That was a stupid rhetorical question, Harry thought.  Bu he needed to stop thinking sarcastically and instead think happy thoughts.  Happy thoughts that would help him to conjure a powerful Patrous.  To those who had faced Dementors before, this would be an easy task.  But he supposed for the others it would not be.  

"As you well known," the announcer remarked, "some past champions have needed help in the past to complete their tasks.  In the last Tournament, Fleur Delacour needed help to not get her arm bitten off by the Welsh Green.  Assistance is only permitted when extreme harm will come to the champion, and getting your soul sucked out is definitely severe enough to warrant aid."  He paused dramatically.  "Let the 7th Triwizard Tournament begin!"  

The cold feeling escalated until it was nearly unbearable.  It clawed at Harry; it made him feel helpless.  Happy thoughts, he reminded himself harshly only happy thoughts.  This was wrong; this wasn't what he'd felt before.  This was worse.  It was like there were hundreds of them, but that was impossible.  No one could vanquish that many Dementors.  But he knew his gut feeling was never wrong.  Maybe not hundreds, but there were an incredible number gathering.  

He was paralyzed.  All he could do was watch as the Dementors poured into the the field, not one after another but group after group.  It wasn't long before he was surrounded by the black hooded wraiths.  He was sure that the temperature had dropped, even if the freezing feeling was all mental.  The dead sensation crawled underneath his skin.  It overwhelmed his internal senses.  It was suffocating his soul, drowning any joyful emotion.  

Too many, more than he had ever imagined.  Vaguely, he heard the gasp of the crowd and the vocal concerns of the announcer.  He hated worrying people.  He didn't want them anxious, especially not Draco, Hermione, and Severus.  It was a struggle, but he lifted his wand and uttered, "_Expecto patronum_!"

He didn't expect it to work, at least not at first, not when he felt so utterly dead inside.  But work it did.  Strong silver lines burst from the core of his wand, weaving around until it solidified into his patronus, Prongs.  Unlike the immature stag of before, this stag had full horns that reached out magnificently--- maturation had been reached.  His father was there once again to protect him.  But it was one patronus against an unheard of number of Dementors.  The odds were against them.  

They always did seem to be against Harry Potter, but he defied them and continued to stump them.  It may only be one patronus, but it wasn't any patronus--- it was Prongs.  This Prongs he had conjured he knew without a shadow of doubt was the strongest patronus he'd ever conjured.  Energy radiated off the silvery stag that looked every bit as real as if it were actually not magically called upon.  The Dementors felt the strong aura and they were moving away.  

His brilliant green eyes met the steel hazel of his father's, a look was shared between them that spoke volumes.  Understanding.  Prongs knew what he had to do.  He turned his head toward the Dementors and with a rush of speed that was supernatural in its swiftness, he charged around the field.  His movements were graceful yet so fast that his hooves were a blurred image.  Sweeping across the entire arena, he scattered the Dementors out of the pitch with blinding ease.  

When it was over, when the soul sucking vermin were gone--- he didn't dissolve into nothingness.  Instead, with the elegance befitting such a beautiful creature he strolled over to where Harry stood and affectionately rubbed his snout against his son's hand.  The feel of a warmth and slight wetness made Harry's brilliant emerald eyes widen.  It felt so real.  He blinked and Prongs faded from view.  

It was then he crashed to his knees.  That had taken a lot of magical energy, energy that his body wasn't use quite capable of giving out yet when he'd just hit his majority.  It needed the energy itself to manipulate his body from that of a child's to that of an adult's.  That was the reason why adults could perform higher level spells and curses, their bodies were better adapted to it.  Their bodies made the most use of the inherent magic within them.  But at this point, Harry's body needed the magic within him to finish out the majority.  

The most strenuous process was done; the part that had left him unconscious for the good portion of two weeks.  That still didn't mean his body was done with the changes.  Small changes were still occurring, changes that needed to feed upon his magical energy.  That was the reason Harry hadn't shown much of an increase in magical power until now.  

There weren't many in the crowd that had ever seen a patronus like that.  It was no wonder that the young man couldn't rise to his feet.  He was drained.  He had to be helped off the field by Poppy, who had been standing on the sidelines ready to assist with the mediwizards that the other schools had brought for their champions as well.  Not many knew that the reason Sebastian was so weakened was not only because of the patronus charm but because his own body was draining him as well.  They didn't need to know that.  It was quite scary to think of how much power was going to be able to wield when his body was done changing.  

"An incredible performance," the announcer commented once Sebastian had been levitated off the field.  "Quite deserving of the nearly perfect score he received from the five judges, a terrific 46."  The crowd erupted in applause, especially deafening at the Hogwarts and Beaubaxton stands.  "Next up is Gabrielle Delacour, the Beaubaxton Champion!"  

The Beaubaxton crowd continued on with their enthusiastic applause, but Draco remained silent in his seat while Hermione clapped politely.  When she noticed he wasn't clapping, she gave him a withering look that told him to tell her what was wrong with him.  "It's not fair," he stated.  She lifted an eyebrow.  She needed more to go by than that.  "They're going to be using the same Dementors again to face Delacour and my cousin, Sahar.  Sahar's going to have it the easiest."

"What do you mean by that?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.  She believed in utmost fair play.  

He sighed heavily.  "The Dementors that got hit the hardest by the patronus won't be so willing to stand up against another patronus.  The more they're faced with something as pure as a patronus, they're resistance is weakened.  Bast's strong patronus will unquestionably make it easier on Gabrielle, and Gabrielle will make it even easier for Sahar."  

"Oh," Hermione said.  "No wonder everyone was saying she had luck on her side in the draw."  

"Yes," Draco responded tightly, "she and she'll need it to beat Bast."

Hermione blinked.  A Malfoy questioning one of his own blood?  Truly a rarity!  "You don't think Sahar will win?" she teased.  "I heard you say she'll be impossible to beat."  

"The odds are for her," Draco stated calmly, "but Bast's hit majority and she hasn't."  

"It seems like her sister, Gabrielle Delacour is having trouble with the first task!" the announcer exclaimed excitingly.  That snapped Hermione's and Draco's attention back to the center stage where Gabrielle's faltering patronus, a fading veela was struggling to disperse the Dementors.  It was unsuccessful, and the Dementors kept creeping up on Gabrielle.  The ones closest were pulling their hoods back, reading to kiss the poor girl.  

It was then that two individuals apparated into the field next to Gabrielle, their wands out and ready.  Obviously the taller young woman was Gabrielle's sister, Fleur.  The resemblance was startling.  The curious thing was that the other witch was Madame Maxime, taking it upon herself to help her champion escape the awful Dementor's Kiss.  Both of them cast the patronus spell, which pushed the Dementors back steadily.  It was more successful when Gabrielle had recovered enough to add her own patronus into the mix.  Together, the three of them cast the horde of Dementors out of the field.  

"It took three of them," the announcer commented, "but the Beaubaxton Champion managed to clear the Dementors out of the pitch.  She's been given the generous score of 30."  The applause from the crowd was mainly concentrated where the Beaubaxton students were sitting.  "The last one up is our own champion, Sahar Lestrange!"  

It took a good amount of time for the crowd to settle down, enough time for Hermione to notice that on the sidelines that Sebastian was sitting propped up on a chair being fussed at by Poppy.  It was just like him to insist to watch the rest of the Tournament even if he was feeling light-headed.  But his attention wasn't where Sahar was standing, no but at the judges stand.  Sebastian was staring at Sirius Black, and the handsome older man was staring back at her best friend.  Curious.  

"There's something going on between those two," Draco murmured delicately into her ear, sending a shiver down Hermione's spine.  Did the platinum blond Slytherin know what he did to her?  "It's like they know each other, but it's impossible."  

"We will have to find out, won't we?" Hermione whispered back into his ear, hoping beyond hope to stir something in him that he had swirled in her stomach.  

She wasn't classically beautiful, Draco reflected inside, but Hermione was still striking.  He grinned.  He liked nothing better to work with her.  They made an unbeatable team.  Even Sebastian didn't stand a chance against the two of them.  "That we will," Draco agreed, staring deeply into her eyes with his own.    

"The Dementors have been released into the pitch," the announcer began, "and the Durmstrang Champion shows no hesitation unlike her rivals before her!"  

Indeed, Sahar showed no hesitation.  Harry almost thought that she'd face Dementors before, almost.  Even though she hadn't said the spell aloud, she was mouthing it as if she didn't want to say it until she was sure it would work.  "_Expecto patronum!_"  It worked, not as magnificently as his own, but adequate black lines of magic poured from her wand and wrapped around in a dark whirlwind until it formed a grim.  Her patronus was a grim that looked astonishingly like his godfather's animagus form.  

Well, a young version of his godfather's animagus form.  The grim was less ragged, almost youthful looking but it could have been a younger version of Sirius' dog double.  Interesting, and it was certainly possible the influence came from Sirius.  Sahar and Sirius seemed close.  But the patronus represented a vigilant protector, Harry would have thought it would be Sahar's mother not Sirius.  Sirius was only a cousin.  Then again, Sahar was rather close to Sirius.  

He was bound to find out.  He had caught Sirius' attention with his patronus.  It was only a matter of time until they spoke about it.  It was only a matter of when they would have the chance to meet in discretion.  He bit his bottom lip.  Sahar's patronus was more than adequate, though it didn't seem quite as solid as his own.  What helped was that the Dementors seemed weaker.  When her patronus came close, they fled.  She really did have the luck draw.  Her score complimented that said luck; she got a perfect 50.  

Let the games begin, he thought as he caught Sirius looking at him again.  Let them begin.  

~

**Author's Note**: Most of you guessed what was coming, hopefully it didn't disappoint you.  My beta thought the task was a bit rushed, but this was a longer chapter.  The Second Task chapter has surpassed this one in length already.  I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you review and inspire my muse!  I could really use it with college here and all.  

Questions: (1) The patronuses? (2) The judges?  (3) The Champions?  (4) HP/SS scene?

Thanks to Alicorn1, DaughterofDeath, lillinfields, Shadow Adams, Kaledra Mitan (um, wait and see), wanderingwolf, meinien, VtE, Stephanie T, Lee Lee Potter, Serpent of Light, raeamy, Jay, Dark-One Shadowphyre, Ally, Colibi, Tempest8, FallenPhoenix721, Faby, Pretty Fox Renamon, menecarkawan, Shannon, irtu, Malakai (considering you know what's happening, it's easy to pick out), Lolita, DraconisSenshi, RavensHaelo, The Third Child (you'll eat your words when you figure out what's going on), sassw14, Kateri1, Carya, Delphine Pryde, Labrys, Sirius' Secret Lover, abraxis (not an escape), Nibintaur Greenleaf, Allanya, stayblue, Shinigami Lupin, Quickjewel, bramblerose-proudfoot, Asha Dreamweaver.  

Eaiva le Fay: Interlude is only the first part.  Glad that you liked the TT.  Well, the schools get to pick who they think would be best to represent their school and Dumbledore is partial to muggleborns.  D/Hr is progressing.  WB! 

Anisdeltoro16: Dark/Light is what you make of it.  True Killing Curse is miserable, but it's not a torturous curse.  Cruciatus is much worse and Imperius.  –blushes- Thanks, it's nice to be a favorite author ^_^.  

A.M. Winters: I did think hard about the theory before I wrote it.  That scene came quite easily for me.  Yes, all bad ppl have something good about them to someone who likes them.  

Charysa: Your review makes it worth writing just to see what you'll say!  Let's just say on your ideas, some things are obvious and some things seem obvious but aren't.  

Unknown: All the transition btw POV take place in different paragraphs, and I do say I use a stream-of-conscious writing style along with the tendency to use 3rd person POV.  

Rayvern: I never switch POV in a paragraph, it's the way I write.  If it made you go back and read it--- that's great, that's what literature tends to make you do.  I always have to reread when I'm reading Faulkner and Poe and etc.  If I'm making you use your brain, I've done my job.


	22. A Question of Control

Title: **Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox**

Author: Yih

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sahar Lestrange.

Beta: The _magnificent_ Serra.  

22: A Question of Control (August 5, 2003 to August 8, 2003)

"Concentrate Bast!" Poppy snapped.  "You're empathy abilities are far behind your spell-casting abilities!  We only have 7 months left to get your ready for the MEDs, and I assure you it's not going to be easy.  Only upper levels pass on their first try.  It usually takes many attempts, and I expect you to excel!"  

Harry nodded and focused his green eyes on Poppy, trying to break through the shield she'd placed around herself so that he could actually feel her.  It was good practice since not all patients were receptive to the reach out mediwizards had to do to locate what was wrong with them.  Of course, normal patients weren't this resistant but Poppy wasn't a level 8 mediwitch for nothing.  

But it was hard to concentrate when he had so much on his mind.  It was especially difficult to focus when he thought about what was going to happen after this empathy lesson.  Acting as their liaison, Draco had arranged a private meeting for Sebastian and Sirius in their room.  It'd taken a few days, but it was hardly something to jump into.  Draco was right that it didn't look right for a judge not affiliated with the champion through school to be seen with them.  The Tournament may not be about fair play, but the underhanded methods were kept hidden.  

Who wanted to be seen as unfair?  Voldemort had an ego, Harry discovered without any astonishment.  A vast ego.  He liked to think of himself as just but ruthless.  Fair to a point, Harry allowed, fair to certain people.  Ruthless was an apt description, that and power hungry.  But he was not mad, no he was brilliant and cunning.  From all that he had learned of this Voldemort, it was no wonder he was ruling over Europe.  The man was a sodding genius.  

"Forget it," Poppy muttered.  "Just go," she sighed heavily out loud.  "It's not like we can get any work done while you're mind's wandering."  She smiled at him reassuringly.  "It's okay, Bast.  I know you're caught up in the whirlwind of the Tournament.  I'll let it go this time, but next time we really do need to make some progress."

Harry grinned back at her.  "Thanks, Poppy.  I'll try harder next time, I promise."  He waved and gathered up his stuff, running out of her private room.  "See you later!"  

Poppy shook her head, boys will be boys.  

~

He had run.  But now he had slowed down to walking, if you could call the slow shuffling of his feet walking.  He'd been excited at first, but what if Sirius was totally different?  What if he didn't accept him?  It was a given that he was going to have to tell Sirius about himself.  What choice did he have?  That he somehow managed to conjure out of the blue the animagus form of Sirius' deceased best friend?  That wasn't how the patronus charm worked.  

One had to have a deep connection to their protector.  It was impossible to conjure a patronus without significance.  In his case, it was his father that was his protector.  For Gabrielle it had been her family's heritage, though the veela conjured had strongly resembled her sister.  For Sahar, it was her mother's cousin.  Strange, but it apparent that they shared a close relationship.  No, he would have to explain an abbreviated version of his story.  As out of there as it sounded, Sirius had to trust him if he trusted Dumbledore as one of the Order's operatives.  

He refused, he absolutely refused to think that Sirius had betrayed Dumbledore.  Sirius was not a traitor to the light, he was a spy for the Order.  Why else would be masquerade as one of the Inner Circle Death Eaters?  The Sirius Black he knew would never ever be a servant of Voldemort, not without a hidden agenda.  This was the perfect cover up.  The question was how Sirius had gotten Voldemort to believe in his loyalty.  So many questions needed to be answered.  

Raising his hand, he knocked on the door firmly.  Whatever answers waited, he was perfectly capable of dealing with them.  How many people had been thrown into an alternate dimension and learn to adjust to it?  Not many, he wagered, and his adaptive abilities had proved handy on more than one occasion.  He steeled himself for the volatile confrontation.  This was infinitely harder than facing Dementors.  

The door flew open and it was not who he wanted to see.  "Draco?" he called out.  "I thought---"  

He was pulled violently into the room, and the door was slammed behind him.  "You do know," Draco began with a hiss, "that Sirius can't be seen with you?  As the Dark Lord's representative, he can't be seen conversing with one of the Tournament champions.  Favoritism is highly frowned upon, I would think you would know that."  

"He's been seen with Sahar though," Harry protested.  

"They're related," Draco remarked.  

Harry shrugged.  "More reason to think he's favoring her," Harry pointed out logically.  "Where is Sirius Black anyway?"  He had scanned the entire room and hadn't caught a glimpse of his godfather.  

"You still haven't told me why you wanted to talk to Sirius…"

"I can't tell you."

"You've never been able to keep anything from me!" Draco exclaimed, his eyes flashing passionately.  He didn't like it when things were kept from him.  He thought he'd made that clear.  

Harry fought the urge to smile.  Oh, there was a lot he was keeping from Draco that Draco didn't have the slightest idea about.  He may not be good at hiding his emotions, but he knew damn well how to keep something a secret when he needed to.  Trying to keep the smile off his face caused him to grimace instead.  It was something to do with his facial muscles.  It was better than smiling and giving himself away.  

"Go Draco," Sirius whispered dangerously from where he emerged from the shadows as if he popped out of no where.  "Your friend and I have many things that we need to discuss."  

A sharp, calculating glance from Draco was sent to Sebastian and Sirius, but under the intense gaze of his elder relative, he backed off wisely.  "Don't take too long," Draco warned.  "You know people care about your whereabouts."  Draco was looking at Sebastian, but his words seemed aimed particularly at Sirius.  It wasn't a surprise, the locations of the judges were kept closely under wraps, particularly the judges that were affiliated to a certain school.  

"Go Draco," Sirius repeated, and Draco went.  

A dreadful silence ensued where Sirius' black as midnight eyes bore down into Harry's forest green eyes.  Everything about Sirius was different except his eyes.  The eyes were the same.  There was a shadow of darkness in Sirius, not gained from Azkaban but probably from serving Voldemort.  It didn't matter the cause of the gloom, the dimness made the dark orbs familiar to Harry.  

Neither knew what to say; neither knew how to begin.  One would open his mouth only to close it scarcely a second later.  Their tongues were tied.  For Sirius, his incapability to speak was because he should not know the boy, but he got the nagging suspicion that he did.  Who else could it be?  As for Harry, he had no idea how much to say.  He knew Sirius was part of the Order.  Dumbledore had told him so.  But what if the impossible had happen and Sirius had betrayed the Headmaster?  What then?  

"Who are you?" Sirius rasped.  "Who _are _you?"  

Harry Potter.  No, he couldn't say that.  He couldn't, even if it was Sirius--- even if Dumbledore trusted him.  There was no way of knowing, and if Sirius hadn't betrayed the Order consciously--- he could be under the Imperius curse.  But if anyone could throw off that particular Unforgivable, Harry would think that Sirius would be able to.  After all, there had to be a strong will in his godfather to keep from losing his mind amongst the Dementors in Azkaban.  Weak willed wizards even if innocent would not have kept their minds intact, only one with strength could.  

"Sebastian Ethan Biggerstaff," Harry responded.  "That's who I am."

"You're not telling me the truth," Sirius remarked carefully and with a mark of deliberation.  There was no uncertainty in his voice, there was only the prevailing belief that what words spoken were not true.  "Tell me the truth."

"Then who do I look like?" Harry blurted out before his commonsense could stop his mouth.  

Sirius' head snapped back to his eyes from where they had wandered around the room.  They shifted back and roamed over his face carefully, studiously.  The unruly hair was exactly like James Potter, his best friend.  The startling emerald eyes were a carbon copy of Lily Evans.  But it couldn't be, their son was dead--- yet who else could it be?  Was it possible that Dumbledore had lied to him?  Not told him the truth?  But there had been a body, a dead baby's body at the scene.  Was it all false then?

It was possible.  He knew how the Headmaster could be as manipulative as Voldemort, but it was done for the good of the people.  That much he had to believe in when belief was such a scarce notion.  A belief in better.  Still, if this young man was what he seemed--- it all made sense then, how young Biggerstaff had conjured a patronus that was the animagus form of his lost best friend.  The pieces fit together to complete the compounding questions surrounding the boy. 

In the days since the first task, Sirius had unearthed any information he could on the young man.  It wasn't much.  He had been from the Americas, but any further digging turned up empty.  It was like Sebastian had popped into existence last year when he'd begun attending Hogwarts.  Most strange, but Dumbledore had said that they were making progress against Voldemort and that an unexpected boon had arrived.  Could this boy be the boon Dumbledore had spoken of?

"What do you swear on?" Harry asked, asked because he needed to know and that would at least convince Sirius that he was not a bad person if Sirius hadn't betrayed Dumbledore.  He didn't think his godfather would.  His godfather wasn't a double-agent.  No, no--- Sirius wasn't that at all despite his Black family legacy.  

Sirius was taken back.  Dumbledore had already initiated the boy into the Order?  So young, then again there must be power in the boy.  Only the greatest wizards were chosen from the Goblet of Fire.  Great wizards didn't mean dark wizards, Cedric Diggory being a prime example.  After his selection as the Hogwarts Champion and his subsequent graduation, he'd been accepted into the American Ministry of Magic.  As word had it, the former Hufflepuff was going to be a rising power in the light wizard ranks.  

It only made sense that if this was who his instincts thought he was, that Sebastian would be a great wizard.  "I swear on my godson's grave," Sirius whispered softly.  "Are you who I think you are?"  

Harry didn't know what to say.  He didn't.  He wanted to tell Sirius, yes.  But he knew it wouldn't be wise.  Dumbledore had never forbid him to talk about his past circumstances, yet it was understood it was for the best that he did not.  However, he had not told Sirius anything.  And if there was one person he wanted to trust, he wanted to trust the only family he had left in any dimension.  "Yes."  

Stunned silence.  "It's not possible," Sirius muttered.  "You're supposed to be dead.  I saw your body!  I saw it!  I held your dead body in my hands!  The life was gone from you, and if possible it hurt even more than James' death.  You never had a chance to live…"  He sobbed out loud and Harry couldn't hold it back.  _This _was his godfather.  He rushed to Sirius and hugged him fiercely.  "Are you Harry?  Are you?" 

God yes.  It'd been so long since someone had called him Harry he had almost forget he was Harry.  "Yes.  I'm Harry."  

~

"You look worn out," Severus commented blatantly, never one to hold his tongue from speaking the truth no matter how harsh it may be.  "Are you sure you're strong enough to attempt the Unforgivable?"  

Harry nodded firmly.  He needed something to get his mind off of Sirius, and this was good practice for him.  If dark wizards were going to perform the dark curses on him, he damn well wanted to be able to perform it on them.  As much as Sirius and he wanted to spend more time with each other, it wasn't possibility without drawing suspicion that they didn't need.  

There had been little that Harry felt he could tell Sirius.  He had allowed Sirius to believe that he had survived somehow and Dumbledore had sequestered him away to the Americas to keep him safe.  That was what he allowed Sirius to think until he could consult the Headmaster.  What choice did he have?  Would Sirius have believed him unless he was in the presence of a phoenix?  While phoenixes couldn't make a person tell truth, they did have an astonishing ability to make lies known to their owners.  No wonder Dumbledore had believed him.  

"What's that in your hand?" Severus questioned, his eyes sharp eyes seeing the scrap of parchment that Sebastian held.  

It was a hint from Sirius about the upcoming task.  He hadn't bothered to open it.  He knew the Tournament wasn't fair, but he was afraid to know how much Sirius had told him of the second task.  He didn't want it grossly unfair.  "It's nothing, Severus."  He was about to crumble the sheet when Severus snatched it from him.  

"Nothing would not be nothing, and this is something," Severus retorted.  His dark eyes scanned the parchment quickly, his eyes widening when he read the words.  The hint was a good hint for the upcoming task, but it was an overly detailed one.  _Beware of what your eyes may see.  _Only the most cunning would pick up on the hint, and he was unsure if Sebastian would pick it up since he'd quit the class that would have taught this particular field of knowledge.  "Have you read it?"

Harry shook his head.  "No, I haven't."  

"It's a good hint," Severus responded blandly, handing back the scrap of paper to Sebastian.  "I would think over the words carefully."  He gestured for Sebastian to come closer to him.  "You know in our last lesson that you were casting the Imperius curse on animals, well this time I expect you to perform it on a person.  It's not as easy because the willpower of animals tend to be less fierce than ours.  However, I believe your falcon has a notoriously stubborn mind.  

"As much fun as it was to see you make her play dead, you have progressed to a level where you should be able to perform it on a person.  Considering you should be sufficiently recovered from the first task, your prior majority should come in handy now," Severus continued informatively.  "I will warn you not to hesitate nor show the least bit of wavering.  I am a very difficult person to put under the Imperius.  I do not expect you to succeed as easily with me as you did with your falcon."  

His eyes blinked furiously; he was going to put Severus under the Imperius curse.  What a nightmare in temptation.  It was a good opportunity though, to let him put his raging fantasies into actuality and hope that it then drowned them into nonexistence.  He found that rarely did reality live up to the reveries, very rarely.  From the explicit nature of his dreams, he doubted Severus would live up to them.  They were too fantastic.  

"Are you ready?" Severus inquired gently, noticing the lines that marred Sebastian's beautiful face.  Sebastian nodded.  "Remember, you need to focus and will me to listen to you.  It's not going to be easy."  

"I know," Harry murmured back.  "I'm ready."

"Go ahead then."  

He had permission.  "_Imperio!"_ he exclaimed, aiming his wand at Severus and using every fiber of resolve in him to place the stubborn Potions Master under the Unforgivable.  He seemed to have placed Severus under a mild thrall, but it was still quite possible for Severus to break out of the tenuous hold.  No hesitation.  Did he dare?  "Kiss me," he commanded.  "Kiss me, Severus."  

It was something he wanted to do, but he knew that he couldn't.  What in the world had possessed the young man?  His deepest desire, his most painful yearning.  It would be so easy to give up, a good test on his self control.  He knew he couldn't.  He would resist.  His mind said no, his heart said yes.  Which would win?  His mind, of course, his determination was steel and unbending.  It would not give in.  

It wasn't working.  Severus still standing there, tall and as proud as ever but he hadn't broken out of the mild hold Harry had on him.  It was close though.  Severus struggling, conflicted.  It had to be more than just the Unforgivable causing the internal turmoil, was it possible that Severus wanted him too?  Draco had said so, but it was so hard to take Draco seriously when Draco was biased for his happiness.  He never dreamt Severus would feel the same emotions for him.  It was not possible.  Severus hated him, well, the Severus he knew had hated him.  This Severus liked him, but he thought only as a favored pupil.  

"Kiss me," he stated firmly.  "Kiss me now."  

It was working.  Severus was moving toward him.  His heart raced; his breathing increased.  His desires were going to be doused, did he want the dream to end?  He closed his eyes.  He had to know; he had to know if reality could compare to fantasy.  Undoubtedly it would not.  He was prepared for disappointment.  He had allowed his dreams to fly too high.  He was foolish, too much of him was still undeniably Gryffindor.  

This wasn't happening.  Sebastian wasn't supposed to be strong enough, no, he wasn't supposed to be this weak.  He gave in.  His will crashed.  He wanted this so.  He bent his head down and took what he wanted, took what his mind had unconsciously been dreaming about for at least a year.  His lips touched those fragile petals and tasted a sweetness that was pure, something untainted.  All the walls of resistance fell.  He devoured Sebastian whole.  

He was drowning.  He was liquid.  He was wrong.  This was better than fantasy.  

~

**Author's Note**: Yeah, a lot happened in this chapter.  A lot of questions answered that you probably wanted answered and finally someone knows that Harry is Harry, though not the full story is out.  There's a lot to go on, so I'm summarizing some scenes that are that important.  I may go back and write them more later in detail, but right now I'm more concerned with moving the story forward and tightening the focus.  Hope you're enjoying the ride.  

Questions: (1) Sirius/Harry scene? (2) HP/SS resolved sexual tension?!  (3) Guess the 2nd task?

Thanks to Spideria, Dark-One Shadowphyre (what were your suspicions?), gina87, IncubusSuccubus (no, I'm not), wanderingwolf (how you guessed, I don't know), Calani, Sophie W, DraconisSenshi, ambarina, Colibi, menecarkawan, Carva, VtE, whyshoulditellyou, LauraJo, icklemonkey, HPIceAngel, DaughterofDeath, Eaiva le Fay (read my explanation to Anisdeltoro about the judges), meinien, JaneDoe (sorry and I'm in University so I'm not the typical age of most HP writers), lightyearsaway, The Goddess Artemis, Ally, LeeLeePotter (D/Her is a bit on a hold, I actually cut one of their chapters out), Serpent of Light (Is Sirius satisfactory?), Tempest8, Eternal Cosmos, Kathy stggvk, Dark Artist (read my response to Anisdeltoro16), Syko-san (Remus will not appear anytime soon), Delphine Pryde, Erica, Sei Hishida, Carms, stayblue, Malakai (like this one better?), The Third Child, Artemisu (maybe one day), summer, Alicorn1 (it was rushed, first task wasn't that important, last one will see if I can pull off a TT task), Resggal, Kim, Nagini: crimson, GY, Kateri1, rayvern, Jessica, bramblerose-proudfoot, The Shadow Bandit.  

_Shinigami061_: Some complain about the characters, but I did spend a lot of time proving why they were why they were.  And most should remember I wrote this pre-book 5.  

_Unknown_: Gabrielle's not really a major focus, I chose her b/c she wouldn't be an OC and that's the only character Rowling has named from Beaubaxton that could be young enough.  Sahar, more info on her will be known.  Loose ends are slowly being tied up.  LV is different here b/c he never lost his body.

_Anisdeltoro16_: Remember the judges will favor Sahar b/c she's the daughter of a favored D.E. as well as other reasons that'll be known later.  Everything's a matter of perspective.  POV is important.  Also, Voldemort is the Dark Lord of Europe.  Don't forget that.  

_Zaira-Draco_: Yes, you got that the patronus was a way to show magic level.  Remember, Sahar hasn't gone thru majority yet and her patronus was pretty strong.  She'll be a force to reckon with in the future.  However, Harry's still not quite at full strength either.  

_Abraxis_: Sahar's connection to Sirius is also very important.  I'm very happy that quite a few of you mentioned it.  But I think you were the only one to mention the grim specifically.  Bravo.  Draco will definitely need guts, I'm beginning to start really delving into D/Her along with HP/SS (duh).  You noticed the timing as well, Harry's majority.  Everything's harder on Harry b/c his majority was pushed back b/c of his devastating accident. 

_Charysa_: Glad you liked it, personally my beta and I thought it was a bit lacking but it was the best I could do.  Harry just got a bit lightheaded, like me if I don't eat (low blood pressure).  You also were one of the ones to notice the grim.  All will be revealed soon.  Lucius is the Minister of Magic, felt only right.  Expectations are expectations.  Bellatrix is Sahar's mother.  The champion is Sahar.  

Yes, you're right about politics.  Voldemort is probably no worse than Fudge is as long as he has a stable and competent mind.  He's probably more than a bit more effective than Fudge as well.  No bureaucracy.  You're absolutely right about Harry's blindness.  He's not quite so blind now, but he still doesn't get that they're still inherently the same ppl without "Potter" fixation.  The closest he's come to recognizing they're the same, is when he called Hermione "'Mione".  Your theory on Sirius is good, unfortunately I wrote this chapter b4 your review.   


	23. The Second Task

Title: **Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox**

Author: Yih

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sahar Lestrange.

Beta: The _magnificent_ Serra. 

~

23: The Second Task (August 11, 2003 to August 13, 2003)

He was in deep trouble. He may have been the one to command the kiss, but he was not the one in control of the kiss. No, that power lied solely with Severus. His knees were made of jell-o as he melted into Severus' well aimed onslaught. Good lord, his brief snog with Cho had been tedious to say anything about his first kiss but this was bliss. Fire and heat and molten desires met in an explosion of passion. Dear god, no wonder he had those dreams of Severus. If the man could kiss like this… Merlin help him. 

Severus couldn't stop. He could not stop. His mind told him that this was wrong. This shouldn't be happening. This was wrong. Sebastian was a student; he was a teacher; they shouldn't be doing this. It didn't matter what his righteous conscious was saying, he didn't stop kissing Sebastian--- he couldn't. All he did was deepen the kiss and pin the young man harder against the wall.

Sebastian was his, he thought possessively. His assistant, his student, his apprentice, simply his. It may be technically wrong, but it felt so good and so right. The way the young man had melted against him had never happened to him before. He was naturally the aggressor in any relationship, and it wasn't often that there was another male that would totally allow another to take control away. Sebastian did. Not Slytherin of him, but then again Sebastian was a unique Slytherin. 

His tongue parted Sebastian's sweet lips and drunk from the saccharine nectar. Tangy and spicy, not quite as sugary as he thought but even more delicious. There was flavor and substance to back up Sebastian. This was a man he could learn to love, he thought with alarm. He had the brain and the understanding of his passion that Severus needed desperately. It was too bad that Sebastian was young enough to be his son.

Did it matter in the end? Did it? Sebastian wasn't protesting, if anything he was moaning softly for him. Delicious music to Severus' keen ears. He was going to make Sebastian beg for him, yearn for him like he had burned for Sebastian the past year. There was nothing to stop him, no rules against it even if it was proper decorum. There was nothing that was wrong with starting a relationship with Sebastian. He was over the age of consent. 

However, Sebastian was still a student. Even if it wasn't against the rules of the school and society, Sebastian was a student and it would seem like Severus was taking advantage of an innocent. No, they couldn't start anything right now. It would start too many harsh criticisms and rumors that would ruin whatever they began. No, he couldn't do that to Sebastian. He pulled away and rested his forehead on the wall. 

"Severus?" Harry murmured in confusion. His brain was clogged with desire that was threatening to burst. "I--- don't stop." 

Those words almost made Severus cave in again. "We can't," Severus rasped out in a bitter edge. "We can't do this now, Sebastian. Don't you understand? You're my student, and I'm your teacher." There was a stubbornness in Sebastian's eyes, it's what made him persevere in Potions even when things got difficult. He'd have to explain himself if he wanted Sebastian to back off. 

"We can't pursue anything while you're a student," he continued on, a promise coloring his voice. Sebastian being perceptive didn't miss the hint, his brilliant eyes widening when he took in Severus' careful word choice. "It will be too hard, but later perhaps…" he let his voice trail off with the hint of things to come. He wanted this as much as he had ever wanted anything in his life. 

He had never thought Sebastian would return his yearnings. He had suspected Sebastian had deep feelings of for him, but he thought it was as a mentor and teacher not as a possible lover. However, there was no mistaking Sebastian's fervent response to him. He wanted Severus as much as Severus wanted him. It would work too. They were partners and friends before they had become lovers. 

"Later," Harry whispered, his greatest reverie coming true. What did Severus see him? He didn't understand it, but he wasn't going to fight against it. This was too good to be true, and yet it was. Severus wanted him, he had tasted the yearning on the older man's skillful seduction. Severus had been trying to coax him, not knowing that he needed no coaxing at all. He just needed the word that Severus desired him too. "We will continue this."

~

Several weeks had gone by, and Harry had been too busy with his Durmstrang classes and his special classes to have time to do anything else but collapse into his bed each night. The second task was approaching; however, he could have cared less. His thoughts were absorbed with thoughts of his possible future with Severus, his growing relationship with Sirius, and his consciousness nagging him that he should even be thinking these thoughts. He should be thinking of how to get home, not getting more firmly entrenched in this dimension. 

It was hard though when Severus would look at him heatedly and he'd remember how it'd felt to kiss those thin, commanding lips. They were so close, yet they couldn't be together. Not yet anyway, would they ever? That was what haunted him the nights when it was hard to go to sleep. That and the memories of his home world where he ought to be yearning for. But the desire to go back more stemmed from obligation and the knowledge that it was right. This dimension may not have been perfect, but at least no one was trying to kill him here. He also didn't feel like he had the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders either.

And he had Sirius here, he had his godfather back. It was more than worth the agony he'd suffer to be able to really get to know his godfather better. While they didn't get to spend too much time together, since it would look suspicious--- the times that they did were enlightening. Sirius was an incredible man, and his fears were erased. His godfather wasn't a dark wizard, not by a long shot. 

He had been asked to spy on Voldemort by Dumbledore just days after his best friends' tragic death. It was the perfect opportunity since he was being framed for their death, and he could use it to his advantage. Sirius hadn't wanted to, but he saw Dumbledore's reasoning that it would be for the best. They needed someone within the Inner Circle, someone Dumbledore could trust his full faith in. That he placed with Sirius.

It'd been a stroke of genius when they seized the chance, and Sirius played his part to perfection. He hadn't really been responsible, yet he took the full blame for the traitorous Pettigrew's action. It didn't hurt that Bellatrix was thrilled that her favorite cousin had finally had been converted into the family tradition of dark wizardry. He had her support and her word was worth their weight in gold, especially since her husband had died from an ill reflected Killing Curse at Godric's Hollow. 

Pettigrew had been too sly in his plans to rise himself up in the Death Eater ranks. No one believed he'd done the deed, and why should they? Pettigrew was an adequate wizard, but he in no way compared to Sirius Black. The Black family was notorious and their family blood magic was a powerful thing. With Bellatrix's backing, Sirius had no trouble rising up in the ranks quickly. It wasn't long before he was an entrenched member within the Inner Circle. 

Harry learned things about Voldemort that he never would have learned otherwise. Much of their conversations centered around the Dark Regime, since Harry didn't know a lot about it. It'd been hard to keep his true past hidden, but Sirius didn't push him to reveal anymore than he wanted to. That was the difference between this Sirius and his Sirius. His Sirius would have pushed. 

It was like he understood that the past was the past and you had to learn to live past it. It seemed Sirius had grown up in this dimension in ways that his Sirius hadn't been given the chance to. When they weren't throwing their thoughts about the Dark Regime, Sirius wanted to know anything that Harry was willing to tell him about his life. Harry only felt comfortable talking about the last two years he'd spent at Hogwarts. 

Nothing more, and he allowed Sirius to believe it was unbearably painful. It was a secret he couldn't reveal. He'd already spoken to Dumbledore about it, and the Headmaster had thought it unwise to say anything more even if it was Sirius. The more people that knew, the more likely it would reach the ears of Voldemort. Dumbledore told him it was necessary to not draw attention to him until he'd finished his majority. 

Then why was he at the Triwizard Tournament? If Voldemort sanctioned and sponsored it, he would be at the forefront of his line of vision. Because Dumbledore had said that it was the best way to prepare him, that the tasks were better training than anything else. Besides, he wouldn't be the main focus of the Tournament at first. That had made Harry's Slytherin side start to churn out theories. 

It had to be Sahar Lestrange. Everyone was focused on her; everyone expected her to win. Then again she was the daughter of one an Inner Circle Death Eater. It only made sense. Expectations were high for her. From what knowledge he'd gathered from Sirius about the Dark Regime, he knew that the hidden motivation of the Tournament was to weed out likely Death Eater candidates. 

Only the strongest and most cunning wizards succeeded in the Triwizard. It wasn't for the weak. It also explained Viktor Krum's drastic change in personality. While Krum and Karkaroff had been close before, they were buddy-buddy here. It seemed that Krum was Karkaroff's protégée. An interesting development, but that would explain why he had become so anti-muggle. There was more that was between Hermione and Viktor, some disagreement that had ended badly. That much he was aware of. 

There was so much more he needed to learn, too bad there wasn't enough time in the day. He sighed heavily and rested his head against his arm. The second task was coming, and while he had an inkling of what it was. He still wasn't certain. Could it really be what he thought it was? He'd find out soon enough.

"Go to sleep, Bast," Draco called from where he was sleeping. "You have a big day tomorrow." 

That he did. Tomorrow was the second task. 

~

They drew lots again. Gabrielle drew the first lot; he was second; Sahar was last again. Either the Lestrange girl was extremely lucky or the odds were being tilted in her favor. It didn't seem likely though. To be that blatantly unfair would be too obvious, and the injustice of the Tournament was kept under strict subterfuge. No, she was just uncommonly lucky. 

"A beautiful day for the second task!" the announcer exclaimed. "Beautiful but beauty can be quite hazardous, _beware of the danger that your eyes may see. _I hope the champions take those words seriously. This task has been kept under lock and key unlike the first task. None of the champions should have an inkling of what's coming at them today. But they better be swift in their spell-casting. While the young creature has not the power of a matured beast, it is still very perilous.

"But have no fear," the announcer continued. "Like in the first task, the stadium has been magically spelled to keep the stands safe for the audience. And while you may cheer all you wish, the champions in the back will be able to hear nothing of what's happening to the other champions that perform before them. We wouldn't want to give one an advantage over the others by knowing what works and what doesn't, do we?" 

The crowd murmured their agreement. "The malicious creature has been released!" the announcer cried out. "The first up today is the Beaubaxton Champion, Gabrielle Delacour, who is trailing in third with 30 points. She's well behind the Durmstrang and Hogwarts Champion--- and if she doesn't succeed in this task, it will prove detrimental. That much ground cannot be made in the final task." 

That was all the information that they were given. But it was enough to confirm some of his suspicions. They were then cut off from any sound, all Harry could do was glance around at their bare waiting room and at Sahar's expressionless face. He couldn't tell if she knew what was coming or not, but he suspected she had a better clue than most of what was going on. If Sirius had given him the hint of what was coming, he didn't doubt she'd been given the same hint. 

He might be Sirius' long lost godson, but Sahar was Sirius' blood relative. They also happened to be extremely close. It was rare when he didn't see Sahar near Sirius. Strange. Second cousins weren't usually this close. They were though. Unusual. He didn't try to talk about Sahar with Sirius, but Sirius never volunteered information about her either. Neither did Draco. Why were both so closed mouth about Sahar? 

There was an advantage in going later, Harry knew, but it wasn't in strategy. It was rather fair, the other champions didn't have a clue what worked and what wouldn't. However, as Draco had told him later--- the champions that went later had the advantaged of a weary foe. Gabrielle was tiring the magical creature for him, like he would for Sahar. If things kept going this way, Sahar was going to win this easily. It didn't hurt that the judges were biased in her favor. 

But the waiting was grating on his nerves. He had a good idea of what was coming. What was waiting for him. He was a bit stunned when he heard the announcer's voice again after such a short time period. "Next up is the Hogwarts Champion, Sebastian Biggerstaff, a close second with 46 points!" It was his turn. He wondered what had happened to Gabrielle. He almost wished he'd gone first. At least then he would know. He'd have to find out from Draco and Hermione later. 

It was now or never. He stepped forward and out of the invisible bubble that surrounded them and that kept them isolated. Once he walked out, he immediately was flooded with sounds of the crowd. But it wasn't the noise of exuberant cheering but almost of outcry. What had happened? Whatever was awaiting him, it gave him a funny feeling of foreboding. He thought he knew, but he wasn't so sure anymore. 

The closer he approached the center of the arena, the quieter the crowd became. Ominous. Portentous. Vaguely he heard the announcer declare that the beast had been released, but there was still nothing to confirm his suspicions. He was positive he knew what it was. He could always be wrong though. From what he'd read up on the sinuous creatures, the younger ones were indeed far less dangerous. They couldn't kill as effectively as the matured ones. 

It made sense to choose an immature specimen; there was no reason to kill off the champions. He took a deep breath, if he was right he had to be careful. Luckily, he had something that was going to prove quite useful to help him. He never thought he'd be grateful for this gift, but it was going to serve him well today. He certainly didn't want what had happened to Gabrielle to happen to him. If he was right, then he knew what had happened to her. 

He was right. He didn't allow himself more than a brief glimpse of the sleek supple body of the young basilisk. Even then, it was only enough to confirm what he suspected all along. It made sense, _beware of the danger that your eyes may see. _Perfect sense. To be sure, it had puzzled him at first, but the more he thought about it the more he had begun to suspect the danger had to be a basilisk. 

There weren't many things that were dangerous to the eyes that he knew of. And it made sense that if Voldemort was running the Tournament, he would want to test the champions in matters that were extraordinary. Especially considering that one of the champions was the daughter of a highly ranked Death Eater, it only made sense that the tasks would be more difficult this time around. Darker and more dangerous as well. 

What else would a true Slytherin use as a beast? The fact the announcer had told them it was a magical creature had narrowed down all the possibilities that had been running in his head whenever he had time to think of the second task down to one possibility. A basilisk. It made everything much easier, but first he needed to know what he had to do. What exactly did this task involve?

"Biggerstaff has gotten off to a much better start than Delacour has," the announcer commented. "He has taken the warning seriously and has decided to shut his eyes, making it impossible for the basilisk to petrify him with her paralyzing gaze. But it still remains possible for the monstrous serpent to squeeze him into defeat and without his eyes how is he suppose to retrieve one of the eggs that she is guarding?"

It wasn't going to be easy, but this basilisk at least wasn't being controlled by a Tom Marvolo Riddle that wanted him dead. It wasn't like just anyone could speak parseltongue, could they? He was going to use that gift to his advantage, never had he been more grateful for it then now. He hadn't even thought about winning the Triwizard Tournament until Ron Weasley had pointed out what a boost to Hogwarts it would be. It would acknowledge Hogwarts as the best wizarding school and Dumbledore as a great Headmaster.

He wanted to do this for Dumbledore. It was something he could do. Dumbledore's words made sense to him now, to persevere despite the obstacles in front of him. Except it wasn't the barriers here, but the barriers in his past that haunted him. Bad memories. Awful recollections. They plagued him, and they had every right to. It'd been his fault that Cedric Diggory had died. 

At first, he'd been angry at the world for the injustice but then he had begun to slowly realize after Sirius' death that he couldn't blame the world. He only had himself to fault. It was his fault they had died. His fault. His breathing increased and he felt the basilisk wrap it's powerful body around him. It'd be so easy to end things here, it wouldn't be easy to stop a basilisk in the midst of its death dance. Even if this basilisk was a young thing. 

{Ssstupid, ssstupid humansss,} muttered the basilisk when Harry focused on what the magical serpent was hissing. {I am not monssstroussss. I am magnificent. There isss a definite difference!}

Harry almost laughed, but he doubted the basilisk would have appreciated it. A vain basilisk conscious of her self image, at least he believed it was a female. The undertones of her voice had been distinctively feminine. {You are not monssstrousss,} he hissed in agreement. {You are magnificent.} He figure it wouldn't hurt to stoke her ego even more. Serving the ego meant winning her favor if he guessed right. And winning her favor wouldn't be a bad notion. 

He didn't dare open his eyes, yet he felt a difference in the way she was wrapping her body around him. She hadn't exactly stopped, but she wasn't trying to suffocate him either. He'd caught her attention. He was certain that wasn't the only attention he'd caught either. Parseltongue was a rare ability, and he was sure he was leaving the crowd gasping. Lucky for him, dark arts were more revered then shunned against like in his dimension. Being a parselmouth would probably only make him more popular in Slytherin he bemused. 

{You ssspeak!} She exclaimed with surprise. {You ssspeak my tongue! Very few can, only the Massster can. But he isss sssspecial and he underssstandsss. He issss not like the ressst of thossse filthy humansss. He isss like one of usss. But you sssspeak asss well. You recognize that I am not a monssstrocity. You are like him.}

He was being compared to Voldemort. He hated being compared to Voldemort. But if it would help him in this task, he would bear it. It wasn't like he could avoid being compared to the Dark Lord when they had always been connected in some fashion. {I ssspeak, yesss. My name isss Sssebassstian. What isss yoursss, beauty?} 

{Sssebassstian,} she repeated as if testing his name on her tongue, {I like it. It isss a good name. A noble name. It sssuitsss you. How did you guessssss the meaning of my name? It meansss beautiful. Assstrithr, but Massster callsss me Asssta. It isss nice to meet you, Sssebasstian.}

He inclined his head as politely and as respectfully as he could while being surrounded by the lengthy basilisk. {Asss it isss to meet you, Asssta. You are what your name meansss,} he murmured softly. {May I asssk you a favor, Asssta?}

{Asssk away.}

{You know of the tasssk that I mussst do. I cannot fail,} he told her with the confidence that she understood him. Despite her vanity, this basilisk was proving very friendly and conscientious of her surroundings. {Will you help me?}

{You asssk ssso nicely,} she commented. {They do not asssk. They take what isss not theirsss to take. Sssince you asssked for my help, and becaussse your remind of me of my Massster, you may take one of the eggsss. But you mussst come sssometime to meet my Massster, he would like you.} 

Yes, this Voldemort had no reason to hate him in this dimension did he? After all, he had been the one that had not lived--- the one that had died. He mentally shivered when he felt the Asta pull away from him and go toward nest where she guarded the eggs he was suppose to retrieve. It wasn't long at all when he felt her place the egg into his hand. {Take good care of her. Until next time, Sssebassstian.}

It was done. He opened his eyes in time to see Asta slithering away, a gleaming gun metal gray in the dull sunlight of the gorgeous day. As he glanced down at the egg, he noticed that the egg was also the same dark metallic gray. Intriguing. Was this what he suspected it was? A basilisk egg? But Asta was too young to have birthed these eggs. They must have chosen her to protect the eggs, and for her to have given up one of these eggs to him was a huge deal. A basilisk didn't call just anyone master. 

He held it gently in his hand, too stunned to even acknowledge the thunderous applause of the crowd. It was only when he realized that the announcer had declared that he had a perfect score from the judges did he start to move to the sidelines. As he was moving away, he caught Severus' piercing gaze. No doubt he would have to have words with his Potions Master. He wouldn't mind. It would give him time alone with Severus. 

"The last one up is the Durmstrang Champion, Sahar Lestrange, who currently holds the lead position with a perfect score of 50!" 

While the crowd erupted into applause, it was noticeably muted compared to the claps Sahar had gotten from them in the first task. Harry guessed it was because they were too astonished that someone else had the parseltongue ability. According to what he knew in his world, only he and Voldemort had the gift. It made sense why Asta was so taken back that he spoke to her. Why she'd so readily listen to him. 

"Simply amazing," the announcer commented. That caught Harry's attention and he was careful not to look into Asta's eyes even if they were behind an invisible barrier that was suppose to protect them from the basilisk's petrifying glare. What he saw astounded him. Sahar was shifting into an animagus form that was unquestionably that of a sleek serpent. He had never known that anyone had the capability to be an animagus of a cold-blooded animal when it was different from the wizard's own state. 

No wonder everyone was confident that Sahar would win. That was very advanced magic, not even Hermione was even close to transforming into her animal yet. She knew she had claws and sharp eyesight, but that was about it. For Sahar to totally morph into her animal counterpart was impressive, to shift from a warm blood to a cold blood was even more incredible. 

From this form, she was talking to the basilisk in their shared tongue. Harry was a bit too far away to catch more than bare gist of the conversation. But Sahar was commanding that the basilisk hand her over the egg. She wasn't being disrespectful, but she wasn't asking Asta like the basilisk liked. Then again, how was Sahar to know that Asta liked being asked nicely to do things? She certainly couldn't have heard the conversation in the silent bubble. 

Eventually, Sahar managed to force Asta to fetch her one of the eggs. But what Harry noticed immediately when Asta brought back one of the eggs was that it wasn't a gleaming silver. It was white and not a basilisk egg. She received a 47; she had accomplished the task but not received the coveted basilisk egg. But why had he gotten the basilisk egg? It wasn't something to be given lightly. Few basilisk were left in the world, very few. And basilisks didn't reproduce fast nor often. This was a rare gift and only another basilisk could give an egg out since basilisks were fierce protectors. 

But why him? Because he was like Voldemort. He was like her master. 

~

**Author's Note**: I did say to those that asked about parseltongue that it would come eventually, and _it_ has come in a big way. For those of you that guessed, congrats. But my beta did say it was easy to guess (and her sister thought it was easy too) so I made it more difficult--- cheers to you! Those that thought it was the Mirror Erised made a good guess! I never even thought of using that ^_^. So are the tasks getting better? And yes, I know I made up stuff about basilisks but young things/babies do tend to be less dangerous. And Asta is NOT the mother of Harry's to be born basilisk. She's like the older sister. 

Questions: (1) HP/SS? (2) Asta? (3) Harry's basilisk egg--- possible names? 

Thanks to lillinfields, whyshoulditellyou, Amy14, Miss Staples, Spideria, lightyearsaway, shakiya, Mistress Bunny-Licker, JustSA, Faby, HPFanFicLuvr, Delphine Pryde, Baroness Jumping Rain; Sidda, C.M. Aeris Queen of Insanity, Dreamer, unknown, Lady esrinthly, Shirra, Ally, Charley4, Malakai (It's impacting), menecarkawan, Eternal Cosmos, DraconisSenshi (I'm not changing canon too much), ShadowWolf, Setsuri, Alicorn1, keebler-elmo, DaughterofDeath, Fazer, taligator, ccs rox, momma-dar, kathy stggvk, sassw14, Pretty Fox Renamon (LV will show up), chibi, Kateri1, Shinigami061, wanderingwolf, Ankalagon, The Shadow Bandit, Calani, Tempest8, Quickjewel

_Fox890: _Harry would have gotten it around 16 probably without the trying to go back to his home world dilemma. But that's only a 'probable' one. Harry won't be returning to his world anytime soon (I've posted an Interlude about the home world in the file section of my ML). Sirius is the spy, Severus covers his ass. They both work for Dumbledore.

_Zaira-Draco_: There's more HP/Sirius interaction but not as detailed as you'd like. It's a side story, an important one but there are more important ones than that. Your analysis on the snog session are close to my own. As for Sahar's devotion to LV, you'll see the relationship soon. 

_Abraxis_: Harry dropped muggle studies, ancient runes, and care of magical creatures (the class I was referencing). I didn't run too many circles with HP/SS, and as you see I'm setting HP/SS up to be post-7th year. The Sirius dilemma has turned out to be more important that I previously planned. 


	24. Darkness Converged

Title: **Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox**

Author: Yih

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sahar Lestrange.

Beta: The _magnificent_ Serra. 

~

24: Darkness Converged (August 14, 2003, August 22, 2003 to August 23, 2003)

No time was given to even pull Sebastian aside to confront him.  Dumbledore's secret weapon wasn't a secret anymore.  The whole wizarding world would know even in the remote parts about Sebastian's parseltongue ability.  It was a rare gift, and usually only a _true _Slytherin had the gift.  Was it possible that Sebastian was the heir to Voldemort?  Was that why Voldemort had never bothered to acknowledge Bellatrix and Sahar?  

It was possible, but it seemed unlikely that Voldemort would allow his heir to be that close to Dumbledore--- to let Dumbledore sway his successor.  Then again, there was an uncanny resemblance and not just anyone was a parselmouth.  That power rested only in the Slytherin bloodline.  But it didn't occur in every generation.  It skipped around quite a bit.  It was also likely that Sebastian had sprung up from an unknown bastard branch of the family, the bloodline thinning out but all of its vigor encapsulating in him.  

It wasn't unheard of.  Damn the fact he wasn't given a chance to talk to Sebastian beforehand to know if that was one of the reasons for Sebastian's strange habits.  He had to know, since that would change everything.  Considering the nature of their relationship, it was time that the full truth was told to him.  He felt he deserved to know.  If they wanted this to work, they had to be fully honest with each other.  

That unfortunately would have to wait until after this mandatory meeting Voldemort had called up without a single warning after the results of the second task.  Anything could be said at the meeting, and Severus wasn't sure he was prepared to hear what he was going to hear.  He hated being unprepared, and he was entirely not ready.  But if Sebastian was Voldemort's heir, then it made sense why Sebastian showed such intense interest in Sirius Black.  

His hand clenched at his side, thinking of the annoying and irritating git.  If they weren't working to keep the balance, he would have been happy to have seen Sirius dead long ago.  However, Sirius served his purpose and as long as he did, Severus would suffer with his continued existence.  That still hadn't made it any easier to see Sebastian staring so fervently at the miserable mutt.  

The jealousy brewing inside of him was wiped away with the kiss the Sebastian had bestowed to him.  Sebastian wasn't the type to go around kissing random guys that he might like.  He was the kind of guy that kissing meant a great deal, and that was when Severus knew that his fears had been silly.  Intense envy had subsided, but it still irked him how Sebastian kept gazing longingly at Sirius.  He wanted to know the reason, this provided him a motive.  

He'd find out soon, he thought dryly as he held tightly onto his upper arm where the dark mark was imprinted as a stabbing pain overcame him.  Voldemort's way of signaling them was ingenuous and torturous.  It was simply a brilliant way of controlling and manipulating them.  It weakened the Death Eaters; it made it impossible for them to outright oppose him.  No wonder Voldemort placed such trust in Sirius and himself, not knowing that they were betrayers.  It'd be foolhardy, too Gryffindor-like.  Sirius wasn't so unlikely, but himself?  It was a laughable notion.  

No one no matter what could ignore Voldemort's calls.  It was unbearable, and not worth it.  Hard work and despicable acts had been done to acquire the Dark Lord's favor and he wasn't about to give Voldemort any reason to question him.  He had to leave.  He had no choice.  He waited the required time period and then apparated straight to the Riddle Mansion where the wards were taken down a few minutes after the signal within the time slot that allowed for apparation.  If he missed it, there'd be hell to answer for.  

He apparated.  It was jarring but only for a split second.  When he could focus his eyes he wasn't surprised to see only a selected number of Death Eaters.  There was a regular mass meeting of all Death Eaters but only the Inner Circle Death Eaters were invited to the important affairs.  Severus had worked hard to get into the Inner Circle, and it did irk him that it had taken him a few years longer than Sirius Black.  

The curious thing was that he noticed that there were only a few of the most important Death Eaters gathered in the common room.  Lucius Malfoy, his only true friend at Hogwarts and who had been the one that had led him to Voldemort, was kneeling in front of a magnificently cloaked figure--- the Dark Lord.  Sirius Black was to the other side, also kneeling down.  Bellatrix Lestrange stood near Voldemort, but not on equal level.  No she'd never be what she wanted to be, the venomous bitch.  

He was the last to arrive.  Reverently he sank to his knees and pressed his forehead into the marbled ground, it was what Voldemort expected.  "My Lord," he murmured softly and respectfully, "I have arrived."  

For a moment there was complete silence in the room, not that that was unusual.  Voldemort did have an uncanny preference for eerie stillness.  The quietness was disarming and uncomfortable, no doubt that was the reason why he put them through it.  Cunning and manipulative, that was the Dark Lord undeniably not that Dumbledore was that much different.  Both of them were Machiavellian, but perhaps the Headmaster wasn't quite willing to stoop to the degree Voldemort would have if he'd had to.  But he hadn't, so who would know the extent of where he'd fallen?  

"Rise," Voldemort said in a low but powerful voice.  It always amazed Severus the vocal control that the Dark Lord had.  It made him all the more impressive; it was no wonder he had such devoted followers--- he inspired them.  "I find it curious," he remarked with a tone tinged in bemusement, "that none of you found it fit to inform me of Sebastian Biggerstaff's gifts, especially you Severus."  

The only thing unnerving about the Dark Lord's appearance were his blood red eyes that seemed to delve into the very sanctity of the soul.  Those same eyes were now gazing into his dark orbs like they could read what was hidden in his mind.  But Severus wasn't afraid of occlumency.  If he could keep Dumbledore out of his head he was sure he could keep Voldemort out of head, Dark Lord of Europe or not.  It took someone that he had an emotional attachment to that even had a chance of breaking down his barrier and neither of them did.  

"I apologize, my Lord," Severus murmured softly, careful to keep any hint of anything out of his voice.  "I did not realize that Biggerstaff would interest you.  I did not see the potential in him; I am afraid that he is very much a true Slytherin.  He keeps things hidden, I did not know that he was a parselmouth."  

Severus was willing to bet that Dumbledore hadn't even known either, but he really disliked having Voldemort's focus on him.  He was much better at directing the aim of the conversation when the Dark Lord's attention wasn't on him.  It was how he saved Sirius' ass from being discovered for the past several years.  He had no choice but to tell Voldemort more about Sebastian.  The way that the Dark Lord was gazing demandingly at him told him clearly that Voldemort wanted more information about Sebastian.  

No one could deny Voldemort anything that he wanted, not now.  "Even though Biggerstaff is my student and in my House, there is much that I do not know about him.  It is not like we have anything more than a teacher-student relationship," Severus explained in a matter of fact tone.  "If I had known, you know I would inform you, my Lord."

The piercing direct crimson didn't waver and didn't leave.  "I would think it would be imperative to you," Voldemort commented with a distinct dryness, "to enlighten me of anyone that you consider promising.  Lucius has seen it fit to notify me that you have taken particular interest in tutoring the young Sebastian."  

The manner in which the Dark Lord said Sebastian's name made Severus' skin crawl.  There was definite interest that Voldemort had in Sebastian, and while Voldemort was a compelling man--- he was still many decades older than Sebastian.  Was it possible that Voldemort was interested in Sebastian?  A good possibility, the Dark Lord was drawn to power, attracted to it like the wildest addiction.  

Why else would he tolerate Bellatrix Lestrange?  If there was a witch more powerful than Bellatrix, Severus had yet to see them.  She was very dangerous, but the funny thing was that she was entirely loyal to the Dark Lord.  He certainly knew how to wrap them around his finger.  Everyone thought that Bellatrix had Voldemort at her command, but it was the other way around.  He controlled her as surely as he controlled the entirety of Europe.  

"He has shown aptitude at potions," Severus stated cautiously, not really knowing how much his Slytherin friend had told Voldemort.  "I feel that it is only my duty as his Head of House to continue to give him further lessons on what he shows a gift in."  

"It's more than that," Bellatrix added sharply with her eyes ever keen on making sure that everything went her Master's way.  "Lucius has told us that you have been instructing the young wizard in the Dark Arts not to mention the Unforgivables."  

Fuck Bellatrix.  Damn Lucius.  He was going to have to say more than he wanted to say.  He had no doubt that Lucius had been forced to say more than he'd wanted to say too.  Bellatrix may be his beloved wife's sister, but that didn't mean that Bellatrix gave Lucius any leeway when Narcissa wasn't around.  She didn't.  If anything, she was harsher and harder on him.  

"That I have," Severus acknowledged, inclining his head slightly.  "I had no choice in the matter, Dumbledore requested that I give him special lessons.  But I don't think that _he _even knows how powerful Biggerstaff is."

Voldemort seemed to carefully consider his words.  "That still does not explain why you failed to inform me of this Sebastian Biggerstaff.  The fact that he can perform Unforgivables at such a tender age and that he has reached his majority is a matter that would draw my considerable attentions.  You all know I have been searching for many years for the fifth member of my private circle, and if this Sebastian Biggerstaff is all that I've heard of--- he would fit into the mold."  

His throat tightened when he heard those words.  True, Sebastian was a Slytherin but there was something particularly innocent and untouched about him that was revitalizing.  Severus wasn't sure how Sebastian would take that the Dark Lord of Europe wanted to recruit him as a Death Eater.  While Sebastian was best friends with Draco Malfoy, and the Malfoy allegiance was to Voldemort--- he was also friends with the muggleborn Hermione Granger whose loyalties were to the Light.  

"I thought Sahar would be the fifth member," Bellatrix added with intense concern coloring her voice.  "Has she not proven herself?  She has done each task well, and she has received a perfect score each time.  I told you that this Tournament would give her a chance to prove herself to you, and you must agree that she has.  Even if she is not a parselmouth, she is a serpent animagus which is more than rare."  

"Bellatrix," Voldemort said sharply, his eyes moving from Severus' to Bellatrix's dark sapphires, "enough.  I know Sahar has proven herself, but you have forgotten that _she_ will never be part of the Inner Circle."  It was the deliberate cruelty in him that made him pause and let Bellatrix seethe in her miserable desperation.  She knew better than to interrupt him when he was speaking.  

"Sahar is my heir, she is _my _daughter," he declared in a possessive and prideful tone.  "She will not serve me, she will succeed me.  I would have thought you would have wanted that Bella," he murmured in a condescending manner.  "No Salazar will ever be beneath, but you have to admit that having Biggerstaff as one of the Death Eaters will prove only a good thing.  It will strengthen the bloodline to be sure, he must have some Salazar in him to be a parselmouth.  That gift resides only in my bloodline."  

"You want Sahar and Sebastian to be joined?  Do you think he's worthy of Sahar?" Bellatrix questioned with interest sparking up her midnight as black eyes.  Severus wasn't surprised that she was intrigued, power had always attracted her as well.  No wonder Bellatrix and Voldemort suited each other perfectly, they were both power hungry.  There was no question that Voldemort was fond of Bellatrix, but it was obvious Bellatrix was more enamored with the Dark Lord than he was with her.  

"Yes, Asta did give him the egg.  No one unworthy would have been gifted thus." Voldemort confirmed firmly.  "With their combined inheritances, they will be a force to reckon with.  No one will dare threaten Sahar with Sebastian at her side, and I still have yet to discover true immortality.  Even now, my appearance is failing to keep it's youthful form.  I may live many years longer than a normal wizard, but even I cannot live forever.  There must be someone to watch over her when I am gone."  

This was the most clearest indication that Severus had ever heard that the Dark Lord cared about his bastard daughter, Sahar Lestrange.  How far that went, he didn't even dare guess.  To even think about threatening Bellatrix or Sahar was foolhardy.  They were weak points of Voldemort, but the problem was that it would alienate Severus from the Malfoys sponsorship and he needed that.  It didn't help either that Sirius and Sahar were very close. 

At times it made him question Sirius' loyalty.  Then again Sirius would always prove him wrong, and he hated that.  It was imperative that they keep the balance.  Severus didn't really care if Sirius really believed in the Light or not, all he wanted was for things to stay balanced like it was.  Voldemort had his power, but he was not overly corrupted by it yet.  He still had to keep on his toes; he still needed the favor of the wizarding world.  And Dumbledore--- he was kept sequestered at his precious Hogwarts.  

"Imagine what they could do together," Bellatrix whispered in awe.  "When will you approach him, my Lord?  When will you ask him to join?"  

A glimpse of a smile graced Voldemort's lips.  "Soon, very soon."  

"Not too soon," Lucius finally spoke up, surprising all in the room.  It drew Severus' curiosity why Lucius would speak up for Sebastian.  Maybe he had underestimated how much the Malfoys might want to use Sebastian or cared about Sebastian.  After all, Sebastian was a significant piece on the chessboard.  If Voldemort was the king, then Sebastian was a queen.  Not to be sacrificed until there was no other choice.  "He needs to be drawn into the fold carefully.  I know that he is close to Dumbledore, but remember he is a Slytherin.  He is one of us."  

"I know that," Voldemort cut in harshly.  "Do you not think I haven't been keeping an eye on him since the first task?  It is not anyone that can conjure a patronus of that strength without going through majority.  He may have seemed weak when he went down onto his knees, but that was one of the after symptoms of majority.  I experienced it myself.  Sahar's patronus may have dispersed the Dementors but it was not up to the strength of Sebastian's.  

"Considering that she went after both Sebastian and the Beaubaxton Champion, the fact she was able to complete her task was made much simpler.  The Dementors were already weakened, do not think I did not know that, Bella."  He aimed his eyes steadily at hers with no hint of accusation, but the undertone was unmistakable.  "It was easier for her than Sebastian.  If she had gone first, I do not think she would have received a perfect score and you do have to admit that the judges are biased in her favor."

"They are not!" Bellatrix exclaimed, her eyes flashing passionately.  "You know that Sahar would hate it if they weren't fair!  She wants it to be fair, and she did complete her task!  The drawing is fair, Sirius has made certain of it!  There is nothing going on that is making her chances better, it's just luck.  Everyone has luck."  

"It's true," Sirius spoke up for the first time.  "Everything's fair, Sahar made sure of it.  She didn't want to be at an advantage because of who she was.  You should know your own daughter, my Lord.  She is very like you in not liking things the easy way.  She is your daughter."  

"Yes," Voldemort murmured thoughtfully, "she is my daughter.  But all of you know that no one else is to know that she is my daughter.  It is enough that they know I favor her.  There is a time and a place for everything.  Soon I will announce her place as my heir and as my daughter, but not until then.  She has begun to prove herself, but there is still more that she needs to do."  

"She will do it," Bellatrix stated firmly, fully confident in her daughter.  "She will establish that she is a Slytherin undeniably.  That she is truly your daughter."  

"Until then," Voldemort continued as if Bellatrix had said nothing, "we will work on swaying Sebastian Biggerstaff to our side."  His dark red eyes shifted to Lucius' silvery ones.  "I know that your son, Draco is close to Sebastian.  I have no question of your family's loyalty to me, and I have no doubts of Draco's either.  It would be easier to work on gaining Sebastian's trust through someone he is already close to, am I right?"

"You are right, my Lord," Lucius responded, inclining his head subserviently.  "Draco is Sebastian's best friend as Sebastian is my son's best friend.  They are mutually very close.  My wife is also fond of the boy, and I believe that he also likes my wife.  His life has been unfortunate, my Lord, and as an orphan his life has been harsh.  I believe that I can persuade him to our side.  We have shown him only kindness, and he deserves every bit of it.  He is a brilliant young man, and he will serve you well."  

"Yes," Voldemort whispered fiercely, "he will serve me well and then Sahar."  

A violent tingle went down Severus' spine.  It was worse than he'd ever imagine.  What had Dumbledore been thinking when he'd allowed Sebastian to be put into Voldemort's radar view?  If Sebastian hadn't come to the Tournament, he would have escaped Voldemort's line of vision.  There was no way that Lucius nor himself would have told the Dark Lord of Sebastian.  After all, Sebastian was a powerful piece in the power struggle.  Severus knew Lucius wasn't going to give any ground that he'd carefully acquired.  

Then again, Lucius had no option but to give ground now.  It was hard not to tell the Dark Lord everything.  Lucius had indeed told him more than he'd wanted, Severus was sure about that.  He had even told Voldemort more than he'd been willing.  It was difficult, extremely difficult to keep the truth sequestered.  There was something that drew people to the Dark Lord, something that was magnetic about him.  Whatever it was, that was the reason he had conquered Europe, something no one had ever done before.  

The strange thing was Severus got the same feeling about Sebastian that he got from Voldemort.  Same kind of alarm, but with Voldemort it was truly something to fear and with Sebastian it was not as distressing.  But it was there.  They were both powerful.  Whoever got Sebastian very well would unsettle the balance that had been so painstakingly acquired.  The question was--- who would get Sebastian?

~

**Author's Note**: Yes, Harry gets to keep the basilisk!  I know there's good falling action in this chapter.  Most of the mystery about Sahar is revealed.  Some of you will think it doesn't make sense, but it's all a matter of POV.  Remember the worshipping students of Durmstrangs aren't Inner Circle Death Eaters so they wouldn't have _that kind_ of information about Sahar.  Makes sense if you think really hard about it.  Besides, one of my readers predicted everything that's in this chapter.  So I think I did a pretty good job of foreshadowing.  Now all that nonsensical stuff makes sense.  And even better, I've introduced Voldemort in the plot!  Cheers!

Questions: (1) Severus & parseltongue? (2) Voldemort? (3) Sahar? (4) Bellatrix? (5) Inner Circle meeting generality? 

Thanks to mercyangel, one in a murder of crows, Alicorn1 (interesting name), asa-chan, lillinfields, C.M. Aeris Queen of Insanity, Lyrenna (thanks), Sirius's Secret Lover, Azer, Kalih, Labrys, Delphine Pryde, DraconisSenshi, LitttleMiss2, HPFanFicLuvr, summer, RaNdOm Hp FaN, Colibi, kathy stgqvk, Calani, lightyearsaway (she is powerful), Dark-One Shadowphyre (poor Asta), The Goddess Artemis, sassw14 (hmmm you'll see SL/SB), menecarkawan, The angelic vampire (being polite does get you somewhere), rayvern, Pretty Fox Renamon, Night Walker1, Ally, Faby (yup Sev is possessive), Shinigami061, Tempest8, Far Waters, Lishel Fracrium, Dark Artist, Eternal Cosmos (hehe thanks), Lolita, whyshoulditellyou, Setsuri, CatatonicReaction, Kateri1, The Shadow Bandit, Sky, QteCuttlfish, TJ, xx Dodo xx, stayblue, DaughterofDeath, keebler-elmo, Fluffy The Teddy Bear Slayer, Theoriginalflame, alyanna, Spideria, Laurajo, Stormfire_aria, wanderingwolf.  

_unknown_: 4 out of 5 of the judges are Death Eaters.  It makes sense that they'd favor Sahar, and also remember who rules Europe--- Voldemort.  

_Illucia:_ You'll have to see about Sahar & Sirius.  There is a planned Sahar/Harry interaction.  

_Charysa_: I don't think I have to say anything to you.  Your review guessed everything that's basically clarified in this chapter.  I think that this chapter answers your review.  The Marauder's Map, I haven't even thought about it.  

_Queen of Vegetasei:_ The other eggs, eh, not special.  All the tasks are different from JK Rowling.  So 3rd task will not be a maze. 

_Malakai:_ Pragmatic, it's a word that suits Sev well.  Yes, Asta's a very vain basilisk.  I see basilisk as such since they are magnificent and powerful.  

_abraxis:_ Asta may or may not show up again.  More of the focus will be on Harry's baby basilisk.  

_Amber Evans Potter:_ Yes the basilisk will hatch eventually.  Home dimension stuff has been posted as an interlude on the mailing list.  


	25. A Malfoy Christmas

Title: **Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox**

Author: Yih

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sahar Lestrange.

Beta: The _magnificent_ Serra. 

~

25: A Malfoy Christmas (August 28, 2003 to September 1, 2003)

Things had to be explained, so Harry had no choice but to explain it to his friends.  The problem was how much to actually tell them.  He had no idea.  Harry didn't know what to do and Dumbledore had always been his mentor.  The problem was that the Headmaster wasn't readily available at Durmstrang.  However, somehow Dumbledore realized that he needed him and had managed to come to Durmstrang to talk to Harry whenever he was in need.  

Before he'd had his talk with Sirius, he'd definitely needed Dumbledore's advice.  But it was especially after the second task he'd found himself relying more and more on Dumbledore and what help he could offer.  It was such a relief not to be in it all alone.  And as much as he'd wanted to tell Sirius who he really was, and where he really was from--- he saw the logic in Dumbledore's caution.  It wouldn't do any good for Sirius to know the truth considering the danger he was put in every time he had a meeting in Voldemort's presence.  

It was simply too dangerous for Sirius to know the full truth.  It was only because Harry had insisted that Sirius know who he was that Dumbledore had allowed him to tell his godfather that much.  The Headmaster had said it was up to his discretion.  He decided he had to let Sirius know, since he couldn't bear to not have a second chance with his godfather.  Maybe Sirius wasn't the best of men, but he was still the only family that Harry had left.  That counted for something.  

The Sirius dilemma was solved, but there were other concerns that popped up after the second task--- namely that he was a parselmouth.  The ability in itself was severely restricted to the Salazar bloodline descent.  There had really been no known parselmouth that hadn't come from that family.  If he'd shocked the crowd, that was no great surprise--- he'd managed to catch Dumbledore unawares.  After all, it wasn't something that he liked to talk about.  

With his similarity in looks with the Dark Lord, telling Dumbledore when he'd first arrived in this universe that he had acquired some of Voldemort's abilities wouldn't have helped the Headmaster to place his trust in him.  It was unfortunate that his father looked quite a bit like Tom Riddle, and that he took so much after his father.  However, if he hadn't looked like a younger version of his father then there would be the problem of proving parentage.  

In the end, it had all worked out until now.  Until he had to go and speak parseltongue.  It wasn't like he could control it.  When the young basilisk had spoken, he'd been compelled to speak back to Asta in the same tongue that she was speaking to him.  The fact that the only known parselmouth in this world was Voldemort didn't astonish Harry, sadly he seemed cursed whichever dimension he was in to share similarities with a Dark Lord.  

Similarities that he had no option but to explain to his friends, especially Draco and Hermione.  Severus was important too, but he could receive a clarification from Dumbledore.  Something Draco and Hermione could not receive.  Luckily for him, Dumbledore had, following the second task, had whisked him away to discuss the important matters at hand.  

Quite a few things had been decided then.  One, no matter what no one could know he was not from this dimension.  It simply wasn't safe, considering his part in that Voldemort's downfall.  Two, it was better letting the Dark Lord think he was just Sebastian Biggerstaff--- a relative unknown.  Most of the speculation was that he was from a removed bastard bloodline that was indirectly related to Salazar.  It was a plausible theory.  It was a theory that Dumbledore would rather everyone think.  

If everyone thought that way then it was possible for Harry to help the side of Light.  It would make Voldemort interested in Sebastian and that interest could help them worm their way with another spy into the Death Eater fold.  It would give them more security, and Harry was more than willing to do anything to help his mentor, even if it meant taking on the Dark Mark.  While it did bother him, it didn't mean by taking upon that accursed mark he was losing himself.

Look at Sirius, look at Severus.  They were still good people, and honorable men even if they did have Voldemort's brand on them.  He preferred not to take up the mark though and he had made that clear to the Headmaster.  But it did give them something to work with if it came down to that.  Dumbledore had already warned him that his parseltongue ability was going to draw Voldemort's interest, and not joining the Dark Lord would look highly suspicious.

No one in Europe outright showed their opposition, not even Dumbledore anymore.  It was all done covertly and with much stealth.  They had no other option.  Voldemort might like to think he was just, but he was still an absolute dictator.  If there was someone against him, he would crush them.  In a way, Harry thought it was preferable to the way Cornelius Fudge use to screw around, at least Voldemort wasn't an ignoramus.    

Harry sighed and buried his head into the pillows as Draco's alarm started to chime out the Slytherin House song.  Draco and Hermione had taken the news very well, though he could tell they were still dying to ask him more questions.  It wasn't like he'd changed his story at all, and his disappearance at Christmas least year had provided some time for him to fall back on.  Not that what he let them think, let them assume was anywhere close to what he'd actually done.  

He couldn't tell them that.  That was what had been agreed to between Dumbledore and himself.  No one could know.  It was better that way.  Whatever Hermione and Draco assumed, it got them off his back.  He was glad for it.  It was enough having other people around Durmstrang look at him with undisguised awe.  He didn't need that from his best friends.

Sadly any progress made with Ron Weasley had been abruptly cut off with his demonstration of parselmouth.  The stalwart Gryffindor was avoiding him, which was rather irritating since Ron had approach him first.  And as much as Draco and Hermione meant to him, Ron still had been his first real friend ever.  He would have liked to be good friends with this Ron too.  

"Get up, you sleepyhead," Draco shouted cheerfully as he threw a pillow at his best friend.  "You've got to check on that egg of yours and we need to get down to the grand hall to eat breakfast and then we're leaving for the holidays."  

Yes, he was spending Christmas with Draco's family.  The Malfoys had insisted.  It wasn't like he had any place else to go.  Sirius had been called away immediately following the second task on whatever duties that the Dark Lord wanted him to do.  It made Harry's stomach feel slightly sick to think of what Sirius had to do to be Dumbledore's spy.  Even though it was a very mild suggestion for him to do what Sirius did, he didn't know if he ever could handle that kind of spiritual turmoil inside.  

While he was sad to see Sirius go, he still very excited about Christmas with the Malfoys.  Severus was coming with them.  As bad as it seemed, Harry was much more interested in spending alone time with the Potions Master.  It wasn't going to be hard.  Draco was hinting quite hard that he was going to arrange something for them.  Arrange what exactly?  He wanted to know and yet he wanted it to be a surprise at the same time. 

"Bast," Draco snapped as his patience wore out at Sebastian's refusal to budge, "you need to get up now.  If you don't, you know Hermione will be upset if you miss the train.  It is the only way to get back to Hogwarts.  Unless you'd rather to stay here in gloomy Durmstrang."  

Harry's mind wasn't groggy, just absorbed in what he had been thinking.  The mention, however, of Hermione being upset made a sharp entrance into his thoughts.  Merlin, did he hate it when Hermione was displeased.  It was Hermione's displeasure more than Draco's impatience that got him up and out of bed.  While he'd been getting ready, Draco had sat on his bed staring at him with amusement glittering in his eyes.  The Hermione threat worked wonders in getting him to move, it also worked on Draco.

A huge grin appeared on Harry's face at that particular thought, "You know you need to start getting ready too Draco instead of just sitting there.  We know how long it _takes_ you to get ready, and Hermione's just as nagging with you."

If anything, Harry's grin widened as Draco frantically started getting ready.  Touché.  He enjoyed doing that to Draco.  While Draco normally got up earlier than he did, Draco tended to forget that he needed to get up earlier to get ready since he took longer than Harry did.  Draco enjoyed watching him dress up entirely too much, Harry wondered if Draco had really gotten over him.  Then again, Draco wouldn't be in this much of a tizzy if Hermione didn't matter a lot to him.  She did to both of them.  

~

"Remember to take care of your egg!" Hermione exclaimed at him fiercely.  "You need to keep it warm or else it won't ever hatch!  You have no idea how valuable it is.  I don't think there's a price you can place on a basilisk egg!  They're just too rare.  And here's your Christmas present."  She handed a huge brown tome to him.  "I didn't bother wrapping it since I think you'll need it.  This is what I've been referring in giving you advice about taking care of your basilisk egg.  It's the Most Complete Guide to Basilisks."  

Hermione was definitely stronger than she looked, Harry surmised when he felt the heavy pressure of the huge book in his hands.  Must be all the books she was forever toting to the library and back to the commons.  He smiled gratefully at Hermione who was like a sister to him.  It was too like her to give him a book for a present.  She'd done so every year that he had known either one of them without fail on his birthdays and Christmas.  "Thank you.  I'll be sure to read it."  

"And this is for you," Hermione remarked, handing over to Draco a delicately wrapped silver present with forest green trim.  It was obvious she'd taken the time to wrap it in Slytherin colors, Draco's favorite colors.  Harry sighed.  When would Draco act on his feelings when it was clear he liked Hermione too?  It was about time they did something, all this hesitation between them was making Harry anxious.

When Draco attempted to open it, Hermione snatched the present from his hands.  "Don't open it yet!" she cried out, her brown eyes flashing at him avidly.  "You still have a week 'til Christmas!  You can't open it until then!"  

"Then why did he get his earlier?" Draco asked with a teasing pout.  

"Because," Hermione replied exasperatedly, "he needs his gift and you don't!"  

"Well, I think I need it."  

"You don't," Hermione stated firmly, her eyes having that look in them that said there would be no arguing from Draco.  Draco knew it.  He couldn't beat her, not when she was like this.  "Promise me you won't open it until Christmas."  

"Fine," Draco grumbled, holding out his hands, "I won't open it until Christmas."  Hermione smiled, if she got him to say it out loud she knew he'd do it.  Malfoys didn't break their word.  She placed the gift back into his hands.  He glanced down at the very boxlike present and tilted his head as he examined it carefully.  "This can't be a book."  

"It isn't," Hermione agreed with a twinkle in her eyes.  "I know your curiosity will drive you nuts, but remember you can't open it until Christmas."  She turned her eyes to pin Sebastian down with them as well.  "I expect you to hold him to his promise and remind him in case he tries to conveniently forget."  

Harry chuckled while Draco complained in the background.  "Yes, Hermione."

~

Christmas with the Malfoys had been amazing.  There was an endless round of activities, and if anything Harry felt even closer to the Malfoys than he did before.  It didn't hurt that they didn't badger him about being a parselmouth like the Weasleys would have done.  And the fact was, he was glad for it.  While being an unknown parselmouth wasn't as bad as being the Boy Who Lived with it as well, it still frazzled his already worn out nerves.  

Having Draco there with him helped; Draco was doing everything possible to make him forget about the second task.  Some of it was deliciously tempting as Draco had someone managed to arrange for him to pop in on Severus one morning in the showers.  Just thinking about the contours of Severus' lean body got him achingly hard in no time at all.  He didn't know how much longer he could stand the unresolved sexual tension between them.  

Neither of them were getting any release with each other, it was all they could do to quench the smoldering looks they exchanged when they dared to sneak the opportunity.  Opportunities that Draco seemed to be springing on them whenever he could.  Harry still found it unbelievable that Draco's parents hadn't noticed anything yet.  Then again, it would be just like the Malfoys to turn a blind eye to something like this.  Very Slytherin of them to know exactly what was going on and let their guests think that they didn't know.  

Being alone with Severus was hard, but it was tolerable as long as it wasn't for extended periods at a time.  It certainly helped that during the times that Draco had managed to get them alone together they had more important things to talk about than to physically act out their unsatisfied lust.  Like Harry's parseltongue, like Sirius, like the Order.  It was a relief for Harry to discover that while Severus wasn't a spy, he was the one that covered Sirius' spy activities from being discovered by Voldemort.  

It was enough even if Dumbledore didn't think it was enough.  Harry knew Severus was trying to warn him about the danger that helping Dumbledore would entail, but he knew what he was doing was for the good of all.  He was aware of the consequences, and he had bore such burdens on his shoulders for years now.  It was nothing new, not that Severus knew that.  He couldn't avoid his destiny, even if it did mean bringing down the Dark Lord of Europe in any manner that could be arranged.  

"Daydreaming again, Bast?" Draco commented teasingly as he swung his arm lightly over Sebastian's slender shoulders.  "I imagine I know who it is of.  But I would think you'd rather go downstairs and unwrap the gifts you've got downstairs.  Besides you need to greet the rest of the guests that arrived last night.  After all, you're going to be playing polo with them."  

"You mean getting my ass beaten to the ground by your over talented relatives," Harry remarked sharply, but his eyes were shining brightly with excitement.  He'd been looking forward to the arrival of the rest of Draco's family since it meant that there would be enough people to play a full polo match.  It also meant that Sirius would be there.  At least that's what Harry hoped.  

"Language," Draco reprimanded him.  "What would Hermione say?"

Harry chuckled.  "You're the one that she often scolds on language."

Draco scowled.  "You don't need to remind me.  I'm glad she isn't here to badger me."

"You know you miss her."

Draco shrugged his shoulders in a careless manner even though secretively in his heart he did miss Hermione's clever retorts and commentary.  "You've been daydreaming too long, it's addled your brains."  

Whatever response Harry had been about to make was cut off when he saw who was gathered in the elegant family room.  Bellatrix and Sahar Lestrange.  He nodded to them respectfully and greeted them politely.  But the one who really caught his attention was Sirius Black.  He hadn't seen his godfather in weeks, and he didn't look any worse for the wear.  He'd never been so thankful to Severus in all his life, Severus might not be doing as much as Dumbledore wanted but he was doing what he could very well--- keeping Sirius covered.  

"Merry Christmas," Harry chirped out cheerfully.  

"Merry Christmas," came from everyone in the room, but the voice that stood out was Sirius' as those dark orbs stared at him intently as he said the holiday greeting.  

"The youngest goes first?" Draco queried.  Everyone in the room nodded, including Severus who had been the last to arrive.  Draco grinned and handed a delicately wrapped present to Sahar, the youngest person in the room.  "Merry Christmas, 'coz."  

Sahar smiled at him, it had been tradition for her to always open Draco's gift first.  She opened the gift gently at first, but when Draco started teasing her that presents were made to be open--- she ripped open the gift.  Inside she found a plush miniature dragon.  This time it was a dark crimson color.  Every year it was same, another stuffed dragon to add to her collection.  "Thank you," she whispered softly to Draco, kissing him on the cheek.  "But," she added jokingly, "are you ever going to give me something other than stuffed toys?"

"That's blasphemy!" Draco exclaimed, promptly tossing another present to her to open.  This one happened to be from her mother, and it was a richly embroidered cloak warded against most high level curses.  Extremely valuable.  The gift opening continued for Sahar, the last present she opened was from Sirius which she opened last every year.  And like every year, he always got her something unusual but she always ended up loving it.  This year it was a serpent bracelet that would wind around her wrist like a real snake.  

"I love it!" she cried out, running over to Sirius and leaping into his arms.  "Thank you so much!  It's beautiful, truly."  

That wasn't the only gift that had provoke a response like that.  Lucius had given an extravagant sapphire pendent to his wife, which had led to a passionately intense kiss.  What Harry notice was that Draco hadn't opened Hermione's gift.  It was probably in Draco's room, and most likely Draco had opened it up first thing when he'd woken up.  But Harry was curious as to what Hermione had given Draco.  That was the real mystery present.

"I have something for you up in my room, Sebastian," Sirius declared in the midst of cleaning spells that were getting rid of the torn wrappings decorating the marbled floor.  "I'd forgotten about it, but will you follow me up?"  

Only Draco noticed the wariness in Severus' eyes and the narrowing of Sahar's as Sebastian followed Sirius up the stairs to room that Sirius always stayed in.  It wasn't his imagination.  Both Severus and Sahar didn't like the closeness that was developing between Sebastian and Sirius, Draco didn't really know why.  It wasn't like Sirius and Sebastian were interested in each other abnormally, or were they?  

"You didn't need to get me anything," Harry said to say something.  "I didn't get you anything."  He hadn't really had the opportunity to.  He hadn't know until a few days ago that the rest of the extended Malfoy family were coming to the mansion.  

Sirius smiled and shrugged carelessly.  "It's nothing much," Sirius responded.  "Besides, it belongs to you anyway."  He reached into a trunk and withdrew a carefully wrapped package.  "It's the only thing that I could think to give you and I have a lot of Christmases to make up."  

That sounded like the Sirius he knew.  And from the way the present was wrapped, Harry knew it wasn't a last minute gift--- there had been thought placed behind it.  He slowly unraveled the ribbon tied around it and his eyes widened when he saw what it was.  Carefully he schooled his expression since he knew that he shouldn't know what this was.  He was the supposedly deceased Harry Potter that somehow had been sequestered away into safety to Dumbledore.  He wasn't supposed to know what this was.  

"Try it on," Sirius encouraged.  "It's special."  Oh, Harry knew it was special as he slipped the familiar cloak onto his shoulder and grinned when he saw his body disappear.  It was good to have his father's invisibility cloak back.  He'd missed it dearly.  "That was your father's," Sirius explained.  "Dumbledore gave it to me to aid me in my spying, but I don't need it anymore now that Voldemort trusts me."  

"Thank you for giving me this," Harry whispered emotively.  "This means the world to me."  

"I know."

The meaningful look between Sirius and Harry was cut of abruptly when Draco burst into the room followed closely by Sahar.  "I know you two would love to talk about polo strategies, but you two should remember that you're on opposing teams," Draco shouted at them good naturedly, giving Sebastian and Sirius a gaze that said play along.  "But if we want to play before the reported blizzard coming our way hits, we'd best get started now!"  

"It's not as I would be discussing strategy with the opposition," Sirius remarked almost snappishly.  "We Blacks always win."  He shared a grin with Sahar that she reluctantly returned.  "Don't we?"  

"We do."  

~

The game was underway.  It was harsh and fierce.  The Blacks against the _miscellaneous assortment _as Draco fondly called them.  It was Bellatrix, Narcissa, Sahar, and Sirius against Lucius, Draco, Severus, and Sebastian.  Based on skill, there was no doubt that the Blacks would win.  It was like an inborn talent for them.  Lucky for them they received a handicap of ten points, but they were only going to play to fifteen.  Even that wasn't enough.  

After only half an hour of playing, the Blacks already had scored five times while Lucius had managed to get the only goal for them bringing the score 11 to 5, rather pitiful considering they'd started out 10 points ahead.  There was no helping it though.  The Blacks were simply superior in skill.  

Midway through when the game was tied at 14 to 14 Harry was angling off the side of his pony, trying desperately to keep hold of the ball as they approached the every shifting goal.  It was as he was about to fling the ball into the narrowing goal that he was slammed from the side by Sahar's brutal black mare.  Off balance that he was, he found himself tumbling head first into the ground.  

Panic filled his veins as he hit the ground hard, luckily, on his shoulders first.  Instinctively he tucked his head protectively in his arms and tried to roll away from Amphitrite's sharp scissoring hooves.  He breathed a huge sigh of relief when he heard the familiar voice of his godfather tell him not to move.  A grin almost cracked his bruised face when he heard the familiar voice of Severus sneer at Sirius, "Move away Black, can't you see you're only hurting Sebastian more?"  

"I never knew you were a mediwizard, Snape," Sirius snapped in retort.  

Severus narrowed his eyes as he reached into his pockets for some emergency potions he always kept with him and poured some pain-numbing potion down Sebastian's throat.  "I'm a Potions Master which means I know more about potions than a mere mediwizard."  

The undercurrent of a full-blown argument was there.  Harry had to stave it off.  He couldn't have two of the most important men in his life at each other's throat.  Not now, not at his first real Christmas!  "I'm all right," Harry croaked.  "Someone help me up."  

Both Severus and Sirius offered Sebastian their arm, but fortunately Draco had also made it to the scene.  It was with much gratefulness that Harry took Draco's proffered hand.  If it had been anytime before Harry had explained himself to Draco, he wouldn't have been alarmed to show Draco his favor.  But that was the past, and this was now.

He may have been blind, but he wasn't that blind.  The way Sahar was always abruptly cutting him off, always forcing him over the side--- the general rough riding towards him made him suspect that she didn't like the way Sirius was favoring him.  Draco didn't seem to mind, and Draco did seem pretty close to Sirius.  However, there was no doubting Sahar was closer to Sirius.  But still, why such foul play?

"Thanks Draco," he murmured, leaning heavily on his best friend for balance against the wave of dizziness that hit him.  Damn majority.  Why were the after-effects still bothering him after all this time?  Poppy said it was something about him being rather weak after his extensive injuries before, which had most likely delayed his majority and had caused his internal magic to weaken since it'd drawn so heavily on its reserve to sustain him.  

"Don't mention it," Draco remarked.  "Let's go back to my room.  You can't play anyway, and," he whispered softly in Sebastian's ear, "I can show you want Hermione got me.  It's really something." 

As Harry found out when they got to Draco's suite, it really was something.  It was also about time that Draco realized that Hermione liked him.  Hermione had given Draco a clear, blatant sign that she wanted him.  That he was hers.  She'd effectively staked her claim in him by giving his an ornate owl pendant heavily warded to protect him against other females' and males' attentions.  

"But why an owl?" Draco questioned aloud.   

Harry shrugged.  The pendant form usually had to mean something special to the one who gave the warding/claiming pendant.  He'd never thought an owl was special to Hermione, he'd always thought she was more of a cat person.  Indeed, why an owl?

~

**Author's Note**: I managed to incorporate the invisibility cloak and wizarding polo in this chapter.  There's quite a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter.  It may be some falling action, but I think it's an enjoyable chapter, even if I think it's not one of my better chapters.  At least it's _uber uber_ long ^_^ it's only like 20 words shorter than The Second Task and that's the longest chapter in the series.  I know a lot of you were probably thinking that the Third Task was next, but surprise!  Surprise!  It's not!  ;p.  I can't be _that _predictable.  Anyway.  Read.  Review.  Make me smile.  

Questions: (1) Hermione/Draco? (2) Invisibility cloak? (3) polo? (4) Anything else?

Thanks to Satoshi a.k.a. Heero_Yuyz, Ganymade, selua, Jane "Phoenix" S., Faby (Remus will appear), The Shadow Bandit, meinien, Witchy-Althea, menecarkawan, Kathy stgqvk, silverrowan, Nelum, MarsMoonStar, Kateri1, Amber Evans Potter, Asha Dreamweaver (Sahar isn't as strong as Voldemort, Lucius won't overthrow Sahar since she's his niece by marriage), Calani, TJ, Pretty Fox Renamon, ennui2, asa-chan, raeban, ice-baby-bubbles, GY, Eternal Cosmos, C.M. Aeris Queen of Insanity, Shinigami061, OxBeachFlirtxO1 (Draco has to be arrogant, it's a given for a Malfoy), sassw14 (Bellatrix is not controlling Voldemort, reread the story, she's on a leash not him), Carya, DaughterofDeath, Spideria, The Third Child, Tempest8, atalante, Illucia, lillinfields, Eriee, The Goddess Artemis, Delphine Pryde, AtieJen, Ankalagon, chibi, and abraxis.  

_Charysa:_ I've always liked a Voldemort that was wickedly brilliant that it chills you.  Think like Hannibal Lector would be the best example.  And you are right about Sahar being headstrong.  Bellatrix is a very strong witch; however, she still doesn't compare to Voldemort or Dumbledore.  I'd say she's about at Lucius' and Severus' level, which is nothing to sneeze about.  SL- Sahar Lestrange.  

_Ennui2:_ I think I write Bellatrix well.  Sahar is spoiled to a point, but I think the expectations everyone has of her is a heavy burden.  It's explained in the story that "Sebastian's" parents died when he was young, and Dumbledore and Harry let everyone think it was in the "Americas."  

_Dark Artist:_ Voldemort is brilliant, at least in my story he has to be.  Brilliant but not in a "nice, good" way.  Well, I think most people speculate, but no one's about to say anything for fear Voldemort might be offended.  He will crush you and destroy you.  

_Malakai:_ Severus knows a lot since he's been around Voldemort a lot.  No 15 year Voldemort hiatus.  Well, he does have an heir.  Sahar's spoiled, but she's also burdened.  You can be both at once.  


	26. Animagus, Jealousy, Signy

Title: **Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox**

Author: Yih

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sahar Lestrange.

Beta: The _magnificent_ Serra. 

~

26: Animagus, Jealousy, and Signy (September 4, 2003 to September 6, 2003)

He had known; he had gotten the feeling that Sahar didn't like him.  He was absolutely certain after that polo incident that she didn't.  He didn't particularly know the exact reason, though he figured it had something to do with Sirius.  But still it wasn't like Sirius was paying that much attention to him.  His godfather spent a great majority of his time with Sahar.  It was almost uncanny how often those two were together.  

Harry just wished that Sahar would just flat out tell him what was bothering her before things got any worse between them during the holidays.  It wasn't like he was going to go away, and she wasn't leaving until past the New Year.  If things got any tenser, he didn't think that the immense Malfoy mansion could contain it.  He got his wish after all on New Year's Eve.  

If he thought Hermione was an assertive woman, Sahar was in a class of her own.  She marched directly up to him, grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him with her into an empty bedroom.  If he wasn't confident in his own magical abilities, he was sure he'd be trembling in fear.  Sahar was not someone anyone wanted to mess with, not if they were sane.  And having her wand pointed at his face wasn't helping matters any either.  

"We need to talk," Sahar stated bluntly, not giving him much of an option considering that he was pinned to the wall.  "I'm not going to tell you this again," she began with a determined voice.  "Stay away from Sirius," she warned him, her shockingly blue eyes piercing into his.  "Stay away from him!"  

"Why?" Harry asked calmly. 

Sahar's beautiful eyes narrowed into dangerous slits.  "He's mine," she hissed.  "I know that he likes men too, but he's not available.  Do you understand me?  He's taken by me, and I don't let others take what's mine!"  

Possessive, much?  Harry nearly chuckled, but he felt that she wouldn't appreciate it much if he did.  So Sahar didn't hate him for being a parselmouth or being the talk of Durmstrang; she despised him because she thought he was competition for Sirius' affections!  While it was true that he was, it wasn't in the manner that she was suggesting.  He and Sirius were family, and nothing else!  

"I understand," he responded evenly.  "But I don't like Sirius like that, I never have.  We're just friends, and that's all that we'll ever be."  

"Don't lie to me!" Sahar cried out.  "I've seen the way that you've looked at him!  You look at him as if you're trying to memorize him, and he looks at you in the same manner!  I'm not blind!  I've seen the way you two have looked at each other."  

This was a problem.  Sirius had admitted to staring at him since he looked quite a bit like his father, and Harry couldn't help but gaze longingly at his godfather.  How to explain this away?  "He is an attractive man," Harry confessed, feeling the triumphant though volatile gaze of Sahar upon him.  "But he resembles someone I use to know, that's all.  Besides, Draco has only told me amazing things about his cousin and well I wanted to get to know him better.

"Rest assure," he reassured, "I have no interest in him.  My affections lie elsewhere," he murmured softly, his green eyes glowing warmly as he thought about Severus.  Especially thinking of the tender care that Severus had shown him when he'd been on required bed rest.  "The only one I have eyes for is Severus Snape."  

He heard her sharply in taken breath, and he was amused when he saw her do a double take on him.  She couldn't believe it.  Why not?  Sirius and Severus were approximately the same age, as were he and Sahar.  "Severus Snape?" Sahar queried with a disbelieving tone.  "The Hogwarts Potions Master?"  

He nodded.  "Yes."  

She snorted and then laughed.  "It makes sense," she remarked.  At Sebastian's puzzled look, the grin on her lips only widened.  "He favors you," she commented.  "And the way he looks at you," she shuddered longingly, "is how I wish Sirius would look at me."  

"How does he look at me?" Harry inquired with a needy curiosity.  

"He looks at you like he could devour as if you were the most delectable thing on this Earth," she told him serenely.  She paused and sighed, then dropped her wand hand down and backed away from him.  "I apologize," she said stiffly.  "My mum does say I tend to jump into assumptions impulsively.  I just--- Sirius is very important to me, he's my lifeline."  

Harry nodded.  He understood.  "I'm glad that I don't have you for an enemy any longer."  

"I wouldn't count on that," she retorted.  "When we're back at Durmstrang, you're still going to be my rival.  Even though we've cleared this up, I'm not letting down my guard.  I'll be watching you, Sebastian Biggerstaff.  There are not many that are parseltongues.  Very few, precious few."  

Didn't he know that?  He knew that all too well.  

~

The rest of the holiday flew by.  Before Harry and Draco realized, they were once again abroad the Hogwarts Express speeding off to Durmstrang.  While Harry was disappointed in not being able to spend more time with Severus alone like he had in the moments they stole at the Malfoy residence, he was eager to see the Hermione and Draco confrontation.  It was going to be well worth the wait of having to see them hesitantly flirt back and forth to each other for the past year.  

Good old 'Mione still had that streak in her that made her a Gryffindor in his world.  It was past time for something to occur between them.  It did somewhat surprise Harry that it was Hermione that made the first move.  Secretly, he'd always wished that Draco would but Hermione's declaration was icing on the cake.  The way she'd done it was completely original, and he knew quite well that Draco appreciated the creativity.  Boring a Malfoy was not a way to seduce them, you had to keep them intrigued.  

Hermione had definitely done that, Harry reflected with a smile if Draco's frantic peering around for their Ravenclaw friend was any indication.  It was clever for her to be late; it made Draco wait for him, and that only made his impatience rise up even more.  She was normally early.  Anxious Draco was amusing, Harry decided, very amusing.  

"Where is she?" Draco growled.  "She's never late."  

Stating the obvious was a definite indication that Draco was losing what little patience he was gifted with.  "You know muggle transportation is unreliable," Harry stated soothingly.  "Traffic's a bugger."  

"Then how come," Draco gritted out, "she always managed to be early before?"  

"Bad accident?" Harry suggested.  

"You're not helping Bast!" Draco cried out, his silvery eyes burning with concern and apprehension.  "What if she was in the accident?"  

Crap.  Harry hadn't even thought of that.  Maybe that was why Hermione was late.  It was not like her to be late, and the only thing that would prevent her from coming here would be some devastating circumstance.  Now he was worried, and he wasn't the only one.  Draco had started pacing up and down the length of the platform minutes ago.  Harry joined him.  At least it gave them something to do.  

Deep fear struck them hard when they heard the last warning whistle resound through Platform 9 ¾.  It was then that Harry noticed a tawny brown owl came barreling at them at an extraordinary speed.  Harry's first thought was Hermione must have gotten an owl.  His second thought was the owl was flying much too fast to be able to stop properly.  His third thought was relief that the owl was angling for Draco and not for him.  

"ARGH!" Draco cried out when the owl hit him full forced in the chest, the sharp claws digging deeply into his robes enough to scrape his skin.  "Infuriating creature!" he snapped.   He'd been about to push the animal off of him, but when the owl lifted one of its claws where it was holding a piece of parchment he forgot his intentions.  Instead, he grabbed the parchment and tore it open eagerly.  It had to be from Hermione.  

Yes, it was from her.  He knew her legible slightly loop-y scrawl anywhere.  But the message written in it was not satisfactory.  All it said was: _Do you miss me?  _Of course!  He hadn't seen her in weeks!  And even more importantly, with a Christmas present like the one she'd given him--- he had to know if she was serious.  Maybe she was just joking; after all, she hadn't responded to any of his owls to her.  

It looked like she was ignoring him, especially if this owl was any indication.  She had no excuses about not having an owl to respond to him!  Besides, Sebastian had made it quite clear that Artemis was free for her to use at any point since he rarely used her.  No excuses!  "Of course, I miss you!" Draco ranted to the poor owl that Sebastian had reached over to rescue from his furious best friend.  "What kind of question is that?!"

The curious thing when Draco started screaming this was that the owl that Harry was holding in his arms seemed to smile, that was if an owl could smile.  Impatiently the owl wiggled out of his hands and coasted down awkwardly to the ground.  Harry watched with fascination as the owl shook her head and seemed to be intensely concentrating on something when before his eyes he noticed her slowly begin to change.  

"Draco," Harry murmured hoarsely, "it's a valid question.  She's asking, and you've answered."  

"What the bloody hell are you talking about?" Draco retorted sharply.  He was too focused on getting his wand to write a long ranting message on the back of the parchment Hermione had sent him to pay attention to the strange actions of her messenger owl.  "I'm busy, Bast---"

He pursed his lips together tightly when he saw what Sebastian was seeing.  Before them, the owl was shifting into a person.  With agonizing concentration, they saw the tawny owl change enough to resemble the tawny brown curls of Hermione's ever wild hair.  So that was why Hermione was late!  They had no idea that she was this far in her animagus training!  

"All abroad the Hogwarts Express!" cried out the conductor.  

Luckily by this time, Hermione had finished altering back into her human form.  Draco and Sebastian grabbed her by the arm and pulled her with them into the train that was getting ready to depart at any minute.  Once they were safely in a private car, Draco turned his fiercely intense eyes to pin her to the cushion she was sitting on, "Do you know how worried about you I was?"

"I didn't know," Hermione responded apologetically, looking toward Sebastian for any help but seeing none in his eyes.  He'd been worried too.  "I'm sorry, Draco--- Bast."

"You'd better be!" Draco shouted.  "Don't ever do that again!"  

Hermione cringed and her head was bent down as she couldn't take the intensity that was coursing through Draco's eyes.  Harry decided that he would have to be the one to be the mediator to them.  While he knew Draco was a rather forceful person, he could go a tad overboard at times.  Someone needed to remind him that not everything could go his way all the time.  Hermione hadn't done anything wrong; they, as good friends, had just been overly concerned.  

"We were just worried about you, that's all," Harry said calmly, trying to break the tension.  "You have to admit, Hermione, you're not usually late."  He tried to smile reassuringly, not wanting Hermione to tear up as she was beginning to do.  He knew she hated upsetting them.  "Why didn't you tell us that you'd progressed that far as an animagus?" he asked, shifting the direction of the focus.  "You were bloody amazing!"  

She blushed.  Typical of Hermione not to take a compliment that well.  Dear Hermione.  "I actually haven't been doing that well," Hermione confessed, her eyes lowering.  "I've been behind, but I made a breakthrough during the Christmas holidays.  Professor McGonagall was concerned about my lack of progress, so she stayed with me during the holidays to figure out why I couldn't make a complete transformation.  

"We finally figured out why," Hermione continued with a smile beginning to blossom on her exuberant face.  "It was because my animagus form was avian instead of mammalian.  Professor McGonagall was quite impressed, it's normally very difficult for a wizard or witch to be an animagus of a non-mammalian.  It was that difficulty that was hindering me, but once I got over that obstacle I can now transform whenever I want.  I'm not as fast as Professor McGonagall, though she says my speed should improve with more practice."  

"You're lucky that nothing horrible happened to you," Draco whispered fiercely.  "Transforming into another kind of animal is extremely rare, don't you know that?  The only reason why Sahar---" he abruptly stopped what he was saying and pursed his lips together in a flat line.   "When Sahar first attempted to fully transform into her animagus form, she nearly died.  The difference was too great."  

"But her form is that of a cold-blooded creature," Hermione argued logically.  "Of course it'd be even more dangerous for her than it would be for me.  She actually is changing the way her body should function!  I was just changing into a more energized warm blood, since birds have a higher metabolism rate."  

"It's still dangerous!" Draco exclaimed, his eyes burning into hers.  "And she worked at least a year before she even attempted to transform.  You've been studying with McGonagall for only 4 months!"  

"When though?" Hermione countered.  

"What?"

"When did Sahar attempt to become an animagus?" Hermione spelled out the question for him with obvious impatience.  

Draco paused, not really wanting to answer her since it would lower his argument.  "Two years ago."  

"See!" Hermione retorted when her point was proven.  "That's why it took her a year!  The younger the witch is, the harder it is!  Less magical power, at least that's the principle of the matter."  

"But still---" Draco began but stopped when Hermione planted a chaste kiss on his cheek.  

"I'm touched you were worried about me.  Both of you," she murmured softly.  "But you know I always take good care of myself.  I take care of both of you as well!  Who else is going to make sure that you're not going to have to fail your NEWTs?"  

~

They were at it again.  Harry was amused at how much more eager Draco and Hermione were to study with each other now that they were officially going out.  He wondered how much studying they actually did in their ancient runes and arithmancy study sessions.  It was the only studying they did that he wasn't present at.  He rather hoped that they didn't work as they did when the three of them were together for the NEWTs review for the five core classes.  

That would be plain boring, yet he could somehow see them doing that.  A good snog would do them so much good.  Their heated looks between them were enough to make him comfortable.  It reminded him of the passionate embrace they'd shared.  Even though he'd been forcing Severus, it hadn't been anything that Severus hadn't wanted to do.  If anything it was what Severus deeply desired.  

Snogging was a nice thought, he reflected inwardly while he groaned outwardly.  Thinking of snogging before meeting up with Severus was not a good thing, it made him hard instantly.  Damn that sexy Slytherin.  His breath hitched as he remembered the feel of those velvety lips on his.  Bloody hell, how were they going to keep their hands away from each other until he graduate?  How was he going to survive this self imposed torture?  

"I know what you're thinking," Severus whispered throatily into his ear as he leaned up close enough to caress Sebastian with his breath but not touch him.  "But you know we have to wait.  It's better this way.  You'll have to stay after graduation anyway to prepare for your potions mastery.  There's no way you can prepare for it while you're preparing for the MEDs."  

There was a trace of bitterness in Severus' voice that Harry detected, but it was slight.  Harry knew that Severus was disappointed that medimagic took a precedent for Harry than potions, it was slightly more important to him.  It was just that the vein of his talent was more seen in that direction than in potions.  There was no doubt he was going to be a potions master, but he wasn't going to surpass Severus.  In medimagic, Poppy had already told him there was no doubt in her mind that he was her first pupil that was going to exceed her.  

Harry jumped away from Severus when the electric current that was flowing between them became too much for him to handle.  "I brought the egg and book," he remarked.  "It's been shaking and trembling a bit, the book says that that's a sign that the egg should be hatching soon."  

"I've never seen one of them hatch before, but I've heard about the circumstances," Severus responded with visible interest.  "That's definitely a positive sign.  Another good indication is if the shell has turned from the dark gray metallic color into a midnight black."  

"It has," Harry replied.  

"When?" Severus asked sharply.  

"Yesterday."

Severus turned to him and it reminded Harry so much of the way the other Severus used to look at him that he almost flinched.  "Within twenty-four hours of the egg changing colors is when the basilisk is supposed to hatch.  I'm sure you realize that if it turned yesterday, the egg will be hatching at any moment!"  

Yes, Severus was certainly acting like the other Severus.  Mentally, the more rational side of him chided himself.  Of course Severus was acting like Severus, he was Severus!  He just didn't hate Harry because Harry was a Potter.  It didn't hurt that he was able to actually make potions correctly when a certain Slytherin who was his best friend wasn't trying to mess him up!  But mostly it was because he wasn't Harry Potter, he was Sebastian Biggerstaff.  

Harry had been thinking that it was going to be close, which was why he'd urgently owled Severus asking to meet him someplace.  With fingers that were none too steady, he withdrew the potent egg from an inner pocket inside his cloak and gently held it cupped between his hands.  "I did realize that," Harry.  "I---"

Whatever he'd about to be saying was cut off abruptly as the egg in his hands started to crack open violently.  The hard outer shell shattered into a million tiny pieces as a miniature basilisk surfaced from the moist enclosure.  Normally nothing could take Harry's concentration off Severus, not when Severus was his heart's desire but this--- this baby basilisk managed that with utter ease.  

{Massster?  I am Sssigny.  Sssigny,} she hissed as her deep forest green eyes met the lustrous emeralds that were Harry's.  {You are my Massster.  You are mine.}

{I am Sssebastian,} Harry hissed back.  {What doesss Sssigny mean?}

{New victory,} she responded, her intense eyes never leaving his as she curled up into a ball in his palm.  {Yoursss meansss venerable, I will ressspect you.  But you will honor me.}  

Harry chuckled.  Signy reminded him too much of Asta.  Those two had to be siblings.  

"Don't stare too long at the basilisk," Severus warned.  "Even if it's young, it can still petrify you if you stare into its eyes long enough!"  

{Ssstupid human,} Signy sneered.  {I cannot harm my Massster.  I can harm you though if Massster wissshesss that.  I cannot do much now, but later--- later I will.}

{You will not touch Ssseverusss,} Harry reprimanded steadfastly.  {He isss important to me.}

{I will not touch that man then,} Signy replied reluctantly under Harry's persistent gaze.  {Massster, tell me more of the world.  I want to know more than what Asssta has told me when I was still imprisoned in my womb.  Tell me, Massster.}

{Call me Sssebassstian,} Harry insisted.  

{But you are Massster.}

"Sebastian," Severus called urgently, worry reflecting in his tone, "stop looking into its eyes!"  

{I wisssh for you to call me Sssebasstian.}

{If that isss what you wisssh}.

"Sebastian---"

"It's all right," Harry murmured serenely.  "Signy, that's her name, has told me that she will never harm me.  That she cannot harm me.  That's an interesting aspect."  No wonder Tom Riddle was unafraid of the legendary basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, not if he was that basilisk's master.  Was it possible that a basilisk could control it's death glare?  Very possible.  "And she has promised not to harm you." 

{I promissse only becaussse you wisssh it.}

{Thank you.}

{You are welcome, Ssssebassstian.}

Watching Sebastian speak parseltongue to his basilisk, Severus was confronted with a very deep fear.  That the Dark Lord would want Sebastian for his very own.  It was true that Voldemort was extremely fond of Bellatrix, but that was partly because she was possibly the most powerful witch in the wizarding world.  If there was anything he knew the Dark Lord was drawn to--- it was power, and Sebastian had power.  

He hoped and prayed he was wrong.  Because Sebastian was _his_ soul's desire.  

~

**Recommendation** (only if you have time): I'd go to fictionpress.net/~yih and read my original stories. They're long novels that are already complete and I think they're better than my HP stories, of course they aren't slash though.  Anyway here's a brief excerpt from_ "Endless Love":  _

She didn't know what she expected to see. Maybe a change, but that was too much to expect out of Yu Min. And things still hadn't changed. Yu Min still sat on the same wall outside of her apartment complex that they had sat on throughout their schooldays even into their college days. It brought a slight smile to her face for a brief second that he had come to her. But then the smile faded and she clenched her hand. There were things that she needed to say to him, so she walked to the wall and climbed onto the wall with no help from him.  
  
"She's leaving tomorrow," she said softly. He shrugged. "I know you like her." He turned his face away from her. "You should go after her if you really like her. You know I like you, I don't need to tell you that," she whispered painfully, drawing his face back to look at her. "But I want you to be happy because you're my best friend. And you're happy with her, so you should go after her." Their eyes met. "You should go."  
  
From _"Secret: A Tale of Love":_

"I like you more than as a friend!"  
  
"I don't see you as anything more than as a friend."  
  
She bit her lip as she recalled that painful memory. It'd been over four years since she had made that confession to him, but she still hadn't forgotten his words or her own words. If anything, as the time had passed, the memory had only grown more keen and more vivid in her mind. She wished it would just fade as most memories did, but this one didn't and she knew why it didn't. No matter how hard she tried, that lingering feeling hit her every time she saw him as it did now.

**Author's Note**: Any objections to Sahar/Sirius will be ignored.  I've been foreshadowing it without making it _that_ obvious.  A few reviewers have already hindered a guess and congratulations you're right.  Please be aware that I write chapters weeks in advance as you'll see from the date of this one, I wrote this 20 days ago.  Writing in advance for MOP keeps my ideas original since you're not influencing me, only I'm influencing what I'm writing.  As for objections to Her/D, I'm not a diehard Her/D shipper (I've never ever read any Her/D stories) it just happens that they work in my story.  It's a side story, but relevant all the same.  Updates on MOP may gradually slow to a bimonthly basis, i.e. updating every other week.  WAD has already started on that pattern.  I really have no downtime in college.  In my free time I write, so whenever I'm not writing I'm basically studying.  At the most, I think I write a chapter a week which doesn't add up to the 2 chapters a week I've been releasing.  I'm using up my "storage writing" so yeah when it's used it, things will be slowing down a lot in releasing.  Never fear.  MOP is still the most important story on the agenda.  At least right now.  Keep reviewing, it makes me happy not to see an email about homework ^_^.  

Questions: (1) Hermione/Draco? (2) Hermione's animagus form?  (3) Sahar and Harry scene? (4) Sahar/Sirius?  (5) Signy?  

Thanks to Katmint – formerly Moonlight, Artemis Luna Diana, light-hearted69, xx Dodo xx, mothermindgames, lillinfields, Misha, Colibi, IncubusSuccubus, Amiria, ShaeLynn, Faby, selua, The Third Child (you're the first one to feel sorry for Sahar, but that's not a bad sentiment), Amber Evans Potter, loverwren, esrinthly, Draconissenshi, A.M. Winters, rayvern, setsuri, Nelum, Cassa-Andra (wow, I can't believe you reread it), Delphine Pryde, Heston, Eternal cosmos, Malakai, Tempest8 (you don't have to like her to find her fascinating, I find Bellatrix intriguing but I don't like her), DaughterofDeath, Calani, Illucia (yeah, the story's getting more dialogue when I do more detailed scenes that don't involve action action), menecarkawan, meinien, raeban, wanderingwolf, The Shadow Bandit, Shinigami061, asa-chan, ace, abraxis (compassion is good to feel from Sahar to a certain extent), and annon.  

Charysa: It's not like the Dark Mark has the stigma that it has in Harry's world.  Death Eaters hold position of powers and their status as DE's are quite well known.  There's nothing bad about being a DE, at least not to the general public.  It's not like DE's have to kill or murder or anything to hold power, they already have it.  They need public support to keep it, and it's easier to have public support than to have to force them.  Lull them.  As for Draco, he doesn't have to be on his toes as much as he is in the home world for reasons I can't think of since my brain is dead.  Reread the chapter about polo.  I discuss the "wizarding" version of polo around Chapter 15.  LV is about 70ish or 80ish.  Not old, but even amongst wizards… it's better to have your heir in your younger years.  Who wants to have an heir when you're 120?

Dark Artist: You're partially right.  That's all I'll say.  Chapter 25 was a down-spiraling chapter.  It has to be after the plateau I hit in Chapter 23 and somewhat sustained in Chapter 24.  You've gotta go down to go back up.  

Ennui2: Sirius is not Sahar's godfather.  Sahar really doesn't have a temper tantrum.  You think that Voldemort would allow that?  She's possessive and intense, but she's not a brat.  She's if anything, too intelligent to be like that.  Voldemort might favor his daughter, but I would think having Voldemort as a father would be shitty scary.  It's not like Voldemort is going to announce to the wizarding world he has muggle blood.  


	27. The Third Task

Title: **Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox**

Author: Yih

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sahar Lestrange.

Beta: The _magnificent_ Serra. 

~

27: The Third Task (September 13, 2003 to September 16, 2003, September 19, 2003 to September 20, 2003)

Voldemort had arrived.  Whispers had gone around all of Durmstrang for weeks before his inevitable arrival.  No secrets were made of the third task.  It was well known that it involved dueling.  But against who?  Not Voldemort, not him?  Dumbledore had also arrived.  Rumors had spread of his coming much like that of Voldemort's.  Was it possible that they were being asked to duel against the two most powerful wizards of their time?  

It was chilling thought, especially to Harry.  He couldn't go against Voldemort.  He couldn't.  If Priori Incantatum happened, as it invariably would if he went against Voldemort, even more questions would be raised.  Even more murmurs about him and Voldemort being similar would arise.  It was already nearly unbearable the comparisons that were running amok around the school.  It was enough to make him grit his teeth together.  

For fuck's sake, he was NOT Voldemort.  He was NOT a Dark Lord.  

The only one in the Durmstrang crowd he knew that wasn't speculating and whispering about him was Sahar Lestrange.  If anything, once they'd gotten the whole Sirius Black issue cleared up she was rather nice to him.  She greeted him whenever she passed and whenever partners were required in any classes that they shared she offered to be his.  It left Hermione and Draco out of a bind since they wanted to partner with each other.  Overall the situation was working out quite well.  

It wasn't as bad at Durmstrang as he thought.  The History of Dark Arts was a good deal more interesting than the class Professor Binns taught.  Other classes like Maguistics (a class on how to predict by wand flicking, wrist movement, body demeanor, facial language which spell a wizard will cast), Cursology (a class on how to create curses), and Dark Magic (a class on the theory of dark magic, how a different level of thinking was required to perform dark spells, including general application and usage) proved fascinating.  

In their Maguistics class, they always needed partners to try and put theory into practice.  As was usual, when Professor Nott called for partners Hermione and Draco immediately partnered up and Harry was left grateful when Sahar moved over to the empty seat next to him.  The more he worked with her, the more he realized that the awesome rumors going around Durmstrang really were accurate about her.  

She was an amazing witch.  He didn't know if she was any better than Hermione, but she definitely was as smart of a witch as Hermione.  Her forte was different since Durmstrang classes were distinctively different.  Really, she knew so much on magical theory it was like she was a walking encyclopedia like Hermione.  He really thought that Sahar and Hermione would be great friends, but for the fact that Hermione was muggleborn and Durmstrang students had a strong prejudice against them.  

"Do you want to go first or shall I?" she asked, her wand already withdrawn and ready.  

"You can go first," he offered amicably.  "You're ready after all."  

She smiled and nodded, pointing her wand at him she got herself in a proper spell-casting position.  Slowly she began to move her wrist and flick her wand in such a way that gave Sebastian enough time to truly judge what spell she could be casting to counter it with the counter spell.  His eyes paid attention to every detail and frantically he searched his mind with what these movements reminded him of.  

"_Wingardium leviosa!" _she cried out, her wand movement swift and sure.  __

His counter curse came a second too late and he found himself hovering a few feet in the air before she gently set him down.  His impediment counter spell had been a bit too slow to stop her levitation spell.  Instead it had ended up stopping Ron in the middle of trying to cast the Jelly Leg Jinx on Susan.  "Nice try," Sahar commented.  "You guessed right."

"Still too slow though," he muttered.  

"You're getting better."

"Not as good as those two," he remarked, tilting his head over to where Draco and Hermione were flinging and countering every spell thrown at each other.  It was simply incredible how they were able to read each other's mind.  Not only was Maguistics important for predicting an opponent's next move, but it also could be highly vital to a coordinated magical effort.  Cooperation and coordination.  

"It's because you don't know me that well.  I'm sure you could predict what they're doing."  

Harry shrugged.  He didn't know that for certain.  Draco and Hermione spent a lot of time together whenever he was busy with his medimagic and dark arts studies.  It kept him away, and during those times they did spend an awful lot of time together.  It was no wonder that they knew each other so well.  He would too if he had the opportunity.  Maguistics was definitely a useful class to have, and he wondered why they didn't teach it at Hogwarts.  Having wizards work together would be an invaluable skill, especially to Aurors.  

Hogwarts certainly turned out more than its fair share of Aurors.  It was rather remarkable they didn't have a class that would be so instrumental.  He blinked and refocused his attention so that his spell wasn't too easy for Sahar to predict.  She had too easy of a time blocking his spells.  It was like she could read his mind.  Then again, she had been taking the class longer than him.  She should be better.  

"_Expelliarmus!_"

He almost had her.  She put up a shield specific spell that blocked the disarming spell.  It was impressive how she was able to guess what he was going to do.  While there were some general shield spells that would work on minor hexes, generally a wizard needed to know the specific curse being cast to effectively protect himself against them.  Another reason why of all the new material he was being introduced to, he found Maguistics the most practical.  Why hadn't he been taught this back home?  

Occlumency had it's uses but this was so much more important.  At least, he thought so.  Occlumency was much harder to use since one had to actually dig deeply into another person's mind, but Maguistics used other external forces as a predicting factor.  Expression, movement, intuition.  Stuff that Harry had loads of, had to.  If he didn't trust his gut, he would have been dead by now.  Maguistics was more of his cup of tea.  

~

{Where have you been?} Signy hissed with much impatience, not liking the fact that her Sebastian had once again left her napping underneath the warm sun.  While it had been a comfortable rest, she'd much rather go wherever he went than to laze around.  He might be considerate, but the principle of the matter was that she went anywhere he went unless she didn't want to go!  {You've been gone a long time.}

{I'm sssorry,} he responded with the proper amount of apology saturated in his voice.  He kept the smile that was threatening to appear on his face inside.  He knew she wouldn't appreciate it.  But Signy was such a vainglorious basilisk.  Domineering as well.  But her intentions for him were pure and good willed.  She wanted the best for him.  It was like she was child and mother and sister wrapped into one sleek package.  {Did you have a nice nap?}

{Nice enough,} she replied.  {What have you been doing all day?}

{Classssssessssss,} he answered, lowering his arm so that she might wrap herself around his wrist and eventually slither up around his neck.  It was her preferred perch.  {I know you think they are boring, that'sss why I decided to let you sssleep.}

{Don't presume,} she chided him.  Sometimes he wondered how she knew so much about the world already.  Of course when he'd asked her about it, she had simply said that Asta had conveyed a lot of the world to her when she was still in the fetal stage.  {You need to asssk me.}  

{Yesss, Sssigny.}  As he thought, whenever he patronized her teasingly like that it always seemed to please her.  Even though he might be her 'Master' she liked getting the best of him.  It was nice though, to have someone that was loyal only to him.  He knew that for a fact.  She absolutely refused to be carried by anyone else and it was hard to get her to back down when she felt he was being threatened. 

Ron had to learn that the hard way.  He thought he'd made progress with Ron earlier, but the parseltongue incident had erased all the improvement between them that had been made.  The close-minded Ron was back to thinking he was the next Dark Lord in the making and treated him as such.  After Signy had nearly bitten him, he was a bit more cautious of what he said around Sebastian.  And Harry had only just managed to stop Signy from fatally poisoning Ron.  

She might be young, but her venom was still lethal.  It would just take longer to kill Ron, more painful actually.  The swifter the kill, the less painful it was.  Thank goodness he'd managed to stop her in time.  Even if this Ron was a gigantic git, he still didn't deserve to die from a basilisk's bite.  And he would die, since he didn't doubt that Signy would find a way to kill him if she was really determined.  Stubborn little thing that she was.  

Absentmindedly he stroke the underside of what could be term a chin since it was underneath her jaw.  He smiled affectionately when she started hissing with delight.  {What would you like for dinner, Sssigny?}

{A ssskinned rat will do,} she answered primly.  {I want it baked thisss time.  The meat isss more tender that way.}

He suppressed the urge to chuckle.  Signy was amusing and he knew that she knew that; however, that didn't mean she liked getting laughed at when she was being perfectly serious.  She was serious this time.  The house elves here really spoiled her.  It was curious, Harry would have thought everyone would be afraid of her, but she was Durmstrang's darling.  

If it had been in his world and if he had been at Hogwarts, things would have been an entirely different story.  It was bad enough he was a parselmouth, but if he had also had a basilisk as a familiar?  Good Merlin, who knows what rumors would have spread about him if he had?  The next coming of another Dark Lord.  They'd already thought that of him, but then they really would have.  

Funny thing was he had been the furthest away from the dark arts then, not the case here.  It made him wonder at times what Dumbeldore really wanted from him.  Why put him in a situation where he'd be so visible to Lord Voldemort?  One would think the Headmaster would want to hide him, since he was an asset.  But he wasn't kept hidden, he was being displayed quite prominently.  

And now they were both here.  Dumbledore and Voldemort.  The last time he had seen them together in his world, they had confronted each other with Voldemort coming out on the losing side.  The situation wasn't going to be like the last.  Voldemort was the Dark Lord of Europe, he was almighty--- all powerful.  It sent a shiver of anticipation down Harry's spine.  What would Voldemort look like now?  

He wouldn't be a skulking snake, then again he wouldn't be a young diary preserved Tom Riddle either.  Harry wasn't going to have to wonder much longer.  It was almost time for dinner.  They would be there, and he would see Voldemort.  He would see the man that had killed him and his parents here, that had killed his parents back home.  His parents' murder in more than one dimension.  

He should be enraged.  Furious.  Filled with hatred.  All he felt was a strange emptiness, detachment.  Why?  Maybe he'd used up all his emotions already.  It wasn't like this Voldemort was actively seeking to kill him.  Actually, this Voldemort could give a damn about him.  Even with the parseltongue and the basilisk, the Dark Lord had not even acknowledged him.  What a sweet relief.  The whispers from the Durmstrang student body was enough.  More than enough.  

{Sssebassstian,} Signy hissed his name sharply, trying to recapture his attention.  She did rather dislike it when he wasn't focusing entirely on her.  {It'sss time.  Draco isss calling for you.}

Yes, Draco was.  He heard the distinctive voice shouting his name: "Bast!  Come on!  It's time for dinner, and you shouldn't be late when the Dark Lord is attending!  We've only got a few minutes, Bast!"  

He took a deep breath.  It was time.  

~

He noticed immediately the different atmosphere in the Grand Hall.  It was reserve and solemn, a respectful silence filling it.  He and Draco were some of the last stranglers to arrive.  It wasn't his imagination that he felt the considerable weight of Dumbledore's and Voldemort's gazes on him when he entered into the room.  Part of him didn't want to meet their eyes, but he forced himself to.  

His eyes drifted over to Dumbledore's and stayed on those twinkling blue eyes for a fraction of a second before being sucked into the paralyzing gaze of Voldemort.  It was eerie how those blood red eyes latched on to his in such a way he found that he couldn't turn away.  Other than those crimson colored eyes, there was nothing remotely similar that this Voldemort shared with that Voldemort.  

They were as different as night and day.  This Voldemort was magnetically compelling.  Even those his dark hair was streaked liberally with a steel gray, it didn't mar his appearance.  It gave him this regal and noble bearing that suited his impossible presence.  Despite being close to 70, Harry didn't think he looked any older than Lucius Malfoy or Severus Snape.  

Magnetically compelling.  Harry could see how he'd gathered such loyal and devoted followers.  It was hard to turn away from Voldemort, and he knew what kind of monster that the Dark Lord could be.  If he was given the chance, after all he'd been confronted with the knowledge that Voldemort had killed his parents twice in both dimensions!  Yet it struck him as ironic how such a beautiful person could be so tainted.  

Tainted by the blood spilt of innocents.  The hands that hung limply at his side balled up into a fist at that thought.  This was his parents' murderer.  It didn't matter which reality it was, this was still his parents' murderer--- this was his murderer.  He met Voldemort's stare head on, not caring about the scene they were making.  Two parselmouths gazing each other rapturously.  

The longer they held each other's stare, the more time it gave the occupants in the room to notice the dramatic similarities between Voldemort and Sebastian.  They had the same dark hair, the same slender and lean built, and the same average height.  Lucius and Severus were the ones to particularly note that Sebastian's vivid green eyes had been the exact same shade of Voldemort's when he'd been Tom Riddle.  

Abruptly Draco grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to their seats at the back of the hall.  Enough was enough.  "I thought you didn't like having attention drawn toward you," Draco whispered fiercely.  "That was as much of an attention getter, staring at the Dark Lord like that than if you'd spoken parseltongue everywhere you went!"  

Draco was right.  He'd been blatant about it.  But he couldn't help it.  It'd been hard to look away from Voldemort's deep eyes; it been hard to think about anything else but why he should hate this man sitting calmly before him.  And how he wanted to be absolutely filled with fury but instead he was more awestruck by the Dark Lord.  He didn't want to be; he didn't want to be impressed.  But he was.  Simple as that.  

The rest of the dinner past like a whirlwind.  Harry didn't remember much of it.  All his ability to concentrate had gone up in smoke when his eyes had first been compelled by Voldemort's.  Those crimson orbs had been searching, peering into his being.  It was unnerving.  What did Voldemort want from him?  He wanted something, and he got the distinct feeling it wasn't his death anymore.  

He was jolted from his thoughts when Draco elbowed him sharply.  He was about to ask what Draco wanted when he noticed that Voldemort was standing up about to make a speech.  Despite himself, he found his ears tune in with a high level of interest.  How would this Voldemort's voice sound?  The other Voldemort had a raspy and harsh voice, would this Voldemort prove as different as his appearance?  

"Good evening," the Dark Lord greeted them civilly in a voice of liquid warmth.  Yes, the voice was as changed as the appearance.  "It is my privilege to again be sponsoring the Triwizard Tournament for the sixth time since I reenacted it 1983.  And for the first time, I will be presiding over as a judge with the esteemed Headmaster Dumbledore from Hogwarts.  We will both be standing in stead for Headmaster Karkaroff and Professor Snape, both of whom will be honored to represent their schools in the final challenge, the duel."

That settled the speculations of why Dumbledore and Voldemort had arrived.  It was not nearly as dramatic as everyone had whispered about it.  It was almost a disappointment.  "The duelist that will be representing Beaubaxton is their former champion, Fleur Delacour," he gestured to the lovely part veela witch that sat near the end of the table.  "And as everyone knows, the Third Task will begin tomorrow.  The lots will be drawn at dawn.  I wish all the champions the best of luck."  

Their eyes met.  A sensation swept down Harry's spine.  What did Voldemort want?  

~

He had drawn last.  Sahar had drawn first.  Gabrielle was second.  He was curious to see the duels, to see how the other fared but he couldn't.  He was last and sequestered away so he wouldn't have an advantage in seeing dueling strategy.  Not that it would have mattered that much.  Dressed in the black cloaked and hooded robes it wasn't like their forms were that distinguishable.  Height could be deciphered but Severus and Karkaroff were nearly the same height, and Fleur wasn't that much shorter than them either.  

The only hint he could tell that there was something happening was the dull roar of the crowd when one of the duels ended.  There was a brief noise that he heard every few minutes, he couldn't tell if they were for success or failure.  There was just a faint sound, so distant and so far away.  It grated on his nerves, the not knowing anything.  He wondered how Sahar stood it.  

Minutes rolled by but it felt like it was taking hours.  Time was creeping by at a snail's pace since he was waiting and he was anxious.  When would he be able to go?  It was as he thought this for the hundredth time that the magical spell that shielded most of the boisterous response of the audience was taken down and he heard the full cries of the crowd.  

Someone had certainly succeeded.  Had Gabrielle finally done well?  He hoped so.  She was a sweet girl and was a talented witch despite the fact that she hadn't succeeded in any of the tasks.  It wasn't like a normal witch's education encompassed fighting dementors and basilisks.  She might not have been done well in the tasks but she was still quite powerful.  Her glamour charms were impressive and done with such intricate detail!  

Everyone had their talents.  Look at Hermione.  She was incredible.  It was amazing what a brilliant witch she was, the most brilliant witch Hogwarts had ever seen.  She was the only Animagus that Professor McGonagall had ever taught whose form wasn't a mammal.  Then there was Draco.  Draco could do some of the most difficult charm spells that Professor Flitwick threw at him.  He even outdid Hermione, and that was saying something considering what her brain could hold.  

"The last to take to the stage is the Hogwarts Champion, Sebastian Biggerstaff," the announcer commented.  "He certainly will find the playing field has taken several steps up from the other tasks.  Let me reiterate for Biggerstaff that each duel is only over when one of the duelists has been disarmed.  He will face the representing duelists based on lots drawn and if he's lucky he'll have drawn the Beaubaxton duelist first.  

"None of the champions have managed to last more than two rounds yet, let's see what Biggerstaff has in him," the announcer continued.  "To continue to the next round, the champion must win the duel.  If the duel is a draw where both wizards lose their wands, then the duel will restart until there is a clear victor."  A momentary pause as the announcer gathered his breath.  "Let the final round of the final task begin!"  

His breathing escalated.  It was another thing to be performing magic in front of an audience, but circumstances dramatically changed when he was casting spells before Voldemort.  What was he suppose to do?  Impress?  Not impress?  What?  Did he dare to make an even greater impression than he already had on the Dark Lord?  He was sure his parseltongue had caught Voldemort's attention, why else was he here?  

There was no other valid reason.  Sure, Voldemort might have restarted the Triwizard Tournament and it was a significant event--- Harry had heard rumors especially from the Durmstrang section that the Tournament was basically a Death Eater recruit--- but to actually appear at the Tournament was something else.  The Tournament champion might be a good wizard or witch, but nothing outstanding enough to command Voldemort's presence.  There had to be a reason, and he'd hate it to be him.  

Parseltongue was a rare ability, and it was said to only run through the Slytherin bloodline.  Harry had always _assumed _that he was parselmouth because somehow Voldemort had transferred his magical abilities when he'd left him the lightning bolt scar on his forehead.  Was it possible?  That he and Voldemort were relatives?  He shook his head violently.  No, he couldn't be related to his parents' murderer.  He couldn't be.  

He shuddered hard.  There was the uncanny resemblance, especially when Voldemort had been known as Tom Riddle.  But it couldn't be since his mother didn't have dark hair and it was only the green eyes that he'd inherited from his mother that was the most startling similarity to Tom Riddle.  The dark hair was from his father, and his father was most definitely _not_ a Slytherin.  

"You're up," a loud voice interrupted his thoughts as one of the wizard attendants that kept the Triwizard Tournament running smoothly shook him a bit to get his attention.  "Biggerstaff, didn't you hear the announcer?  You're up!"  

His mind went blank.  He was up.  It was time to go.  It was time to make up his mind.  Did he dare?  It would be nice to win this tournament fair and square and not because he'd been given the victory in a devious plan to resurrect his parents' murderer.  But because he'd actually earned it.  If anything, the odds were tilted in Sahar's favor.  

"You need to wear this," the attendant commanded him, shoving a long black hooded robe that covered everything head to toe that he'd seen Sahar and Gabrielle put on earlier.  "Hurry.  You're already late, Biggerstaff."  

After he'd slipped the robe on, he was shoved by the attendant toward the center of the massive stadium that had been erected specifically for the last task of the Triwizard.  It was an impressive arena, built for dueling.  A large raised platform dominated the middle of the arena, raised high enough so that the audiences could get a clear view even without magically enhanced binoculars recording every movement.  

This was what Harry stepped up onto, the elevated platform with nerves that were beginning to haywire from the expectations he felt from the crowd.  He almost wished he hadn't left Signy in his room napping underneath the warm sunlight.  She would have known what to say to take his mind off these wasteful thoughts.  They were not helpful, and she didn't understand why he let anything make him anxious.  Her blatant absorption with herself was a pleasant change from all the pretense around him.  

With her, everything was straightforward and he appreciated that in his increasingly complex world.  It was a breath of fresh air.  He gathered himself as he saw a figure cloaked in the same obscured robe that he was wearing stepped onto the platform from the opposing end.  Everything in his instincts told him that this wasn't Severus.  The commanding and confident strides weren't there.  It was Karkaroff or Delacour.  But which?

According to the rules of proper dueling, both participants needed to bow formally to their dueling partners.  When the starter gave the signal, they both walked toward each other 'til they stood within reach and bowed properly.  After they had bowed, they slowly moved approximately ten paces away from each other until they were a measurable distance apart.  

They could start at any moment.  After they had bowed, they could theoretically attack but most honorable duelists waited until they had reached a far enough distance apart being launching an assault.  Harry waited beyond it.  He was sure that everyone expected him to immediately attack, that which was a Slytherin move to do.  The problem with that assumption was that a part of him was still Gryffindor, and he'd always shown more nobility than was expected from one in his house.  

He was also positive that the other duelist was Fleur Delacour.  It wasn't a particularly nice thought to think, but he knew she wouldn't be challenging which was why he was letting her make the first move.  He saw her hesitation and that confirmed without a doubt that it was the Beaubaxton representative and not Karkaroff.  Karkaroff wouldn't have hesitated.  

As soon as he saw her wand flick, his mind began analyzing the wand movement furiously.  His Maguistics class was coming in handing as he was almost certain that she was going to perform a disarming spell on him.  Even as he heard confirmation as her strong voice cried out, "_Expelliarmus!" _he was already moving out of the way.  That specific spell was effective at disarming a wizard, but it also was easy to avoid since it was directionally explicit.  

It was equally easy to counterattack since it took complete focus to apply the spell, and while she was watching her spell progress in the wrong direction he shouted the command for the Jelly Leg Jinx.  Juvenile to use, but effective nonetheless.  It got the job done, and it didn't look that impressive.  While he grabbed Fleur's wand out of her hand, he turned his face toward the judges' stand and saw only an up-raised eyebrow from Voldemort.  

But Harry sensed that Voldemort was amused by the minor level spell he'd chosen to use instead of something more spectacular.  He gritted his teeth.  He didn't want to amuse the vindictive and evil dark wizard!  He wanted to annoy, infuriate, madden Voldemort--- not entertain his parents' murderer!  Voldemort _was_ crazy, even if he looked perfectly sane.  Anyone that killed anyone couldn't be sane.  He didn't understand killing someone, he only understood the giving of life.  

"Biggerstaff takes down Fleur Delacour with a simple jinx, but his next challenger will prove to be more challenging.  Either the Hogwarts or the Durmstrang representative have already proven victorious over one champion each," the announcer commented as the next black robed and hooded individual took to the stage.  

It wasn't Severus, that Harry was certain of.  No one moved quite like Severus, graceful yet imposing.  It had to Karkaroff.  If his Maguistics and empathy was ever going to come in handy, this was it.  He had no idea what to expect from the Durmstrang Headmaster, prediction was going to be key.  While it was true, his empathy skills were getting more finely tuned--- they still weren't up to the level Poppy thought that he might attain.  

Since he was pretty sure Karkaroff was going to attack him immediately, after they'd formally bowed to each other he had his wand drawn ready and his eyes keenly alerted to any moment of Karkaroff that would have allowed him to predict.  His suspicions were more than right.  _"Crucio!_" cried out Karkaroff just as Harry read with stunned eyes a scant second before what spell the Durmstrang Headmaster was casting.  Weren't Unforgivables forbidden?

He was brought down to his knees as the intense pain swept over him.  It wasn't as bad as when he'd been scorched head to toe when he'd tried to go back to his world, but it was still agonizing pain.  However, since it wasn't nearly as bad as what he had experienced he was able to force himself to cast, "_Petrificus totalus!"  _

Harry didn't know how effective it'd be, but it hadn't hurt that Karkaroff was making his way to him and had been close enough to really be hit hard with the spell.  If Karkaroff had been standing further away, the spell probably wouldn't have worked.  It was lucky that it had, he thought as he began to see black spots as he cried out, "_Finite Incantatem!" _

Relief swept through like a flooded river through his body as the pain disintegrated.  He took a deep breath to give his fried nerves a chance to desensitize.  He didn't allow himself anymore time as he saw that Karkaroff had almost wiggled his wand arm out of the binding curse.  This was a wizard that hadn't even let him get his wand out properly before attacking him.  No mercy would be given.  "_Expelliarmus!"_ he shouted forcefully, enough power behind the spell to throw Karkaroff off balance and land hard on his back while his wand floated toward Sebastian.  

"Biggerstaff has defeated Igor Karkaroff!" the announcer exclaimed with an excited voice like he couldn't believe it.  "The difficulty of the Tournament has already been upped as Karkaroff used an Unforgivable on the Hogwarts champion, and next up is the last representative… Professor Snape of Hogwarts who has not been defeated yet in the task thus far."  

That result didn't surprise Harry.  It meant that Sahar had lost to Severus Snape.  It proved she wasn't as strong as everyone thought she was, even if Severus was one of the strongest wizards that he knew.  He was relatively sure that Severus knew who he was facing; he was certain that Karkaroff wouldn't have used the Unforgivable on him if he thought it was Sahar Lestrange.  

He was surprised that Sahar Lestrange hadn't defeated all the duelists considering how the Death Eaters favored her.  Then again, the Severus he knew wasn't going to cut anyone any slack if it meant compromising the results.  Severus was rather fair and impartial when it came down to it.  Against Gryffindor it was another story since Severus felt that every other Head of House favored that house in such a way that he would not especially since Slytherin was so persecuted.  

A thrilling sensation went down his spine as he saw Severus swept onto the stage with his commanding presence.  How he yearned for this man when before the sight of him would terrify him.  How things had changed here.  While there were some things he missed about his home world, Snape wasn't one of them.  He preferred the Severus here.  The Severus here that accepted him and respected him--- that desired him too.  

There was without a doubt inside of him that Severus knew who he was facing, he could tell in the hesitation in the older man's demeanor.  He knew that Severus didn't want to hurt him, but he could hardly show his favor for Sebastian in front of Voldemort could he?  And he certainly couldn't use a simple disarming spell like Fleur Delacour had attempted.  Karkaroff had upped the difficulty and Harry was prepared for anything that Severus might throw at him.  

If there was one person who he knew was capable of beating him easily in a duel, it was Severus.  Severus knew him well enough, had taught him enough that he knew Harry's weaknesses.  The question was would Severus use them against him?  What was Severus going to do?  His mind was running frantically through all the possible scenarios and he had no idea what Severus was going to do.  

The starter gestured for them to bow.  They bowed deeply, showing great respect between the two of them.  Both of them knew whom they were dueling.  Did the thick concealing robes matter anymore?  No.  Harry pulled his off and threw it aside.  What was there to hide?  Nothing.  He raised his eyebrow in a challenging manner at Severus.  Did he dare take his robe off too?

He dared.  Severus shrugged the robe aside.  Backing up slowly, their wands still held downward at their sides, they faced each other in clear view of each other--- nothing hindering them.  Facial expression was an important concept in Maguistics, but there was nothing Harry could read on Severus' face to give him any sort of advantage.  A blank face was the ultimate weapon in a duel, something he still had to concentrate hard on--- schooling his features into stoicism.  

The tension in the air was distinct.  Who was going to make the first move?  He ought to.  He had yet to make the first move, but he was interested in what Severus was going to try.  He'd rather wait and let Severus go first.  Again, he saw Severus hesitate.  Not a good sign in front of Voldemort, if he saw it--- he was sure those keen crimson eyes saw it as well.  Mentally he urged Severus to make a move, any move--- it didn't matter.  

When he saw Severus' lips begin to move, he sighed inside with relief.  "_Imperio!_" Severus cried out vigorously, putting all the strength of his willpower behind it.  Harry was hit hard by it, he felt the Unforgivable wash over him, compelling him to obey whatever Severus might say.  "Bring your wand to me!" Severus ordered him sharply.  "Bring your wand to me!"  

Harry's eyes rolled back into his head as his body wanted to obey the summoning, but his mind rebelled like it always did against this dark curse.  _He would not_.  But if he did--- his eyes glanced away from Severus and briefly gazed over to Voldemort--- it would draw even more attention to himself.  It was just anyone that could throw off an Imperius curse just like that.  

Did he dare?  

"Come here now, Biggerstaff!"  

_He would not.  He would not.  He would not go.  _

It was not in his will to give in.  It was when he made his decision that his body stopped moving ever so slowly to Severus, and he realized that he had been making his way to the Potions Master unconsciously.  He jerked away like he'd been burned, raising his wand quickly he cast the first spell to come to his mind--- the last one he'd heard, "_Imperio!_"

**~**

**Author's Note**: Review.  If you don't review you'll be left with this cliffhanger for a long time.  I'm having problems writing MOP, and I don't quite understand how the mailing list has 577 people on it and yet only 43 people can review.  I need some inspiration.  Good reviews inspire me.  I like to stay ahead, thus if I do not finish 29 by next week I will not release 28.  Reviews are good motivation to write.  Besides, this is the longest chapter by more than 1,000 words--- so you readers have nothing to complain about.  Be glad I didn't split this up.  

**Questions:** (1) Maguistics, theories + thoughts? (2)  Signy scene? (3) Voldemort/Harry scene? Staring contest ^-^;; (4) The duels?  (5) The Task?  (6) The cliffhanger?  

Thanks to Sirius' Secret Lover MB Sirius, knot2be, silv3r4ng3I, lillinfields, light-hearted69, stayblue, Shinigami061, lightyearsaway, Amber Evans Potter, Shattered Diamond, Colibi, Cydah, fan, Faby, Eternal Cosmos, menecarkawan, Delphine Pryde, Nelum, Dragonsoul, wanderingwolf, DaughterofDeath, Tempest8, ShadowWolf, anonymous, Kateri1, whyshoulditellyou, MarsMoonStar, raeban, keebler-elmo, Calani, asa-chan, BJ Jones, HPFAN123, Ankalagon, meinien, Lolita, The Shadow Bandit, Illucia.  

_Abraxis_: Sahar is who she is, a bit bold.  She has to be.  Glad you think D/Her is as interesting as Seb/Harry.  I love the way I made the basilisk… so vainglorious.  

_The angelic vampire_: I feel a certain degree of sympathy to Sahar, she has had a hard life.  It's not been that 'angelic'.  But still she does have issues she has to work with.  Glad that you like S/S.  The muggleborn issue will be discussed in the near/far future.  

_Ennui2_: You'll have to wait and see if Harry will react the same way or not.  I'm not even taking in account the Trelawney prophecy in the AU, but when Harry goes back--- I will.  


	28. A Champion Named

Title: **Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox**

Author: Yih

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sahar Lestrange.

Beta: The _magnificent_ Serra. 

Note: on my Xanga I've posted (link in bio) notes on Maguistics, Karkaroff, and Basilisks.  

~

28: A Champion Named (September 20, 2003 to September 21, 2003, September 26, 2003 to September 28, 2003)

Like before, like last time--- it worked.  Mentally Harry was shitting himself.  He couldn't believe he'd just shaken off an Unforgivable and cast an Unforgivable just like that in front of Voldemort.  What a way not to get attention directed at him.  Damn it all!  Gritting his teeth together, he glanced at Severus' glazed over eyes.  He might as well end this as soon as possible.  "Give me your wand," he snapped impatiently, his hand reaching out toward the wand that was almost within reach.  "Hand me your wand, Snape!"__

There wasn't enough force behind his words.  Severus might not be able to throw the Imperius curse as easily as he did it, but he still had a strong strength of mind that could resist.  Harry knew that; he was certain that Voldemort knew that.  And it wasn't that he hadn't put his own stubborn will behind his command, it was also that he was starting to feel weary from the volume of spells he'd cast.  

It wasn't everyday that a wizard broke through the Cruciatus curse long enough to attack the wizard holding the curse and still manage to stay conscious enough to end the spell himself.  In addition, he'd been placed under the Imperius curse and had actually cast the Unforgivable for a second time on his Severus!  If he hadn't hit his majority, he'd feel the magical strain--- strain from casting too much magic.  As it was, he only felt the beginnings of exhaustion.  

This was going to be a stalemate.  Severus wasn't strong enough to breakthrough the Imperius and he didn't have enough strength inside of him to force Severus to obey him.  Harry was sure Voldemort was getting a kick out of this.  How ironic that everything he'd done thus far in the tournament had ended spectacularly and this was going to end on a deadlock.

"Give the wand to me, Snape!" Harry exclaimed harshly, hoping that it'd work.  It didn't.  Severus had the mind power to resist, and Harry was afraid if he tried to physically move toward Severus and take the wand from him that he'd lose the tenuous hold that he had over Severus.  All his concentration was focusing on keeping the Imperius curse on Severus.  He didn't know how long he was going to be able to hold it.  

It was his choice.  He could try to use the disarming spell on Severus and risk that his unstable hold on the Potions Master would give out, freeing Severus to counterattack.  Or he could continue on with the stalemate until Severus' resolve weakened, there was no telling how long that could take.  The real question was did he want to win?  Did he really want to win the Triwizard?  

Yes.  His ego did.  He wanted to prove to himself that he could win this thing even when the odds weren't tilted in his favor.  Damn it, he was a good wizard!  He wasn't just a good wizard because everyone helped him along the way like everyone thought!  He narrowed his eyes and drew his wand away from the hold that he had on the Imperius curse.  He actually saw the magical thread that laced from his wand to where it wrapped around Severus' body, holding him under his spell waver.  It didn't break yet though.  

"_Expelliarmus!"_ he shouted hoarsely.  Harry actually felt the control of the Imperius curse slip from his grasp at the same time that he tried to cast the disarming spell.  Inside he cussed as he saw Severus quickly spring into action, trying to evade and counter with a spell of his own.  

Severus didn't quite avoid it.  The spell hit him just as he countered with an "_Expelliarmus!" _of his own.  He lost his wand, but he smiled with a brief sense of satisfaction that Sebastian also lost his wand.  He was proud of his prized pupil.  Sebastian had fought well even under the combined strained of having two Unforgivables cast on him.  Impressive indeed.  

After the initial adrenaline faded, he sighed tiredly.  He hadn't been given a choice in the matter.  He hadn't wanted to show Voldemort the extent of Sebastian's powers, but Karkaroff had forced his hand when he'd cast the Cruciatus curse on Sebastian.  He'd had no other choice but to try an Unforgivable and he'd chosen the one he knew that Sebastian could shrug off rather easily.  Well, not that easily after having suffered through Cruciatus, he'd almost thought he'd gotten Sebastian under his thrall. 

If Voldemort had been casting it--- it might have worked.  Then again no other wizard, not even Dumbledore now compared to the Dark Lord of Europe.  He shook his head, trying to lessen the weariness that he felt keenly inside himself.  It worked a bit, enough that he was able to reach down with his hand to help Sebastian up.  "Are you all right?" he inquired, concern coloring his voice.  

"Yes," Harry responded, attempting to smile.  "I'm fine, are you all right?"  

"I'm not the one that had two Unforgivables cast on me," Severus retorted blithely, though his eyes held not the slightest bit of reproach.  Lowering his head down so that he could whisper into Sebastian's ear without the chance of anyone overhearing them, "You certainly made a scene for the Dark Lord.  Be careful of what you do now, Sebastian, you already interested him before."

Sebastian's eyes widened with alarm, but since Severus was so close to him he didn't catch the alarm in those deep green eyes.  "I have no doubts that he will request your presence after the Tournament," Severus continued in a hushed tone.  "What you have shown at this moment exceeds everything that has ever been done in any of the previous Tournaments by any of the winners.  Be careful, Sebastian, _be careful_!"  

There were times that he was rather oblivious, but this wasn't one of them.  He understood precisely what Severus was trying to warn him about.  So the rumors must be true then, what he'd heard going around Durmstrang like wild fire.  That the Triwizard Tournament was the top Death Eater recruit, that the winner was favored specially by Voldemort and elevated into a high status either within the ranks of Death Eaters or in another manner.  

Fear rose inside.  What had he done?  His stupid, stupid ego.  His moronic desire to prove himself.  That was his Slytherin side coupled with his Gryffindor headlong flight into anything challenging that drove him.  What was he going to do?  Hope and pray that bias would win out and that Sahar would win?  She probably was anyway, since he technically hadn't won the third duel.  It was a draw since both wizards had lost their wands.  Did that mean they would have to duel again?  

"I believe," Voldemort spoke up from his ideal vantage spot in the judges' box, "that despite the fact both wizards were disarmed in the duel, that the winner of the duel is without a doubt, Sebastian Biggerstaff.  He not only repelled Snape's Imperius curse, but also managed to disarm his opponent before his opponent disarmed him.  The victory goes to him."

The crowd seemed too stun for a good minute before the broke into applause and the announcer declared over the magically enhanced sound system that the Triwizard Tournament was over.  "That concludes another amazing Triwizard Tournament, all that is left is for the overall champion of the Tournament to be declared.  The judges are busy getting their marks for Biggerstaff down to us where we'll then process them and give you the results as soon as we receive them!"  

Announcers were annoying but necessary.  The meaningless voice grated on Voldemort's nerves as he sat through the Tournament, blocking out the senseless commentary while he rated the champions on his own scale.  He smiled grimly as he held his wand over the paper that he had to magically sign with his magical signature the score he'd give Biggerstaff.  While his only daughter had been impressive, she was not as marvelous as the young parselmouth.  

Such potential in one so young.  It intrigued the bloody hell out of him, especially considering that Biggerstaff reminded him so much of himself.  The remarkable similarities between them hadn't gone unnoticed by him.  It was rather astonishing.  Same colorings, same built, same abilities.  It was almost like they were twins, almost.  He'd almost say that Biggerstaff was a long lost relative of his, but he was nearly certain that there was no one else out there with Slytherin blood.  That was besides the blood that he carried through his veins and had passed on to Sahar.  

Was it possible?  Was Sebastian Biggerstaff a true Slytherin by bastard birthright?  It was a possibility, a slim one at that.  Nonetheless, it was strange for the parselmouth ability to appear in one that didn't have Slytherin blood.  None had been recorded in wizarding history, then again before it would have been considered dark magic and condemned outright even if there was nothing harmful about it!  

Those ignorant ingrates!  Performing dark magic didn't automatically make someone an evil villain whose whole aim in life was to destroy and destruct!  He narrowed his crimson eyes as his gaze swept through the crowd.  A majority of those in the stands were only complacent because he was so strong.  If Dumbledore, his eyes swept toward the miserable bumbling wizard, ever managed to challenge him successfully--- they'd be on his side again.  True loyalty was increasingly hard to find.  

Did Sebastian possess such an admirable trait?  It was crucial, especially if he went through with his desire to have this gifted wizard as the final member in his Inner Circle.  It had been so long since the spot had been filled, not since the unanticipated death of Lestrange.  But Lestrange had served him well, who would have thought that the little Potter brat would have been able to repel a Killing curse at such an age?  Poor Lestrange had incidentally been in the range of the backfired Avada Kedavra.

Never had Voldemort come so close to dying as he had that day.  For some reason the curse had bounced in the opposite direction, striking Lestrange but not himself.  Considering how instantly Lestrange had perished, it was possible it would have killed him too.  Who else had the power to kill him with all the spells he'd cast to make himself nearly invincible to death but himself?  

He had had to resort to the muggle method of killing the threat to his person because the stupid biddy Trelawney had actually made a true prophecy!  Neither he nor that Potter brat could really live while the other was alive.  Well, strangling had worked.  Sometimes, magic wasn't always the easiest way to kill a person.  Physical torture did it's duty extracting information and slowly killing them.  And the Potter brat being a baby had only made it easier.  The satisfaction of squeezing his potential rival to death had been gratifying.  

No threat now to his throne.  In the intervening years, he had only grown stronger yet still even with the reenacting of the Triwizard Tournament--- he had yet to find a wizard strong enough to replace Lestrange.  Viktor Krum, last Tournament's Triwizard Champion had potential but had not proven magically adept enough.  His forte rested more with capturing the snitch than with spell casting with the wand.  

But everything he had witnessed and heard thus far from Sebastian was highly promising.  A visible patronus that could dispatch numerous dementers?  Impressive.  Then to have the rare gift of parseltongue and reason with Asta--- astonishing.  Finally, to overcome both Unforgivables and to cast one--- brilliant.  This was the wizard that he'd been looking for, for the many years.  

He needed to speak to Sebastian personally.  But first he had to finalize the Tournament.  Who to choose to win?  It came down to his score, as he saw that Dumbledore had scored Sebastian higher than Sahar while the rest had scored them the same.  Sebastian just needed one more point to carry home the Goblet of Fire back to Hogwarts.  Did he give the victory to Sahar or to Sebastian?  

His daughter was a good witch but not as strong as Sebastian, since she hadn't hit her majority yet.  While girls tended to physically mature faster than boys, they hit their magical maturation slower.  Bellatrix hadn't hit hers until 21, and she was one of the earliest ones.  Sahar could still improve, but that didn't change the fact that there was a great possibility that she'd never be as strong as Sebastian.  Indeed, there was no doubt that she was not a parseltongue.  

When he had realized that, he had been morbidly disappointed.  His daughter didn't share his gift, even if as Bellatrix pointed out she had inherited the other prominent Slytherin inheritance--- she was a serpent Animagus.  He narrowed his crimson eyes and waved his wand swiftly.  He gave Sebastian the same score that Dumbledore had given his pupil, a perfect 10--- one point higher than Sahar, the one point that declared Sebastian Biggerstaff the Triwizard Champion.  

~

He'd won, by a point--- a point that Voldemort had given to him over his favorite Death Eater's daughter.  He was still shaking inside, even though it had been hours after he'd known because he was about to receive the Goblet of Fire from the Dark Lord to bring it back to Hogwarts where the next Triwizard Tournament would be held.  It was different from seeing Voldemort from afar, he'd actually have to stand face to face with his parents' murderer.  

"It's all right," Draco told him soothingly.  "All you've got to do is plaster that pretty boy smile of yours on your face and nod your head.  That's all that people will be looking for.  With that charming smile of yours, you'll win them all over without having to say a word."  

Harry snorted.  That would be true only if Draco was referring to himself.  "The one that has the charming smile is you, Dray."  

"You've got one too," Draco retorted firmly.  "You've got a killer smile."  

"Yeah, right," Harry responded with keen disbelief.  "You're joking."

"He's not," Hermione added quite seriously.  "You both have great smiles, but yours Bast, tend to me more innocent so they've got this sweetness to them that Dray's lack.  Not that that's bad.  You both are different from each other, after all."  

Harry smiled, it was too like Hermione not to be all sugar coated around Draco even if they were in a relationship.  They were in a relationship, weren't they?  He glanced back and forth between them.  It certainly seemed like they were in a relationship.  But it would be better to ask then to assume.  "You two have started dating, right?"  

Apparently not, as Draco's and Hermione's eyes flew open in complete shock.  "You haven't?" Harry muttered in disbelief.  Well, it couldn't be an issue with Hermione since she'd given Draco the pendant.  It had to be Draco that was stalling.  "Why haven't you asked her out yet?  I know you like her!  At night all you do is talk about her!  Hermione this!  Hermione that!"

Draco blushed a deep red and shuffled his feet.  Shuffling was not a normal thing for a Malfoy to do.  It spoke volumes of discomfort and Malfoys didn't usually let it be known they were uncomfortable.  "You need to get going," Draco responded instead.  "You shouldn't keep _him_ waiting."  

"Then you should stop stalling," Harry retorted, his eyes bearing down on Draco's.  "Why haven't you asked her out?  You like her, she likes you--- why not?"  

"Because it's not as easy as that!" Draco exclaimed in a rush.  "Even if we did date each other, no one else can know!  There's nothing more that I want to do than to be with Hermione, god knows I like her tremendous--- I'm infatuated with her!  Do you think I've been oblivious all this time?  I knew Hermione liked me.  

"Merlin knows when I started falling for her!  I've tried to ignore it, thinking it was only a passing crush.  With the pendant, it was not a startling revelation--- more like an epiphany that it wasn't some passing feeling.  It was something real and deep.  But you don't understand, Bast, my father is a pureblood fanatic!  He won't allow me to be with her, and it's not fair to Hermione."  

"You know," Hermione said softly, "it's true that it's not fair to me, and I know you've explained this to me.  However, I don't care.  We can keep it a secret if you like.  It's not like we even know that it's going to work.  We like each other tremendously, but maybe being best friends is all we're meant to be and we're stressing out for no good reason.  If we don't try, we won't ever know."  

"She's right, you know," Harry remarked.  "You two ought to try."  

Draco fell silent, glancing between his two best friends with an indecisive frown marring his usual pale perfection.  "You need to leave, the Dark Lord does not like to be kept waiting."  His frown deepened when neither Sebastian nor Hermione moved.  "We can talk about this later," he said finally.  "But now, we really have to get to the Main Hall.  The ending ceremony is about to begin, and Bast can't be late."  

~

Sebastian was nervous, Severus could see this clearly.  It stuck Severus hard how he could read Sebastian so well.  It wasn't like he wasn't able to tell what people were thinking or feeling, he'd always been able to do that--- had to, to watch that damn mutt's back.  But with Sebastian, it was not rational deduction that let him presume what was going on in the other person's mind--- it was just that he knew.  

It was frightening to think that Sebastian could read his mind in the same fashion, but that was likely the case.  How Sebastian always knew what potion ingredient to hand him even though he only halfway looked in the direction often startled him.  Considering most of the potions he worked on were experimental, they didn't have any set recipe.  It was like Sebastian knew exactly how his mind was thinking to predict what he'd want.  

They had a connection, it was as simple as that.  There was nothing more that he wanted to do than to strengthen the link between them, it was so obvious that both of them wanted more.  But it could not be, not if Voldemort wanted Sebastian--- whether for himself or for Sahar was still up for debate.  Either way, the Dark Lord had left a claim on Sebastian--- a claim that could not be ignored.  

Did he even dare try to start the relationship he'd deliberately delayed 'til the end of Sebastian's Hogwarts career?  He'd done that at that time since it would not look good for him to be in a relationship with a student.  But after Hogwarts, it didn't really matter.  There was already a precedent of that sort, between Dumbledore and McGonagall.  Their age gap was even more significant that his and Sebastian's.  

The problem was that if Voldemort wanted Sebastian, he'd get Sebastian.  Severus only hoped that Sebastian would be wise enough not to show his true colors in front of the Dark Lord.  Getting himself killed was not going to help the precious cause of the Light side.  If anything, they needed all the numbers that they could get.  Severus only prayed that Sebastian would see that there was a balance and that if it was destroyed, it would push the wizarding world into a destructive war.  

"Good evening," Karkaroff greeted the guests that had arrived to watch the Goblet of Fire pass from Durmstrang's Triwizard Champion to the newly proclaimed Hogwarts' Triwizard Champion, Sebastian Biggerstaff.  "We're here to acknowledge the outstanding efforts from all the champions," his eyes rested primarily on Sahar Lestrange, who sat huddled within a group of her supporters.  "And to pass the Goblet of Fire to this Triwizard's Tournament Champion, Sebastian Biggerstaff of Hogwarts."  

That was Sebastian's signal.  Draco gave his best friend a friendly nudge to get going.  He knew Sebastian was nervous, who wouldn't be?  He might have been in the Dark Lord's presence throughout his childhood, but that didn't make it any easier.  The Dark Lord was impressive and frightening all the same time.  And Draco was afraid for Sebastian, very afraid.  

He'd never thought that Sebastian would win.  He'd always assumed that his cousin, Sahar would win.  She was _his_ daughter after all.  Everyone knew of Bellatrix's temper, she would not be pleased that Sahar hadn't won.  It wasn't that she was overly fond of her daughter, but she saw Sahar as a pawn to be used in continuing to garner the Dark Lord's favor.  Sahar might be vindictive and cruel, but how could she be any other way when she'd grown up watching her mother?  

That power hungry bitch, Draco thought callously, but his eyes softened when they rested on his only cousin.  When they were young, they had been great friends.  Bellatrix had been too busy trying to climb her way to the top of the Death Eater ranks to spend too much time with Sahar, thus Narcissa had ended up taking care of Sahar the bulk of her childhood.  But when Sahar had turned seven, she had been taken away by Bellatrix since she thought her little sister was babying her daughter far too much.  

Before that Sahar had been an exuberantly happy child, but after that she had changed.  She had become more solemn and withdrawn, only recently had her dominate personality come forth.  With her mother especially, she was always submissive--- whipped by her mother's controlling fist.  He sighed, it hurt to see how much Sahar had to be hurting inside.  She had been so loving when she was little, always wanting hugs and kisses.  To see her change so much made his heart chill.  

It must be killing Sahar to know that her father had chosen Sebastian over her.  It was only the strength that had to be inside of her to survive Bellatrix's harsh teachings that kept her back straight and her eyes tearless.  Draco knew, ever since Sahar had started attending Durmstrang, that she had been trying to garner her father's love.  For Bellatrix, it was the power that came through Voldemort--- for Sahar, it was his love.  That was all she wanted.  That was what she never received--- unconditional love.  

As sad as he was for his cousin, he was dreadfully afraid for Sebastian.  If Sahar had won, it would have only confirmed her birthright.  But victory for Sebastian was dangerous, it was a well known but not terribly spoken rumor that every Triwizard victor came under the dark influence.  The Tournament was a prolific and challenging way to weed through the best from the wizarding schools to find the best wizards to join the Death Eater ranks.  

Becoming a Death Eater invariably changed everyone, look at Viktor Krum.  He had gone from an intense, but reasonable star Quidditch player to a dark, volatile wizard whose wand was always itching to be used.  While he still played Seeker for Bulgaria, his main job was regulating international Quidditch in accordance to the Dark Lord's laws.  He wasn't ever going to be a top ranked Death Eater, but he was still one.  

For Sebastian, it was different.  He had the magical ability to be, even within the Inner Circle.  It was a position that he knew Bellatrix highly coveted for Sahar, that his own father desired for him too.  Draco had always assumed that it would go to Sahar, considering that she was his daughter.  But the picture had dramatically changed.  Oh yes, everything was skewed now as he watched Voldemort take to the platform with the Goblet of Fire in his hands, readying to hand it to Sebastian.  Sahar should have won, now that she hadn't--- everything was going to be different.  

**~**

**Author's Note**: Because you did such an extraordinary job reviewing, I'm not killing you guys.  This is being released way early to ease the ache of the cliffhanger.  However, it doesn't mean you'll have to suffer for the next chapter (at least if you keep up the inspiring reviews).  I'll try to gradually ease my way back to the Friday early morning/late Thursday night updates.  I'm releasing this early instead of late (which I had intended to do as I have an exam on Friday morning) because of your terrific reviews! Keep up the good work.  Hopefully this cliffhanger isn't as bad.  

**Questions:** (1) Conclusion of the task?  (2)  D/Her tension? (3) More revelations on Sahar?  (4) Possibility of Harry being related to Voldemort  (5) Possibility of Harry becoming a Death Eater?

Thanks to littleone, HPIceAngel, Jbuilder, athenakitty (thanks for all your reviews!), Baroness Jumping Rain; Sidda, UltraHighDragonFly, Sadie-IceBlade , Moonlady, Shinri, moodyflower, Chels042, bunnie bunni, Sylvanus Snape, Tamy, Serpent of Light, ROG1039, Amber Evans Potter, Shattered Diamond, Setsuri, cartilong (eventually, Sev will learn the truth), Nezumi & Lylli Riddle, Jam, C.M. Aeris Queen of Insanity, Jes Imagin, Carya, Elena, Alicorn1, lillinfields, Erica, KamiSusan (Voldemort is not a legilimencer, that'd make him too powerful), lingzy, Lyrenna (I would hope it gets better), Calani, ShinigamisPhoenix, Total fan of this story, Jay (Sahar may be one, I haven't decided), meinien, StormyBelle (wow, thanks –blushes-), The Goddess Artemis, sammymc, Ganymade, Malakai (o-y? that's good it's becoming interesting again), Calimora (not many know who Sahar really is, so no assassination attempts), ShaeLynn, keira, LeeLee Potter (I feel sad I had to threaten to get reviews, but whatever works to spark my muse I will do), Nanashi, kk, Spideria, anonymousghost, Faby, Anita Blake2, Yve, Sei Hishida, one in a murder of crows, Lishel Fracrium, usagi012, StoicNIMWIT (too bad it got cut short), Cassa-Andra, DaughterofDeath, the muse, stayblue, Resggal, menecarkawan, Lady Shang, Shinigami Lupin, Eriee, Coo, Lady_Morniel, The Third Child, Amiria, Fortissimo, light-hearted69, Shadow Thestral (characterization is what I try hard on), Eternal Cosmos (Priori Incantatem is speculation still…), starkitty (read xanga about Maguistics), Centrau guardian, Melissa, xx Dodo xx, Mira (it's open to interpretation how Harry is, this is the Harry I saw b4 book 5 since I wrote most of the plot b4 book 5),  april, Sailor Star, DragonSoul, Narcissa, keebler-elmo, Korinna Myorin, Kucarrie (I hope the other chapters get even better), Dark Artist (wow is always a good thing to say), Lakoma, ntamara (I read your story and reviewed), Illucia, lupusdragon, Eva Phoenix Potter, rayvern, gina87, Mokuren (your English is rather good), ootp-rules, momma-dar, Kateri1, Enola, NadiaLT, bramblerose-proudfoot, Artemisu, Shinigami061, selua, rianna, reanne080, lightyearsaway, sabriel, The Shadow Bandit, RaNdOm Hp FaN, Carol, Corgi1, asa-chan, db, Whitethorn, Luke, ice-baby-bubbles, loverwren, chibi (the name's Scandinavian), Lumene (congrats on winning the bet), Nelum, Xyverz, IncubusSuccubus, Heston, Tempest8, ~Mary~ (giddiness is fun), wanderingwolf, Stephanie, Lady Elaine.  

_Lolita:_ Would you really draw me a picture?  Pretty please?  I'd love a picture of MOP ^-^;; fanart!  

_Charysa:_ You are right about your analysis about Lily/Voldemort, but I won't say anything because I don't know.  Your analysis about Bast/Sev's duel is spot on, too bad Sev really doesn't want to hurt Bast and vice versa.  Fireworks will ensue.  Sahar will factor in, eventually but I probably won't write her reaction anytime soon.  After the Triwizard she takes a back step.  She's the 2nd lead after Hermione.  And Sev isn't really a spy for Dumbledore, he's just working to ensure the "balance" remains, b/c he understand neither is completely right OR wrong.  Remus will show up.  Next time I blog, it'll be on him.  

_The angelic vampire:_ Yeah, I think it was the biggest cliffhanger yet.  Wasn't exactly intentional.  The chapter was just running too long and if I didn't cut it off you wouldn't see a chapter for 2 weeks or more.  

_Abraxis_: You're right about Signy being such a princess.  LV is certainly going through the ceiling with guesses, but there's no telling what I'll do.  I have no idea.  I'll think of it soon.  I don't have much of a choice.  

_Ennui2: _There will be more Sahar/Seb scenes, but they will not fall in love.  That I will guarantee.  First off, it would undermine their current love interests.  Second off, I just don't see it.  

_Carol Snape:_ Thanks for the review.  Yes, I realize that the duel seem easy, but that's because Karkaroff underestimated Harry and Fleur simply isn't that great of a duelist.  

_Ecco:_ There might be 600 ppl on the mailing list, but there are usually more that read the story.  So I'd estimate maybe 5% were reviewing that were reading, which is disappointing as an author.  I don't have as high expectations of my other fanfics b/c they aren't that read.  It's just nice to know people are reading and liking the story enough to review.  

_Diana_Rose:_ Actually, thinking of the new subjects took quite a bit of thought.  Glad they were realistic, I ended up creating 6 but I ended up using only 3 of them b/c the others didn't seem quite right.  The relationship between _Signy_ and Harry is that of bond-relationship, even if in deference she calls him her master.  But Harry has already made it clear he doesn't want that.  


	29. Crucial Decisions and Dark Marks

Title: **Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox**

Author: Yih

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sahar Lestrange.

Beta: The _magnificent_ Serra. 

Note: on my Xanga I've posted stuff about Remus.  

~

Dedication (my first?): to **_Malakai_** (without her, several of my fanfics would never have sprung into existence.  The brainchild of WAD is entirely her fault.  Even though, I did think of it by myself--- it is her fault that it grew into a full-fledged novel length story!  She's also to blame for a few other inspirations, but WAD's the main one and consulting her about MOP has been a life savior for my muse.  Cheers for her!  She deserves it, and go read her stuff!) 

~

29: Crucial Decisions and Dark Marks (October 3, 2003 to October 6, 2003)

"Seven Triwizards, seven champions--- but none of them have ever done what Sebastian Biggerstaff have done," Voldemort declared in an even tone.  "My commendations to the Hogwarts champion.  Dispersing the dementors, taming a basilisk, overcoming an Unforgivable, casting one as well--- truly you deserve this honor," he stated firmly, his crimson eyes resting on Sebastian's person.  "You have proven yourself throughout the Tournament the way no other has before.  Congratulations, Mr. Biggerstaff."  

Those eyes were peering into his being, Harry felt like he was naked.  Fear started seeping into his mind at the thought that if Voldemort was a legilimens, he was so screwed.  If he wasn't able to shield his mind from Snape, what made him think he could hide anything from Voldemort?  Only the greatest dark wizard since Grindelwald!  Hopefully, Voldemort wasn't.  His nerves only calmed when the logical part of his brain reminded him that Voldemort would have already approached him if he knew that he was Harry Potter and not Sebastian Biggerstaff.  

After all, questions had to be answered.  For Harry Potter in this world was supposed to be dead.  Quite contrary, he wasn't.  Even if Voldemort didn't believe it at first, the evidence was there.  No connection yet because Harry Potter was supposed to be dead.  Voldemort simply wasn't linking him to Harry Potter, but from all that he'd known--- he was an exact  carbon copy of his father, James Potter.  

Harry was surprise he wasn't trembling with how hard he felt his insides were shaking.  Each step that brought him closer made him mentally cringe.  He was terrified that when he got too close to Voldemort, he'd start feeling the twinges of pain that he always felt when he was near the Dark Lord.  But when he got close enough to touch Voldemort, he felt no pain--- not at all.  

It was a revelation.  Was it possible that he wasn't connected to this Voldemort at all?  He'd always been a bit skeptical what Dumbledore had told him.  That his link was only to that Voldemort in his world.  It made sense, but he still hadn't believed it.  That still didn't change the fact that his wand and Voldemort's were brother wands did it?  If their wand cores still had Fawkes' feathers, even if they were different universe Fawkes?  Did that make a difference?  

Maybe.  Maybe it didn't.  He wouldn't know until they actually tried to duel against each other.  He shuddered to think of when that would happen.  By reflex, he automatically held out his hands when Voldemort handed the Goblet of Fire to him.  However, it did take a moment before his mind registered what Voldemort was saying to him, "Do you have anything that you wish to say, Sebastian Biggerstaff?"  

Everyone was staring at him.  The eyes of hundreds of students were on him.  He didn't have anything he wanted to say.  It would have been so much easier if Draco were in his shoes.  There wasn't a time when Draco didn't know what to say, even when Hermione stumped him on occasion.  He contemplated seriously not saying anything, but he hardly could do that--- could he?  

"Thanks," he mumbled, his eyes darting everywhere but at those in the crowd before finally settling on the ground.  He despised being in the limelight.  The awkward silence filling the air made him feel even more so that he was in the spotlight.  Damn stupid ego.  If he hadn't wanted to prove himself, he wouldn't be in this position.  His Slytherin side wanted to prove itself; his Gryffindor side coincided with the foolish notion.  Sod it all!

It was as if Voldemort was trying to make him more uncomfortable, since he started to clap.  Slowly but surely, the rest of those in the Grand Hall followed suit until there was a noticeable thunder of applause.  Harry had never felt more uncomfortable in his life.  He'd rather be anywhere but here.  Most people enjoyed being in the center of attention, but not him.  He dreaded it.  

Yet, here he was.  

~

It was sweet relief to Harry when Dumbledore quickly whisked him away before Voldemort could get to him.  There was no doubt that Voldemort intended to talk to him, it was in those intense blood red eyes that he wanted to speak to Sebastian when Dumbledore had interceded him.  Thank Merlin for that.  Harry didn't know how much more of this he could take.  It was all too much.  

He had too many conflicting feelings that he wasn't able to deal with, not right now.  This Triwizard had overcomplicated his already complicated life.  He ought to be only stressing over how to get Severus to take him seriously in a relationship, but no there was more to worry about, such as the possibility of Voldemort wanting to recruit him as a Death Eater.  

That was why he couldn't have been more relieved than when Dumbledore took him aside, preventing him from having to make anymore contact with Voldemort.  Relief filled his body as the anxiety slowly slipped away.  But when they finally got to a private room within Durmstrang, his gut was telling him that whatever reason Dumbledore had for wanting to talk to him wasn't going to be good.  And his gut was almost always right.  It was wrong about Severus though.  It could be wrong about this too.  

"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore greeted him with that familiar grin on his elderly though friendly face, "how have you been?  I trust that the Tournament hasn't been too taxing on you?"  Harry slowly shook his head, it hadn't been overly tiring though it had made him weary.  "That's wonderful!  I knew that you would do well, it's in your blood--- great things."  

Alarms went off in his head.  He didn't like the direction where this was going.  He'd figured there was a reason why Dumbledore had let him go.  Why else put him in such a prominent position for Voldemort to see him?  Other than… but that couldn't be!  Dumbledore wouldn't dare!  Not when he knew… not when he knew!  "It was in his blood too," Dumbledore remarked, not noticing the troubled expression on Harry's face, "Tom's blood, to do great things.  He did, but terrible things."  

He definitely didn't like the direction where this was going.  "You are very much like him, I am sure that you do know that through your father that you are the Heir to Gryffindor…?"  Don't make assumptions, Harry's mind shouted, but it wasn't really a surprise.  He'd guessed it sometime the summer after his fifth year.  It made sense, if you really thought about it, his Dumbledore had said only a true Gryffindor could have pulled Godric's sword out of the sorting hat.  

And yet, if he was a true Gryffindor--- why had the sorting hat wanted to sort him into Slytherin?  It didn't make sense.  He'd always wondered that, which was why even though he'd thought that maybe he was the Heir to Gryffindor--- he'd never believed he was.  "Voldemort knew this, and because you were Godric's heir, you were a threat to him.  Any of the heirs would have been, but Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff lines have already died out.  To extinguish you, would have made Slytherin the only Founding bloodline left.  

"It was partly my fault as well," Dumbledore admitted, his usually cheerful eyes showing an uncharacteristic remorse.  "If I hadn't encouraged your parents to be more active against Voldemort, then they wouldn't have been one of the first to be struck against.  Although, the confrontation between the Slytherin heir and the Gryffindor heir was eventually going to happen.  However, now that he doesn't know who you are--- it gives us more options.  

"More choices," he declared.  "Decisions that you must make Harry.  I trusted your parents greatly, and I've continued on with that trust in you."  Dumbledore paused deliberately, and then continued, "You are the youngest person I have ever invited into the Order, and you have done nothing to disappoint me.  You've actually exceeded my expectations.  Your parents would be very proud of you, Harry."  

Harry gulped, his throat convulsing with his intense feeling at Dumbledore's words.  He'd always wanted his parents to be proud of him.  "I would hope so," he choked out emotionally.  "I've always wanted that."

"Of course you do," the Headmaster murmured reassuringly, "and they would be.  They would have been proud of you regardless of what you do, Harry.  You are their son, and you always will be.  I'm sure you realize with all the rumors that have been going through Durmstrang, what winning the Triwizard entails.  And truly, I never expected you to triumph over Sahar with the favoritism that the other Death Eaters have for her.

"But you did," he remarked, his blue eyes twinkling.  "Impressing Voldemort is a hard thing to do, and considering you got the winning point from him--- you are well on your way to worming your way into his trust.  He's intrigued by you, Harry, and we can use that to our advantage.  Still, it is your decision but be prepared for him to ask you to join him as a Death Eater.  There has not been a Triwizard Champion that has refused him."  

Harry had already figured that Voldemort wanted to ask him that, which was why he had tried to avoid the Dark Lord like the plague.  And he had wanted Dumbledore to reassure him that that wasn't going to happen. What a complete bombshell, now that the Headmaster had said that that was definitely going to happen.  Damn it, his stupid Slytherin ego and his Gryffindor foolishness had combined made such a mess.  

What was he going to do now?  "I won't do it," Harry stated firmly.  "I refuse to be what killed my parents, what killed us  here."  

The thoughtfulness in Dumbledore's eyes comforted Harry a bit, that this was not any easier on him than it was on Harry..  "No one has refused him in a long time," the Headmaster told Harry slowly.  "I am only trying to prepare you, my boy for what is going to happen.  It is, and will remain your choice, but if I might offer some advice?"  Harry slowly nodded his head for him to continue.  "Don't say anything too hastily.  See what he'll offer you, and he will make an offer.  You are the only other parselmouth than him, do you realize what that means?"

That he had somehow gotten some of Voldemort's power when the Killing Curse had rebounded off of him because of his mother's protection.  That was what 'Mione had concluded anyhow, and it did make sense to a degree.  If that wasn't the case, there could only be one other explanation--- an explanation that he definitely did not want to be true.  That he had Slytherin blood somewhere in his bloodline.  

"_He_ will think of you as a relation to him," Dumbledore stated firmly.  "Because, how else would you have such a gift that is renown for only happening within the Slytherin bloodline?  That is what I mean, by using it to your advantage.  You might be able to get close to him, without him ever having marked you.  It's a possibility, and I want you to think carefully about it.  If he makes you his heir, you do understand what this will mean, do you not?"

Yes, Harry realized what that would mean.  If he wormed his way into Voldemort's trust completely and made the Dark Lord think that they were related somehow--- some way, it would be a great advantage to the Light side.  But could he really do that without getting that dreaded Dark Mark on his arm?  He didn't think so, and he was certain that Dumbledore was only saying this to comfort him.  It wasn't comforting at all.  

"You are going to have to make a choice, Harry," Dumbledore told him gently, but there was this intensity in his eyes that told Harry that there really was no option in the manner.  "Voldemort will approach, and when he does he will ask you to join him as a Death Eater.  He will probably ask you more than that; he will want to know everything about you.  You must do everything in your power to make him trust you.  

"If he puts you under Veritaserum, we're doomed.  You can't manipulate your way around that one," he stated gravely.  "Not if Severus brewed the potion, it will certainly be without faults.  And he'll likely put you under it if you refuse to join him.  But as said, it's up to you.  However, you should know Voldemort is not a wizard to be crossed."  

That Harry knew.  That he knew indeed.  

~

"Damn Dumbledore!" Voldemort cursed viciously.  "That manipulative old man deliberately took Biggerstaff away so that I wouldn't be able to confront him first!  Still after all these years, he still gets the better of me at times!  You would think that he wouldn't, but never mind," he waved his hand dismissively, though his eyes were still gleaming intensely.  "It doesn't matter.  I have gotten the better of him before, and I will again."  

It wasn't normal for the Dark Lord to be so passionate in front of them, then again every time he'd tried to make his way toward young Sebastian he'd been thwarted.  In some instances, he could be a very patient man; this was not one of those times.   At times it was actually frightening how on edge of sanity he seemed.  But fatherhood had tempered him in a way being with Bellatrix had made him even more power hungry.  

Sahar was a calming influence on her father, the voice of reason, thank goodness for her.  Severus might not particularly like the girl that much, seeing her as another asset that might tip the balance in Voldemort's favor, but he saw that she did keep her father's actions from getting out of hand.  It was strange that Sahar didn't have the stomach for the violence that her mother seemed to crave, that her father seemed to enjoy on occasion.  

It had to be Narcissa's influence.  He had heard that Narcissa had taken care of the girl when she was little, and he knew how Narcissa was.  She was fiercely protective of Draco, and couldn't help but be motherly.  However, as ferocious as she could be when her child was threatened, she was meek--- very meek compared to her older sister, Bellatrix Black Lestrange.  There was no comparison between the two really.  They were as different as night and day.  

"I will have Biggerstaff," Voldemort declared vehemently.  "It is only a matter of time.  The sooner the better, but if it takes time--- so be it."  His dark crimson eyes shifted around the small room, where the rest of the Inner Circle Death Eaters had gathered.  "Severus," he snapped, "I have heard that you are very close to young Biggerstaff, and I want you to bring him to me.  I will not tolerate another delay."  

He had to do something.  Severus had the nagging feeling in his gut that Sebastian would not respond favorably to being given the honor of being within the Inner Circle.  Certainly, Voldemort didn't expect Sebastian to resist overmuch.  A little perhaps, considering Dumbledore was a master manipulator--- it would only stroke Voldemort's ego that he'd outwitted the other wizard.  Yet, Severus knew the Dark Lord was expecting Sebastian to give in, and he wasn't sure that Sebastian would.  

"My lord," Severus began in a respectful tone, bowing his head down as he spoke, "I think it would be in your best interest to approach him later.  As Lucius has said, Biggerstaff has had a rough childhood, being an orphan, and may be distrustful to strangers.  It would be wise to ease your advance, my lord."  He paused, his eyes flickering up briefly to meet Voldemort's crimson eyes before shifting downward again.  "I think it best to wait until the summer is over.  Let me wear down his protective walls for your attack."  

"Look at me Severus," Voldemort commanded with that tone of voice that made it impossible to resist.  All Severus could do was listen.  "The longer I wait, the more time Dumbledore has to influence the boy.  Why should I wait?  Give me a good reason, other than Biggerstaff is distrustful."  

There was another reason, and if he had to play it--- he would.  "Biggerstaff," Severus began slowly, "has the makings of an excellent mediwizard and a Potions Master.  Obviously, he cannot prepare for both examinations at the same time, considering how much time the Triwizard has cut into his preparations.  Neither exam is easy, even considering his genius, he will need to work for it.

"And I believe that he has the potential to be the youngest Potions Master…"

"Since you yourself became one on your Hogwarts graduation," the Dark Lord finished for him.  "I daresay from you, this is high praise indeed, another reason why I cannot let Dumbledore continue to influence him any longer.  The more I wait, the harder it will be, and I would like him to be willing."  

"He'll be willing, if you give me time," Severus responded earnestly.  "I have great influence with him.  As you know from Lucius, I have been instructing him.  He trusts me, my lord.  I am certain that I can sway him to our side if you give me enough time.  It is not like Dumbledore will be able to disturb us if we are at the Snape Manor, can he?  And that is where I would take Biggerstaff to prepare him for the Potions Mastery."  

The Dark Lord's eyes bore down on Severus'.  "Tell me something, Severus, do you believe young Biggerstaff will join us willingly?"  

That he didn't know.  He hesitated, his eyes vainly searching out for something to say.  It was possible to lie to Voldemort, but it didn't make it any easier.  It had to be believable and his hesitation wasn't helping the confidence should he speak. "I--- believe so."  

"You sound uncertain," Voldemort stated easily even though there had been no tremor in Severus' voice, only a thoughtful pause.  "You do not know him as well as you think you do, do you?"  

"No," Severus answered honestly, not able to deny this.  He wanted to know Sebastian more, but he hadn't had the opportunity.  And he did get this nagging feeling that there was something that Sebastian wasn't telling him.  What he didn't know, but he knew there was something.  His gut told him, and his intuition was rarely wrong.  "I do not, my lord."  

"But you still think I should delay this, and give him this time?"    
  


Severus nodded.  That he did.  

"If I may speak, my lord?" queried Sirius from the opposite side of the room.  Severus shut his eyes, groaning inside, knowing that if there was anything that Sirius would do--- it would be to contradict him.  Damn that mutt.  He was going to ruin everything.  

"You may," the Dark Lord allowed.  

Sirius nodded his thanks at the approval.  "I think it would be wise to give Snape the opportunity to use his influence over young Biggerstaff to guide him to our side.  From what I can tell, Biggerstaff seems to know his own mind.  He won't be easy to coerce; after all, did he not break through the Imperius curse?  That is no easy curse to get around.  He's got a strong will.  Someone close, like Snape, can get to him though, in a way a stranger can't."

Leaning back against the high back of the chair that was in the very center of the magnificent room, Voldemort considered what Sirius was saying.  It wasn't like Black to come to the aid of Snape.  That made him reflect on his words more thoughtfully than he normally would.  There was no advantage for Sirius to support Severus.  And it was highly unusual for them to be working together.  Highly unusual.  

He narrowed his blood red eyes.  "Time, I will grant," Voldemort murmured slowly.  "You will have the summer to convince Biggerstaff to join our side.  At the end of the summer, I expect to meet with him.  And I will expect him to take an oath of loyalty to me as well as the dark mark.  Do not fail me, Severus.  You will regret it."  

**~**

**Author's Note**: GO READ (my new fanfic) _DARKWORLD_!  You won't regret reading it.  Okay, I'm late.  I apologize  My muse went in hibernation and I have been writing like mad to finish WAD, which is now –thankfully- completed.  As for Dumbledore in this chapter, he's a manipulative beast but even he doesn't want to see Sebastian die.  Besides, he sees this as a good way for Sebastian to get close to Voldemort and stab him in the back.  –shakes head- Dumbledore, you cunning cougar!  My goodness, Sirius and Severus working together?  Will wonders ever cease?  And –sniff- poor Sahar.  –chuckles like mad- I have a right be cruel to Sahar, I created her.  She wouldn't be alive without me!  

**Questions:** (1) Dumbledore's revelation to Harry? (2) Voldemort's losing his temper? (3) Severus buying time for Sebastian?  (4) Any other comments on Sirius helping Severus or Sahar's bitchy childhood?  

Thanks to xeryn, Shahanna, Spiffycool, menecarkawan, chriswiz, Shattered Diamond, C.M. Aeris Queen of Insanity, Moonbay$__$, happy-evo7, Cassiopeia (Voldie wants SB for a platonic reason), Witchy-Althea, Lishel Fracrium, Lolita (love any pictures you can send my way, need to decorate the ML), Colibi, ShadowQuirk (diverges as far as you can go from MOM), Calani, cosmocat, Lady Morniel, Illucia, StormyBelle, whyshoulditellyou, Ganymade, Natasha, Kyra2, Jbuilder, Dark-One Shadowphyre (you could always tell me your suspicions), omi262000, raeban, Coo, Shinigami061 (Voldie and fairness), Oniko296, Setsuri, Tempest8, Prophetess of Hearts, Alicorn1 (Voldie loves power), lillinfields, Agnei Smith, Anka, who cares??? I must review, Erica, The Third Child, Melissa, lingzy, meinien, asa-chan (love triangle? Who says?), Kathy stgqvk, rayvern, Queen of Vegetasei (comparisons come later), silv3rang3l, lupusdragon, Dreamer, fan, ShaeLynn, lightyearsaway, Valerian, Jes Imagin, The Goddess Artemis, Artemisu, Athenakitty, Alex Heming (Bella is Pissed, but I probably won't do a scene about it), Faby, ennui2, Cassa-Andra, Lady Phoenix Slytherin, Delphine Pryde, Serpent of Light, Elena, Hpfan4life, summer, Daughterofdeath, kalih, SlytherinSilverPrince, loverwren, maverickgean, Corgi1, IncubusSuccubus, Amiria, Vicious Lily, Creamy Mimi, Kateri1, Eternal Cosmos, Malakai ('nuff Voldie goodness in this chappie for you?), Xyverz, The Shadow Bandit, atalante, bramblerose-proudfoot, ntamara, keebler-elmo, Nightwalker8, Korinna Myorin.  

_Eaiva le Fay_: Welcome back.  Well, Draco has a reason to be cautious considering whose ruling.  

_Amber Evans Potter_: Sirius/Sahar action will happen later.  I have reoccurring plotlines, and that's certainly one of them.  D/Her aren't even an item yet.  I never said they would be, 'shipping them doesn't mean they need to be together.  

_Abraxis:_ He actually needs a connection to this world if he were to –theoretically- wants to come back.  But having said that, I have more options to explore still.  We'll see.  Who says I'll even get to MOP Part 2? You have to admit, the strangle the baby is a –genius- creation of mine.  

_~Mary~:_ Harry did enough spectacular things in the Triwizard already, and he went out well too.  Nothing to be ashamed of.  He probably didn't need all that attention, but good god--- he's Harry Potter!  Saa-haar.  Bellatrix's a mean bitch.  


	30. Necessary Preparations

sTitle: **Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox**

Author: Yih

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sahar Lestrange & Signy the Basilisk.

Beta: The _bloody brilliant_ Serra.   

~

**Cookie Challenge #2**: (_When Sahar confesses to Sirius_) Since I won't be writing the Sahar and Sirius confrontation anytime soon, I feel that it should be a challenge instead.  I'm interested in see your view (as the reader) what will happen when Sahar tells Sirius how she feels about  him and how he'll respond.  There's no word limit, but there must be at least 500 words.  I don't feel that's too long, considering I can churn out a 3,000+ word chapter every week.  Anyway, the deadline will be sometime mid November or so.  By then I should have another challenge up.  It gives you a month.  Write something!  I'm sure you've guys that like the Sahar/Sirius bit have something to say about it!  Please, I *adore* cookies.  Give me one ;p.  

~

30: Necessary Preparations (October 6, 2003, October 13, 2003 to October 14, 2003)

"You need to consider it sometime," Severus told him gently but firmly.  "He's not going to stop until you've given him an answer.  Merlin, help you if you give him an answer that he doesn't like."  

"You want me to be a Death Eater, don't you?" Harry shouted, his emerald eyes blazing.  "You know it'll destroy me, but you don't care!  I can't do it!  I can't do it!  I can't because---" he cut off what he was saying dramatically, realizing that this wasn't Sirius--- this was Severus, and Severus had no idea why he'd be so adamantly against joining the Inner Circle.  "It's wrong.  It's just wrong."  

Severus sighed, it was as he thought, Dumbledore had too strong of a hold on Sebastian.  It was going to be tough to break, but he had to make Sebastian see that it wasn't that he was siding with the Dark Lord, necessarily.  Actually, he thought it was wiser not to take sides.  It maintained the balance better that way.  If neither side was too strong, and if Sebastian tilted over to either side--- the balance would become unbalanced.  

"Nothing is completely wrong," Severus declared.  "Just like nothing is completely right."  

"So murder is never wrong?" Harry snapped, not liking what he was hearing from Severus' mouth, not when his parents' deaths were so prominent in his thoughts.  Every night he'd woken up with those terrible nightmares, ever since Voldemort had reappeared in his life--- he'd been having these guilty nightmares.  He was attracted, drawn to the Dark Lord.  He saw why people would follow, but still didn't quite understand how they could.  "Child abuse?"  

Harry knew he'd hit home with that when he saw Severus flinch.  That glimpse into Severus' mind during the Occlumency lessons had proven to be quite insightful.  At least, partially he'd got why Severus had such a thick outer shell to be cracked.  It never was easy to trust anyone, once abused--- once burned--- twice shy.  It was still a guess, but it was a good guess.  He understood it himself.  

The Dursleys may not have resorted to brute physical violence, most of the time at least, but the verbal abuse was just as bad.  It was just as cutting, just as painful.  The brief moment he'd seen into Severus' past had given him the insight that perhaps Severus was the way he was because of the atmosphere in which he lived in.  Abused at home, ridiculed in school.  His poor Severus hadn't had an easy time, had he?  

"Still," Severus began in a harsh, yet the voice wasn't as sure as it usually was, "nothing is a clear black and white.  You aren't a child anymore, Sebastian, you know there is more than what there seems to be.  You have to realize, no matter how much you may dislike or distrust Voldemort, he is the ruling power here.  It was would be utterly foolish to go against him, not when he can crush you before you can even act.  

"I care for you," he admitted with great reluctance.  "You must know that.  Don't sacrifice yourself when I have bought you time.  Think about it.  Even Dumbledore doesn't want you to blatantly disregard the Dark Lord's offer.  It cannot be refused.  Not when Voldemort considers it an honor, it would be a blow to his pride.  And he doesn't take those kinds of blows lightly.  

"It is not like the dark mark is a mark of disgrace.  You may think it is, but it is only ingrained in your consciousness because you were raised by the light wizarding culture.  It's all cultural," Severus stated firmly.  "That's why you think it'll destroy you.  It's not more than a tattoo."

"But unlike a tattoo," Harry retorted sharply, "it cannot be removed and it causes pain.  Don't think I am not aware of that, Severus.  Can you honestly say you're proud of that mark?"  

No.  He couldn't.  He wasn't.   It had been the biggest mistake of his life.  He'd been shocked when Sirius had taken on the mark; after all, he knew if he hated it--- he only could guess at how much Sirius despised it.  "You don't have a choice in the matter," Severus said instead of answering Harry's rhetorical question.  "Voldemort will be suspicious if you don't fall in step with him.  Even Dumbledore has, if only to keep from being crushed absolutely.  There's nothing that Voldemort likes more than reluctant obedience forced out."  

"He won't get that from me," Harry stated firmly, his emerald eyes filled with unyielding determination.  "I won't just fall over myself to do what he wants me to do.  What everyone expects me to do."  

"You're doing what Dumbledore expects you to do," Severus counted cruelly, knowing it was a low blow to use--- but having to use it if it was the only way to convince Sebastian the gravity of the situation.  "How is that any different?  You may not want to follow Voldemort's lead, but if you don't you're only going to be another needless sacrifice in this damn war!"  

"I'd rather be needless," Harry responded coldly, "rather than a fence rider like you are."  

That hurt and that cut deeply into Severus to hear Sebastian say that about him.  He was sure that Sebastian was only lashing out defensively, but that still didn't make it hurt any less.  And as it was, he couldn't hold his sudden anger back from slapping Sebastian.  Immediately after he did, he regretted his action.  While Sebastian tried to leave, Severus grabbed his wrist tightly.  He couldn't let Sebastian walk away after that without some sort of explanation.  

But how could he explain?  He was afraid for the fiery young man.  He was deathly frightened that if Sebastian went through with his plan, that he'd end up locked away by Voldemort as a danger or worse--- killed by Avada Kedavra for insolence.  Voldemort had killed lesser wizards for much less.  But considering Sebastian's powers, he knew the Dark Lord would rather cultivate than destroy.  

"Please, Sebastian," Severus begged, hating the sound coming from his lips, "you have to understand, you can't just go against Voldemort.  You can't!"  Sebastian's deep green eyes were unwilling to compromise, and Severus did the only thing he could to do prevent Sebastian from making a scathing retort back--- he kissed him.  

It was not a tender, gentle kiss but rough and intense as Severus lost control of his tightly leashed passion.  He had kept it hidden for so long, for the better part of a year and it was finally breaking losse and in a volatile way.   Forcing Sebastian's lips to part, his tongue plundered into the intoxicating bittersweet flavor.  He could drown in Sebastian's deliciousness if given the chance.  

What Severus noted especially was that Sebastian didn't even attempt to break loose of the forced embrace, instead he melted.  "Do you understand how important you are to me, Sebastian?" Severus asked raggedly.  "I have done all that I can, but you know that there is only so much we can hoe to delay the inevitable.  There will come a time when _he_ will ask you, and if you do not give him the answer he expects--- I fear for you."  

Harry knew that.  He had been grateful for the additional time, but he also knew his own mind--- and he couldn't in good consciousness ever join the Death Eaters.  It didn't matter if he wouldn't be looked down here if he did take up the dark mark--- he wasn't from this universe as much as he sometimes wanted to be from this dimension.  

He'd already talked to Dumbledore when they'd arrived back at Hogwarts.  He was going to try to go back home right before graduation.  That would be easiest.  He would just disappear when everyone least suspected it.  Amidst all the busy preparations, they might even be able to forget him.  Hopefully the time he'd given his friends and family back home proved enough.  

He really didn't want to be faced with having to choose between the dark mark or death.  

~

He swore, she just had to be difficult.  Here he was, trying to rush off to his session with Poppy, but Signy was throwing a tantrum.  There were time she could be mature beyond the sum of her years, then again there were times when she went further than backwards.  It wouldn't be surprising if she didn't act wiser than Dumbledore at times.  But she did, and that's why her tendencies toward childishness were shocking.  

{I want to go.}

{You can't go,} he hissed back at his petulant basilisk, who was throwing a sizable fit.  

{I want to go!} she exclaimed, her body shaking with her adamancy.  {I want to go!}

{You know what Poppy sssaid lassst time I brought you with me,} he responded impatiently, jerking his robe on.  {Ssshe told me ssspecifically not to bring you.  I can't disssobey her, consssidering itsss her ward and not mine!}  He didn't really like raising his voice, if one could raise their voice in parseltongue, to Signy.  Not unless he really had too, in cases like these.  {Sssigny, you know I can't!}

{Why not?} she persisted.  {I want to go.}

{You can't alwaysss do what you want.} he told her.  

{Neither can you,} she retorted, flicking her tail at him in a dismissive manner.  She was clearly not happy with him, not that he was surprised by that, she was usually like that when she didn't get her way.  She came around later.  The good thing about Signy was that she had a short fuse, and that nothing kept her that mad--- at least not at him.  With others, especially those that slighted him, her anger went on for days.  

What he was astonished about was the insight in that retort, that was basically said to say something and not let him have the last word.  It was amazingly astute.  However, that was like her.  To sprout out words of wisdom at the oddest moments.  {Yesss, neither can I,} he agreed.  {You concede that you can't alwaysss get what you want?}

Signy closed her eyes, demeaning him unworthy of any more of her attentions.  He chuckled, and shook his head.  {Would you like me to bring you back sssomething asss a sssnack?} he asked, willing to humor her since she hadn't gotten her way like she normally did with him.  For a serpent, she certainly ate a lot and often.  {I'll ssstop by the kitchen if you want me to.}

{I want a rabbit.  Large and juicy,} she finally spoke up just before he was about to leave.  Always like her to be precise in her timing, how did she know?  He was in awe of her.  If there was one female that fascinated him, it was Signy.  

{A rabbit it isss,} he confirmed.  Indulgently, he smiled at the now snoozing Signy.  One last lingering look and he was out the door, running off to Poppy's ward near the dungeons.  He guessed it was because it made it easier on both of them, since that meant Severus didn't have to lug the healing potions a long distance.  It also benefited Poppy by keeping a potions laboratory near her incase she needed to brew up any simple potions that she was capable of.  

As he was heading swiftly toward the hospital ward, he couldn't help but think about Signy's perceptive words.  He couldn't always do what he wanted to do.  It was true.  Try as he might to become friends with Ron, it simply wasn't working out here.  And, he shuddered to even think about it, try as he might not want to be a Death Eater--- he might simply have no choice.  He couldn't always do want he wanted to do, or in his case, not want to do.  

~

"You're late," Poppy remarked when Sebastian rushed into the room where she was preparing another trial to test his skills.  "You know we have precious little time to prepare you for the MEDs, Bast."  

"I know, I know," Harry responded, pushing on the magic gloves that Poppy handed to him.  She thought it would be in their best interests to get him use to working with the full gear that a mediwizard needed.  "So what's the curriculum today?"  

Poppy gestured for him to follow her into one of the private rooms, and she pointed to a cat that she was keeping sedated on one of the beds.  "I will be performing a minor pain spell on this cat, and you will try to decipher where the pain is coming from using your empathy.  After you have located a few of the spots, I will stop and let you treat her using your magical healing ability.  Then we will start again.  We need to improve your empathy, that is your weakness, Bast."  

He nodded and sighed.  He knew that was his weakness.  No matter how hard he tried, he didn't seem to get any better at it.  Poppy told him it would just come, like how he instinctively knew how to reach into a person and heal them from their hurts.  But he just couldn't quite relate to a person that didn't open up their mind to them.  Animals were a good way in testing for empathy because they didn't always open their minds.  However, they were still far easier patients than people that weren't willing to open their minds like trauma patients.  

Well, here went nothing.  Hopefully this session went better than the last one.  Harry signaled to Poppy that he was ready as he'd ever be.  She nodded that she'd seen his signal and pointed her wand toward the poor cat.  Waving her wand, she whispered forcefully the legal version of the Cruciatus curse, "_Excrucio!_"

The only reason excrucio wasn't an Unforgivable was because it was a pain spell that needed to be pinpointed to a specific location on the body or else it wouldn't work.  Since it didn't encompass the whole being, it wasn't quite disabling as Cruciatus was.  While it was mildly less painful, it still was excruciating.  It didn't mean to cause great pain for nothing.  It did cause pain, just not to the degree of _crucio.  _

Harry winced sympathetically as the spell hit the cat, even if the cat didn't stir.  The whole point of this lesson was for him to detect where the pain was coming from using his empathy and no other external signals.  While it was true in real life that the patient would probably be able to give him a general location of where the pain was coming from, the injured one still wouldn't know exactly where if it were an internal wound.  

Like Poppy taught him how to do, he reached out with his mind to probe the feline's mind.  He found little resistance and he moved closer to the cat, resting his hands on the ragged fur.  Like most mediwizards, he found that empathy came easier if he was physically touching what he was focusing on.  His mental probe became stronger when his hands touched the cat, and he started feeling a twinge of pain coming from--- the lower region of the cat's body.  

Following the fading trail of pain, he gradually was able to tell it didn't continue downward.  Having deducted that, he settled in onto the area that the sharp throbbing sensations were coming from.  With steadiness, he finally deduced where it was coming from.  It stopped at a midway point.  "It's a joint," he said aloud.  He blinked and refocused on Poppy, seeing that was nodding that he was on the right track.  "The knee joint?"  

"Yes," she confirmed.  "But you took longer than I expected you to take."  She paused, as if thinking, trying to figure out something.  "You hesitated when thinking about where it was coming from, do you hesitate when you're trying to sift through the feelings?"  

He shook his head dejectedly.  He didn't hesitate when following the sharp sensations that invariably led to the source of the pain.  He really didn't know why it took him longer than she expected for him.  "I don't know why it takes me so long," he remarked miserably.  "I follow the trail as best as I can.  I guess it just takes me a long time." 

She patted his shoulder reassuringly.  "You are a good deal faster than a great many mediwizards.  It's just with your level of magical ability, I would expect your empathy to be as strong as that.  They usually coincide with each other, not always, but usually."  

"But nothing's ever normal with me," he retorted with a tinge of bitterness.  

"It also takes a while to get the hang of it," she remarked.  "It could just be that you're trying too hard.  Just let go and see what happens?  We must rely on intuition and our gut feeling more than anything.  Just go with what you feel.  Don't try too hard, okay?"  

"All right," he agreed.  "Let's try go for another go."  

Poppy smiled and waved her wand again.  "_Excrucio!"_ she exclaimed.  Immediately after she said that, Harry placed his hands down on the cat and didn't think too hard about the process.  He felt the difference; he didn't feel quite so much in control but that didn't matter.  All he had to do was follow along for the ride, and he used his intuition to make the decisions of which way to move and before he knew it he knew where the pain was coming from.  

"The upper region of the tail," he stated aloud as if he were coming out a dream, which he felt like he was.  He felt like he was floating, and he probably was--- floating in the release of letting go and letting his instinct guide him.  

"Very good," Poppy responded, smiling.  "Much better than last time.  Faster, and not so tentative.  Now, why don't you ease the pain away from the poor cat?"  

He smiled.  This he could do.  He grabbed his wand and aimed it at the spots he had located with his empathy.  Muttering the healing spell, "_Medicor sano medicor sano medicor sano,"_ under his breath repeated until a soft golden glow spot out of his wand and fused itself into the cat's aching knee joint.  He repeated the same spell on the cat's tail, and was glad that the cat was now pain free.  

"Impressive," Poppy commented.  "I have still yet seen a medimagic student be able to perform the healing spell to the efficiency and skill that you have used.  It usually takes them longer and takes a lot out of them.  But I can see," she critically appraised him, "it doesn't seem to tax you."  

He blushed lightly.  "It doesn't seem that hard after going through the majority that I went through."  

"That's true," she agreed.  "You've gone through the youngest majority since the Dark Lord himself.  And now that's impressive.  Well," she continued distractedly, "I don't have anything more for you today.  But I expect you to be on time tomorrow, Sebastian Biggerstaff!"  

He grinned.  "I'll try, Poppy."    

"You'd better do more than try!" she waved her wand threateningly in the air while she watched him run off in the directions of the kitchens.  He hadn't forgotten that he had to pick up a large and juicy rabbit for his fastidious Signy.  When he was out of sight, Poppy let her face show the worry she held for the bright young man.  A great many things were expected of her talented pupil, and she could only hope those expectations didn't crush him.  She could only hope.  

~ 

**Author's Note:** I did the best that I could do to get this out on time.  Obviously I'm late and I apologize.  My muse was being stubborn.  I didn't conceive the idea for the chapter that's at my beta's 'til Tuesday afternoon and then I had a chem. Exams on Thursday that had to be crammed for.  I thought I was going to finish Thursday night, but I felt awful and went to sleep early.  My apologies and reviews are candy.  

_Questions:_ (1) HP/SS convo & kiss? (2) Signy? (3) Excrucio/Poppy? 

Thanks to ohayou, LauraJo, Goobwee, inuasha, Nelum, Agar, Calani, joey3130, lillinfields, Serpent of Light, Kyra2, Lady Morniel, DespairingAngel, Delphine Pryde, Moonlady, menecarkawan, _Malakai_ (more Voldie later), _Amiria_ (can't have everything long all the time or else my muse will say it's being overworked), Colibi, whyshoulditellyou, The Shadow Bandit, Anka, abraxis, Shinigami061, Xyverz, Pretty Fox Renamon, Ikari Shinji-kun, asa-chan, _ntamara_ (delayed b/c I have no f***ing idea what's gonna happen), liveandletlive, The Goddess Artemis, meinien, Shahanna, C. M. Aeris Queen of Insanity, Shattered Diamond, RavensHaelo, athenakitty, DaughterofDeath, Lee Lee Potter, Melissa, _Krystal_ (interesting theory), Dir en Grey, loverwren, Eternal Cosmos, Tempest8, Erica, keebler-elmo, Corgi, Random Hp Fan.  

_Alisama2_: Haha, I don't even have time to read much less to breathe in college.  But thanks for lovin' the friggin' story.  The few typos were pre-beta.  I didn't start with a beta 'til like Chapter 15ish.  

_The angelic vampire_: You simply won't know about the dark mark until I write it b/c I don't even know yet.  I don't think that far ahead, and yet it's amazing how everything in the story fits together how it does and how I seem to foreshadow perfectly even if I'm not sure? Dunno, my mind just fits the puzzle of plotlines in together well.  

_Amber Evans Potter_: You can't have action all the time, and actually I'm more of an "introspective" writer.  This is hardcore action for me already.  SL/SB will happen sometime soon, or you could always do the cookie.  I'd like to see your take.  

_Ennui2_: I'm sorry.  FF.net can be very difficult, too bad it's more convenient than schnoogle.com.  Anyway. Thanks for the review.  Your reviews make me smile and make my muse feel guilty (which makes it write).  

_Fiera_: I think there are good points and bad points to everyone.  Every good thing can be a flaw and every bad thing can possibly be good.  Sometimes it's good to be selfish, so you help yourself survive rather than get yourself killed off with your altruism (biology talking here).  SL/SB isn't incestuous, but they are closely related.  He's her 2nd cousin, which is 2 times removed.  

_Eaiva le Fay_: Scar was created by the "other" Voldemort so it can't affect Harry, however are people in AU different people or really the same?  So would Fawkes be the same?  Or is he different?  That'll play a part in the wand core business.  

_Charysa_: (my uber long and uber great reviewer) Your theory about Riddle is a bit wrong canon wise since it states that he got the Salazar Slytherinness from his mother and not from his father.  And if Harry was technically going to be related (and I'm not saying he is or isn't), he'd have to be related someway through Riddle's witch mum.  He could come from a great descendant, and simply be the "unknown" branch of the family.


	31. Medical Examination Disasters

Title: **Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox**

Author: Yih

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sahar Lestrange & Signy the Basilisk.

Beta: The _bloody brilliant_ Serra.   

~

31: Medical Examination Disasters (October 16, 2003 to October 24, 2003)

"Where is Bast?" Hermione queried with a worried expression on her face when she saw her now boyfriend of one month coming over to the Ravenclaw table for breakfast with no sign of the dark headed Slytherin.  She knew that Sebastian was stressed out, he had ever right to be.  There were so many expectations being heaped onto his shoulders.  He was one of the youngest ever wizard to attempt the MEDs.  Most didn't attempt until after studying medimagic more extensively at the Wizards University.  

"He's sleeping," Draco answered, dropping his head down to kiss her gently on the forehead.  Hermione grinned, pleasantly surprised that Draco was willing to be so affectionate in public.  She didn't think he was the type, then again he was continuously surprising her ever since he'd formally asked her out.  "He was up 'til 5 this morning cramming the terminology last minute.  I told him to give up, but he wouldn't.  

"He determined to pass it the first time, even though most don't pass.  Especially considering how young he is to take it, it would be astonishing if he did pass," Draco remarked thoughtfully.  "I had to finally drag him to bed at 5 and dose with a mild sleeping potion that will let him sleep for exactly 4 hours.  It should be enough for him.  He has a long day."

"I think he can do it," Hermione stated with quiet confidence.  "I think we've all underestimated what he is capable of doing.  I personally didn't expect him to win the Triwizard, but he proved me wrong."

"Who could have expected him to win the Triwizard?" Draco scoffed.  "My cousin was marked to win, but she didn't."  He shuddered and Hermione squeezed his hand.  "I can only hazard a guess what my aunt's reaction was to Sahar's failure to win.  All that bitch cares about is victory.  It's not that Sahar didn't do an outstanding job, she was sensational but Bast--- Bast was unbelievable."  

"Which is why," Hermione reasoned aloud, "I think he will do something extraordinary today."

"It's a 16 hour test," Draco pointed out pessimistically.  "Most potential mediwizards take the test the first time to test the waters.  They don't expect to do well enough to pass, it's just to get them experienced with the strenuousness of it.  With the lack of sleep that Bast has gotten the past two weeks, I think he's about ready to collapse."  

"But he knows the material," Hermione replied, being the devil's advocate.  "I know, I've quizzed him about the information.  He's regurgitated it to me perfectly.  He knows it, and as long as he doesn't freeze up during the paper examination he'll nail that portion.  And you know that Madame Pomfrey has the world of confidence behind him.  She's said that he's the best pupil she's ever taught, and she's taught a level 7 mediwitch!"  

"I still would rather prepare him for the worst than the best and have him disappointed," Draco murmured.  "I don't want him to have any more pressure than he already has on his shoulders.  Do you know that everyone in Slytherin House has been saying that they expect him to pass the examination with a high pass?  I'd be thrilled if he low passed.  I don't care, as long as he gets through this.  It's not like it matters how he passes as long as he passes."  

"A high pass does make a critical impression on the Wizards University," Hermione stated logically.  "Not that it really matters since he won't need to study there, he'd go straight to St. Mungo's as an apprentice healer."  

Draco nodded.  "What time is it?"  

"8:30," she answered, looking down at her muggle bought watch.  "You have enough time to eat and then go back to the dorm to wake Bast up."  She smiled at him and started putting his favorite foods on his plate.  "You need to eat, Dray, I know you've been staying up just as late as Bast."  

~

"Bast!" Draco shouted urgently.  "You need to wake up!"  When yelling at Sebastian failed, Draco reached over to violently shake his best friend away but jumped back when the half grown basilisk hissed warningly at him.  He backed away while he pleaded with her, "We need to get him up, Signy.  He has to go to the test.  It starts at 9:30 promptly!"  

For a moment he wasn't sure if she understood him or not, considering that he wasn't speaking in parseltongue, but when she gave a slight nod in her head he sighed in relief.  It was a miracle what Signy could get Sebastian to do; it was rather uncanny.  He watched with curiosity as Signy slid up Sebastian's chest and lightly flicked her tongue over his lips while hissing, {Wake up Sssebassstian.  You need to wake up.  You have a tessst.  Sssebassstian!  Get up!}

When her hissing failed to rouse him, she raised her tail up and slapped him sharply on the cheek.  Harry flailed his arms up in the arm wildly and blinked around with unfocused eyes until his hands grasped the glasses that Signy held out for him with her tail.  "What?  What time is it?  I didn't oversleep did I?  I thought you said that it was only suppose to last 4 hours Draco!  Oh my god, I overslept, didn't I?  Is it too late?  Oh Merlin!"

Draco's hand closed over Sebastian's mouth and he reassured immediately, "You have 30 minutes before the test starts, Bast.  You have plenty of time to prepare, but," he declared firmly, "I do not want you to dare look at your notes.  Relax.  Breathe."  His hand closed over Sebastian's arm to prevent his best friend from stealing a look at his parchments.  "Look, you didn't oversleep and the potion was only meant to last 4 hours.  It was hard to wake you up because you were exhausted.  I'm going to drop my hand, all right?  But take it easy."  

Harry nodded and Draco dropped his hand.  "Thank you, Draco," Harry responded gratefully.  "I don't know what I'd do without you.  I guess I really did need the sleep."  Draco gave him a look that said he definitely needed it, there was no uncertainties about that.  "Thanks again."  

"Don't only thank me," Draco remarked, gesturing to Signy who had curled up into a ball on Sebastian's lap.  "She's the one that got you up when I failed to have any affect on you.  She's the one you should really be thanking for, for slapping you into awake mode."      

{Thank you, Sssigny.}

{You are welcome,} Signy responded primly.  {Now I want breakfassst.}

{I can't get it for you today.}

{I know,} she replied understandingly.  {You have a tessst.  Draco may bring it to me.  I want a pint of warmed blood.  That'sss all.}

Harry blinked, astonished that she was being easy for once.  Usually Signy was difficult or not nearly so difficult, but she was never easy.  Never, until now.  He was infinitely grateful to her for being considerate.  Then again, when he really thought about it, she usually was.  {You know thisss tessst lassstsss all day and I won't ssssee you until later tonight?}

{I know.  I sssuppossse I can wait for my next meal until then.}

{Do you want a more sssubssstantial breakfassst then?} he queried with concern.  

She shook her head.  {No.  I can't ever eat heavily thisss early.  Now, you mussst go or you will be late and you need to eat!}  

{Yes, Sssigny,} Harry responded with a soft chuckle.  He bent his head down and kissed the top of her head.  If she were a bird, he'd swear she'd preen and gloat.  She loved the affection that he showed her.  It wasn't surprising really; she adored any attention he lavished on her.  When he was sure she was comfortable on his bed, he turned to Draco and told her exactly what she wanted.  

"That's no problem," Draco remarked.  "And I brought your breakfast with me.  It's on the dresser.  While you eat it, I'll get the stuff that you'll need to bring.  Hermione gave me a list before I came here."  

Harry nodded and got up out of his bed and started wolfing down the food.  He was glad they'd finally started dating.  It'd taken them nearly two years to get to this point, and they really should have broken the ice much sooner.  Not that the wait hadn't made it better, it had.  The way Draco had asked her had been incredibly sweet.  It surpassed the normal Malfoy excessiveness, and that was a feat.  

The extravagance was well worth it to see the pure joy on Hermione's face.  She deserved to be happy, Harry thought, and so did Draco.  He still couldn't believe that Draco had gone to the trouble of spreading rose petals across Hermione's private room as Head Girl and left a single rose with a note attached that said, _Will you be mine?  _How in the world was Draco going to surpass that when he asked her to marry him?  

Harry didn't doubt it would happen.  It was going to happen; it was only a matter of time.  They were perfect for each other in a way he hadn't thought possible.  He'd always thought Hermione had been meant for Ron, but he was being proven wrong in a drastic way.  He didn't mind, as long as Hermione was happy.  "What time is it, Draco?"  

"You still have 20 minutes, relax Bast," Draco retorted but his tone was warm.  He understood why he was so anxious.  There was so many expectations that everyone had for him.  What if he didn't live up to it?  If anything, Draco understood this better than anyone.  Especially since as the Malfoy heir, he had to deal with the familial obligations heaped onto his shoulders all the time.  "You are supposed to get there at 9:30, but the exam doesn't really begin until 10:00."  

"But I should be on time," Harry protested.  

"And you will be," Draco reassured.  "Just leave everything to me."  

~

Where was Sebastian?  In less than a minute he would be officially late for his MEDs.  He certainly didn't need to be here at exactly 9:00, but Severus was worried about his best Potions student.  Progressively over the past two weeks, Sebastian had been eating less and sleeping less, which overall contributed to his haggard appearance.  He'd be glad when this was over.  Not that Sebastian had much to look forward to, Severus thought wryly, since he'd be preparing like madness for his Potions mastery.  

But at least he wouldn't be the only student preparing for a subject mastery.  Severus knew for a fact several students were, some having much better chances than others.  However, he knew that only Sebastian was actually going to take the mastery examination.  The rest were just preparing for the further courses they'd take at a University.  Severus personally knew that both Hermione and Draco were going to be in and out of Hogwarts with their Professors mentors.  

He knew that both of them were trying to get into the Wizards University, only the most prominent European upper level magical theory school.  And even then, the program that Hermione and Draco wanted to get into was even more exclusive as it turned out a nearly 100% strike rate for mastery passes.  If a wizard wanted to pass a subject mastery, the Wizards University was the place to go.  

Sebastian didn't need it though.  Severus had all the confidence in the world that Sebastian would be able to pass the mastery without too much difficulty, especially since he had the entire summer to get the young man ready for it.  Besides, it was a matter of pride for him that Sebastian did well.  The youngest ever Potions Master teaching the youngest Potions Master in the last decade.  

"I'm here," Harry gasped as he barged into the room.  "I'm here, I'm not late.  My watch says I'm precisely on time."  He pointed wildly to his watch, where it did indeed show that.  "I'm sorry for cutting it close, but---"

"Relax, Sebastian," Severus responded dismissively.  "Poppy isn't even here."  

Harry sighed with relief and collapsed into a chair that was nearby.  "I'm so tired," he groaned.  "I'm exhausted."

"That's because you've been overworking yourself," Severus replied pointedly.  "And you haven't been getting any sleep."  

Harry had to agree.  But it hadn't seemed like a bad idea at the time.  "But I know the material now," he responded.  "I really know it."

"You knew it before," Severus muttered, running his hand through his raven black locks.  "I'm here to give you the rules, the schedule, and any other information you require.   I will also administer the written examination before Poppy gets here to give you the practical examination."  He reached onto the desk for the stack of parchment that composed the written portion and the rules which he needed to read.  "You have until noon to complete it, exactly 120 minutes starting at 10:00.

"Then after that, you will get a 30 minute break for lunch and you will be given 30 minutes to be transferred over to St. Mungo's for the practical portion of the exam.  I have no idea about the specifics of what it will contain, but it will be several tests that will test all your knowledge of medimagic.  That portion of the MEDs is precisely ten hours long," Severus continued reading from the parchment in his hand.  "Do you have any questions about anything before the written portion is scheduled to begin?"  

"What if I fail?"

Severus scowled darkly, he hadn't meant a question like that!  "You won't fail, Sebastian," he answered firmly.  "Because if you do, Poppy will be very upset at you.  Not to mention, I'll be very upset with you."  From the confused look on Sebastian's face, he obviously didn't know why.  For a brilliant young man, Sebastian was surprisingly clueless at times.  "If you don't pass the MEDs, Poppy will no doubt have you on a short leash to retake the examination at summer's end.  That would interfere with you taking the Potions mastery."  

It was all about Potions for Severus, wasn't it?  Harry had to grin secretively inside.  "I understand," he replied solemnly.  "I have no further questions."  

Severus glanced up at the clock on the wall.  It read 9:45.  "We still have to sit here for 15 minutes until it's 10:00.  We can't officially begin until then, and I cannot hand you the test until 9:55."  

So they sat there in companionable silence until it was 9:55, with Severus staring anywhere but at Sebastian.  It gave Harry the perfect opportunity to be able to gaze at Severus without drawing any suspicious looks.  He couldn't do that anywhere else, considering he didn't want anyone to know.  Draco knew, but Draco was also his best friend.  Even Hermione didn't know, and in some ways he was closer to her than Draco.  

Severus wasn't beautiful, not in the classical sense.  Definitely not, but that didn't stop him from being striking in his own special way. Severus was special; it was a pity he'd never realized it before.  Was this Severus different from the one he knew back home, or was it just that he had changed?  He wasn't sure if there was an easy answer.  And he'd probably find out soon, his friends back home had to have found a way for him to go back.  

He'd miss it here though.  But he needed to go back.  He needed to, and he didn't care how dangerous it was.  It was dangerous staying here, he had to let Dumbledore see that.  If he didn't become a Death Eater, he knew that Voldemort would have no choice but to kill him.  His life was at stake.  But he was going to miss it here.  God, he was going to miss Severus and what could have been.  

It was easier this way, right?  Leaving before getting involved, right?  He didn't know.  He doubted he could have a relationship with the Severus back home.  And he would always wonder what could have been.  The question was, did he approach Dumbledore about going back home at the beginning of the summer or at the end?  He sighed.  The summer with Severus was going to an intense experience; the sexual tension between them was only going to worsen.  

"It's time," Severus declared, distracting Harry from his musings and sending panic waves rushing into his mind.  He should have been thinking about medimagic theory!  Not about Severus!  Damn it!  "Once I pass the exam to you, there can be no more talking in the room until you've handed it back to me.  The instructions are on the top parchment."  

Severus placed the many parchments on Sebastian's desk and went over to the desk at the front of the room to sit down.  It was going to be a long two hours.  He only hoped Sebastian did well.  The panicked look didn't bode well.  Not at all.  

~

He filled parchment after parchment until he was certain that he'd written more than he'd ever written for any assignment in his life, even for Severus' 7th year Potions study project.  If it had been required to be one parchment long, it would have had a diameter for a foot, it was that much writing.  By the time he was done, Harry's hands were sore and aching.  Even being allowed to use a spell that would allow him to write with his left hand hadn't done him much good when he'd written enough to make both hurt.  

But he was finally done.  He stacked the parchment together and brought it over to Severus who waved his wand which bounded the parchment together in book-like format.  "Thank Merlin that's over," Harry declared with relief.  "My hands feel like they're about to collapse."  

"So how was it?"

"Terrible."

Severus raised an eyebrow.  He didn't believe for one instant that Sebastian had done 'terrible.'  He knew that Sebastian knew the material.  "It's only 11:45.  If you had done terrible," he remarked logically, "you wouldn't have been done early."  

"It wasn't that bad," Harry admitted.  "There were some random things I didn't know, but I should be fine.  As you can tell," he rubbed his hands together, "on the long essay portion, I filled the parchment.  None of it was irrelevant, I just hope I got it all.  There's just so many ways to approach how to heal someone, and I didn't want to limit the options.  I--"

Severus' hand closed over Sebastian's mouth.  "Let's go get you some food, and you can tell me about it while you eat.  I wouldn't want you to pass out on the next portion of the test, and that's the long portion of the exam."

"But it's practical application, and I'm always better at that."  

"You're good at Potions theory."  

Harry blushed lightly.  "I have a good Professor."  

~

He had never been more grateful for Poppy's instruction than he was when he flooed over to St. Mungo's and found that all the mediwizards were busy in surgery when a terribly injured witch arrived at the same time that he had.  Poppy had decided right then that it would be the perfect test for his abilities even though he protested greatly.  He didn't have enough skill to do something like this!  He expected a series of small test, not something like this that would encompass everything that he'd learn!

He wasn't even certified yet!  But Poppy reassured him since she'd be in the room with him, and she would make sure that nothing went wrong.  And that she had all the confidence that his intuition would lead him well, like it always did.  Besides, she'd be there if anything went wrong to guide him and even interfere if need be.  As she pointed out, there was no one available immediately and no matter what way he wanted to look at it--- it was a two mediwizard job.  

She would stand in as his assistant instead of being the actual active mediwitch.  If it wasn't so instinctive for him, if he hadn't had as much preparation as he had had--- he would have been shaking.  As it was, he didn't know how he wasn't trembling.  Harry took a deep breath and did what Poppy advised him to do.  He let instinct and intuition take over.  His body knew what to do, and his mind would only over think things.

Harry stood over the badly injured young woman and unthinkingly let his mind reach out to touch hers.  He had never felt freer as he delved into her being, it was like he was free floating.  Falling into her, he'd never had an easier time of trying to sift out where the pain was coming from.  It came naturally.  Thank Merlin, he thought as he found the source rapidly, but cringed when he really took time to take it in.

It was a head injury.  He knew that it wasn't any different from any other type of injury, just infinitely more fragile.  Harder to work with, only the best mediwizards were capable of this.  He glanced over at Poppy with panicked eyes.  He couldn't do this; she had to step in.  There was no way, no way!  "You can do it, Bast," she told him assuredly.  "I believe in you, and remember I'm right here with you."  

He wasn't ready, but she believed he was.  There was no one else he respected more in their chosen field, with the exception of Severus, than Poppy.  Cupping the young woman's head gently, he starting chanting the healing spell.  He felt the magic pour from him, but he had to be careful in how to direct it.  Too much would cause damage.  It had to be aimed precisely and exactly.  There were no in betweens with this.  

Carefully, he pointed the magic he'd summoned to stop the internal bleeding that was causing her head to swell to a dangerous level.  Then he diverted some of the magic to slowly rebuild the walls of the ruptured blood vessel.  When he was done, he had to cautiously reattach the broken link together.  The really tricky part about the procedure was that if there was too much magic it'd cause even more damage, and if there wasn't enough the blood vessel would remain as it was--- unfixed.  

Several times, he had to catch the flow of magic that was threatening to leak out.  It was hard controlling it, but when he felt confident that his magic was under control he began the nerve-wracking procedure to heal the young woman.  Every detail needed precision, and he delivered to the best of his ability.  His mind and magic were concentrating on so many things at one time that he didn't know he didn't collapse from the internal pressure.  

When he finished linking the last broken blood vessel, he collapsed onto his knees next to the young woman's bed.  He was exhausted, but relieved that nothing can gone wrong.  But an infernal anger arose in him.  Why were there not enough mediwizards to handle this situation?  Why did he, an untrained student of medimagic forced to do this?  What would have happened to her if he hadn't been there?  His insides turned cold at the thought.  

"You did a wonderful job," Poppy commented sincerely, " and in record time too.  It only took you 6 hours to complete the intensive surgery."  She held her hand out to him.  "Are you all right?"  

Was he all right?  Shouldn't she be checking over the young woman?  "Of course, I'm all right!" he exploded.  "But what about her?  How could you just sit there and let me do all the work?  What if I had killed her?  I couldn't live with that!"  

Poppy placed both hands on Sebastian's shoulders and got down on her knees so that they were on even grounds.  "Sebastian, it was not really a person.  This was only a test, and you passed.  You more than passed, and in a few moments the Council of Mediwizardry will come in and tell you officially how well you passed.  They were watching overhead."  She gestured to the white ceiling.  "And the young woman, she's not really a young woman at all.  She's a cat that they happened to find that was grievously injured by a muggle car."  

His raging emotions were soothed.  But he didn't know if he should be more upset that he was tricked or relieved that nothing bad would have ever happened if things had gone wrong.  "Thank Merlin."  

"All MEDs are conducted like this, with animals abused by muggles being transfigured into humans and given to potential mediwizards," Poppy explained.  "That's why it's the best test.  It tests your ability to adapt to the unexpected.  You never know what to expect.  And you did a good thing, Bast, without you this poor cat would have been dead.  You saved her."  

"What will happen to her now?" he queried.  

Poppy smiled.  "She'll be placed with a wizarding family of course.  Unless," she remarked suggestively, "you have an idea where she might find a home."  

The Hermione that he knew back home had loved cats, and this Hermione didn't have a familiar.  This cat would be perfect for her.  "I know just the witch," he told her, "for her."  

"That's good," Poppy murmured, standing up and giving her hand to Sebastian to help him up.  She noted that he had given his all to the MEDs, something not many mediwizards could do.  There was no doubt in her mind that he was going to be a great mediwizard, the only question was what would the Council say?  She and they didn't always see eye to eye.  

Some things Sebastian had done had been questionable, but overall he had shown sound judgment and superb adaptability.  

Just as he straightened up, Poppy heard the door opening behind her.  She stiffened her back as she turned to face the Council, composed of the representatives from the International Council.  The expressions on all their faces were grim.  Next to her, due to her superior empathy abilities she felt Sebastian tense up as much as she had.  All they could do was to wait and see.  Wait and see.

~

**Author's Note:** So I finally have gotten the MEDs out of the way.  Thank god.  I'd almost forgotten about them, almost.  Considering, it's such a huge sideline of the story--- it's kind of hard to forget.  But I was so concerned it end up boring about the Triwizard.  Hopefully, it's not.  My muse has gone on a little vacation so the next update will probably be late.  Thanks for reviewing, it definitely helps!

**Questions:** (1) Draco and Hermione's encouragement?  (2) Signy in the morning?  (3) Severus and Harry at the written exam?  (4)Poppy and Harry at the practical MEDs?  (5) And what should the cat's name be?

Thanks to Otaku freak, crazy-girl-3000, lolita, _maller64_ (can't happen, Severus wouldn't get to that universe, he doesn't have a connection), colibi, _kyra2_ (you're spot on about the subtle changes), _Eaiva le Fay_ (you can't have more than 1 person per universe.  It screws up the schematics of a world.  Since even twins have things that are different about them, fingerprints.  So you can only enter specific worlds which is why no one from his universe can save him –even if they could get there- Nice point), ohayo, lillinfields, menecarkawan, quickjewel, shinigami061, faby, pretty fox renamon, luna sisters, narcissa, siderius cimmerii, mentalstaples, lady morniel, wanderingwolf, Rebecca cecilie, Erica, frizzy, kateri1, Elena, xyverz, asa-chan, alisama2, the goddess artemis, stormybelle, nelum, calimora, c.m. aeris queen of insanity, shattered diamond, amiria, _abraxis_ (life's not all wonderful and happy), sielenedy, Athenakitty, daughterofdeath, tempest8, randon hp fan, witchy-althea, _ennui2_ (nope, Signy probably can't go back), corgi1, bramblerose-proudfoot, keebler-elmo.


	32. Going Back Home

Title: **Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox**

Author: Yih

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sahar Lestrange & Signy the Basilisk.

Beta: The _bloody brilliant_ Serra.   

~

32: Going Back Home (October 25, 2003 to October 28, 2003, November 5, 2003)

The grim expressions had been alarming at first.  But neither Harry nor Poppy had any reason to be concerned.  Their frowns had nothing to do with Sebastian's performance, which had been first rate.  It was that they were so stunned with Sebastian's brilliance they didn't know how to react.  Most of them were use to having frowns on their faces after a MED since most potential mediwizards tended to fail it the first time around.  Not knowing how to response, they'd gone default.  

Not many passed, and those that did--- none of them could remember a more brilliant MED, at least not since the Head Mediwizard had gone through the rounds many decades ago.  The eldest mediwitch was the first to break the frosty atmosphere and her heavily wrinkled face cracked a smile, "You did a wonderful job, Mr. Biggerstaff.  On behalf of the Council of Mediwizardry we would like to congratulate you on passing the Medical Examination Disasters."  

She reached her hand out and the mediwizard next to her handed her a scroll.  "This is the unofficial certification that you've passed the MEDs.  We still have to consult with more members of the Council before we can make a decision on the level of your pass, Mr. Biggerstaff.  Usually, we are ready after the exam to tell you your result, but this time I'm afraid that we are not.  You should have your result in a few days time.  Good day, Mr. Biggerstaff and congratulations."  

The council members that were present, all as wrinkled as the eldest mediwitch and spokeswoman since they were all retired from active mediwizard duty, bowed to Sebastian before leaving the room.  Harry and Poppy stood there stunned.  That was far better than either had expected it to go.  He'd passed.  He'd passed!  He let out a huge breath of relief.  He'd really passed!  

"Now that was unusual," Poppy remarked.  "Highly unusual.  My guess is that they don't want to give you a high pass without consulting the Head Mediwizard."  Harry quirked an eyebrow up at her speculation.  "The last person to receive a high pass was the Head Mediwzard, and he would be the authority.  Unfortunately, he wasn't present, but all MEDs are recorded just in extraordinary cases like these."  She couldn't help but grin.  "I'm very proud of you, Bast.  Very proud."  

~

He'd made up his mind.  He'd accomplished a lot here, but it was time that he went back.  

"Are you sure about this?" Dumbledore asked gravely, his blue eyes showing sincere concern for Harry.  "You know what happened last time, Harry, and we have no reason to suspect that your friends back home have figured out how to get you through it.  And it is dangerous."  

"I realize that," Harry responded, "but it is no less dangerous than to stay here.  Besides, I don't belong here.  I should be trying to get back, and I feel bad that I haven't been trying as hard as I can.  I'm sure my friends back home haven't forgotten me, and I doubt I've put the effort that they've been putting."  

"Are you certain?" Dumbledore countered critically.  "You have been gone for nearly two years, Harry.  It's not hard to forget, and for them to give you up for dead."  

"They wouldn't," Harry replied firmly.  "I know they wouldn't."  

"Then, it is up to your discretion.  I will help you, you can rest assure for that.  But I wish you'd try after graduation.  It is only a few weeks longer, Harry.  Then afterwards you can go without disappearing in the middle of a school year."  

Harry shook his head, his green eyes blazing determinedly.  He'd thought about this through the last three months and had decided if he was going to go, he had to do it before graduation.  If he let himself stay any longer, he didn't know if he could leave.  Severus had already took him aside and told him how much he was looking forward to having him stay at Snape Manor and train for the Potions mastery.  

That he was sure if Harry got a high pass on the MEDs that he was sure to pass the subject mastery without a problem.  All that expectations weighed heavily on Harry, and it felt like he was back in his home world.  Even though he wasn't the Boy Who Lived, he was still caught in the limelight here, he thought bitterly.  Why couldn't he, just for once, be in the background instead of the foreground?

The Council of Mediwizardry had been so thrilled with his extraordinary exam results that they had run a full page ad about it in the Daily Prophet.  Hadn't he been in the papers enough back home?  Did he have to be in these papers as well?  He sighed raggedly.  At least his result had made Poppy happy.  That had made it all worth it, even with what he considered unnecessary publicity.  

They had awarded him the highest level of medimagic since the Head Mediwizard had been granted it fifty years prior when he'd taken the test in his mid twenties.  Overall he rated a 9, though Harry thought it was misleading since he averaged out a 9, but had his weak points.  His adaptability had rated him a 10, his medimagic power had given him a 10, but his empathy was rather low at an 8.  Most lower level mediwizards rated an 8 easily, the better ones a 9.  Poppy, herself rated a 10.  

"Harry?  Are you all right?" Dumbledore inquired with care.  

Jolted out of his thoughts, Harry nodded quickly.  "I'm fine, just thinking."  

"I would think about it carefully," the Headmaster remarked, thinking that was what Harry was thinking about.  "It's quite a risk, and you would have thought that if they had found a way to break through whatever is blocking you off--- they would have found a way to let you know it was all right to try to come through again."  

"I'm still going to try," Harry declared resolutely.  "I have to try."  His eyes gazed into his mentor's deeply.  "If I don't succeed, then I will have to think further about what I'm going to do here.  But until then, I need to work on getting back.  Maybe there's something I missed before."  

"You've looked through all the books that I have on the matter, but feel free to look again.  You know the password to access my private office at any time to get into my library when you have a moment of free time," Dumbledore offered kindly.  "And I will, of course, give you the best help that I can.  But when do you want to attempt to go back."  

"When finals begin," Harry murmured.  "Draco and Hermione won't really notice if I leave during that time.  They'll be too busy with their heads in their books, and they know I don't have to take any because of the Triwizard."

Dumbledore nodded understandingly.  "That would probably be the best time for you to disappear if you choose to disappear before graduation.  It won't be as noticeable as everyone will be busy, and everyone knows, as you said, that you don't need to take them because of the Triwizard exemptions."  He paused and his eyes pierced Harry's.  "I will be ready for you then, Harry.  You'd best get going.  I believe your friends will be expecting you for dinner."  

"They will be," Harry agreed, starting to head out toward the main exit that would lead him to the dining hall.  It was close to dinner time, and he'd be cutting it close if he didn't leave now.  

"Harry?"  Harry stopped and turned around.  "Think about what I said."  

He had thought about; he'd thought about it enough.  He'd already made up his mind, and no matter what--- even Dumbledore wasn't going to change it.  He'd decided he was going back, and he was going to go back.  Just a few weeks until then, and he had a lot to prepare for.  He hadn't looked up any of the stuff in a while, and when he did so again--- he didn't think a fresh outlook would hurt.  It could only help.  

~

While the rest of Hogwarts were busily preparing for their end of term exams, Harry found himself almost everyday in Dumbledore's private library sifting through the material hoping to find something he'd missed before.  He didn't.  Everything he read, he remembered reading before.  He didn't see anything new.  Nothing at all.  It was extremely disappointing, at the same time as it was relieving.  

If he had discovered that there had been a way to go back that he'd missed, he'd feel even worse.  Guilt had festered in his heart, knowing that his friends back home were frantic with worry while he was enjoying his life here.  He was at least partially vindicated.  There was nothing more he could have done that he hadn't done.  Not that it made it any easier, this time around.  He wanted to go home to avoid getting the dark mark.

He realized if he stayed here, that no matter how determined he was to avoid it--- he'd have to receive the dark mark.  It wasn't only his life on the line.  If it was, he could care less.  But there were others, like Severus.  His heart tightened at the thought of putting Severus into danger.  Severus had done him a great thing, in buying him more time, but if Severus didn't do what Voldemort expected him to do--- to convince Sebastian to take the  dark mark, Severus would have hell to pay.  

And if he went?  He would miss Draco, Hermione, and Severus.  God, would he miss them.  It wouldn't be the same back home.  He knew that.  There was no chance Severus and he could be together back home, not a chance.  And… what was he going to do about Signy?  He couldn't very well leave her.  She was already touchy as it was that he had left her for so long when he did his researching.  

But he couldn't take her back home.  And what would become of her here?  

"Have you found anything new?" Dumbledore inquired, disturbing Harry's line of thought.  "Anything at all?"

Harry shook his head, letting his head fall down to rest on top of the stacks of books on the desk.  "No, nothing new," he answered with a sigh.  "It's all the same material that I've read before."  

"It's too bad that you haven't found anything new," Dumbledore responded sympathetically.  "And considering that you haven't found anything new," he continued onward, "do you really want to try to go back?  It nearly killed you last time, Harry.  And from the pattern, it looks like it's only getting worse.  If that's the case, you're walking on dangerous grounds."  

"I know," Harry murmured.  "I've thought about it, and if I'm ever going to try to go back, it's now.  It's been a long time since I've even thought about trying, and hopefully that's given them enough time to figure out how to lift the block.  I know the dangers, and I believe in my friends back home.  There's nothing they can't do if they set their minds to it."  

"There's nothing I can do to convince you?"

"No."  

"What do you me to tell your friends when you disappear?" Dumbledore asked.  "Do you want to come up the reason, or would you like me to do that?"

Harry didn't want to think too hard about that.  He'd avoided it because it was that painful to think about, far too painful.  "You think of something.  I trust that you'll come up with something that they'll believe."

Dumbledore nodded.  "Tomorrow then?"

"Tomorrow."

~

Today had been yesterday's tomorrow.  He was ready, as ready as he'd ever be.  "Candy corn," he told the gargoyle guards outside of the Headmaster's office.  They leapt aside and let him in.  He still didn't know what was up with Dumbledore and using muggle sweets as passwords.  Wasn't that too obvious?  Not that Dumbledore had much to be afraid of, even Voldemort as the Dark Lord of Europe didn't touch him here.  

"Come in Harry," Dumbledore declared when he'd knocked on the door.  "Fawkes and I have been expecting you."  The phoenix chirped sweetly from his perch on Dumbledore's arm.  "Are you ready?"  

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," Harry responded, smiling despite the trepidation pounding in his veins.  He remembered the last time all too well.  It had gone horribly, to say the least.  "Cast it."  

Dumbledore lifted his wand and shouted the spell out powerfully.  Harry tensed up as he felt in his bones when he needed to say his part, the spell that would connect him to his universe.  His nerves escalated as his body only continued to tense up with the expectations of pain and possibly of managing to get past it.  Expectations were the only thing that was motivating him onward.  Dread continued to fill his being, but he had to do it.  He had to.  

Nothing happened.  No portal opened up.  Nothing happened.  

"What's wrong?" Harry questioned, his eyes showing his confusion.  "Did I do something wrong?"  

Dumbledore shook his head.  "You did nothing wrong, Harry."  

"Then why didn't it work."  

He frowned and looked down thoughtfully over the books he had opened.  From what Harry could see, they were all on alternate dimension traveling.  "I have no idea," he responded thoughtfully.  "I did my part correctly and the portal did open up, but when you said your part it closed immediately.  And it's not like you did anything different.  You said exactly the same thing, and that spell is keyed to returning you to where you belong through your connection."  

Harry nodded.  "Yes, and I even reread the spell.  Of all the spells to help guide a wizard back to their right dimension, that's the most accurate.  Actually, it's 100% accurate.  It's never failed.  Why did it fail this time?"  

"We could always try again.  Maybe you mispronounced something," Dumbledore suggested.  "It wouldn't hurt to try again, but be careful.  If something goes wrong, you might end up some place entirely different.  These types of spells shouldn't be done incorrectly.  There are disastrous consequences."  

He could say that again, Harry thought.  Disastrous things had already occurred.  Last time he'd ended up in the hospital for the entirety of the Christmas holidays, and that was what he considered extreme.  "Let's try again."  

They tried again.  This time Harry forced himself to relax, thinking that maybe that was why the spell wasn't working.  Poppy had always told him that spells didn't work quite the same if you were too nervous when casting.  At least, that's how medimagic went.  He figured it wouldn't hurt to try to lessen the tension and try to be more calmer about the ordeal.  When he said his part the second time, he felt much more confident.  

Nothing happened.  He frowned again.  What was wrong?  What was he doing so wrong?  Why wasn't it working?  It had worked last time, why wasn't it working this time?  Why the fuck was it not working?  He didn't understand!  He didn't understand it at all!  Bloody hell!  He knew he was a talented wizard, and even more powerful now after his majority--- this spell should have been a walk in the park.  What was up with him?  

"Something's wrong," Dumbledore stated soothingly.  "You aren't doing anything wrong, Harry.  It's the spell that's not working; it's not you.  I was looking at the spell you were casting while you were casting it, and you did nothing wrong.  It's the spell."  

"But how can it be the spell?  It worked the first two times."  

"You're using your scar as the way back, your connection to Voldemort over there, right?"

Harry nodded.  

"But if Voldemort is dead over there," Dumbledore pointed out, "maybe you can't get back since there is no longer any connection."  

The momentary joy that surged in his body when he heard that Voldemort might be dead receded when he was hit with the knowledge that he might never be able to go back home.  Never, not ever.  He'd never even considered that possibility.  He'd always thought he'd be able to go back, no problem, whenever his friends back home opened up whatever was blocking him.  He'd never thought he'd have to stay here the rest of his life, even if he secretively wanted to.  

"Are you sure?" he asked hoarsely.

"It's that or," Dumbledore reflected aloud, "you don't belong there anymore."  

"Of course I belong there!" Harry exclaimed.  "That's my home!"  

"That's all that I can see that could possibly be wrong with the spell."  

"Could Voldemort cut his connection with me?"  

"Does he know that you have a connection?"  

Voldemort knew; Harry knew that he knew.  "Yes."  

"Even if he does," Dumbledore replied seriously, "he still needs you to be there to be able to cut the connection.  Since it was a mutually made connection, it also must be mutually separated.  He can't cut it without you not there, not when it required both of you to forge it.  The only way is if he died.  And from what you've told me of your world, he's extremely difficult to kill."  

That he was indeed.  He was the only one to come back from an Avada Kedavra curse after his body had been effectively destroyed.  "Yes, he is."  

"So you don't think he's dead."  

Harry shook his head.  He wished he could believe it, but he didn't think it'd be that easy.  He could hope, but he didn't think so.  In his gut, he didn't believe that Voldemort was dead.  And he trusted his instincts, they had rarely failed him.  "No, I don't think he's dead.  He wouldn't risk it, not after having come so close it before."  

"Then that means, you don't belong there anymore."  

"It's my home, though," Harry protested.  

"Be it as it may, that's the only other reason the spell wouldn't work is that you don't belong there anymore," Dumbledore stated firmly.  "That's if you truly believe that Voldemort isn't dead, and if he is--- you still have no way of getting back home.  There must be a living connection, and without it there's no link to your dimension.  Without that, you could end up anywhere when you try to jump back.  And if you don't belong in your home world anymore, you still can't go back.  

"Is it so bad here, Harry?  You have your friends, and you've become very important to us here.  Besides if Voldemort is dead there, you aren't needed as much, are you?  From what you've told me, you were their hero there.  And we could certainly use one here.  We've had precious few heroes, and you're the strongest wizard to join our side in the last few years.  More and more of those that have been ambivalent to Voldemort have turned over to his side now that he's firmly gotten his hand on Europe."  

The spell didn't work.  He couldn't go back home.  Did he really not belong?  Or was Voldemort there really dead?  He guessed if the latter was the case; it wasn't like he needed to go back, since he wouldn't be needed.  The bitter part of himself knew that the main reason that Dumbledore protected him at Hogwarts because everyone thought he'd be the one to bring the Dark Lord down.  

It seemed this Dumbledore expected the same of him as well.  The anger inside wanted to yell at the Headmaster, why did everyone expect him to the savior of the wizarding world?  He was just a kid!  He didn't know what to do!  Not in the least!  Why did everyone expect that from him?  "I may be a strong wizard," Harry granted grudgingly, "but I still am not prepared to go against Voldemort, whatever the case may be.  He's still the most powerful wizard in the world."  The case especially true here, when Voldemort had never been thrown from power.  

"No, you're not prepared yet despite all that you've learned," Dumbledore agreed.  "There's still a lot more for you to learn, even with Severus' instruction.  And I have a solution for you, during the summer, if Severus will agree to allow you to break from learning Potions day and night."  

"A solution?"  

"Yes," Dumbledore answered, a smile breaking away the grim lines.  "I believe that you said you were well acquainted with Remus Lupin back in your home world?  That he was your Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor?"

Harry nodded.  "The best I ever had."

"Well, he's the best I know of.  This summer he has agreed to come from the Americas to personally teach you all that he knows about defense.  If you thought he was good in your world, he's even better here.  After all," Dumbledore remarked gravely, "war only toughens and hardens and strengthens us if we manage to survive."  

"Do you think Severus will give me the time?" Harry questioned.  "I mean…"  He knew that preparing for the Potions subject mastery was going to take time, and he knew that Severus was going to work him hard.  It wasn't only about himself doing well; it also reflected on Severus.  

"I will ask him for you," Dumbledore replied.  "I think he will agree.  It's important that you be able to protect yourself, and he knows that Remus is the best at teaching defense.  It's too bad that Remus isn't allowed to teach here at Hogwarts because of the timeless prejudice.  But no matter, he still is the best and will always be the best.  His books on defense are the best sources available."  

The Headmaster gestured to the books that were resting on his desk.  "Since you have been exempted from the final examinations because of the Triwizard Tournament, I figure that it would be in your best interest to read Remus's books before he arrives.  And you must remember Harry, Remus has no idea who you are except that you are a gifted student that I highly recommend to him to study under."  

Harry understood, excitement filling his being at the thought of finally seeing Remus again.  It had been too long, far too long since he had seen the last Marauder from his world.  What would this Remus be like?  Sirius had changed here, not that Harry had minded the changes.  The question was, how would Remus be--- war was a terrible thing.  Would he even recognize the Remus that had come to mean everything to him after Sirius had died back home?  

~

**Author's Note:** So Harry can't go back anytime soon.  There's a reason why, but only my beta and a select few know why.  This doesn't mean he can't ever go back, but there's a definite reason why.  And I've managed to insert Remus into the story finally!  This was planned, it's just taken longer to get here than I suspected.  Year 7 concludes in chapter 33 and after that I'll probably take a break for a while from MOP until Thanksgiving.  Thanksgiving I'll try to write enough chapters to tide over to Christmas, but I can't make any promises.  I can only hope I can do that.  

Questions: (1) Harry's medimagic result?  (2) Speculation on why Harry can't go back to his dimension?  (3) The addition of Remus?

Thanks to Seak (it's pretty slow slash, and there's a lot of plot besides the slash), Tainted Androgyny, Jaypallas, Bleak Decemberangel, whyshoulditellyou, ShadowWolf, Lillian-and-Lime, Lady Snake, Kyra2, Shinigami061, Calani, Luna Aelf Writer, Irish Rover, Sevter, Kata Malfoy, Delphine Pryde, Saggita87, Pretty Fox Renamon, Felinity, phoenixofstone, Ohayou, Cassa-Andra, lillinfields, irtu, Witchy-Althea, The Goddess Artemis (the Potions Mastery will be detailed and I'll try to make it original, hard to do when so many have done it), asa-chan, Blueberrie, Quickjewel, chibi, Serpent of Light, xenelle, athenakitty, JMJV, menecarkawan, The Shadow Bandit (I've read your story, keep it up, it's fabulous!), Xyverz (Signy is a dom, definitely), Eaiva le Fay, C.M. Aeris Queen of  Insanity, Shahanna, Eternal Cosmos, Colibi, anon, Lolita, latin-freak, Corgi1, DaughterofDeath, keebler-elmo, crazy-girl-3000, bramblerose-proudfoot, abraxis, Kateri1.  

Amber Evans Potter: I like Signy a lot, she's what I imagine a basilisk would be like.  It makes me wanna have one.  AP exams are nothing like the MEDs, unless you want to take 5 back to back.  

Queen of Vegetasei: My muse has stayed around for a long time for MOP.  I usually get bored and have to force myself to write.  I wrote a good bit in MOP 33 and have an idea what I'm going to do for 34.  MEDs were hard, and I've think I've set the standard for medimagic exams!  Woohoo! Yeah I've noticed, and hey I stress out before my exams, I totally understand the feeling.  

~Mary~: Signy's adorable, that I'll agree.  Draco's extravagant, that's his nature.  But I think Herm would appreciate it even despite that.  And I'm pretty happy the way the MEDs turned out, even if it took me forever to conceive the idea.  

Ennui2: You know, your theory makes sense.  I haven't really thought about it.  Well I have, just not in that way.  I promise whatever I do it'll make sense.  


	33. Graduation and Gala

Title: **Harry Potter and the Mirror of Paradox**

Author: Yih

Disclaimer: I own nothing except Sahar Lestrange & Signy the Basilisk.

Beta: The _bloody brilliant_ Blackumbridge.   

~

33: Graduation and Gala (October 24, 2003 to October 25, 2003, November 8, 2003 to November 10, 2003)

The summer awaited, the summer he'd get to spend all alone with Severus at Snape Manor.  He was eagerly awaiting graduation, like most of his fellow students.  He was sad to be moving on, but he wasn't devastated like some of the other students were.  And why should he be?  Hogwarts had been an excellent education, but there was so much more to life than what was contained within the stone walls.  There was more he could do outside, and that was what he was going to do at Snape Manor.  

"It has taken seven years of work to get this far," Dumbledore began in his sweeping tone that echoed throughout the Grand Hall, "but you have finally gotten to this point.  And some classes have proven to be more special than others to the extent that they will never be forgotten.  Your class is one of them.  You graduate at the verge of a new century, a new millennia.  

"You are the ones that will pave the way into the 21st century.  It is your merits that will see to the continuation of the wizarding world.  And I see this class fulfilling that promise to shape the magical world like never before.  In your midst, you have an avian animagus, a crack duelist, a certified mediwizard--- three of the most talented wizards or witches to graduate from Hogwarts in the history of Hogwarts.

"Two of them deserve recognition for not only being severely gifted in one expertise of magic but also for performing well in all forms of magic, our Head Girl Hermione Granger and our Head Boy Draco Malfoy," Dumbledore declared, gesturing next to him where both of them sat.  "But let's not forget the third wizard, who brought the Goblet of Fire back to Hogwarts once again, Sebastian Biggerstaff, and if not for his two friends--- would have been at the top of his class."  

Everyone erupted into applause, it didn't matter who they were cheering for anymore.  Everyone was happy to have gotten this far.  Even the Gryffindors, who ever notoriously anti-Slytherin were clapping politely, though not as enthusiastically as the other houses.  Of course, the house that was applauding the wildest of all was Slytherin.  And why not?  They had won the Quidditch Cup and were bound to take home the House Cup as well.  It was only a matter of announcement.  

Even their Head of House, Severus Snape was barely holding back a smile.  "With two such remarkable Slytherins," Dumbledore declared, "it is no wonder that the House Cup resides with Slytherin House for the sixth consecutive year with 451 points.  But thanks to the merits of Head Girl, Hermione Granger, it was a tough race as Ravenclaw finishes second with 425 points.  Third as last year is Hufflepuff with 310 points, and last is Gryffindor with 212 points."  

All the houses but Gryffindor applauded as the Grand Hall burst into the Slytherin colors of silver and green.  "I have no doubt that you all will go on to do great things.  I have all the confidence that you will do what rests in your hearts.  I have only one piece of advice further to offer you: _No matter how great the difficulty, you will find a way._"  It took a moment before claps burst from the students.  But when it did, it roared through the Grand Hall in a thunderous wave.  

When it finally calmed down, Dumbledore bowed and sat down.  Hermione and Draco stood up and took to the podium.  "We are about to begin a new phase of our lives," she began with a reassuring smile.  "It's not going to be easy, but we are prepared.  Hogwarts has prepared us.  Some of us will be going to Auror training; others will continue onto University; more will be returning back to the Americas.  No matter what path we've chosen, I have the confidence that whatever we do, we will succeed in our endeavors if you make the effort."  

"Hard choices are in front of us," Draco declared.  "We are not children anymore; we are not stuck on the verge of adulthood.  We are adults now, and we will be forced to make decisions that have always been decided for us by our parents.  But it's time for us to grow up and to take the next step.  Graduating is one of them.  And while there may be difficulties, there will be times of considerable joy.  The extremes go both ways.  And if I had my wish, I would hope that the best years of our lives are ahead of us!"  

The entirety of the Slytherin table got up and gave Draco a standing ovation; the Ravenclaw table did likewise for Hermione.  Both Draco and Hermione linked hands and bowed to the crowd.  Once they'd taken their seats again, Dumbledore stood up and came up to the stand.  "They have both given you sound advice.  You are a talented group and your better days are ahead of you.  But as Draco said, it won't be easy, but as Hermione said, you will succeed if you try.  And I'm overjoyed to say that the class of 1999 has graduated!"  

Hats flew off the 7th years heads first followed by the other years as the hall erupted into celebration.  

~

He had graduated.  He had _finally_ graduated.  He could scarcely believe that he was about to start the next chapter of his life.  His post-Hogwarts life.  He'd never even considered it.  A part of him had always assumed that Voldemort would kill him before he got to be that old, at least that was how he'd felt after 4th year when he'd accidentally resurrected the Dark Lord.  But he'd made it, and he'd graduated.  

Holding his diploma felt nice, but that wasn't what he was really looking forward to.  Now that the option of going back home was delayed indefinitely, he had a future here to look forward to with Severus.  He wasn't going to stop trying, if the spells had almost worked before--- they had to be doing something different or maybe the spells simply weren't valid anymore.  He was still going to try to get back, but while he couldn't--- there was no reason not to take advantage of the life here was there?

That was decidedly Slytherin of him.  If he was being Gryffindor, he would not start anything with anyone not knowing when he'd be going back home.  But he was here, and who knew how long he would remain?  A part of him suspected that Dumbledore wanted him to stay, and that he was pleased that he couldn't go back.  But Dumbledore had been so good and so helpful, so why his change in mind now?  

Harry shrugged, he didn't want to think about that now.  There was only one thing that was on his mind right now.  He still remembered the words Severus had said after he'd gotten Severus to kiss him for the first time through the imperius curse.  He had said, "Later."  He had promised, "Later."  Well Severus had his word to keep and there was no way Harry was letting Severus back out now.  Not when there was so much exquisite sexual tension between them.  

He knew where he was heading first thing once he'd gotten out of his graduation robes.  He was going to the dungeons and he was catching Severus.  If things worked out the way he hoped, he wouldn't be as innocent as Draco always swore he was.  It wasn't like Draco had gotten far with Hermione, at least from all that Harry knew, their more heated activities only consisted of snogging sessions.  It wasn't that Hermione was a prude, she was just infinitely moral.  He doubted she'd sleep with someone until she was married.  She was that type of girl.  

"You're in a rush," Draco commented as he walked into the room to find Sebastian sifting through his limited wardrobe.  "I'm guessing you're going to see Professor Snape?"  Harry had confessed to Draco early on that he liked Severus and had along the way confided more intimate details.  He needed someone to assure him that Severus really did like him and it wasn't just his imagination.  Draco more than fulfilled that need.  

"Yeah," Harry answered.  "It's after graduation."  

"And you're not a student anymore," Draco remarked with a whistle.  "Well, if you're going to go see him, you might as well impress him with your choice of clothing.  Borrow something from me, Bast.  We're about the same build, and any minor adjustments can be made by magic."  

"Umm…" Harry wasn't sure.  Some of Draco's fancier robes were rather pretentious and he knew he wouldn't be comfortable wearing them.  If there was one thing he needed to be, it was comfortable.  "I don't know, Dray."  

Draco clucked his tongue and waved his wand, which promptly summoned a sleek emerald robe that vividly mirrored Sebastian's eyes.  "I think this will suit you perfectly.  I haven't worn this in ages, but I've always thought it'd be perfect for you.  Slytherin colors and they match your gorgeous eyes."  Draco winked and muttered a spell that divested Sebastian of his clothes and wrapped the forest green robe around his form.  

"No underwear," Draco commented salaciously.  "That's bound to drive Professor Snape mad when he realizes it.  Don't be shy, Bast.  I suspect you're more than ready to pounce on him, aren't you?"  

Harry blushed a crimson red.  He was really embarrassed whenever Draco teased him about Severus.  Draco had told him it was so obvious to anyone that had eyes that they were both interested in each other.  The way they were always sneaking gazes at each other during dinner time and how Severus was always near him during potions class.   "Draco," Harry hissed, "I can't go without my boxers, it'll be obvious!"

Draco chuckled and grabbed Sebastian's wand before he could conjure a pair of boxers to him.  Then he quickly cast a complicated locking charm on the drawers so that Sebastian couldn't access his underwear.  "That's the point, my dear boy.  I can only imagine how he's going to ravish you when he sees how hard you are for him."  

"This isn't funny, Dray!" Harry exclaimed.  "Move aside!"

"Time's ticking," Draco reminded, pointing toward the clock.  "I'm not letting you get any boxers on, so you might as well go.  You're wasting time."  

"Don't you have better things to do than to be here?" Harry growled.

"No, Herm's not meeting me until later tonight," Draco explained.  "She wants to spend the early part of the night saying good-bye to all her Ravenclaw friends and such.  Besides, I have an obligation to show up to the huge graduation gala that my mum's throwing.  Don't forget, you've already said you're going to attend.  I need you there when I introduce Herm to my parents."  

Harry still couldn't believe that it'd taken this many months before Draco felt brave enough to confront his parents with the knowledge that he was seriously dating a muggleborn witch.  Even more importantly than that he was dating her was that he was falling head over heels in love with her.  It wasn't sick puppy love, Hermione and Draco really did understand each other.  They were best friends and lovers.  If anything, they were soulmates.  

He could only hope that he and Severus might have what Hermione and Draco shared.  "When's the gala?"

"Tonight at 9 o'clock sharp," Draco reminded.  "I'll need to be there before, but Herm said she'd meet you at the Slytherin common room at 8:45 so that you can apparate to Malfoy mansion.  There's a set time slot for apparation.  Remember that, and anyway she knows and knowing her, she won't let you miss it.  So don't tire yourself too much with your Slytherin lover, all right mate?"  

Harry rolled his eyes at Draco and glanced down to make sure that nothing was showing.  Keeping his hand on the robe firmly to keep it closed, he made the decision to be sure next time not to let Draco catch him off his guard.  He had little choice but to go down to the dungeons.  He'd recognized the locking charm that Draco had used.  As the best charms student, Draco had used a complicated locking spell that wouldn't end for a certain time period no matter how many times he said _alohomora!_

Damn Draco.  Bloody hell, there was no way he was going to be able to hide his arousal.  Not when even the sight of Severus could send a strong tingle of desire to his groin and just hearing Severus's sexy voice could make him fully aroused.  What a bloody predicament he was in.  Either he could go like he was now and make it obvious how much he wanted Severus or he could go back in his room and not do anything about it.  

Decisions, decisions.  He'd waited this long, and it wasn't like Severus didn't know how much he wanted him.  He'd waited long enough; he was tired of waiting.  So he continued his march down to the dungeons, careful not to stride too fast and accidentally flash anyone that happened to be walking at the awkward angle that would reveal him.  When he'd finally made the last turn down to Severus's private hallway, he breathed a sigh of relief.  

He was here.  He was going to do this.  He'd waited long enough.  Lifting his hand up, he knocked hard on the door.  It was only a moment or two, but it felt like eternity before Severus opened up the door.  

"It's later," Harry murmured throatily.  

"It's later," Severus agreed huskily.  

"I've waited patiently.  I don't want to wait anymore."  

Severus didn't say anything, but he stepped aside and gestured for Sebastian to enter.  That was a better answer than he had even hoped for.  Harry walked in, feeling excitement overwhelm his system.  His only thought was _finally.  _

~

"Draco, are you there?" called out Hermione as she popped her head into the Head Boy room.

"Herm?" Draco responded, a bit surprised.  "What are you doing here?  I thought you wanted to spend the afternoon and evening with your Ravenclaw friends."  

"I did, but I just wanted to make sure if you're certain about tonight," she replied, concern showing in her warm amber eyes.  "I know I'm the one that wants to let your parents know about our relationship, but if you think that we ought to keep it a secret for a while longer--- I'll understand."  

He was infinitely touched.  If there was anyone that understood him, it was her.  He grinned and reached over to pull her into his arms.  "I want to tell them about you," he whispered into her ear, kissing the side of her neck.  "I want them to know what a wonderful witch you are."  

She leaned her head onto his shoulder for a brief moment before pulling away from him and cupping his face so she could tilt it down to meet her gaze.  "I'm serious, Dray.  I'll understand if you want to wait a bit longer."  She smiled softly.  "You don't even know if it'll work between us yet.  We don't have to approach them until we're really stuck on each other."  

Draco wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her close to him so that there wasn't an inch of space between them.  "I am stuck on you, Herm," he said in a low and intense voice.  "Really stuck on you."  

"If Bast had acted more favorably to your intentions, you wouldn't have even given me a second look," she remarked knowingly, but there wasn't any jealousy in her tone.  "I'm not blind Dray, I saw the way you looked at him during 6th year."  

"Then you should," he murmured, "know that I've never looked at him with the intensity that I'm looking at you."  Her hazel eyes met his silver pools, and she drowned in them.  "I want my parents to meet you because _you_ are the witch I want to spend the rest of my life with.  I love you, Hermione Granger."  

He fell down to his knees, and Hermione's heart started beating erratically.  She'd always dreamt of Draco's marriage proposal foolishly, never really believing it would ever happen--- not when there was so much against them.  For goodness sake, she was a muggleborn!  "I know that we've only been together for a few months, but you captured my heart far longer than we've officially been together.  I was just a prat and didn't realize it.  

"Will you give me the honor of being Mrs. Draco Black Malfoy?"  

She was floored.  She was speechless.

"For once the brilliant Hermione Granger doesn't know an answer?" he teased.  

She narrowed her eyes and glared at him mightily.  "For your information, Draco Black Malfoy I do have an answer!"

"And?" he prodded.  

"Yes."

"Yes what?" he queried.  "It's not like you to be vague."

"Yes, I'll marry you, you git!" she exclaimed, her eyes shining with happiness.  "You're impossible, Draco Malfoy!"

He grinned wickedly as he lowered his head down to ravish her lips.  "Yet, you've still consented to be my wife."  

"Maybe I'm crazy."

"Maybe you are," he agreed throatily.  

"Crazy about you."

"Mmm hmmm."

~

They had yet to say anything.  Harry wasn't usually nervous around Severus, but his heart was racing and his pulse was erratic.  Should he wait for Severus to say something or should he go ahead and say something?  He was about to speak when he was paralyzed by Severus reaching over to trace a finger on his lips.  Good god, how was it that the simplest touch from Severus was enough to drive him starkers?  

"What do you want?" Severus questioned, his eyes piercing into Sebastian's.  "What is it that _you_ want?"  

"You," Harry breathed out.  "You."

"Are you certain?" Severus inquired seriously.  "I don't play around, Sebastian.  And I'm not a nice man either.  I don't share.  And it'll be hard for you since while you're with me in the summer, I'll be both master and lover.  I don't have a problem separating the two, but it might be difficult for you at first."  

How like Severus to tell him straightforward what to expect.  "There is no one else I would rather learn potions from," Harry answered, "then from the best there is to offer.  I know that work and personal life are separate, and I don't expect you to be easier on me because I'm your lover either.  I want to be with you Severus because you drive me mad whenever I think about you."  

"You plague my thoughts as well," Severus remarked offhandedly.  "You understand that there will be times when I will lose my patience with you and be angry with you?  A summer isn't enough time to prepare for a subject mastery.  I wouldn't even attempt it if I didn't think you were brilliant enough to pull it off.  It'll be hard work and little recreation."

"I'll make do with what's available," Harry responded huskily, stepping closer toward Severus until barely an inch separated their bodies.  "We have time now to waste."  

Severus wrapped his arm around Sebastian's waist and dragged his body toward him.  "We do," he agreed.  "But we don't have that much time, and when I make love to you for the first time I want to take my leisure.  And once I got you into my bed, I wouldn't want you to leave."  He bent his head down and captured Sebastian's lip in a kiss of ownership.  He wanted Sebastian body, heart, and soul.  "You're mine," he declared possessively.  "All mine."  

The things the man could do with his lips had Harry's knees turning into pudding.  If Severus's arm hadn't been snaked around his waist, he would have collapsed to the ground.  As it was he was being held up and ravished thoroughly by Severus's skillful tongue.  Merciful heaven, if this was what Severus could do to him just kissing--- Harry didn't even want to think of how mindless he'd be when Severus made love to him.  

"When do we need to be at Draco's gala?" Severus asked, leaning away from Sebastian so that they both could catch their ragged breaths.  

"In a few hours."  

Severus grinned and pushed Sebastian back up against the wall.  "I won't make love to you right now," he commented wryly, "but that doesn't mean I won't make you scream.  You don't know how much you've tempted me, Sebastian.  Have you any idea?"  

Harry gulped.  He figured it couldn't be as bad as how Severus had enticed him.  "Yes," he answered throatily.  "You've driven me crazy with lust."  

"Good.  Very good."  Severus tugged Sebastian's robes off and his only reaction to Sebastian's state of undress was to raise an eyebrow.  "Beautiful," he commented as he saw Sebastian's stiff arousal.  "Exquisite."  One hand cupped Sebastian's balls while the other wrapped around Sebastian's cock.  "How much do you want me?" he asked softly.  "How much?"  

"Oh god," Harry moaned as he felt Severus's skillful fingers stroke his hard cock.  "I want you so much, I want you to… ugh… to make me… ugh… cum.  Oh sweet Merlin!"  

"It'll be my pleasure."

~

"You look thoroughly shagged," Hermione commented, saying something so like Draco that Harry's jaw dropped.  Both Hermione and Draco had seemed to pick up each other's mannerisms.  "Well you do.  You don't think I haven't noticed the way you and Severus have been staring back and forth at each other for the past few months.  I'm not oblivious Bast.  So how was it?"  

He continued to gape at her.  "Just because," she continued, "I won't shag Draco doesn't mean that I'm not curious.  I would say because of my profound curiosity for knowledge, that I would be even more curious about such matters than most."  

"I didn't shag Severus," Harry responded, still blushing a light red from Hermione's startling bluntness.  "And even if you are curious," he declared sternly, "I'm not disclosing my sex life to you.  If you're so curious, you ought to ask your boyfriend.  He's the one with the most experience out of all of us."  

"My fiancé," she corrected, holding her hand up to Sebastian.  "He asked me to marry him a few hours ago and I said yes."

Harry's eyes widened and then he broke out into a huge grin.  Sweeping Hermione into his arms, he lifted her into his arms and spun her around.  "That's wonderful!  That's bloody marvelous, 'Mione!"  

She laughed and kissed both of his cheeks.  "You know," she murmured after he'd set her down, "I never thought he'd ask me.  I know how his family is all for the pureblood, yet he asked.  I know that he loves me, but I didn't know he loved me enough to defy his family."  

"I did," Harry whispered back.  "You don't see the way he's always watching you with his eyes.  If I hadn't been there when Terry Boot kissed your cheek thanking you for tutoring him, I think Draco would have cast an Unforgivable on the poor boy.  And he was mad about you before you two even started dating, he was just too dense to admit it."  

"I love him so much, Bast."  

"And he loves you too."

She smiled happily and nodded.  "I know."  

"Well, then," Harry remarked, "don't we have a graduation party to get to?"  

"That we do," She agreed.  "_Apparate!"  _

~

They arrived when the gala was in full swing.  Guests were dancing, conversing, and drinking.  Laughter abounded and happiness was evident everywhere.  It felt only right to be here.  Harry smiled and offered his arm to Hermione as they entered into the ballroom.  They suspected this was where they would find Draco, and they guessed right when they spotted his platinum blond head in the crowd dancing with an elegant brunette.  Harry felt Hermione's hand tighten around his arm, and he only hoped that Draco realized that Hermione was as possessive as he was.  

Harry let out a sigh of relief when he recognized the girl that Draco was dancing with was none other than his cousin, Sahar Lestrange.  It only made sense why she was here.  She must have also graduated.  They were a striking pair on the dance floor, he thought reflectively, but while they waltzed with a timeless grace there was none of the energy that Draco had when he was with Hermione.  They came _alive _when they were with each other.  

"It's only Sahar," he told her.  "You remember his cousin from Durmstrang?"  

"I do," Hermione responded, relaxing her hold on his arm.  "Sorry."

"It's understandable," he remarked with a soft smile.  "With both of you being control freaks."  

"Hey!" she exclaimed, hitting him playfully at the side.  "That was uncalled for!"  

"What was?" Draco asked as Sahar and he approached them from behind.  

"Nothing," Harry and Hermione muttered simultaneously, then bursting out into childish giggles.  "It's really nothing," he affirmed.  "I was just teasing Hermione about her outlandish excessiveness."  

Draco chuckled and offered his hand to Hermione.  "If you'll excuse us?" 

Harry and Sahar nodded, then watched Draco guide Hermione out of the ballroom.  "Good luck," Harry heard Sahar whisper.  "You'll need it."  

"I hope they don't," Harry responded.  

"They will," she replied steadily, her dark eyes solemn though not unhappy.  Suddenly she smiled and her face transformed into a thing of beauty.  She held out her hand to him.  "Dance with me?"  

"All right."  He took her hand and let her lead him onto the dance floor.

~

"I love you, you know that, right?"  

"Yes," Hermione answered, a bit puzzled by the desperation in Draco's voice, "I know.  I love you too, Dray."

"Come on," he urged, tugging at her arm the expression on his face entirely different from his tone.  She was relieved to see joy there and not anxiety.  "I asked my parents to meet me in the library, I told them I had someone important that I wanted them to meet."  

She nodded and allowed him to guide her to the library, mentally feeling overwhelmed by the luxury that was the Malfoy mansion.  Nothing could prepare her for seeing the library though.  If she thought the Hogwarts library was extensive, it was nothing compared to the Malfoy library.  She couldn't wait until she could spend some good leisure time in here; she couldn't even estimate how much time she could spend losing herself within these shelves of books.

"I know what you're thinking," he whispered teasingly into her ear.  "You're thinking about reading all these books, aren't you?"  She nodded, blushing.  "You're so predictable about things like this, it's adorable."  He grinned and she couldn't help but grin back.  "I promise you that you'll have all the time in the world to spend gluing your nose to these books.  Now, come on, follow me."  

He pulled her down through the library that seemed to go on forever before Draco stopped in front of a shelf stocked with books and stared at it expectantly.  For a moment, Hermione was again confused and then the shelf slowly slid open.  "It'll only work for a Malfoy," Draco explained.  "It won't even work for my mum if my father isn't with her."  

"Is that you Draco?" called out a distinctively feminine voice, Hermione assumed it must have been his mother.  She had only seen the beautiful Narcissa from afar, but she knew that a fair amount of Draco's excessive good looks were attributed to his mother's heavenly looks.  

"Yes, mum," he answered.  "It's me."  He lead Hermione through the narrow hallway until they reached a room that was elegantly furnished yet comfortable looking.  His eyes swept around the room and he only saw his mother.  He lifted his eyebrow, which was all he needed to do to communicate to his mother.

"Your father will be arriving shortly," she responded.  "He's running a bit late."  

"I am not late," Lucius declared, striding into the room from another entrance.  "I am exactly on time."  He headed straight toward his wife and bent his head down to kiss her fully on the lips.  "So," he drawled after he'd embraced his beloved Narcissa, "who is the girl that you wanted to introduce to us, Dragon?"  

Draco wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist in a possessive gesture that was very reminiscent to Narcissa of Lucius's own mannerisms.  Like father like son.  But while the gesture made Narcissa smile, it wasn't what really held her attention.  Her sharp blue eyes surveyed the young woman that her son had his arm around.  She was a pretty thing, Narcissa conceded, but not nearly beautiful enough for her son.  So what was the young witch's appeal?  

"This is Hermione Granger, soon to be Mrs. Draco Malfoy," Draco declared, pride evident in his voice.  "I've asked her to marry me, and she's given me the honor of accepting me.  She's a brilliant witch, father, mum.  She'll make you all proud.  She finished top in her class, and she's the Head Girl.  And I love everything about her.  I love her." 

"And I love him," Hermione echoed, feeling a bit relieved that he had finally told his parents, "very much."  

"You are the Head Girl?" Lucius questioned, his piercing silver eyes settling on her.  

She nodded.  "Yes, I am."  

"A muggleborn I've heard," he began in a chilling tone, "was the first one to be named Head Girl since Lily Evans was named Head Girl in many years.  You are that muggleborn, are you not, Hermione Granger?"  

She again nodded.  "Yes, sir."  

He dismissed her by shifting his gaze toward his son, _his_ heir.  "And you have asked this muggleborn witch to be your wife, Draco Black Malfoy?"  

"Yes, I have father," Draco answered steadily, not backing down one bit.  "I want to marry her.  I love her."  

"She is a mudblood!" Lucius roared.  "In a thousand years and beyond, our bloodline has remained one of _the_ purest in the wizarding world and yet now my son and my heir wants to defile the Malfoy name by marrying a mudblood?"  

"I do," Draco stated firmly, his steel gray eyes gazing unblinkingly into his father's furious storm.  "There is no witch I want to call my wife other than her.  You should understand, father," he growled lowly, "when you defied my grandfather to marry Narcissa.  Everyone knows that you were supposed to marry her older sister!  The joining of two great houses through the heirs.  And yet, you chose my mum.  Would you take that choice from me?  Would you father?"  

"This is different!"

"How is this different?" he cried out.  "How?"

"She is a filthy mudblood!  She is what we've been fighting against all these years!  It's her kind that have weakened the wizarding bloodlines!  It's the reason we've declined.  It's because of the odd powerful witch like her that makes everyone think that mudbloods have just as many rights as purebloods, but do they breed true?  Rarely so!  They were a misfortune of chance!

"I will not allow you to taint the Malfoy name by marrying a mudblood witch like her," Lucius sneered.  "I at least married within my social rank and within the pure bloodlines.  What you are doing, Draco Black Malfoy, goes against everything the Malfoys have stood for in our centuries of existence!  I will not allow this atrocity to occur.  Do you understand me?  You can keep the mudblood witch for a mistress, a plaything, as your whore if you want, but she will _never_ be your wife."  

Draco tightened his arms around Hermione, desperate now to keep her next to him.  But she had heard enough.  She had heard enough of his father abusing her verbally!  And Draco wasn't even speaking up for her!  Tears filled her eyes and she bit her tongue to hold them back.  She wouldn't cry.  She didn't dare cry in front of them!  But if she didn't leave now, she was afraid she would.  Jerking away from Draco's embrace violently, she ran like she'd never run before.  She just _had_ to get away.  

Silence.  Deep unforgivable silence filled the room.  The look of hatred on Draco's face as he glared at his father crushed his mother when he turned those furious eyes at her too.  "How dare you!  How could you?" he cried out agonizingly.  "How could you say that to the woman I love?"  

He slowly backed away from them and turned to run after Hermione.  He had to console her.  He had to tell her that his father's words meant nothing to him, that it didn't matter, that they could still be together.  He didn't give a damn what Lucius thought.  "Draco!" his mother called out desperately.  "Draco!"  He didn't stop.  He couldn't.  He had to find her.  He had to tell her.  Nothing mattered but her.  

~

**Author's Note:** According to my beta, this is the best chapter I've written.  I've floored her and she betas WAD, IP, DW, Hunted, and anything and everything I write.  Now I realized it's a cliffhanger.  It's to encourage reviews, but it seems unless I do it like that, you tend to not to review.  I think there's definitely enough meat in this chapter for someone to say something.  I mean, this chapter was suppose to end halfway thru, but I decided to go ahead and make this long since you're not going to see anything for around two weeks, maybe 3 weeks (if it's 3, the next chapter will be long too).  

I know no one was expecting what I was going to do with Hermione/Draco's relationship.  But it's not a spur of the moment thing.  I've had this outlined since I decided I was going to 'ship Hermione/Draco.  I think this is damn realistic, and I'm not changing it.  Life's not all daisy and roses.  It's unfair and unpleasant.  And sometimes it'll want to make you cry.  And if this chapter doesn't get people to review, I don't know what will.  Review and let me know what you think.  You've got to have an opinion, a comment, a rant about this chapter.  It's thought provoking, isn't it?

This also concludes Year 7.  (duh graduation).  I don't know if I'll start another story or keep MOP within the confides of this story.  I haven't really thought about it, but people on the mailing list will be kept posted.  Also as you can see from this chapter, NC-17 is rapidly approaching and the only way to access it will be on the mailing list (for those that haven't joined yet).  Well, I'm going to rest my muse up and start writing hard when Thanksgiving hits.  I hope to write at least two chapters so I can keep you updated thru finals, but we'll see.  It's been a fun ride and I'd optimistically say I'm halfway done with Part 1.  Isn't that good news?

**Questions**: (1) Graduation speech? (2) Draco teasing Harry? (3) Harry/Sev confrontation and subsequent conversation? (4) Draco proposing to Hermione? (5) Sahar's reappearance? (6) Lucius' reaction to Hermione as a possible daughter-in-law?  

Thanks to **psycho tabby cat** (study's the devil), lil kawaii doom, Faby, **TigerBlak** (it's taken me 5 months to write it), Kimi-sama, CrimsonTearsofPain, Toxikos, **Artemisu** (I hate clichés), latin-freak, xenelle, Delphine Pryde, Ohayou, ShadowWolf, Shinigami061, Elena, DaughterofDeath, C.M. Aeris Queen of Insanity, Dracar, **Janara** (couldn't do another Harry gets hurt again, and needed a permanent reason why it wouldn't be attempted any time soon), Zaza, Lillian-and-Lime (it actually was a medium size chapter, #32), **Amber Evans Potter** (Harry's too naïve and trusting for his own good), **yiota** (can't please everyone), **penny** (it was suppose to be misleading), StarSong, rayvern, Seak, **curlytop** (damn, that's high praise the –best-), lazy ChibiBoko, Quickjewel, lilytiger20, Kyra2, Melissa, Gheist, Shahanna, The Goddess Artemis, Colibi, loverwren, lightyearsaway, **menecarkawan** (I'm reading your story, I'll let you know what I think soon), zapbee, Kiri, Prophetess of Hearts, **Eaiva le Fay** (hehe, Harry can't be perfect), Raven Lupin, wanderingwolf, DraconisSenshi, Serpent of Light, Alisama2, Luna Aelf Writer, asa-chan, Lady Snake, random person, chireel, Kathy stggvk, Siderius Cimmerii, MentalStaples, Witchy-Althea, The Shadow Bandit, Alia, keebler-elmo, athenakitty, Corgi1, stayblue.  

**Xyverz:** Speculations won't hurt anyone.  Feel free to guess, it keeps me amused and it sometimes amazes me how careful readers are able to actually see all my hints at what they are and they aren't always at face value.  

**Barlexa:** Wow, thanks.  It's taken me a while to get to Remus b/c he doesn't fit in the story 'til now.  

**Ennuidemorte:** You've spent a long time analyzing this.  I'm impressed.  Your arguments make logical sense.  I won't confirm if you're right or wrong, but you'll see it if you remember it.  The answer is a long time coming, like how I introduced Medimagic in chapter 13 and didn't talk about the MEDs 'til 31. 


End file.
